THE CLIENT
by elsac2
Summary: she expects wild fantasies but she discovers another world , clients always have special needs that she caters to . Niklaus is no different or maybe he is way different. she finds herself fascinated by his dark persona and the twisted path on which he leads her . mobster/ crime AU. (NOW COMPLETE!) with a one shot epilogue
1. room 1128

_**hi my lovelies i really avoided to write this because i have 3 stories in progress but here i am another klonnie a bit darker , this little baby was forcing me to birth it , so please review and follow if you like it and if you read my other story don't worry i won't stop now read review and even criticize but only objectively**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **This is beta by caryl4eve, you should check her story .**_

 _ **Ps: The texts in bold are text message and in italic are character thoughts**_

* * *

 _ **Room 1128**_

* * *

 **Room 1128** it is the only thing he sends; but it suffices to accelerate her pulse and send shiver through her entire body. It is not the first time she received those types of texts. She receives a message with a hotel room number once a week since she started working for him. She has no other choice in the matter than to obey and go the Rendez-vous. However, this is out of the ordinary. She already received a message this week. This new message sets her alarm off.

Therefore, she decides to ignore it; she supposed that he probably dialed the wrong number. He got the girl mixed up. She finishes putting her sweat pant as the light on her phone de nouveau goes on. She checks it and it is another message, this time the tone is more aggressive.

 **What's the fuck is wrong with you Bonnie?** Never had he used those words with her. She heard him talk to the other girls with a bit disrespect but never had it happened her. She knows it is because he has a crush on her. _What's the reason behind the change of habit?_ With shaky hands, she picks her phone up; she replies quite bravely, assured by safety being behind her phone confers.

 **Maybe it's a mistake, I'm out for this week** hoping he would stop texting she sends it. She wants him to let her rest; her day was long and busy. She is a medical undergrad student; exhausting assignments and tiresome course fill her days. Thus, when she is free like tonight, she only wants to watch something on Netflix and switch off her brain for a bit.

* * *

However today what she wishes for, would stay only that a wish. The green light on her phone is again on. It is signaling the incoming message. She reluctantly picks up her phone and reads another message. Now she concludes that he is angry.

 **Bonnie, you need to remember who you belong too, and do as I said. There isn't mistake. Pick that damn phone and be a good girl or…**

"or" what is it supposed to mean? Is there a threat behind it? Nevertheless, she does belong to him; at least she physically does until she can repay what she owes him. She owes hundred thousands of dollar; she never borrowed that large amount of money, her father did. But all of it doesn't matters now! Her father is not in the picture to pay him back. Four months ago, the man has passed away, with his death Bonnie's troubles started. On top of her previous debts, she has to add the new ones, those that keep piling on.

She knows it serious. So, she writes the usual response when she receives a room number. He taught her that when she started working for him. This way of interacting and connecting leaves no proof for the cops. She doesn't know what leaves or doesn't leave proof for the cops. She has never been part of anything remotely illegal in her entire life. Until now, she was a model citizen, student, and daughter. Her mind can't seem to wrap around her new situation.

 **Where and when?** she finishes typing, she sends it waiting for a reply. Generally, it takes a bit of time. Therefore, she is about to drop her phone on the table when the light goes on again. She can read between the neon light and white words this sentence.

 **Darling, the Ritz-Carlton. Today I want to spoil you** It ends with an emoticon that is blowing a heart.

 **Anything special, do you want me to wear something different; a color?** She enters a bit hesitantly a very usual question. The client, they always want her to wear a special color or have her hair done in a special way. Sometimes the requests are eccentric or far worse they are creepy and she can't comply.

Her phone rings one more time, the tone of the message is warmer.

 **Bonster just put something nice on. I know, I don't have to worry. You always look nice but you need to be an hour early and I would meet you at 8P.M** He ends his text with a flirty emoticon. He always flirts with her and it principally for that reason she is in a different situation from his other girls, she can say no when they are insistent and she can refuse to have sex.

* * *

The sex is what they generally want and for it, they are ready to double her price. She need the money, but sometimes is nice to have a choice. Bonnie generally avoids having sex with client, it complicates the precarious situation she is already in. she is an escort, that is what she is and that is what she wants to remain while she is working for him. The affection he has toward her, it allows her the luxury to refuse indecent proposal. That saves her from the trouble of screwing old men. However, with some client, she makes an exception.

She is firm on her position. Only two clients have slept with her, one is a regular but every time after she feels dirty for a multitude of reasons. One of the reason being the fact that he is married! Luckily, he is hot and pays a lot of money. Sometime she assumes that she loves him or she wants to believe that she does. But truth be told maybe she dreams about her own Pretty woman story. However, the more time she spends with the other girls the more she knows the truth. Pretty woman is bullshit, a fairy-tale for women like her, so they don't make extremely unfavorable choice like suicide. That client claims he loves her and he wants to be with her, but he can't leave his wife because of his position. She was naïve enough to believe his words before now hope doesn't blind her.

The man "the married client" like she calls him, he is an influential man in Chicago; rather his father is influent. Him, he just started his political carrier and he needs a stable family. Bonnie doesn't care enough to really expect anything from him. For four months, she has shut the world out of her mind. She does not want it to affect her. She is psychologically fragile, maybe on a verge of depression. The only reason she is still standing is the fact that she is about to graduate from med school. After that, she will able to afford a decent paying job; her intern salary can barely cover anything.

* * *

She rereads the sms; she is surprised never has a client let her wear what she wants. But what annoys her the most is the amount of time needed to reach the venue. She is supposed to meet him at 8 P.M. When she checks her watch, she has two hours left if she wants to be there before him. Everything about this encounter is odd. She is unwilling to go, her gut feelings are telling her something is wrong, but she barely has a choice. Her pimp might become violent.

it really doesn't ring right to call him a pimp, he always behaves nicely and gently with her. However, a pimp, it is what he really is. It is weird when she thinks about it, she can't portray him as someone violent; maybe because he is always sweet with her. With the other girls, it is different sometimes they have black eyes, she can never say if he is the one who hurt them or if it is a client. Hence, she doesn't take any risk and replies the text to get essential information.

 **On whose name the reservation is made?** She hit the send button.

As it has been since they started this conversation, she doesn't have to wait.

 **Bennett** and that throws her out. Everything about this is fishy. but does she have any choice? So, she texts her cousin, she wants to feel a bit of safety.

 **Hey, Lucy I am going to be working tonight, if you don't see me later on please start worrying**. It seems a bit dramatic but shit happens a lot in her line of work, streets are not safe. she has learned it like most women. Lucy does not reply immediately, but she knows for sure if anything happens, her cousin will do what she has been ask to do. She drops her phone and rushes under the shower; she is starting to get ready.

* * *

 _ **RITZ-CARLTON room 1128 7:15 PM**_

Exasperated, he is staring at the door. He has already find something to hate about her. She is late, that annoys him. He checks his watch; the clock indicates 7: 20 PM and he still waiting for her. Impatiently, he rhythmically taps his fingers on the little table set next the bed he is lying on. He tries to take the suite in; but he barely can, all the lights are shutdown.

Therefore, he stands up and moves to the balcony. The room bathing in deep darkness is left behind. Once he settles in a cream chair, he lights a cigarette and admires Chicago's view. The city beautifully depicts itself under his eyes, the building's lights are on and they shine like stars in the dark night. The car flashing lights draw a beautiful river on the road. However, the beautiful view is not bringing him peace or even a bit distracting him.

He takes out the files that was given to him by his brother, and reads out loud "Bonnie Bennett". He opens it, there is a photo of a beautiful black woman, she is brightly smiling and she appears extremely young. Under the picture, there are personal information about her, her height, she is quite a petite woman. Her age, she is older than he thought but still a bit younger than he is. He is eight years older than she is. She is studying medicine; it explains why she is working for that asshole.

Don't get him wrong, he is an asshole too, he is probably worse than this guy but he does not exploit women. He is in other types of criminal offense, but sex work he never found the honor in the profession of pimp. Of course, he has had sex with a hooker before, multiple times if his memory serves him right. That is just how his world functions. Today is quite different; he does not want to do this. This is supposed to be done by Kol his younger brother, but the bastard has found a way to escape this mess. He is in love with a pretty girl, she happens to be the daughter of a lawyer with a powerful address book, Davina Claire.

* * *

Now, he is here, waiting for a young woman whom happens to be extremely late. He checks his watch one more time, twenty more minutes and she is still not there. He takes his phone out and calls his elder brother.

"Elijah, I am losing patience" with a voice reflecting his lack of patience, He says while he finishes his cigarette. He throws what left of it carelessly on the floor.

"Brother I am not putting up with any of this "Elijah pursues, he is trying to get his brother to see reason. "We need that girl, and to get her I had to twist some arms. So, Niklaus you can a bit wait." He says with a voice that leaves no space for argument.

"Brother I have no interest in your political game, and you know it. I have important business to run. If it is so important to you; you should have dealt with it yourself" Klaus replies, he is feeling his anger rise. He has a crime empire to run but to fix a skirt business he has had to take a night off.

"The power we are gaining into this, it would secure that damn empire of yours. So, start taking care of it." Elijah hangs-up, not letting Klaus continue his little complaints.

on the phone's other side Klaus is fuming, he throws his phone into a wall while watching it crumble and he feels better. He takes another cigarette, and cursing the girl for her absence he sits back on the balcony chair. To appease his mind on the matter, he stands to take a glass of bourbon and he removes the jacket of his black suit. He sits it next to him before loosening his tie. He sits and crosses his leg while he goes once again through the file. When for the third time, he checks his timepiece; he can hear the bip of the electronic lock. He freezes and quietly observes the little body entering the room.

* * *

The entire room is bathing in darkness; Bonnie looks for the switch when her phone rings. The caller ID indicates, "Married man". Not in the mood to have a conversation right now; she sends it to voice mail. But he insists on calling, so she picks up and with the calmest voice she can summon, she replies

"Hello, right now it isn't the moment". She wants to hang up; but she is stopped by his whining

"Bon I just need to talk to you, please babe" From the other side, the man pleads. She concedes to his plea, she takes a seat in the room facing the wall opposite to the balcony, it is the reason she doesn't notice behind her the moving silhouette.

Klaus observes her mannerism, the way she moves her hair in the left side of her head, it is done in a very sophisticated way. He listens to her whilst with a voice filled with annoyance, she is replying to her interlocutor but her tone is so calm and charming, he feels a bit jealous. With the same voice, He wants her to talk to him. For a moment, she stops and heavily sighs. He can see the muscle of her back tense. He can only guess that the person in the other side is being despicable. He can't see her face; therefore, he can't see the frowning expression distorting it

He is tired of eavesdropping in that endless conversation. He starts scrutinizing her appearance. She has beautiful shoulder and lean arms. She has a very slim waist, which his hands can fully circle. For a moment, he stops and observes her ass, she has what you call a great ass; even he whom is not a man that like ass can't stop staring. To the thought her ass brings in his mind, he feels his blood being redirected toward his male organ. The way the material of her dress fits on it. It is sinful and extremely arousing. He licks his lips and shakes his head to clean his mind. He goes back to her legs but her thighs are cover by her dress, which is knee length. Her calves are athletics with visible muscles.

Bonnie is unconscious of the man observing her, she is excessively taken by the conversation.

"I told you I can't; why are you making everything impossible? I really don't need this now." She is tired, she probably is more mentally exhausted than she is physically. Thus, crying appears like the next plausible option. She puts the phone away from her ear when he starts shouting at her, she waits for him to end his tirade; from her hand the phone is snatched and a scream escapes her mouth. He covers her mouth with his hand, it stops the piercing scream coming out of it, and he brings the back of her body close to his so he can stop her from moving. It is not hard to paralyze her; she is extremely small.

Once he is fully in control, he takes the phone to his ear and resumes her conversation with the other man still shouting.

"Will you shut up mate?" in commanding manner with a deep British accent He says and pursues "the lady is on the clock, so you might want to do this later or never." he hangs up and throws her phone on the bed. Right after he is shouting "bitch you bite me". With shocked expression, He looks at her and she only managed to ask.

"Who the fuck are you?" while ready to defend herself or die trying, she takes a defensive stand.

"The client" he replies with a very calm expression.

"And you are late Miss Bonnie Bennett "He says as he checks his watch, he looks back at her, he is waiting for her explanation. He has a strict expression plastered on his angelic trait, and his extremely blue eyes are staring at her.

* * *

Bonnie feels apologetic, her face morphed into a guilty expression, it is quite childish. She hastens herself to emit an apology but midway she stops as she notices the use of her real name. Everything takes a new twist suddenly, she is slightly scared but she doesn't want to show it. She wants to get to her phone, but unfortunately, he can read her thoughts and locking her once again, he catches her hand midway.

"You have nothing to be worried about. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it as soon as you stepped in the room. By now your body would be in a dumpster, love." He says, chuckles follow his word, so she may think it is a joke. However, the way he said it, she knows it is the truth. Therefore, she eases up and put herself in character, and charmingly she smiles to him.

"I am sorry for being late but this was short notice, Cheri," a lot more flirty than she is supposed to be, even adding a pet name in the mix; she says those word with a suave voice whilst hoping to a bit smooth him. If she has to spend the entire night in the hand of a man, little drama it is how she will like it to happen.

He smiles at her knowingly. He is to not blind to what she is trying to do, but he doesn't appreciate her tone. He doesn't like the idea that she will use the same tone with the others client. Even though few minutes ago, he wanted her to use that tone with him. So quietly, he moves to the other sofa, picks up a bag and gives it to her. Whilst holding bourbon's glass in his hand, He goes back to his previous seat.

* * *

Bonnie opens it and finds clothing inside. She arcs an eyebrow waiting for him to explain but he keeps to himself. His eyes glue on her and analyzing her. She feels uncomfortable and moves a bit, she starts coughing to get his attention. it works so she asked

"What is this for?" She clearly remembers he has no special request, a quick look at her outfit let her thinks that she is fitting the dress code of those galas and parties where she has to accompany those men who rent her services. She is wearing a black cocktail dress just au corps bustier with a sweet heart neckline and it is knee length. The dress is made in silk fabric, it perfectly show cases her curvy body while keeping the sophistication needed.

"I want you to wear this "He simply states and goes back to drinking his bourbon.

She takes the clothes in and apparently, he also chose the underwear, which he wants her to wear. She raises her eyes and throws a glare full of accusations. She picks everything and she wants to go to the adjacent bathroom. While she is on her way there, he raises his index finger to stop her and with influencing eyes and a commanding voice

"Here, in front of me "His English accent gives it a solemnity while his commanding voice makes it an order she should not dare to disobey. She stops and suddenly feels extremely timid. He is not the first man to want to see her naked; people have weirder demands than that. However, it is the intensity in his eyes, the mystery attach to him and the way he unease her. An unknown tension crowds the room, heat runs all over her body and she can even bring herself to move. Under his electrifying eye, her muscles are hyper reflexive but also flaccid.

* * *

She dumbly stares at him as if what he says can't register, she wants him to repeat himself. He lazily stands from his seat and felinely walks toward her. When standing right in front of her, He stops and she can feel his warm breath mixed with the bourbon's scent spread in her surroundings. On the beautiful wooden coffee table, he puts his glass down and takes the clothes from her hand. Her ecstatic beauty troubles his contained emotions; she is breath-taking up close, it is painfully hard to avoid staring at her.

He stares at her beautiful emerald eyes, appreciative of his own reflection in that agitated Viridian Ocean. He feels that she is stressed by his proximity; he puts his hands on both of her cheeks and caresses her face with his thumbs. With a passion that shatters her, he takes her lips between his own. She didn't except it, she is shocked, however she still replies and deepens the kiss. His lips are smooth and he is gentle in a way she is not accustomed to from anyone. He is not pressing quite lazy in his stroke, almost as the touch of a painter on an impressionist piece. His tongue commands entrance into her mouth and she is willing to obey. Her mouth slight opens to allows entrance to the sweet invader.

Eventually, he deepens the kiss. His strokes become more aggressive, his tongue is impetuous, authoritative. it engages in a joust with her, only stopping to suck on her lip as he relentlessly returns to engage a new tango. When he feels, himself getting hard, he stops the kiss and move behind her. He starts kissing her shoulder softly whilst unzipping her dress. When the fabric hit the floor, his eyes stop on her ass once again. He pulls her on his groin, sandwiching his hard shaft between the heats of her buns. He has a place where he needs to be with her but the only thing on his mind now is fucking her. Suddenly being the one of his sibling to have receive this mission is no more cause of discontent nor regret.

His hand hastens to undo her bra and remove her tong, he throws both laces attires quite recklessly, and she is now fully naked. he never thought it will be possible but his shaft grows harder. He turns her body so he can face her and lord she is a view to be held. her body is tone, she has beautiful breasts. Her beautiful caramel skin is so soft. He puts his hands on her fatty ass and pulls her closer with a swift movement. Her body perfectly fits against his and against his torso, her breasts press.

* * *

Bonnie brain is working fast, it is trying to make a choice in the heat of the moment; she likes his hands lingering on her body, his mouth surrounding her hardening nipples. Now she is moaning and her inner core is dampening. He is sliding a hand between her legs. She spreads them to give him a better access. His thumb is spreading her labia and circling her entrance, teasing her while his mouth is avidly sucking on her nipples.

The lustful cries coming from her, excites him. He lifts her up while grabbing her ass. She rolls her legs around his waist in a tight hold. He takes her to the baldachin bed and as her back hits the bed, the decision is made. She stretches her hand to move his chest away from her. She is breathing heavily as he is panting and his face wears a quizzical expression.

"I don't have sex with client, you are obviously hot but no, house rule" She says trying to get her breathing in control.

He has previously been with different girls from the same agency therefore, he knows that is a personal rule. He uses his hand to lift his body and moves away from her. He has his hands up as proof of surrender. he walks back to his seat and takes back his bourbon glass. She stands up still aroused with her vagina itching to be scratch while his boner is still visible. her standing naked in front of him is not of much help, he puts his hand on his member and tries to smooth it but things are just getting worse with her standing there.

"Can you put the clothes on because I might take what my body is aching for if I am tempted too long?" He says harshly as his mind is trying to focus on everything in the room, which is not the beautiful naked body, he was only holding minutes ago.

While he is lusting on her finding it impossible to tear his focus from her, she hastens to put the red lace underwear. She slips into the deep red velvet dress, which fits her body like a glove and turns asking him to zip her up. His hand shaking fighting with his mind over control, he reluctantly does it. She pulls her hair in a chignon and he discovers that he has made a mistake; there is no way on earth he wants her to escape him. She is ethereal; the red of her dress enhanced the green of her eyes, green deeper than any green he has ever seen. Her strong jaw is so aristocratic. She is in mid-way between a classic beauty and the one of kind due to the singularity of her crooked jaw. Her face is beautifully unsymmetrical.

* * *

In his mind, he is cursing Elijah. She is now the personification of lust to him; he is reckless when passion controls him. He drains his drink and leading her out of the room, he takes her hand. She steps out of the door, he opened, and she adorably asks an incongruous question.

"What I'm supposed to call you?" She is back into her escort character, charming but distant. She smiles at him waiting for an answer.

"Mr. Mikealson" He says distracted whilst waiting for the elevator, which is stuck three floors up. Her laugh brings him back.

"No one will believe that I am your girlfriend if I have to call you that, darling" She is still chuckling, clearly, she is now more comfortable, probably because there are out of the room

"Niklaus, love" He corrects himself.

"Okay Nik or Klaus, will be fine" She says while the elevator door opens and she takes his arm and lays her hand on his shoulder. She acts for the people around her. She likes being in character before the big show. This is her rehearsal. Klaus is lost in his thoughts; he is ready for the negotiation that will follow. He too steps in character or in his second skin the mobster.

He pressed the rooftop and Bonnie is glad that she doesn't have to go somewhere else. This means that she can leave when everything is done, without needing his help. The rooftop is beautiful with his lounge ambiance, there is a fireplace made of marble, and she loves the sofa. The air is hot which is not common but the view astounds her. at least she would have something to stare at while he discusses business with whoever he will meet. He takes her hand and leads her to a table for four and they sit.

* * *

"

He impatiently checks his watch and leers at her deeply, he does not bother to hide his desire. She is uncomfortable and the silence between them is not helping. She wants to start a conversation but while he calls for the waiter, he silences her with his index finger. He asks for bourbon and a glass of white wine for her. He decides that she is the type to drink white wine when she tries to object, he sends the waiter away.

"Asshole" she mutters and he catches that so he cocks his eyebrows. She replies with a fake smile and make sure he knows it. He ignores her, pulls a file out, and starts reading. Bonnie travels in her mind and their thoughts engulfed their mind when an unexpected new comer at least for Bonnie breaks their concentrations.

"Bonster, darling" her pimp extend his arms waiting for a hug, she hesitates to stand and a look at Klaus, she knows, she better stay where she is or he might wreak havoc. So, she just nods and Klaus is satisfied. Her pimp turns his head menacingly toward Klaus who just raises his eyes not bothered.

"Mikealson "He says ceremoniously

"Parker" Klaus replied with a nod, to Bonnie surprise, both man explode into a laugh

"So, is she to your taste?" Kai asks referring to Bonnie and that is when Bonnie zones out of the room. In her mind, she is going through old poetry, first trying to remember beautiful words. She misses Klaus answer and she also misses the next statement, which is capital to her future. However, her mind is focus on the tomorrow morning course she has to attend.

* * *

While Bonnie is lost in thoughts, both men are just negotiating her worth

"The price is not that high, Nik I am accepting to let go of my biggest girl. I have to cut my loss and she owes me a bunch of money," Kai argues.

"Kai the girl is opposed to sex and clearly new to the game, you are reluctant for other reasons; and how much does she owes you?" Klaus argues back then calls Bonnie out "love, how much do you owe this rascal?" kai is threatening her as Bonnie is about to answer but Klaus get a grip of the scene. Without a warning, he stabs Kai's hand and smiles to Bonnie.

"Sorry love short temper so, how much?" He looks quite impatient and ready to show more temper

"250 thousands" still shocked by the previous scene, she hastens to say and she feels like she has step into a mobster movie. Now more than ever, she wants to escape into her mind but what he says next will make it clear the overall conversation is about her. She stops and puts her mind into the conversation.

"So, that would be 250 thousands and 50 thousands on top for your cooperation and before you think about arguing, I am in no mood. Your girl just gave me blue balls" Klaus sternly ends the conversation while to the mention of previous event, Bonnie blushes.

* * *

She is worried that Kai would take him up on his proposition. He will sell her to a man with short temper, who stabs people in public while he continues with his day as if nothing happened. While pleading for him to say no, she looks into her pimp eyes; but what she finds in those brown orbs is a man who is calculating a business move. It is not for her sake or in her favor. He smiles to her and goes back to conversing with Niklaus.

"The girl against the money and access for some of my girls to your casinos in Vegas, your ban makes business hard for me" Kai negotiates, he knows it is his chance to get something out of the Mikealson. He really likes his Bonster but such opportunity only happens once in a lifetime.

"Give me her carnet and you don't come near her, I can see how you look at her and we have an accord Malachi." Klaus offers one last time getting everything he needs at once. Bonnie is slowly dying inside; men she did not know months ago, are trading her life as if it is nothing but an object. She holds the tears burning her cornea and the anger. Thus, she zoned out and while the voice behind her becomes white noise, her eyes are once again empty. She is staring deeply at a woman laughing; she is trying to remember when she laughed like that. It is a too far memory.

The wind caressing her face brings her peace and calms her boiling blood. A polite tear rolls from her eyes on her cheeks and hits her hand. Klaus absently hands her a handkerchief and she takes it sweeping the lonely tear and she fight to regain composure. The conversation ends and Kai has a bright smile. He kisses her cheek as he stands to leave. She looks at him leaving and she does not know what new predicament she is in.

Klaus takes her hand and she follows him. They stand in silence in front of the elevator. While he is grinning satisfied by his deal, thoughts and questions are colliding in her brain. Bonnie mind is in limbo, she is steps away from a breakdown but she is still dignified. The elevator opens and it is full of people, she put her mask back on and she acts as a lover in her programmed autopilot mode. He is relaxed and holds her. He presses lobby, once there he takes his car, and leads her to the passenger side and he sits in the conductor.

"Where are, we going?" she dares to ask with a shaking just audible voice.

"Home, love" he answers.

She crumbles, tears fall and she breathes heavily, she is starting to have a panic attack.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think, this is my first dark fic and with time it might deepen into control , crime but a bit of abuse here. So review and tip your writer and kisses till next chapter**_


	2. apartment 7B1

_**I disclaim everything except my love for klonnie**_

 _ **Thank you lovelies for the review, the follow and the fav. That is just a writer drug and helps to get the chapter out faster. Now I have written another one, I hope you like it so review if you like it or have a constructive critic.**_

 _ **Beta by caryl4eve do check her story**_

* * *

 _ **APARTMENT 7B1**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

She was overwhelmed, with everything that has happened in last twenty minutes Those two men just handle her life like a deal exchange; price, value and interest. She discovers that for them she is only a property, she isn't a soulful creature to them. She is a price and a bunch of interest. Now sitting in the passenger seat of an Aston Martin Vulcan, her mind is speeding as she is finally catching and putting together the dot. She wants to speak and ask whose home. _Why are they going somewhere together?_

Her mind is able to form the question but every word dies in her throat, as the same mind is unable to comprehend the functioning of language. Her own words are chocking her as they pill on her vocal cord until their weight starts causing constriction. In attempt to stop suffocation, she takes heavy inhalations but her lungs can't be filled, they are packed together, flat bag that can take the hot air. Therefore, her body attempt a compensatory mechanism, she starts hyperventilating. With each hard breath, a pearl of tear forms in the corner of her eyes, it accumulates form a little pool that eventually births torrent that her eyelids cannot contain anymore.

She tries to calm herself; she tries reason to appeal to a soupcon of calm. However, her body refuses to cooperate, slowly it betrays her as tremor invades her and she can't stop shaking. She is fighting for each breath, heavy air fills her lungs, every time it is burning her inside, drying everything on its path, she coughs to moisturizes her lung but it only makes everything painful. Plain terror and tears have overtaken her viridian iris. She just wants to dissociate from her flesh, she wants to run away from the physical induce by her mind. In some extent, she is floating above of the entire scene but it isn't high enough to fully be gone.

With her shaky finger, she points out her bag so he can give it to her but he is just looking at her. Everything around her seems to happen in slow motion, it make everything take a dramatic splendor. Every time she breathes, hot air burns her throat and she suffocates, she feels as she is suffering of a missed drowning syndrome. She brings her hands to her throat trying to remove the invisible hold but it is useless. The lack of control drives her insane and close to hopelessness. Now she is crying, warm tears are drenching her face but she has no air to sob.

* * *

He reaches for her and grabs her face forcing her to face him. Her eyes widen and her pupils dilate reflecting the state of panic she is infinitely swimming in. He stares deeply into her eyes; he almost reaches her soul and commands her to calm down. However, he can't reach an empty shell in which fear as taken siege.

Klaus is exhausted and really does not want to deal with this type of drama. Nevertheless, he happens to be in the presence of a woman losing her shit. He has installed fear in peoples mind but ridiculously he has barely anything to do with her state. Anyone would worry about Bonnie's present state but people having panic attack, it isn't foreign to him. Youngster always have them after their first violent crime.

Therefore, he decides to do what he will do with a newbie and tries to talk her through relaxing.

"Love focus, that's it." He is trying to be encouraging and bring her back from the edges. Unfortunately, every time he does something it gets worse. He is the cause of the anguish. He decides to use an unorthodox method. He pulls her face closer to his. Her nose is touching softly his nose and her green irises are reflecting in the blue of his eyes. They morphed in a dark green when apprehension crosses them in response to his proximity. A second later, he is taking her lips and covering them with his. She gasps and her breathing is slowing down. Giving her lungs the time to fill themselves, she holds her breath the time of the kiss and her brain stops spinning. He literally kisses sense back to her mind.

* * *

He frees her from his grip and moves back to his seat. A pregnant silence fills the car. only sobs that are pitifully controlled by her as she attempts to retain a lost dignity are disturbing the heavy silence. The brunette inhales and exhales multiple times, she can control her breathing again, so she stops. She eventually regains composure and a voice; it is a bit difficult to stop the flow tears. Few minutes later, everything is under control and she can find use of word again.

"I am scared" those are the first word escaping her mouth; she must voice the trouble sitting in her mind.

"Of what or who?" he asked nonchalantly while he pulls out a cigarette that he lights up then he blow the first light smoke away.

"You and what you can do" she says frankly and timidly as she looks away through the window, where her eyes catch the imposing stature of the Ritz.

He laughs cynically then he adds, "You are right to be, I am not the most patient soul." The statement is a warning with subtle innuendos.

He finally starts the car and the silence is back. Bonnie observes the road flashing, she remembers the message she sent earlier to her cousin. She pulls her phone out and starts typing a message. She does not know what to say, so she clears the first line.

The mocha skin woman looks at the man next to her hesitantly a question burning her tongue however; she can bring herself to ask. She wants to know where his patience ends. When should she be scared that she crossed the line? Her constant staring annoys Klaus and the evident feeling that she wants something annoys him even more.

"Love, I have no power over your tongue." He simply states

"Where are, we going?" Bonnie asks while hoping for a better answer than the first he gave.

"Home, your new home" He answered without looking at her.

She picks her phone again and finally knows what to say to her cousin.

 **Ignore the previous message; I have a little inconvenience but nothing big. I will call to tell you everything, love Bon** she adds the kiss emoticon and sends the message. Expecting her to put her phone in his hand, Niklaus extends his arm with an open palm but she does nothing. Thus, he snatches it from her hands and gives her a warning glance.

* * *

After what seems like an eternity of discomfort for the Bennett girl, the blond man pulls in front of a building and she is shocked. Now she is terrified, she recognizes the building. The 30-west oak, it means she is stuck with someone who has enough power and money to make any of his threats become reality. Those are the worse type of people.

Klaus pulls in the parking and opens the door for her. She reluctantly descends and he helps because of the tightness of her dress. He walks her toward the elevator and waits for it to come. Bonnie is taking in every inch of the luxury building; the beautiful contemporary interior of the lobby catches her eyes for a second. Her eyes roam around and she feels out of place, it isn't due to her appearance nor her background, she feels out place because this about to become her prison. The elevator's door opens and he helps her inside before pressing seventh floor.

In matter of second they are standing in front of the door of her new home and written in golden letters shines 7b1. Klaus opens the door to let her in, he lights the room to reveal a beautiful modern luxury apartment. Bonnie can only admire it for a second then he takes her hand and pulls her away from the living room. They are now standing in what she assumes is his room. It a beautiful room, the interior is immaculate white. A gigantic glass window offers beautiful views of Chicago, the decoration is minimalist and purist. Except for the reflection of a meticulous mind, the room shine by the feeling of emptiness. It filled with necessary furniture nothing seems out of purpose.

Klaus finally let go of her hand as he walks inside the bathroom where he washes the fatigue away. He pours water on his tired facial features, hoping the water would wash the ashes of the burned night. He notices the little pearl of Kai's blood on his white shirt; it triggers his meticulous side. He is irritated and removes the shirt as he goes back inside the room, where Bonnie is standing at the exact same spot he left her feeling extremely out of place. He is unbothered by her presence. When he picks a glass of bourbon from the mini bar and sits on a beige coach, he still ignores her. He pulls Bonnie's phone out of his pocket and finally he offers a glance in her direction.

He tries to unlock the device but it is password protected. With his index finger, he asks her to come near him. Bonnie hastens to join him; in few seconds, she is by his side. He taps on his lap indicating she should sit on it. She has a quizzical expression as she looks at him, she is clearly wondering where this nonsense is going. He snaps at her insubordination.

"Insubordination won't be tolerated." He says clearly not on board for any rebellion.

Bonnie sits on his legs and he hands her the phone so she can unlock it. Once done, he puts his glass on a cupboard. His empty hand is running on her spine lazily while he goes through the setting, changes the password, and puts his name instead. He goes through her contact; he enunciates every male's name slowly and asks for the type of relation shared with her. Every time Bonnie hesitates to answer, he makes sure to take a mental note of the name and deletes the phone number.

He is the jealous type, he is possessive hence since he laid his eyes on Bonnie she belongs to him body and soul. In addition, she costed him a fortune and some wrong business moves. Now, He wants to make sure that she knows her owner. He wants to affirm the power he has on her. He wants to tame her body, master her mind. Once he is done with her, she should breathe only by him. He will be inlaid on her skin like her scent. he pursued his expedition through her contact list with every name, he is boiling from jealousy. He wonders who she slept with, who had her soft body before he did. How many clients just touched or even smelled her? He stops on a name

"Matt Donovan" He said loudly and she knows it is her queue to answer

"My ex" she replies worried about the reaction it might have. Abruptly His hand has stopped moving on her back, only a finger still in movement, it is press on her spine. She winces a bit from the pain. Every time it has done it in the last hour, something in the room has been thrown into the closest wall, now she understands the lack of furniture. He regains a perfect calm after each of his tantrums. She is afraid by every change of his temper.

However, this time he breaks nothing and just brings her body closer to him now she is sitting on his groin as his male organ pokes her ass.

"Why would you have the phone number of your ex?" He asks with a stern voice before he kisses her shoulder in a very lazy way, he wants to smooth her to ease his way to the truth. It works few seconds later she simply answers

"He is my best friend." She can't hold it. When it is out of her mouth, she knows the mistake she made. However, he is very calm. His hand is still moving on her back

"He was your best friend, now you don't know him!" He finishes while he is deleting his number.

* * *

Bonnie abruptly moves away, now she is the one to throw his bourbon glass at him. She laughs humorlessly; anger glosses her eyes with tears. With vigor, she snatches her phone away.

"Fuck it, what the hell you think you're doing? You don't decide who I talk to, I ain't your pet or your child" She finally finds the courage to shout, he has been on her last nerve the entire night. She walks toward the door ready to leave his apartment. He pulls her back into him a bit harshly; she collides in his bare chest. A small cry leaves her mouth and she has to smooth the little pain. With his 5'11 feet, he towers menacingly on her 5'2 feet. He grabs her chin and stares in her eyes; he enunciates every word with slowness as if he doubts her mental capacity to get his next word.

"You belong to me and only me, not even to yourself. You standing against me would only cause trouble. Go ahead try me." He finishes with a deadly voice, he strengthens his grab on her and she winces one more time.

"You think I care about it, if you want to hurt me go ahead." The petite woman pulls out her though girl act. She thinks what can he really do to her until she remembers that the man just stabbed Kai on the simple base that kai lied to him.

"Tough cookie are we lady? Hurting you not at the price. However, let see Matt, Tyler, who again was on your contact list that I would gladly hurt in front of you? Little girl don't tempt me." He says with a chuckle then drags her back to their initial position. He kisses her temple while Bonnie is holding a tear. He goes through her contact list and now the only males left are college professors.

Once done he moves to the message and isolates few of them but he does not say anything maybe because he knows how upset she is. He gives her back the phone and kisses her shoulder again.

"Princess, you are tense? That is not pretty at all. Don't worry I am not killing your Matt or just not now. But I would make sure you forget everything about him." He continues while he unzips her dress and pulls her out of it.

Bonnie knows what is about to happen, she can read all the desire inside his eyes. However, reasonable thoughts take her mind, she just does not understand why he would go to the length of buying her. Like he said to Kai, she is not a valuable hooker and he seems he has no plan on putting her back in business. It would be stupid to spend all of that money for sex. Her curiosity gets the best of her.

"What is that you want with me?" she asks bravely.

"At this exact moment being between your legs and in the future probably the same" He answered shamelessly voice rusty and crowded by desire. He pulls her closer and softly takes her mouth. Bonnie pulls back, it is a thing she has learn while being an escort. Men always do what you want while their minds are crowded by desire.

"I am not stupid my pussy is not worth 300 thousand dollar, so the truth," She says while her hand is teasing his shaft caressing over the thin clothing and she presses her chest on his bare torso.

"That is nothing to worry your beautiful head with, love" He recaptures her lips and making sure to silence further questions, he is kissing her passionately. He can read her game; the girl is clever. Elijah would love the way she is a fast thinker and he loves that she is much more than he bargained for. However, he needs to control her, she is too feisty, and he needs to dominate her temper, break her mental. One way to do it will be to make her crave him. The other is to create a dependence. She can hate him if she wants but she will crave him.

* * *

He adjusts her position on his lap and makes her face him. He slides his thumb on her swollen pink lips before softly kissing them and nibbling her lower lips between the kiss he says

"Feisty, intelligent and pretty I am in trouble miss Bennett "

He deepens the kiss while using his hand to lit fire on every inch of her body. His tongue breaks Bonnie's mouth barrier and enters. His tongue parades around hers, starting a vigorous joust where the stroke are thrown precisely and lethally. Her tongue reacts with the same violence of lust and angry desire. Each of them is fighting for dominance. His tongue massages Bonnie's and she moans into his touch. Her panties dampen while her inner core is coated by her female moisture. He slides his hand between their bodies until he gains access to her harden clitoris. He caresses the bundle of muscle, stimulating her threshold and leading every muscle on Bonnie's body to contract. Bonnie grabs his hair to maintain the passion of their kiss then she moves her lip to his neck where she sucks and kisses with passion and sensuality. Her body is vividly finding life in his arm while her mind just try to forget the stress of the day and find numbness in the arm of her tormentor.

With every suave and subtle ministration of Bonnie, Klaus grows harder. His shaft is soaked on Bonnie's wetness. He grabs her ass while he stands and lifts her. She tightly circles his waist with her legs while her hand feverishly unbuckled his belt. She helps him get out of his pants and his boxer freeing his erection while they are still ravishing each other mouth. He devours her mouth, consuming her with each tongue stroke and tasting her with each kiss.

He manages to lead them to the bed where he carefully puts her down without breaking their shattering kiss. For few seconds he take a full view of her body only cover in the red lace underwear he picked and impossibly his shaft becomes painfully harder.

"You are just driving me insane." he says with a voice transformed by desire.

He lies on top of her body while her leg locks his bare ass in a tight embrace where the thin delicate lace sucked into her wetness separates their sexes. on her harden nipple covered tantalizing lace of her bra, Klaus lowers his mouth, he sucks on it with passion while his right hand is grabbing , pinching, squeezing her other nipple, causing pain that enhance Bonnie's erotic pleasure . Her moans grow stronger and her breathing a bit heavier.

His left hand removes her panty and start rubbing the heart of her pleasure. His thumb is lazily massaging her clit while with his other fingers he is parting her labia and his index his running between her slit. Electrical waves of pleasure are running through Bonnie and when he finally tears apart her bra and his tongue can avidly lick her erected nipple. His right hand is still massaging and squeezing her boob with the right pressure.

She is moaning his name loudly and he grows harder. His boner pocking the entrance of her inner wall that tightens in reaction to the warm aching contact. She raised her back and starts grinding against his erect sex. She wants him to penetrate her. She moves her hips closer while having a very suave undulation.

He is fighting for control; he wants her to beg for it. He puts a finger inside her and she moans, he slowly starts moving that finger just teasing her. With every slow movement, her wall tightens and swallows it all. He growls at the sensation and adds another finger driving her to the edge, her nails dig trail on his back when his mouth violently reclaims hers. She moans again and with his fingers moving inside her while he is still rubbing her clit she is about to come and coats his fingers with her juice. When he feels she is on the edge of an orgasm, he stops and she groans almost in tears her body craving for the contact, craving for him.

* * *

"Nik, please!" She begs with a pleading voice

"Beg for it Bonnie" He knows now she would do anything to reach her orgasm.

"Klaus please anything, just make me come." She begs once again

"You don't know a Matt Donovan," He says with a grin

She hesitates and he removes his finger replacing it with the head of his penis, teasing her. Her vagina becomes wetter, it soaks his dick, she is damped and he is fighting in dangerous water. He wants to fuck her as much as she wants him to do it. Moreover, playing with her desire is painful; he is learning patience right now for higher purposes. Her wall tightens with excitation and he is slowly trusting painfully teasing her while her wall just want to swallow the entirety of his impressive sex. He adjusts his position with a hand on her abdomen than he uses to strengthen his thrust. He dips the tip in and moves it in and out. Her body is betraying her, begging for more while she is panting. She is thrusting trying to force him but he is in control. Therefore, she gives up.

"Please Klaus just fuck me, I don't know a Matt Donovan" She manages to mutter.

He smiles, kisses her and with one thrust he is inside her. She screams and moans. He waits for her wall to adjust around his size and starts thrusting slowly building a rhythm. With each thrust Bonnie is invaded by pleasure, her inner core swallows all of him and she is tight and warm. Her vaginal wall squeezes his dick and he groans in her neck while he is nibbling the inches of skin there. He squeezes her breast while his other hand is still rubbing her bundle of nerve and his hard penis is pounding inside her, hitting every right spot. She is screaming and her voice is now raw.

He takes everything from him not just to come in the first minute but now he has a pace and Bonnie meets each of his thrust. He goes faster and she is getting closer to the implosion, she is wining and grinding at the same speed that he is thrusting. With many powerful thrusts, she can feel the orgasm built until it rips her apart, he thrusts again until he comes inside her and spills his seed inside her.

They are both trying to regain a normal breathing while he is still inside her. Bonnie is panting and breathing heavily. She is trying to get her respiration to slow downs while she is also regain her reason, the daze of sex vanishes and once again, he just made another decision for her. She feels dirty and disgust with herself but she is also filled with hate against him. She shoves his body away violently and shouts hysterically

"Asshole, I am not doing what you want. Matt is my only friend"

At the instant, she says that, he sees red and seizes her hands. He brings her once again under his body. Her attempt to rebellion as an effect she does not except once again he is turned on. He licks her face and kisses her to silence her defiant mouth and Bonnie bites him until his lip is bleeding but that does not seem to stop him. He just ceases when her body is limp because she is tired of fighting him.

"How hard do you think it is to find Matt? I have his number, his full name." He asks with a smirk before pursuing "what do you want me to bring you back as a gift. His knee joints, few fingers or his tongue in honor of your feisty attitude. And before you think, I wouldn't do. I beg you to try me "His tone does not leave space for ambiguity, he does not need any reason to be violent and now Matt Donovan is the man he wants dead.

Bonnie eyes widen and she is suddenly silent. Tears run down her cheek, she can't dare to look at him. He grabs her chin and forces her to face him and he is satisfied with the fear he sees inside.

"So, who is Matt Donovan, love?" He asked with a cynical chuckle still staring deeply in her beautifully scared green irises.

"No one, Nik" She replies in tears just closing her eyes looking for a little peace. He kisses her hot temple once more; he is satisfied with the answer.

"Mine. Darling you are mine, I think and choose for you" He simply states then moves to the other side of the bed.

* * *

Klaus is now asleep while Bonnie is still strike by horror. She has been crying for hours. She has a pounding headache and she wants to puke but she can't stand and her legs can't support her. She is facing the sleeping frame of her executioner and she uses her finger to trace the contour of his nose. Dark thoughts cross her mind. She stares at his peaceful feature when an hour ago they were distorted by anger.

She is fascinated by how beautiful he is for a man, she is captivated by how is appearance differs from his character if he was not asleep she would have never notice how beautiful he is. He must really be the devil. She caresses his cheeks with one hand, he stretches, and she is startle by the movement. She grabs his face and murmurs to his sleeping frame

"You are going to hurt me. Aren't you? "She releases him and turns to face the ceiling.

Tonight for the first time she has a strong desire to hurt someone and she has violent angers. She bites the inside of her cheeks and tries to contain her anger. Her face is contorted by rage. Tears have dried on her cheeks. She is boiling with non-directed rage because she does not want to succumb to worry or sorrow.

If she stops long enough she would have to analyze how she is another man properties but then the guilt of having sex with him would also sink in. Later her mind stops on Matt and all the happy moment he represents but now Klaus parasites that thought. She does belong to him and the difference with Kai is that with Klaus, she is an object and he is not going to bend under her wish.

The thought of killing him does grow on her, she look at him but remember she does not have the nerve. However, him he has the nerve to kill her, Matt, anyone .Therefore how can he even sleep. She is mad, she is sad. She is lost and scared. She just wants to calm her wiry mind. Therefore, she repeats her anatomy atlas after all she has a surgery test in a week. Her mind is escaping reality little by little. She drifts toward sleep and finally she is at peace.

* * *

Klaus wakes up first, next to him lays Bonnie's body. He observes her, he remembers how sharing his bed with a woman is not something he cherishes, and they never stay the night. However, they are stuck with each other; she is not the only one suffering from the arrangement. He just wants to curse Elijah; he hates how he feels conflicted because of her. He is acting out of character trying to plan everything. He does not think she is adequate for him. He sees how she is fragile but she is portraying someone else.

She is twisting his mind. He is unreasonably possessive but that is nothing new and she is his possession. He bought her that is how he sees it. However, what Elijah wants for her, she lacks the stature or the shoulder for it. Under everything's weight, she will break. It is a miracle Kai didn't broke her, but his world, his family will definitely. He observes her sleeping body once again; her chest is peacefully raising and descending with each breath. He is in a bad mood and he is still trying to control her. He picks his phone and starts to look for one of his partner.

 **Matt Donovan, address needed**. He sends the text adding the phone number because he knows verbal threats are never enough. He stands up, leaves the bed and goes straight under the shower. He comes back and slips into one of usual black suit. While he receives a call from Elijah, Bonnie is still asleep; his brother promises to visit.

Sound of male voices in the living room wake Bonnie up. She stretches and finds a pile of clean clothes with a note "when you will decide to grace us of your presence". She crumbles the little yellow paper in her hands and goes back to her laying position. She is no mood to interact with Niklaus. She feels tired, angry, sad but mostly melancholic. Her mind is in a numb state, fatigue and exhaustion fogs her thoughts.

She has been tired for the past four months, life has been hitting her from every corner, and she is just tired of fighting. Yet, she is at another turning point of her life. Four months ago, she decided to work for Kai, work not really it was more like the only way she could repay him. Every time she thinks about her predicament, she curses the name of her father and she remembers nothing bad must be said about the dead. Nevertheless, she can't really blame him for everything. She should have been less passive.

Therefore, the time where she blames herself, an afterthought that nibbles away her brain follows. She could have called the police. Seek for help; anything but, she accepted the deal the man proposed. This time, she wants to toughen up, stand for herself. As she analyzes her situation, her mind finally reacquaints itself with objectivity; lucidly she knows Nik is lethally more dangerous than Kai. He is more violent, volatile and when she looks around, she sees power. He has a lot more money and that is a problem. Thinking hurts her and makes her hopeless, so hopeless she feels like dying would be much better than dealing with all the crap life throws her way.

However, for the four past months every time she has thought about dying; this morning the though is stronger. Vicious desire drives it. To free herself from Kai was the hope that kept her going. She just needed to repay him and she could be free. Niklaus, his entire profit in the situation is unknown, what does he want her. She is in a bit of a limbo.

* * *

Once again, she feels like crying. She has cried gallon, trail of dry salt are here to prove it. In her, there is no tears left, the sad has another weight and can't be expressed. She feels helpless and tired. She closes her eyes and tries to calm herself. She feels the built up of another panic attack, the sign of the roaring tempest are present. Shaky hands, blurry eyes, galloping heart and heavy lungs so she inhales and exhales in rhythmic pace. She tries to find a gravity center, a safe anchor in this unknown new home; a female voice interrupts her but it is a welcome disturbance as it breaks the spell on her mind.

"So you are Niklaus new toy." Says a beautiful blonde woman, her face seems familiar to Bonnie. She might have met her once, maybe at those galas she attended in the four past months. As answer to the young woman statement, the Bennett girl judges the use of words not worthy. Not wanting to be disturbed in her solitude, she stands and moves into the bathroom. She is unwilling to exchange words with a living being, the thought of conversation is dreadful on itself, but with anyone in any sort of relation with Nik, it is a stitch on a piece of nightmare. She looks at the mirror and her own reflection horrifies her. She spreads water on her face; she attempts to put order in hair and washes away the trace left behind the dried tears. She looks for a brush and brushes her wavy hair then puts everything into a bun. She comes back from the bathroom, hopes the obnoxious blonde young woman has left. However, she is still there, sitting on the bed. It seems wishing to escape a nightmare in the house of horror; it is as futile as a wish made to a dying star. She sighs and walks back in.

The blonde woman's eyes widen as result of surprise when she recognizes the girl who she called Klaus' new toy. Klaus has multiples female toys. She has been a bit surprised to find one in his bed because they never spend the night. Nevertheless, there was a woman flesh and blood laying on her brothers' bed. Hair was covering her face while she was ignoring the world around her. As the strange girl comes back from the bathroom, recognition is unavoidable; she has seen that girl unaccountable number of time. They both attends the same university and suddenly she is a bit more sympathetic, Bonnie is the college sweetheart.

"Bonnie Bennett!" Rebekah says taken back by surprise then she pursues "would I have never thought you will be the one falling for a man like my brother"

"Sorry do we know each other?" a bit embarrassed Bonnie asks apologetically, she can't remember the blonde but recently she has met so much people. She doesn't bother with faces anymore, why would she bother about passing ghosts that barely enlighten the moment they occupy.

"Oh of course Rebekah Mikealson, we have pathology in common and you did save my life during the last test." She says with a smile and Bonnie replies with a smile of her own, that only carries more embarrassment. It is more obvious why she can't remember her. The shame she carries around due to her recent life has led her to avoid school's acquaintances. She does not want her secret spread across her campus. She has become a lonely character and she barely speaks to anyone.

"And no I am not your brother toy. I wish I didn't even know him." Bonnie added a bit tired, she was now more motivated in to end the encounter. The fear of having her life thrown to the hungry consumers of gossip that form her college's crowd of students, makes her crankier than she already was.

"Oh you are the girl, aren't you? Then you would want to go out there and listen to what the boys have in store for you. For what it is worth, welcome in the family." Rebekah adds. The compassion and the lingering pity in her voice doesn't escape Bonnie, the young woman feels disgust and anger; being in the other side of pity is far from comfort, if anything it is heart wrenching.

* * *

Bonnie walks back to the bathroom to shower and clean herself. From all the dirt and filth, she feels like her body is drowning in. The weight of figurative ashes on her soul is unbearable, and the hope that water can wash away the carnal sin, anger and the despair drives her to shower longer than needed. She takes the clothes he picked for her, she doesn't want to displease him, and she still feels the sequel of the first attempted rebellion. The welcome to the family by his sister keeps her guessing, what they have in store for her highly intrigues her.

Therefore, she dresses up and walks to the living room. Two men she does not know are standing, both look like GQ model with their well cut suit and their hero hair. A deep conversation consumes their attention, numbers are thrown recklessly, knowledge are shared and her presence goes unnoticed. Retreating to the room seems at the instant the smart move and she is midway when one of the men calls her name out. She abruptly turns to face the caller.

"Miss Bennett" a voice with a very sophisticate accent, her eyes make contact with velvet brown irises and a charming smile. He is tall with black hair and beautiful feature emphasize by a strong jaw line. He walks toward her and take her hand to kiss it.

"Mr. Parker did not exaggerate your beauty, Elijah Mikealson and this is my younger brother Kol," He says while he points toward the other man with chestnut brown hair.

Everything overwhelms Bonnie; it takes her an entire minute to form a reflexive reaction. Confronted to a new set of unknown, she looks for the only mark she has in that house, Klaus. As her eyes look for him, he exits the kitchen with his sister on his toes, they are both laughing and chuckles echo in the much silent part of the room where she stands. The jolly sound of his laugh surprises her, she is only used to the cynical he uses with her since she met him. Once the threatening undertone gone, there is a melodious aspect to it that is something she recognizes as her mind halt on trivial detail in attempt to ignore the situation happening.

Bonnie returns her attention to Elijah somehow feeling safer with Klaus in the room; the presence of two strangers does scare her, her experience has thought her instinctive fear. Her confidence around people suffers the aftermath of it.

With the brightest smile, she can fake, she replies to his greeting "enchanted to meet both of you."

She is great at pulling a facade, she can build a wall of pretense when basic preservation depends on it. If they share similarities with their brothers, she does want to be in more trouble. Her lower body is still aching from the ministration of Klaus. She stares a bit; she stresses and just wants to disappear. She is startled when Elijah engages a conversation.

"I hope Nik has not been a brute with you? He generally is one." while enunciating every words, He looks at his brother. He is already aware of the answer but he expects the opposite of the truth. He wants a the good answer; he wants her to pass his test.

"Oh no, he is a sweetheart. Nik has been adorable." with a smile that reaches her ears, Bonnie, says. For the sake of the act, she adds a chuckle. Trying to sound as convincing as possible, she is detail into her acting, she moves toward the man she finds repressive. Punishment still vivid in her mind and burning the core of her body, she will do anything to not antagonize Klaus. She is a great actor; she has learned to be, it a survivor skill to be able to fake emotion itself. However, when Klaus moves and eats up her safe space, she wants to flinch but stays straight and leans on him.

"She is great, I told you she would be perfect" Elijah adds with a satisfied smile, he knows his brother and no one will use adorable attach to him. He likes that she can lie and not flinch. She is perfect for his psychotic brother because she can sell happiness and he needs them to sell the happy couple.

"I know you should have seen her yesterday. For a moment out there, I thought I was really her boyfriend "Klaus laughs and put his arms around her.

Now that Bonnie understands the farce, she moves out of the embrace and goes to stand meters away. Already pissed by everything, Bonnie is staring at the ceiling trying to keep her mind together; tears are burning her eyes. Anger is igniting every muscle in her body, she feels tetanic. Rebekah puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and offers a smile. It is simple, it is humane and it enough to ground her.

"She is definitely not very obedient but she is way prettier than I thought, I am regretting my decision. Nik I might want her back" Kol jokes around. With the way everyone in the room considers her as an object, Bonnie is uncomfortable; only Rebekah's comforting hand keeps her to believe that she is an object. She is reliable to that small humanity shown to her.

* * *

Klaus doesn't like what his brother has just implied. After yesterday night, she is definitely his and he wants to make it clear.

"Before I would have not mind, you could have her but after the night she gave me she is definitely mine." Klaus naughtily tells his brother while Bonnie is turning red.

It is the perfect moment for her brain to go numb, more than ever she feels like an object. She wants to grab something and throw it at him. The wounds, his words inflict on her soul she wants to transcribe them on physical wound on his body so he can have an idea of her pain. She wants to scream that she is human not an object and less of all his property. However, she knows nothing will change how he sees her; he might be vindictive and find a way to make her admit that she belongs to him. The same way he made her decide to let go of Matt.

"I want mind coming after you brother, you have an afterglow. She must have done wonder and god knows I need spice." Kol pursues now shamelessly eyeing Bonnie, which quickly Klaus notices. Jealousy taking control of his reason, he feels compel to beat the shit out of his brother, and he does just that. He punches him repeatedly, Kol runs out of air.

The scene startles Bonnie, she screams whilst Rebekah tries to calm her. The blonde young woman is unbothered by her brothers' antics.

"Mine, mine. So Kol back off if you don't want to lose more than your breath." the sandy blonde man emphasizes then releases his brother. Kol is a bit roughened up but in the overall okay.

"Klaus, Miss Bennett is not a toy and it is been established she is yours but she is also a member of the family. You are clearly scaring her." Elijah intervenes trying to calm his temperamental brother.

Klaus moves away from his brother and seems once again calm, he jumps back into the conversation as if nothing happened, and that just terrifies Bonnie. She is scared of him and his temper. She is scared of the possibility that she can be in the receiving end of his violence. It has only been one day since she has met him and he has already hurt two persons, one of those people being his brother. Therefore, she is legitimately scared.

However, what really has Bonnie on edge is how they all seem to agree that now she is member of the family. Everyone in the room knows something concerning the reason of her presence there except herself. Thus, she braces herself with a little bravery and steps out of the protective Rebekah's embrace. The only other being in the room who acknowledges that she is a human can't forever act as a shield. In a battle with paralyzing fear, she asks what has been hunting her mind.

"This little family gathering is touching but why am I present?" the facade she pulls every time amuses Klaus. When he thinks that she is too scared to speak, she proves him wrong. However, internally she just wants to explode or run out of the room but running isn't a plausible option and she knows it.

"Klaus as usual has forgotten to do what was asked from him" Elijah says completely unsurprised by that fact, he pursues with a grin "you Miss Bennett is about to be the woman who brings the Mikealson more power in Chicago."

"Not to break your disillusion but I am a med student and an escort at my lost hours. So how on earth I do that?" Bonnie asks in disbelief, how can she bring power to people who have power over her life? They had enough money to be on their merry way.

"You give yourself no credits. However, the fact that you were an escort will help. Darling we are about to blackmail our way on top of this city, and you Miss Bennett is the weapon." Elijah enunciates the premise of his plan to end at the top of Chicago crime, just how they did in other city before.

"And what am I winning in exchange? If I am to be use as a weapon in anything, your twisted minds are planning. Where is my share?" Bonnie bravely tries to gain leverage on them in this situation.

Klaus walks behind her, he is enjoying how she is a quick thinker, and she knows when she can bargain for more than what life offers her. He puts his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder then joins the exchange.

"You win a seat in the Mikealson family. You will have something better than the future hole in which someone would have found your dead body in two or three years, after you got tired of your miserable hooker life and ended it or a bastard did it for you.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hope you like it review to let me know and kisses until the next time**_


	3. night 3 day 4

_**I disclaim everything except my love for klonnie**_

 _ **Hey, lovelies I am back with another chapter and I am so glad for the reviews, follow and fav. So here is another chapter and please reviews. Enjoy your reading**_

 _ **beta by caryl4eve, she is a sweetheart please check her fic if you are caryl lover**_

* * *

 _ **Night 3 and day 4**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

The lack of light appeases her; it compliments her somber mood. The slight darkness that swallows the city's lights reflects on their windows and it pacifies her tormented soul. She tries to rest despite the weight of his body on the mattress, and the warmth emanating from it just repulses her. She throws an irritated look around and the uneasy feeling is still present. She does not feel quite accustomed to the spacious room, yet she barely leaves it. Days and nights, she hides in there, in search for refuge of some sort.

The entire house is still foreign to her, by now it should not be. This house has become her world, her golden prison cell. Those walls and the multiple square meters on which they extend, represent how far she is allow to go. The foreignness does not repose on the presence of new furniture or the unusual number of room; it is simply a feeling that every person who end up with a restriction on their freedom has to live with.

She feels like a bird in cage; and it is not simply a feeling, she is literally a bird in cage. Bonnie belongs to Klaus, the three days she has spent locked in his luxurious apartment only confirms that, she is his prisoner. She has not left the apartment 7B1 since she step in. she is restrained and enclosed inside the eleven rooms making this condo.

Yes, eleven she has counted them, visited them a thousand time. She has nothing better to do than soullessly roaming in the magnificent piece of architecture. She should enjoy the luxury but a golden cage is nonetheless a cage. By now, she knows every single corner of the apartment, but still the foreignness sentiment grew stronger, she cannot appropriate this house as her home. She feels misplaced.

Everything feels foreign to her touch, to her vision, everything except the naked body that is lying at her side. Her executioner is her constant, in that little prison he has built for her, he is everything she has. Only during the moments when he has her undivided attention, she can feel any sort of emotions. She finds her place by his side easily. She does not enjoy or cherish that spot or him but it keeps her thinking and nothingness only feed the mind's oblivion.

Therefore, she chooses to focus on what she has and it is he. Klaus took his time to isolate the young woman. He wants to control everything in her life and he can't do it if she is in a space he can't control. For the last three days, he has locked her in his apartment, cutting her from the exterior world. He has her phone, she has no way to reach the external world and he is the only other human she interacts with every day.

Involuntary the beautiful young woman is building a reliance on him and that is what he wishes. If he wants to succeed into the enterprise him and Elijah have planned, Bonnie has to bend under his will. He can see it, every time he opens the door bringing in the fresh scent of the outside world; she is craving to leave the apartment. He finds her staring at an empty wall and he knows she is breaking slowly. It is easier to rebuild on broken foundation.

* * *

That is what she does for hours; endlessly she stares at walls. She feels a profound emptiness and wants to know what she is doing wrong. She questions her behaviours and why he punishes her. Under the weight of forced loneliness and isolation, she is breaking; piece by piece, he is destroying her. She is starting to forget little essential thing, parts of her humanity. How it feels to share a conversation, it is now foreign. She makes a point to be silent around Klaus. She purposely ignores him. She is defiant in her silence but every night she breaks under his touches.

That is what they share physical intimacy and every time she feels a revulsion to herself. Tonight, it is no different; she is lying naked next to him. He has finally moved his tall body away from her little frame. She runs her eyes on his tired body and she can see the trace of her strong embrace on his olive skin. The bites she left on his shoulder when she came with the strength of an erupted volcano. Redness recovers her face whilst she thinks of him shattering her inner core with his pounding shaft. On his back, there are multiple red trails left by her nails, which were digging when he was powerfully thrusting in her, shattering her contracted wall as her tone legs wrapped around his waist.

On his neck, there is the print left behind by her lips. She can remember how she passionately sucked on his skin while his hand where massaging her inner core and rubbing her clitoris. On his chest lays the reminder of her firm grip while she was riding him, having power and control while her vagina engulfed his erected cock and growls escaped his mouth. Just remembering all the unchaste things, he does to her arouses her; making her insides yearn for his humongous phallus. She sighs and tries to move out of the embrace but he tightens his grip around her body.

She calmly removes his arm and very slowly tries to moves out of the bed. She does not want to wake him up because that would mean round four and she is tired. However, he does not concern himself with trivial details. If she is tired or if she wants it, are detail his selfish character does not consider. Once more without a mistake, she can remember how last night he came back irritated but he is always in such mood. The only thing that differ what he did. He pulled her in a hug while he mumbled into her ear and confined on her. Strangeness of such act unseated her, allowed her to show some humanity.

Feeling the aching for an exchange, she politely inquired what the reason of his torment was. He only raised his hand and showed her the blood on it. She panicked and tried to help. She was hungry for a chance at basic human interaction. However, he only chuckled and pulled her in a kiss before taking her roughly against the bathroom wall. Once again stepping on her attempt to access basic human exchange

His temper and his desire both scare her equally; both are violent, impulsive and harmful to her. However, her fear's depth does not compare to the extent of her melancholy. Melancholy is her bigger adversary; it works against her and irremediably draws her to him. Bonnie emotions are flaring up and she is building tension.

She about to burst and let go of the hatred she feels, of that hatred that warms her inside swallowing her mind in certain numbness. For three nights, she is been lying next to a man that she detests and she is sure he despises her too. She has dark thoughts creeping and enveloping her heart. She observes his sleeping frame and wishes the worse fate to him. She internally fumes; anger burns her soul away.

* * *

Klaus does not really hide or disguise how he feels about Bonnie. The candour and subtlety that Bonnie hatred carry is noticeably absent in Klaus' one. Expressive, purposely hurtful are the trademark of Klaus behaviour around Bonnie. He is stuck with her because they need to expand the empire and she holds the key to make it easy. He likes to fuck her and feels addicted to that aspect of their dysfunctional accord and he hates it. As a petulant child, he lashes out and Bonnie is a choice target.

He cannot fight his obsession or the newfound addiction, the previous night; it became evident in the midst of fucking one of his toys. During the entire intercourse, his mind kept going back to how Bonnie feels, how her walls just milk his dick. How the umami taste of her skin makes him want to lick her for hours and how wet she gets. He had to come back to the apartment to get a taste of her.

He rationalizes his actions and only wants to see her as one of his properties. He likes when she is quiet because she slides into passivity and does not get into his mind. She is business and she should stay that. In the meantime, she is also who they decide should be his partner. Thus, she is fully his and she has no decision in the matter.

Bonnie finally steps out of the bed and grabs her robe but Klaus stops her midway.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asks with a sleepy voice, the noise that her little roaming in the room creates awakened him. Bonnie keeps quiet, she finishes pulling her robe up as she walks into the adjacent bathroom and she waits for his reaction. She knows it is coming; he is about to throw something or make a fuss because she did not answer his question. Therefore, she runs the water to dampen the sound. She accommodates to that little trait of him hence, she is ingenious enough to find a way for it not to affect her.

When convinced that he is done with his little tantrum, she steps out of the bathroom, but he is standing at the door waiting for her not quite done. She looks around and nothing is broken. The lack of reprisal for her defiance unexpected, she is on guard for the worse. With expressionless eyes, He stares at her then pulls her into him and presses an aggressive kiss on her lips. Mentally she tries to prepare herself for what might come next. However, he only interrupts the kiss and raises her chin with his hand.

"You are strong on the dramatic, is half of what I say hold no power on you Love? Can't you answer a damn question? " waiting for a satisfying answer, He asks as he cocks his head on the right side.

"Do I have to tell you every time I take a piss? Where do you think I would go with you locking every single door?" completely fed up by the situation with frustration transpiring through all her pores, She shouts incapable of retaining her outburst. Soon, she remembers her place and almost feels the need to apologize. Before she can do so, his lips softly kiss her forehead and words dies on her tongue.

"Feisty, you happen to have a back bone. Don't you get any idea to use that tone on me again." He states in a deep threatening tone and pursues "Elijah might have told you how essential to the plan you are. You are a member of the family. However, you are still the whore to me. It will be safer to remember that. Now get into this bed and work your magic."

As she removes her robe, He lays back on the bed and faces her. She sits on top of him. She leans low and kisses him; her eyes are itching from the tears she is withholding. He groans as her lips touch his. He grabs her ass and pulls her to his side.

"That is my girl, pity I am in no mood for this." he pulls away from the kiss and throws a leering glimpse at her body. Putting sheets on top of their body, he kisses her temples and pulls her in an embrace. In attempt to stop a raging cry, she bites hard into a pillow until her mouth taste like silk fabric. He knows by the look she is throwing at him that he has succeeded at humiliate her.

* * *

Bonnie releases a breath she is holding, her teeth painfully unclasped around the silk material. Once again, she feels dirty and his word finds echo in her soul, resonating incessantly. She is here because she happens to have a client book that filled with powerful people, at least that is what Elijah pretends. He clearly said she was sitting on a gold mine. Her book of clients should open the door of Chicago's political life to him, for Klaus it should make it easy to run whatever he is running.

She curses her lack of luck, Kai has hundreds of girls but she, Bonnie Bennett has to be the one with those clients. Screw her life; screw the misfortune that plague her destiny. Four months ago, not everything was perfect in her life but it was far from this apocalyptic nightmare. She had a boyfriend, her dad was alive, and she was on her way to major as a medical student with an excellent PGA.

In four months, she entered an infernal spiral; she breaks up with Matt, starts working for Kai. Eventually she meets many wealthy men. Now those men happen to be the reason she is lying next to a man with volatile character, whom uses her as a sex toy and consider sex as a humiliating punishment. Cherry on top of the bitter cake that is her life, she cannot leave this apartment.

Her thoughts fatigue her and she crawls into the warmth Klaus' body offers. She hates him but for now, he is the only thing she has. She snuggles, he moves a bit to accommodate her, and soon she falls asleep. Her restless sleep is a break until the next day when her routine restarts. Through the colossal glass window of the living room as the outside crawls and leave, she will once again contemplate and reflect on her dreadful predicament.

A small object hits her legs, the slight pain caused by the contact forces Bonnie to wake up. The curtains are pulled away and the early day's bright light trespassing through the windows attacks her eyes. She stands to pull them back the curtain; she does not need light. She has nothing to do for the entire day and feels a lot more comfortable in the dark; she can soak in her depressive state better. However, Klaus pulls them back; and once again, the light assaults her.

"What the fuck you want?" Sleep clouding the clarity her mind and taking a way the restrain, she asks abruptly. She has learned to be less abrasive around him. However, frankly she does not mind at all her abrasive tone right now, what can he really do now? Taking her there senseless, keep her company for the next three or four hour, and offers her the comforting presence of another human being. She might want it, so she can drown the dull sensation that creeps inside her flesh every time he leaves alone in this apartment.

"Love wake up I have no patient for this" with a melodious British accent, He vocalizes his lack of patient and she sits up facing him. She pouts and massages the spot on her skin where the little object hit. He shows the little object with his finger "here you go a gift for your good behaviour."

She is disoriented and wonders what he is planning; when she grabs the object, it is a phone. She questions him with a raise of her eyebrow while she examines it.

"You behaved and I am generous. So here, it is a phone with all your memory transferred. Your contacts as well and exactly the same model you had." He says with a grin.

He pulls out a second box, but it is wrapped in a red material with a beautiful bow. He extends his hand, Bonnie grabs it, and she is more and more suspicious. Nevertheless, reluctantly she opens the box and there are multiple keys. She pulls them all out and she goes through everything. She only recognizes car keys and she wants to slap him. What uses she has of a car? She is locked in this apartment twenty-four hours. Is it another of his twisted joke?

"The other key is the house one, plus the electronic card for the different doors. You are free for good behaviour and of course, you need a car. I won't have you roaming around without my knowledge so it has a GPS and of course they are restrictions." sounding like a father figure or a master, He says and looks at her. He waits for her reaction, she moves back into her lying position and leaves everything next to her. _He can go fuck himself_

* * *

"Are we being ungrateful, love?" He asks with cockiness and arrogance. He is expecting her to enjoy the crumble of freedom he offers.

She raises her eyes, stares at him, she sides eye him, and rolls her eyes. She is feeling bold and she actually wants to provoke him. His reaction does not disappoint, he stops and in the midst of buttoning his shirt, he freezes, he raises his head to face her. His blue eyes take the colour of a dark sky under an upcoming storm, the candour of minutes ago is replace by an unveiled rage. He walks toward her and murdering the flesh of her arms, he grabs her violently. Seconds later, she shoved into the wall. Her head hits the wall as it falls back and she winces.

He smiles, tightens the grips and she feels her skin burning whilst a tear falls on her cheek. He maintains her plaster against the wall, her head is throbbing and her back is hurting under the pressure. She battles to push him away but it makes worse. He puts more strength and he crushes her against the wall, his entire body is caging her. She attempts to bite him but his hand cover her mouth. She fills pressure in her lung and an acute pain through her spine. She silently cries; tears profusely wet Klaus' hand and her cheeks.

"I made myself clear a thousand time, but here you choose to stand against me. Do I look like the type of man that jests around? Do you assume the liking I take on your twat is an open road to disrespect?" he stops talking to look at her and Bonnie gives up all resistance.

"Let me tell you how this will go. You are going to be thankful and put a smile on this pretty face." He releases her and waits for her to execute.

"Thank you, Nik. I don't know what I will do without your generosity." in a rebellious attempt and still biting on her tongue, she says emphasizing every word, she swipes her tears and forces a smile. He kisses the side of her mouth as she flinches under his touch. She quickens her steps and goes to hide under the sheets, a pathetic attempt to create a protective barrier with the materiel.

"That's better and get out this bed, Rebekah will be here so you can leave for your classes." He passes his thumb on her cheek while she tries to remain unbothered but she shivers under his touch and shrugs away. She is happy to know that she can leave this hell and go to a known space her medical university.

Bonnie comes out of the shower, Klaus is dressed and he waits for her to do the same. She always finds it strange the need that he has to see her remove or put clothes on. He has been doing it since they met. He focuses on every inch of her skin, analysing her body.

Klaus actually does that with a hidden motive. He wants to know if any way harm happens to her. He analyses every square or unusual bruises on her skin. If he does not show it to her in his action, he does not ignore Bonnie value in the overall plan. Blackmailing those men would ask more than a simple name on a list. They need a face and a point of pressure that is Bonnie. She has the details and the story behind every name. However, Klaus does not trust her and he needs to make sure she never harms herself or even attempt to.

She finishes dressing and she faces him as she packs her bag and notices that most of her class materials are missing. She drops her bag, asks herself if she wants to bring that point up, and finally does it.

"I need to go pick things in my old place." She states while she resumes packing for the day.

"What do you need from there and I would see what we can do." He responds without really looking at her busy folding the sleeves of his black shirt.

"My clothes, I can't continuously borrow clothes from Rebekah and I need my college notes." She is fully ready and picks her bag while she pulls her hair in a loose bun.

"We will get your notes but the clothes you don't need them," He says whilst he walks in a slow leisurely pace toward her, he undoes her bun, freeing her brown curl "you are getting a new Gard-robe, if you want to be credible as my partner you need it. One more fitting my taste definitely!" He terminates his statement while his hands are lost in her curls and he is detangling his finger. He pulls away with certain slowness while he admires her and smiles in a way she is not use to coming from him, it has no threat behind it.

Bonnie is a bit surprise by the act and the endearment of the moment shocks her. She hates when she sees traits of him that humanize him, the instant he becomes the man with the angelic appearance and the beautiful blond curls, she is vulnerable to his charm. The one she will not mind being stuck with in this ridiculous farce, but this man only appears for second before disappearing like smoke in thin air.

* * *

Klaus is the first to leave the condo and for the first time his departure does not affect Bonnie. She is finally going to leave this apartment and she can't wait. She runs at the door when finally, Rebekah knocks, in matter of a second stands in the corridor, and she ready to leave for hours this horror's house behind her.

"Wow, Bon where is the rush? "Rebekah asks while observing the petite woman scarpering from the house.

"Just needed some fresh air and space." The caramel skinned woman answers as she breathes in the smell of life. When she reaches the garage, she uses the key Klaus offered her and she is in shock; the car is worth more than anything she ever possessed. He just offered her a BMW X5 and the car is excessively colossal, it might be too big for her to handle.

"so you like it, I spent an entire day to find something that would be in between what you would want and what Niklaus would want" The blonde says hoping the other young woman will appreciate her choice. Bonnie jumps in her arm and smiles brightly, now she feels free to enjoy the gift knowing it has nothing attached to Nik.

Both girl reach Chicago medical school just on time for the class to start and split. Bonnie feels once again comfortable and she feels like she stepped back in the life she had four days ago, before Niklaus and the folly he encloses poisoned it. She takes her usual seat and oddly appreciates that little form of familiarity. She takes in the little scent and the noises made by people conversing around her. She wants to jump in every conversation and just chatters loquaciously with anyone.

She has missed the resonance of a voice, the annoying sound of multiple voices trying to annihilate each other. She feels a bit emotional and for that, she feels a bit ridiculous. When she glimpses at the seat next to her, she freezes and remembers that if everything seems normal, change still has occurred and nothing will be the same. She stands and rushes to move away before Matt can take his usual seat next to her. Once again, she knows she can't really escape Klaus. He is the one in charge of her life now and that is not about to change.

* * *

Klaus drains a second glass of bourbon as Elijah explains his brilliant and well though project. The blond man absently listens to his brother; he still doubts his idea of letting his little bird out of the cage. Again, nothing can really happen, he has eyes on her, and if she attempts anything, he will put a swift end to it. In addition, she will never dare run from him. The idea of her escaping his claws always unsettles him. He picks a cigarette and lights it. Relieving a bit of the tension as he releases the warm smoke and the nicotine grasps on his brain. He lifts his glass at his lips and picks up her client list.

"We have enough names to control every sector in this city." Elijah states his voice dripping with content that Klaus is surprise to hear.

"I have been reading this and there are multiple possibilities of scandals. Brother those are reason to kill." Klaus adds while turning the pages and finding name of partners and other powerful peoples.

He turns and finds a name that keep on coming back and he tries to reminisce where he has seen it before. He pulls Bonnie's old phone out and starts going through messages. Until he finds what he is looking for. He reads few of them; as he scrolls through the conversation, his blood boils at every salacious word. Any misplaced advances infuriate, aflame his soul. He is cursing under his breath, when he reaches the last message is relaxed again. It says, "I don't have sexual relation with my client". He smiles and gives the phone to Elijah.

"I found the bloody asshole we should go against first, Alaric Saltzman," Klaus says excited at the idea of destroying the man that ever dared to text his Bonnie with such audacity.

It does not matter when he did it or that she never let him touch her the way he does. The idea that another man even forms such thought about her, it irritates him. The possessive way in which Klaus thinks about Bonnie, does not allow him to imagine her before him or eventually stops him to formulate logical thoughts in such matter. The way he feels about her is conflicting for him, he is bewildered by the need of control and how sometimes she draws out an affectionate side of him. He finds himself wanting to get comfort from her.

Two nights ago, he had a rough business exchange but those sale nights always are. Smuggling is part of his Mikaelson's empire share. It is a risky business, there is no warranty that the exchange would not end up in blood bath. Eventually it did end in a pool of blood, where one of his protégé got hurt.

He felt irritated and fool of rage but when he did open that door and found her on the couch looking at him with hope filled eyes and a relieve expression. She became the portrayal of everything he wanted her to be, thus he could not stop himself and fell into her arms. He hugged her and felt serenity. Ironically, the calm she brought wreaked the havoc inside his mind.

When she attempted to connect a bit more and reached more than he wanted to display, he snapped. He felt a surge to establish where they stood to her but also to himself, minutes later he was taking her roughly on the bathroom wall, pounding into her while feeling replenish with each of her moans.

What he wants from her is her beautiful greens eyes desperately clinging at his presence. Her body snuggling in his, which is what he wants. However, the emotional part in which she can drag him if he is not careful that is what he stands against. He wants to prove to her that she is his possession but also, he need to prove to himself that he is still in control.

Elijah picks the phone and smiles because he knows what motivates his brother and that is one of the reason he forced Bonnie on Klaus. He knows his brother relation with possession and obsession. If during month, they observed Kai's business only few girls caught their attention and definitely, he saw perfection in Bonnie. So, he instigated the final steps of his long thought plan.

Elijah wants his family to rule Chicago in every lucrative domain. In that city, it is crime and politic; luckily, they are all intertwined at some point where the limits are blurry. What Elijah wants is to dominate a world where the fight for power is fearsome. Being the brilliant man he is, shedding blood does not loathe him but he never considers it a primary option like Klaus does. His brother is a beast that invigorate in blood bath and chaos.

But in Chiraq as the locals call the city like to remind of the perpetual rampant chaos; blood will only bring more blood and endless fight and that is what his family can't afford they have other citys to run. Therefore, his best option is to hold pawns in the game. There is a circle of powerful people and a hierarchy. However, Bonnie with her client list can make the entire hierarchy crumble. What Elijah wants is to make the powerful of the city is bitch and Bonnie is his designated weapon.

Nevertheless, he also sees in her the future tool to twist Niklaus; his brother lacks control and needs an image. Bonnie is perfect in that regards. She holds a past that would bring sympathy when needed, an orphan that built a living. She maintains her escort life secret thus, she is ideal because she will never betray their family business. She is on a verge of becoming a doctor perfect public image and god knows Klaus needs that.

"Perfect little brother, your pick is a low pawn on a board but he is connected to bigger pawn because of his wife." Elijah establishes the value of the man and what he can bring to their expanding but Klaus does not really care.

"You do what you want the only thing I want is to deal with him." Klaus expresses his sadistic desires.

"Of course, Miss Bonnie and you will have to visit the man or I think a dinner will be perfect." Elijah says while trying to organize the future little gathering. Klaus is a little less happy to think Bonnie has to be present but that is why she has been chosen for. He drops his glass on the table, lights a new cigarette and leaves Elijah boudoir silently fuming.

* * *

Bonnie is finally done with her classes of the day. She can see Matt rushing toward her; incidentally, she speeds up and leaves the room before he can reach her. While she crosses the main gate of her college to get her car from the parking, her phone starts vibrating. She pulls it out of her pocket and it is a message. The id display "married man", he is the only client with whom she had sex, the man she thought will be the Richard Gere to her pretty woman fantasy. However, life is not a fairy-tale and he ended up being married and another piece of trash.

She reads the pitiful display of emotional lack of restrain that is his message.

"Babe is there anything wrong, why want you pick my call or even answer my sms? Please answer my wife is out of town and I really miss you." He desperately begs in the next message he sends.

She reads his entire previous message and wonders why Klaus did not go crazy over them. She does not want him to implode later on. She is not ready for another confrontation similar to the one they had this morning. Therefore, she starts to delete each of them and makes a mental note to block his number. Nevertheless, she is stopped into her action when she recognizes a familiar voice.

"Bonster!" Kai is shouting from behind her. She forces herself to continue because he is probably not the right person to interact with. However, with few steps he is standing next to her. He grabs her arm and forces her to face him. She stares at him and she remembers how four days ago, the bastard sold her to Nik.

"Let go of me you piece of shit." She violently pulls her arm away and tries to leave but he grabs her hands and pulls her behind a car. They are now standing in a dark corner and she really does not feel safe. He has a maniac smile spread across his face while he puts his hand on her arm. Bonnie shrugs and her thoughts already start spinning. She is breathing heavily because of the fright crushing her brain and goose bump appears on her skin while little by waves of tremor induced by fear move her body.

"Relax Bonster it is only me old Kai." He says while he rubs the cold palms of his hands on her arms and his smile only grows wider. He leans and tries to kiss her, she only escapes it from a bit and shoves him away. It is enough to get a breathing room but not enough to make a run for it. She feels uncomfortable but she tries to play her part.

"What is that you want kai? you sold me son of a bitch." She screams and her voice echoes into the parking lot. She slaps him across the face unleashing the fury she is been holding " you fucker, what the fuck you don't get in stay away from me or you want Nik to come for you." She snaps at him again remembering how Klaus made it clear he wanted her old pimp miles away from Bonnie.

"Don't be like this darling; what I really want beside you is to know why Klaus wanted you?" He says while he erases the space she previously put between their bodies. The heat emanating from him does not reassure Bonnie that takes a defensive step against his threatening demeanour. She can read certain desire to hurt her in his eyes but also desire to fuck her.

She recognizes the last one because it is the one Klaus always has around her but maybe matter of habit or protective ways of her mind, she is never worried about that look in Klaus eyes. When baby blue turns into cobalt blue and further darkens under the gradual rising of his arousal, she is not scared or contorted by it as she is now. She takes a deep breath before answering.

"The same thing you wanted me for: my body except he succeeded and you did not. Now if you don't mind stay far away from me before Nik has to say it to you." She tries to walk away and he moves away from her but before she makes it to safety, he wrenches her by her beautiful dark chocolate locks and smacks her into the wall. Her back violently collide with the wall and waves of pain travel from her back to her head. Her breath stops and tears accumulate under her eyelids.

* * *

She opens her eyes, Kai's face few inches away from hers and his entire body presses against her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie I could offer you more than Niklaus and that can be proven now." While he speaks, she can feel his warm breath on her neck and her heart sinks when she thinks of what he wants to imply. She screams emptying her lung from all the oxygen they contain and her voice become raw. When no other sound that her voice and Kai laugh echo in the gloomy parking; she knows that she is screwed. She wants to cry but it won't be helpful, it won't stop the anger. Defeated she sees how he unbuckles his belt and he tries to forcefully kiss her but she fights as much as she can.

She is tiring and he just slapped her, in a last attempt of fury, she bites his lip until she draws blood at profuse quantity. She spits it and with her bloody mouth, she shouts at him.

"Klaus will kill you for this; piece of shit let me go." to her frustrated tirade, His laugh is the only answer she receives. When her phones rings, she hopes it will be an interruption, a distraction but her ex pimp does not mind and tries to access her pants. She relentlessly fights him off but she is hopeless when with his elbow, he manages to hold her still and that is when the first tear escapes, her strength gone with her hope. However, a voice stops everything, she opens her eyes to meet a pair of furious blue eyes, and she can breathe.

"Hey wanker let her go" with her heavy British accent, Rebekah shouts furious while she stops calling Bonnie's phone grateful that she could find her before anything went wrong.

Kai does not move an inch away from Bonnie and simply moves his head to face the interrupter.

"Go away little girl, those are matter that does not concern you. So, move along." He says in a jolly tone that quickly dies as Rebekah holds him at gunpoint with her magnum. She undoes the safety to show him she will act on the threat.

"That is my sister in law and we Mikealson consider threat to family member as threat to ourselves. They are six bullets here and believe me I want hesitate. So, one more time let her go" The blonde orders as her gun is aiming for his head.

Kai steps away from Bonnie who immediately runs behind her saviour. She is hyperventilating and tears are finally running freely while she feels bile traveling from her gallbladder to her throat but she forces herself to swallow. She is covered of cold sweat and her hands are shaking. Through her blurry eyes, she sees Kai going away but the man stops to blow a kiss at her and wink then shouts, "see you soon Bonster and this time we will go through" and while the words finish resonating she wants to puck again.

She hugs Rebekah tightly for minute while the epinephrine running through her body goes down and she starts feeling the pain burning her upper back. She stays in Rebekah embrace for a moment enjoying the sense of safety before she dares facing the Mikealson girl.

"Thank you, Bekah," She murmurs her voice still shaky under the waits of tears. She tightens the hug "I don't know what I would have done without you. I swear I tried to fight him I swear." She vehemently says hoping her friend would not think otherwise.

"I know BON, there is nothing, no need to thank me and don't worry about him because when Klaus gets a hold of him. He will pay." She says while she tries to calm the frighten woman but when Bonnie hears Klaus name she feels worse, he won't believe her. She is sure of it. She shakes her head imploring Rebekah to keep her mouth shut.

"No please don't say anything to Klaus he will lock me back in that apartment. Everything is fine that won't happen again. I promise! Klaus will be mad; he doesn't need to know." She is pleading with tears freely flowing and the scene is heart shattering for the blonde girl. Bonnie's pleas are drenched by scare and fright. The petite woman seems somehow more fragile.

"I won't, I promise. But if that lunatic comes back I have to do it then." She says while she tightens the hug almost asphyxiating the girl.

"Let me get you home then so you can be somewhere safe" Rebekah pursues.

"It is okay I will go by myself, I don't want Klaus to have suspicion and I need to be alone to calm down." Bonnie says as she steps out of the embrace and starts walking toward her car. She makes sure to walk at a fast pace.

She enters her car and just starts crying for what seems an eternity before starting the engine finally ready to go to her unfamiliar home.

* * *

Klaus is contemplative and a bit on edge. He checks his watch and she is an hour late. He takes another cigarette to calm his nerves. She is just late; at least, he hopes but his mind can't stop thinking that she is gone. He opened the cage and the bird flew away. He starts thinking about the hell he will rise to find her. His Bonnie can't leave at least not without him destroying everything she holds dear. He picks a ceramic and he ready to throw it into the window when the door opens and Bonnie enters the room.

He feels suddenly relieved. He wants to run and just make sure she is there standing in front of him but he contains his ardour. He restrains his zealous mood and goes to seat on a sofa facing the door. She stands in front of him and she does her best to hide her swollen red eyes. She walks straight into the bathroom and locks it. She washes her face for minutes hoping it will look better. She throws a hopeful look to the mirror and it is much better, the cold water has reduced the redness of her eyes.

She steps out of the bathroom massaging her aching shoulder; the impact with the wall must have made more harm than she thought. She feels a bit sluggish and her body feels numb. On the other side of the room, Klaus is making his entrance with a glass of bourbon. Once again, she tries to avoid his stares. She thinks about excusing herself and go places where is magnetic imprint does not overwhelm her. She wants to scamper but she can't escape his baring eyes. She feels like he is about to uncover a mystery and exposes her omission.

She shrinks and feels stressed. She takes a towel trying to escape in the proximal room but she is stops by a finger. She stares at him feeling like she has been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Klaus can feel something is not right with her but he does not want to bother with that tonight. Elijah already ruined his day; Alaric ruined his days with his indecent proposal to Bonnie. Bonnie is the major cause of his crappy mood now. He feels like he is orbiting around her and that is a nightmare. Therefore, he would get what she offers best.

"Undress love." Klaus asks while he takes a seat on their bed and Bonnie is ready to allow the distraction.

She slowly removes her jacket and she winces a bit because of the pain in her shoulder but swallows the pain cry. She removes her pants and can't stop thinking about what Kai tried to do but she puts a façade for Klaus and finally she removes her blouse. Klaus goes through his routine inspection when his eyes stop on her shoulder and he asks her to rotate with a twirl of his finger. She executes the order and her eyes widen when she catches up.

"What the fuck is that? Don't even try to lie your way out this. This mark was not there this morning." He points to the humongous bruise covering her upper back and he is fuming because he will definitely deal with whatever this is.

Bonnie does not want to face him because she knows he is about to implode if she keeps quiet longer, so with a voice shaking and almost whispering as she fights tears, she only succeeds to say

"Kai."


	4. 24 hours to mourn innocence

_**I disclaim everything except my love for klonnie**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews, follow, fav, and hope you will stick for the full ride with this little one. So here chapter 4 if you like it review, follow and fav.**_

 _ **Thanks to my lovely beta whom always goes to so much trouble caryl4eve, she also has great story that you should check out**_

* * *

 _ **4 hour to mourn innocence**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

"What the fuck is that? And don't even try to lie your way out…" when the suspicious and accusatory sound of his voice reaches her ears, everything around her plunges into a deafening silence. Her brain drowns and dampens the sound around while it tries to find a way out of this mess. She plays scenarios and analyses what course of action will have a positive outcome, but everything comes blank. There is no way out of this.

She is starting another frightening panic, those panics that swallow reason and only allow empty rumbling. She has a lot of those recently; the lack of control on her thinking pattern is a curse. However, right now she is not thinking because anxiety is clouding her reasoning and her hearing. She sees his mouth moving but cannot seem to understand the words he is putting together. Her cognitive part is paralyzed by fear. Her brain vacuums the meaning behind the word, only the sound survives the intracranial pressure built by the lack of oxygen.

 _Say something; think about something._ She internally begs herself, a glance at him pointing at her back with an accusatory tone, and she knows she is in for one of his insane ire. That is enough to make her erratic and she slightly dives into hysteria, which is only vocalize internally. When she stands her back facing him as her body is limp and her mind is numb as shot with local anesthesia.

She is not facing him and that is where her salvation is enclosed, facing him will lead to more panic. When her mind finally makes light of the situation, she knows there no lie that will shield her from his madness and impulsiveness. She knows she must answer before what he judges the required time to receive an answer. He will implode if she keeps quiet longer therefore with fear clogging her voice and tears threatening to engulf her entire being. She only dares to whisper a name.

"Kai"

To the mention of the name, Klaus' usual internal conflict, violence or reason starts taking place. That is the great evil of impulsive people. Reason never prevails on emotion. He cocks his head to the side and his mind goes into the usual dilemma, but as he lights his umpteenth cigarette of the day he settles on not scaring her more than the state she is already in. Dealing with people in the extent of what he does is necessary. Klaus is good at two things, reading body language and psychology. You do not make business in crime if you cannot manage to do both.

Everything in her body language reveals fear. She is facing the wall with her muscles tense. She brings her arm around her in desperate attempt to shield herself and the sudden vibrato in her voice is an obvious premise of tears. Her eyes dilate and cannot focus on a point. He moves toward her and at his attempt to touch her she moves away and her dilated eyes faces him for the first time. There she is a deer caught in the headlights of a fast car.

Her hesitant and scared attitude annoys him, but he puts up with it diplomatically while stepping away from his usual threatening persona. He attempts to reflect a less threatening version of him, more softly and slower when he moves, isolated posture and calmer voice. He establishes a ground zero and pulls her in reassuring border by stepping away from her defensive line. She takes the bait he offers, he is taking a much more sensible stand by sitting. He tries to convince her that he is passive and as expected she does relax somehow imitating him. She mimics his gestural; her mind copies him in search of landmark.

* * *

"Kai that is barely the frame of a proper answer" He says with the most calm he manages to channel; he makes a point to sound concerned and charming. He wants her to come to a point where confining in him seems the rational choice. He once again relaxes his demeanor, he knows she will imitate it, and she does just that. She lies back in the sofa facing him.

"Kai did it, the bruise," She says as she brings her thumb to her lip and starts chewing on the tip. she also takes a protective step back by erecting a wall or physical mental barrier with her knee, pulling them both up. Klaus takes notice of it and fight his boiling temper because he wants the full story but he knows he must make himself small and silence the evil rage devouring his mind. That is always his weakness, his temper.

"And how kai came to be close enough to do it?" he asks a bit patronizingly but managing to sound genuine. It is the best he can do with the rage already eating bit by bit his reason. Calculation and strategies being derail. However, he is managing to offer the appearance of perfect calm.

"He tried, he wanted, he just… nothing happen I promise." She blurs out and tears are now pouring because she is making light of the previous event. Fear has an iron grip on her cognitive. The source of her fear is reasonable aftermath of trauma.

Bonnie is a victim and victimization has stages that are similar to grieve while it is coupled with renunciation. Bonnie is in the stage 1, that is minimization and she is forced to step out of the little comfort her brain build. His inquiry forces her to analyse the fact and to consider them as real.

She is forced to admit that someone almost took control of her. That is what she does not want to do, so the statement is not directed to him but she is consoling herself. Trying to minimize what happened previously. She is in the process of psychological minimization; at the point where she is, denial is not possible. Facts are just too real, too strong to be denied but they can be perceived under a better light. So, rationalization intervenes and she says if nothing happened then the abuse is not there.

However, he is asking and digging, he forces her to verbalize and vocalize pain, disarray also the worse feeling she ever felt. Even him who can build hell around her when he wishes, he never made her feel powerless because somehow, he gave her the illusion of choice. In the fragile world, she was hiding behind; his questions unleash Pandora's horrors. She can hide no more; the conversation, the reminiscence is inevitable. Hence, all she can do is repeat nothing happened.

* * *

"He tried what love. I don't want to assume but you leave no door for my imagination." He barely contains the shout and the roaring rage. Jealousy is irrational and when obsession is a cardinal trait, the cocktail is explosive. His gut feeling jumps to evasive conclusion and he knows he must have tainted her. Kai somehow, he knows what he has seen previously in the man eye, he told that bastard to stay away but here he stands. He is ready to snap, the facade slowly disappearing. Bonnie sees it, as rage lightens his irises and the blue replaced by metallic. The snap is perceptible; he conditions her demeanor with his, so she can feel the shift.

"I promise you I fought, I bit him till he bled and I kicked. Please I promise I tried but he was much stronger than I'm. I didn't want it, his hand touching me, his mouth. Nik I promise and I" She can't finish what she is trying to say, the way he looks at her, the anger and the creeping fury is exactly what she feared. She crumbles, that strong anger is targeting her soul and she is unconsciously projecting.

Klaus and Bonnie's relationship is dysfunctional; the balance is never properly established but the only known fact is appurtenance. And with belonging comes the need of appreciation and Bonnie comes to expect appreciation from the blond man, it is the only thing he ever offers but now all she sees is hatred directed at her. In the emotional state, she is, that is taking normality from her.

Therefore, she is now sobbing and when he moves closer to her, she wants to flee because she cannot withstand another attack. The mental assault is painful enough and now she is not strong enough to stand physical attack. Thus, she tries to move as fast as she can in the corner but he grabs her and just pull her in a hug. That suffices to calm the tempest that was wreaking havoc in her, it is the first time that he manifest empathy and clearly, he is not good at it. His feelings overpower the affront he feels in her behalf but still he is trying.

As she was saying each of those words, Klaus slowly slid in consuming rage and all he thinks of is Kai touching her, forcing his way on her. His face is a manifesto of that boiling rage he can no longer hide. His eyes display fury and his body tenses, his skin stings and under it rules putrid wrath. He is staring at Bonnie but everything he sees is what kai could have destroyed, what he could have lost. he does not mind if he touched or known her in the biblical way; of course, his underlying possessiveness won't let him completely overlook it, but he sees complete loss and that hurts him. It is easy to conclude that taking Bonnie from him will hurt him.

He is drowning in existentialism and the beginning of disturbing empathy, her pain affects him, and he creates the only emotion he knows in response. He manifests rage on her behalf. When he notices that, he is displaying the turmoil of his soul externally. He is a bit late because she misinterpreted outrage and rage on her behalf to rage directed at her. He is pushed to act out of character to reassure her.

He sees the petite woman broken and scared; therefore, he cannot keep to his cold self and want to deem her pain. He wants to reach what he knows his behind there, the woman he is set to destroy every day to make her fit his criteria. He reaches, He hugs her and she just melt into him. She is sobbing and the only thing she keeps repeating is "I fought, I swear". She says it religiously and he tries comforting her in his own way.

"Of course, you did my girl is feisty. Tell me how bad he hurt you, love" That is his disguise attempt to ask if he went on and rape her, his mind cannot step out of that doubt.

"Just the bruise, Rebekah stopped him. Nothing happened, I swear." She rushes to clear up everything because she is in some manner still frighten. He says nothing but just tightens his hug and softly kisses her. She is still fully his and he would make sure she stays.

Bonnie is a bit lost, she cannot understand him. Somehow, she is angry with herself but Klaus is being calm. She wants him to be him so she knows there is a feign normality, but he is being human and that is the only thing she really needs, a human. Him being that for a second, it just reassures and warms her up. He finally releases her from the hug and she languishes the absence of his body, somehow, she knows that moment of humanity is reachable. He walks to the closet and throws a set of clothes outside.

"Dress up Love. "He says as he faces a Bonnie that seems lost, all he offers to clarify the situation is a smile. In some manner, their dynamic is back to the usual. He orders she obeys.

* * *

Bonnie is laughing and she has not done it for a while. She has forgotten the jolly sound and he discovers the harmonious echoes of her chuckles. She tries to throw a bottle into a trashcan as their car passes next to it. The bottle hits the tarmac instead and little colorful glasses flew out. She misses another trashcan and she screams her rage deeming the fracas of the breaking bottle.

The game she is playing, it is Klaus idea. He convinced her to drink and aim at object with empty bottle. After few glasses and acts of hooliganism, she feels better. She worries about the police but he assures her, the town is hers and somehow, she knows it is true. She jumps out of the car and smack the tenth trash can with a baseball bat that he named Bonbon. She is in state of ebriety and she feels a whole. She fishes for pieces of happiness and this is all she can grasp. He calls her and she jumps back inside the sport car.

Bonnie and Klaus have been driving through Chicago for hours. Speed calms Bonnie's mind as the adrenaline rushes through her blood, it stimulates her. She escapes her lethargic feelings. They are not sharing much conversation because the young woman is screaming at every hazardous turn he takes. Screaming helps, she is freeing her mind and she likes the abandon of the moment. Destroying thing frees her rage, it is a highway and it is risky.

She just feels free as if she was a kite that has lost her bounding thread. She does not know where they are going but she is happy or what she can fandom of happiness. She is in a state of high, the alcohol, the adrenaline it is pure unfiltered euphoria. She throws another bottle and it lands in the trashcan. She kisses his cheeks and screams to higher heaven.

Klaus is calm and let her scream fill the car. He opens the roof so the wind can caress her skin and suffocate her lungs. The young woman screams at the top of her lungs and the city blurs around her. Her curls flow around, suppressing her vision even more. She grabs another bottle and throws it hazardously. It hit the can and flows out, she tries to follow it until it hits the ground.

All she sees are flashing lights and silhouette. She fills free, the wind kisses her skin and she does not want it to stop. She wants to be forever into this moment when even the man sitting next to her does not really exist. This moment, she is faster than the pace of life as the wind caresses her warm skin, attacks her lungs and shots of adrenaline swallows her sadness.

However, happiness does not last long or it would not be cherished so must, soon she recognizes familiar streets and she stops looking at the city through the car window and finally looks at Klaus. What she sees is focus, serenity, and it contrast with what she feels. With each turns they take and streets they pass, she gets increasingly apprehensive. She wants to believe the fun hour would extend forever but it arrives at it end when he parks in front of the brothel, that is so familiar to her. The Parker brothel is where her nightmare started four months ago, and just to perceive it, she feels nauseous.

Bonnie was lucky, she never had to work inside the place. However, she had to come when Kai needed to pay her or add a new client. The place is a whorehouse in the literal sense of it but also in the depth of what it means pejoratively. The activities that happen there would scare more than a prude mind. Bonnie hates the place, the cheap smells, the overwhelming sexuality, and the pitiful human tragedy of young women like her force into atrocity her mind cannot even imagine. The melancholy that leaks from the wall disgust the young woman while the dead souls that pretend to be happy terrifies her because she pretends too.

* * *

With a voice filled with worry and disarray, the brunette girl asks. "What are we doing here?" she looks at him; once again, she faces the maniac Klaus. His humanity fading de nouveau, this Klaus she does not know him either. His eyes have turned into iron blue while his aura has darkened. It is another facet of him; this is the one under targeted fury, not the impulsive him. This version is calculator and precise, thirsty for violence. He is cold and even that seems ironic because the man is not known to be the warm type.

"Payback love. I promised you no one will ever take you away from me, which includes yourself." so coldly and impassively he says those words, she shivers and knows behind the statement there is a message for her. He looks at her then kisses her in his usual possessive manner. She knows the Klaus she spent the last hours with is gone. However, this one is not the one she sleeps next to every night, he is far worst. He is more contained and focus in a military way and when she looks at him she can't make abstraction of his monstrous nature, his aura emits it, it pours out of every single pore covering his skin.

Klaus looks at Bonnie, he knows she is terrified, but in his mind what he is about to do is a gift to her. He wants her to see the extent to which he will go if someone even dares to think about touching, hurting her. For the first time, he has less to do with his possessiveness and more to do with his protectiveness. The only matter with both terms is the borders are blurred. One can stand to be protective and perceive as threat the most innocent object. Tonight, his person less absorbs him; so, he inclined to be careful in the way he handles her but it is hard because fury and rage are feasting on his mind. He is asking for his pound of flesh and would go to every length to obtain it.

He focuses on her and stares in the depth of her eyes, all he sees is fear and that suffice to let chaos in. He looks at her one more time and cannot properly interpret the ampler and the origin of her fear. Therefore, he projects what he wishes to see. The young woman is scarred but not of what Klaus wishes for, she is scarred of what this twisted mind is about to do in her name.

"Love, are you coming or do you want to stay in the car?" He manages to ask trying to be considerate in his own way.

"I'm going to stay in the car." Bonnie says. She knows that she would not be able to face Kai or stomach what Klaus is about to do. He smiles and pulls a metallic baseball bat from under the car seat. That smile freezes Bonnie's blood and she really wants to stop him but she knows it will be a wasted attempt.

Klaus leaves the car and he is whistling. For the Bennett girl, this scene is surrealist, she is in a car waiting for a man that is on his way to commit murder. All she can do is observe as he enters the building. Now, she can only imagine what folly the man is about to accomplish in her namesake. Her head is throbbing and her heart palpitates. She tries to breath but it gets harder, so hard that she leaves the car and stands hopelessly facing the door. Once again, there is a shift in her emotions.

The blond man crosses the door and the first thing he takes note of is the security guys. He does not want to attract too much attention on him but with the baseball bat he is holding, it is practically impossible mission. He makes it to the corridor without incident, coming close to his target leads to a raise of his anger. He tries not to imagine how Bonnie could have ended up in one of the room paving his way to Kai's office but fails pathetically. He knocks at the door and waits patiently; he is running to through the catalogues of adequate punishment.

Kai opens and he is not surprise that the Mikealson boy is standing at his door. The man feels no remorse maybe regret for failing but that is a sociopathic trait. He steps aside and let Klaus enters. The blond boy walks until the pimp desk and comfortably sits on it, the other man in the room chuckles. The way Kai is acting barely unsettle Klaus. They are long business partner, that would not stop him or the joy procured by what he is about to do. He hates the man.

"So, Bonnie?" That is the only thing Klaus says, he puts his baseball bat on the table and laughs

"Yeah Bonster, what a girl" still chuckling, Kai pursues and he takes the seat facing Klaus.

"Yeah, I would make it short. Technically, you have two options. Option one, I torture you and you agree to it or option two, I torture you and you try to defend yourself." he lights his cigarette and interrogatively cocks his head.

"And why would I let you do any of those wonderful options?" Kai argues looking at Klaus as if the man has lost his mind.

"Oh, because you are still my bitch, your business depends on me. Now that you wanker was stupid enough to think that my Bonnie was fair game. You will discover that I am not incline to share. " He stands and now sits on the table. He plays with his bat "this is Bonbon. Kai meet bonbon. Of course, your bitch self will have time to know bonbon. Here the thing, Bonnie feels humiliated so you must be humiliated too. It is only fair." Patronizingly, Klaus talks to kai.

He throws what is left of his cigarette and pursues, "I would have taken pleasure fighting you but I want you son of a bitch to know that you beg for a beating and you sat through it voluntary." Klaus finally moves back and pulls his sleeves and grins.

* * *

As Klaus stated Kai's business depends entirely on the Mikealson. Cops are under Kol's thumb because of his relationship with Davina Claire, so it is matter of time and will if Klaus wishes to crush his business by arresting half of his girls. The Mikaelson protect most of his girls. In addition, the other girls who like Bonnie are escorts, still depends on the Mikealson. Most of them need access to Casino, Hotel, and restaurants that likely belong to Klaus family. Kai has limited options, in the mob world when you are a bitch, there no choice that to subdue and chew on what life brings your way.

Kai's expression changes from confident to putrid fear. When he went for Bonnie, he did not consider how valuable she was to Klaus. In his mind, she is a whore and they are plenty of them. Every other day, Klaus will not care. He did not plan to be accountable of his action, now everything takes a turn he did not expect.

He cannot stand against Klaus; a war with the Mikealson is a losing battle. Losing his business will be similar to drying the ink on his suicide note. He stares at Klaus helpless and as powerless as Bonnie was maybe more because he chose to fall at Klaus mercy. He has to live through the humiliation of having to beg for life's crumble because he is unwilling to die.

"Where should I start? Damage your mouth or cut that cocky tongue of yours?" Klaus says as he pulls a knife from his ankle. He grabs Kai mouth forcing him to open. "Should I cut it then, mate? I heard you tried to kiss her. Lips or tongue, I can't figure out what is the more painful." Klaus says.

Klaus is a sadistic character; he takes his times when he inflicts pain. The only moment he has control on his impulses is when he fully succumbs to them. He has thought in and out what he wants kai to go through. He wants to punish according to crime, each fraction of his body that came across Bonnie's one will be mutilated beyond recognition.

Ingeniously, he starts by the tongue. He violently squeezes kai's cheeks, forcing his mouth to open. He pulls out the tongue; eventually twist the sharp tip of his knife in kai hypoglossal never. Piercing through the pinkish muscle almost digging his soft palette, he makes sure to hurt every nerve along his path. From inside, Kai tongue is impaled on his chin while he bleeds profusely.

The pain runs through his body, it is unbearable and with every scream he is incapable to hold, the pain worsen as his tongue tries to escape. It aggravates the cut and deepens it but he cannot stop screaming. His eyes are tearing and he cannot hold it, he begs for mercy but Klaus is deaf to the plea. It hard to understand gargles. Waves of pain are invading his body.

His head is throbbing while all his facial muscles are hurting. It is like being a victim of multiple implosions. He cannot breathe because he is swallowing his own blood and coughing or attempting. He is chocking on his own blood, it is similar to the feeling of drowning. Once again, his tongue opens more; it is almost cut in half by the blade.

"So, the use of this tongue? Oh, sorry you can't answer. Should I take your lips too mate. You wanted to know how she feels, exquisite." He says while he violently pulls out the knife and Kai cannot hold his scream. The parker boy is screaming like a banshee; that is the equivalent of a Beethoven or Mozart to his executioner ears.

* * *

"You touched her with your filthy hand, you caressed her. The Thing I am the only one allowed to do." Klaus says feeling his rage only grow wilder and violent. It is a full storm, a tsunami of fury ready to drown his victim. The man he imagines are part of her past haunt him, so having someone actually attempt to be carnal with her and in a forceful manner fuels his madness. Kai now stands as a representation of all the man on that list that he dreams about destroying.

"Do you know how sensitive the finger tips are?" Kai shakes his head and Klaus grins "you are about to learn it. Things I have learnt torturing bitches like you. " He finishes his monologue. He grabs his hand and looks at his finger.

Fingertips are the most innervated part of the human body. Under those small spaces of human skin lays nerves transmitting pain with extreme strength. Klaus has tortured multiple people and with experience come such knowledge. He grabs a trashcan and fills it with plastic; he pours alcohol in it and light everything in fire.

"If you can do me the honor." Klaus asks the man to plunge his hand into the burning fire and all kai manages to do is a weirdly sounding plea. Pain transforms his traits and takes away his ability to talk.

He grabs Kai's hand and forces him to put his tip inside, he waits for the melted plastic to plaster itself on the boy's fingertips. Kai experiences third degree burn while the melted plastic engorges his flesh. The fire is boiling his blood. He can feel the clothing of his artery. When Klaus is satisfied, he pulls the hand out and starts peeling each finger, removing the burnt skin melted into the plastic while kai is endlessly screaming and crying.

Klaus has a goal, hurting every part of his body that have touched Bonnie. Once done with his hands he finally takes his baseball bat and breaks all the carpal bones of his hands. As the sound of cracking bones invades the room, he whistles. Kai is exhausted and he is profusely bleeding. Klaus hold a personal grudge against the pimp, the same way he hates all the men that are on Bonnie's client list. He also hates the reason they are on it and that is Kai.

Therefore, with anger and rage he hits his upper back first as a payback for the bruise. Then he hits harder wishing to break the bone. He goes mentally through the list; he has memorized the names on it and the number of night they had to be with Bonnie also the number of hours. He is endlessly beating him up whilst muscles are being torn apart and screams escape the broken chest of Kai. A man has never known pains until even a simple act as breathing is misery compare to death.

* * *

Bonnie has faced this door for an hour and Klaus is still not back. She worries, better than anyone she knows how violent kai can be. Therefore, she cannot breathe. Her anxiety is at the roof but also her curiosity; maybe it is the bit of sadism in her. She wants kai to suffer a great deal. She thirsts for revenge and she cannot hold her urges. Before Klaus, she never wished someone could die but even the resentment she feels occasionally for Klaus is nothing to the black bile of hatred she feels against Kai.

She wishes to have his head on a plate but she also feels ashamed to think so violently. She is anxious and wants to know what is happening inside that building. Her curiosity is killing her, it is devouring what is left of reason and in a second, she is pushing the brothel's door. The smell invades her and it triggers memories, and somehow, she is reminded of what her life could have been. Nevertheless, it is not different to her situation with Klaus.

She rushes trying to avoid familiar faces but also familiar emotions. Sliding between customers, she is almost running and she abruptly stops when she reaches the corridor. When she sees the door to Kai's office, her heart skips a beat. She starts heavily breathing and the agonizing screams filling the corridor startle her. The room seems suddenly dark and all she wants to do is to run back to the car. Her body has a mind of its own; it is moving toward the door.

When finally, she dares open the door after minutes of hesitation, she is still jumping out of her skin from every dreadful sound escaping the room. A graphic horror scene welcomes her. All she sees is a pool of blood and a crumbled frame. She feels bile ascending and the pungent taste coating her inside. Saliva built up in her mouth, she cannot hold it and vomits profusely. She starts sweating; she has never seen such amount of blood; she starts shaking. A scream of dread escapes her soul. She cannot move and she is terrorized.

Her scream catches Klaus attention and just to look at her for an instant, he stops beating the almost lifeless silhouette on the floor. However, he seems so different, he is cover in blood and he is still kicking the bag of broken bones that is Kai. Bonnie is living an outer body experience. She is looking at the scene and all she can see is blood, blood and piercing scream are coming from her she thinks or maybe they are escaping Kai's mouth. She cannot really tell because they are both agonizing.

She observes his broken frame and from experience, she can tell he has his tibia broken. His ribs are broken while some have torn apart his flesh. His upper back is also broken. She is looking at Klaus while he is still carefully breaking everything up and conscious avoiding causing vital wound. The brunette boy is now an elaborate piñata.

She is shaking and her mind screams for her to get out, not only of the room but also of this life; whatever human side she sees in him, it is an illusion. He is a monster. She is enabling it and nourishing his deviant tendency, she finally gets a grip of her legs and supporting her body by leaning on the wall, she leaves the room. She cannot erase the horror in that room and what she has seen will haunt her for nights. She pushes through her legs and finally makes it out the brothel.

* * *

Outside freezing cold greets her but she feels much colder inside. She stands there her hands in her hair, she tries to justify his action but all she can think about it is the strength and the depth of his fury. That fury that one day he can direct at her. Every time she tries to close her eyes, Kai bruised and bloody body flashes through her mind. He said she is his and even she cannot contradict that. He is no man and she stands no chance if she stays in the cyclone's eye.

She is hyperventilating in the street; erratically crosses the road and runs inside the car. She feels compelled to run, that is the only thing she can do because there is no reasoning with animals. She fears the madness she has seen in his eyes. If before she was scared to run. Now she is too traumatized to stay passive and watch him terrorize her. If she will attempt in the future to grow out of his shadow, she will be in kai's position.

She grabs her bag from the back seat and her jacket. She takes a deep breath and she does what clever people are supposed to do when they face a monster. She starts running and she does not look back. She crosses, sliding between cars. The only thing in her mind is to put distance between them, all she wants to do is to go to her home. She just wants to be safe far from this madness and violence. She runs until her lungs run out of air. She runs until the winds blind her and brings tears to her eyes. She runs without purpose. She runs because it is the only logical thing to do.

She stops a taxi. Voice filled with anxiety and adrenaline, she is screaming and shouting, begging the cab driver to take her away. All she really wants is to go home. She wants to be safe, from kai, from shadows, and from silhouettes. What she wants more than anything is to be safe from him. This world, his world is too frightening, too barbaric and it is inevitable he will turn on her. Where lays kai She might lay next.

When Klaus is finally done with kai. He picks his baseball bat and his clothes half cover with blood and his shoes drenched into the crimson liquid, he walks out satisfied. Kai is abandoned in shock state. His body has shot down under the inflicted trauma. The merciful thing to do would be to euthanize him. However, Klaus wants the man eternally to suffer, wounded in his flesh but mostly wounded in his ego. Kai is a power-hungry animal and only rationalize on power demonstration. He is a sociopath which means his ego is the centre of his persona. Klaus has violated his ego and that is worse than the mercy death offers. He walks up to the security guy

"Hey mate your boss done some mess you might need to clean now," He says with chuckles and satisfaction. He knows Kai will survive through this but the message is very clear. He walks out of the brothel smiling and reaches his car. He stops when he notices Bonnie is not sitting inside. He goes back inside the brothel looking for her. There is commotion in the place and screams. They must have found the wrecked barely breathing body of kai. If the man goes through and survive, his life would be much more painful. With his different violent blow, Klaus has severed his spine. The commotion does not bother Klaus and he keeps looking for Bonnie.

* * *

He calls her; she does not pick up and transfers them to voicemail. He is irritated, goes back outside, and notices all the stuffs she had in the car are gone. He is raging and leaves his car. All he can formulate in his mind is how he must get her back. If there is a body count, he will not mind. He is dragging her back by her hair if she resists but she is coming back. He knows she still has her phone and texts to her.

 **Love I am going to blame this on your stress but you better find your way back** He sends it while he tries to call once again.

Klaus is in a murderous mind set and he is now violently kicking his car. He has to channel his rage in something. He is trying to think where she could be and enumerates every family she has. He tries to go mentally through her file and everything he has learned about her. He thinks about her cousin but he knows she is brilliant. She will not go there and that leaves her close to none options Also makes it hard for him to find her. He thinks of Matt but she will not put him in danger.

His last hope is Elijah. His brother has spied on Bonnie's life for months. Wherever she runs to, it has to be a familiar address, he is calm de nouveau because with certainty he knows she cannot out run or out smart him. There is no place, where she can go. He isolated her enough. He has ravished her world and torn what she could hold on. He calls his brother and blurts the news. Elijah curses his recklessness.

The conversation with Elijah heats up, the elder Mikaelson promises consequences to his brother if he cannot bring her back. However, Klaus does not concern himself with threat. He gets a couple of possible addresses and hangs up. He texts her one more time because he wants her to come on her own. Once she does so, he knows that is a mental win.

 **Love there is no escape or be brave and end it all. That is the only way I am letting you go**. He calls once again but her phone is off.

He jumps into his car and goes back to his apartment to clean the blood and get a set of new clothes. He opens his door and in the penumbra, she is facing the city. The buildings' lights reflect around her. She looks ethereal and she does not move when he steps closer into the room. The darkness surrounds her like a halo evasively swallowing her frame. All the anger he feels evaporate. He feels tired and all he can do is, stare at her. He is satisfied because he knows she has come to realization. She is trapped, bound to revolve around him.

She taps the balcony space next to her floor position inviting him to join her and he does. She keeps calm for minutes only enjoying the city. She carefully chooses her words. Making peace with the innocence, he has snatched so violently from her. She looks at the city and the monster next to her. She breathes again and none of them breaks the silence. She devours what is left of light because her inner light is extinguished.

He cannot imagine why she is sitting next to him. She could have run, she did run but now observing fading light from the city, she is sitting next to him. Bonnie wanted to go home but she could not find her home, she is lost in a world where she is casualty for bigger players. She is powerless in the world of powerful. She is a designated sacrifice at the hotel of the Mikealson greatness.

There is no more minimization just blunt realization. Klaus took her emotional home. She is not safe far from him because he is her constant, the only string that anchors her to the depth of her being. Everything surrounding her is nothingness, if she runs he would destroy what use to be her home Lucy, Matt and she would be powerless.

When she jumped into the car, she ran but she had nowhere to run. Obviously, she has her old apartment but even there she does not belong and fear would have followed her. Running away from Klaus is running away from feign normalcy, losing a world where she wants to belong. Even if she can only look from outside, this is her world too. Her study, her family if she runs, she loses them all.

She cannot run because if she does then she is powerless once again and never she wants to feel like Kai made her feel. She wants to feel the way she felt hours ago, when she was intoxicated and he told her the city was her. She does not want to be the running whore but what she wants is safety. She will never be safe if she runs. She has to stand in the eyes of the cyclone. Elijah promised she will not end up like other girls out there, she will be more than a forgotten dead body and she will be safe. She settles for what is really her home now, him.

"You want to ask why I came back" she speaks breaking the contemplative silence

"You were scared and you are clever for that. You belong to me; you are mine. I would have found you. " He answers cockily and arrogantly

"I came because you are a necessary evil and you are power."


	5. one vice justify a million of sins

_**I disclaim everything**_

 _ **beta by caryl4eve**_

* * *

 _ **One vice justify a million of sins**_

* * *

Cold and humongous pearls of sweats cover her forehead; she is panting, her body is rolling and twisting in every direction. She fights trying to exit the realm of fear where she has just fell, but it is a maze and she is deeply lost. Eventually her eyes open and she is free of the slumber horror. She meets the dark space of their room, darkness engulfs the entirety of her surrounding, but she can clearly see through everything.

Her vision is filled with nightmares. Blood, intense crimson color spreads around, screams from days ago filling her mind and deafening her ears. Wordless screams, bones cracking repeatedly and a bloody body on the floor, lifeless but still not dead. Tears form around her eyelids and collect in the corner of her eyes, and then they fall and trace a sinuous path on her cheek's cold skin.

She has her eyes widely open and she stares at the ceiling until it starts spinning. Nightmares, horrors, and little residue of Kai's torture constantly echo in her dreams. They haunt her and steal her sleep. Bonnie cannot close her eyes, the horrors following her into her mind. She has violent night terrors; soulless screaming creatures invade her mind and traumatize the Bennett girl.

It is been three days and it is only getting worse, she is extremely tired and tense. Too tense, at this point anything can scare her; she is in alert mode with adrenaline pumping through her veins. Little noises get her to jump out of her skin. She is seeing crimson color at every corner of the house. This is her first experience with barbaric violence, merciless violence and it is violence commit in her name.

The Bennett girl knows that the man deserved to be punished but that does not make it right or even justify it in her mind. She feels guilty and she feels complicit of the act. She might have not hold the baseball bat but it was held in her name. A man is in a hospital room because of her. She has harmed her first man. She has harmed someone and that is scary, but the scariest part is that in some manner she is satisfied; she has a taste of power. However, she is afraid of becoming thirsty and hungry for more.

For three nights, she has been sleepless, thoughtful also tormented. She tries to decide and make decision that would influence the little part of her life that she still holds control of. She has come to realize and accept her new situation but where does that leave her. She chose Klaus in the heat of the moment but where does that leave her. What is she? His whore, an object in his possession or a partner? That is uncertain but there is one certainty, he decides what she is and she complies.

* * *

Next to their bed, an object falls from the cupboard; the noise startles her, and births another fright. In the other side of the bed, Bonnie's hands are frantically looking for Klaus but she is not even sure that he is back from one of his long night. She is way more frighten in his absence, the loneliness she feels when fear cripples her mind is much more frightening than any devil inhabiting her nightmares and day's hallucination.

Her hand finally meets a warm body. For an instant, she is calmed and just moves her silhouette closer to his body. She hopes that body lying next to her is not another hallucination or psychosis episode. She is afraid of being a short-term post-traumatic stress disorder victim. She has been under intense duress and her stress threshold is low. The entire episode with Kai just worked her resistance. Hence, now she cannot trust her own mind but she needs to be functional.

She touches the body next to her, a bit poking it and when she has a reaction, she is relieved. The petite woman moves closer to the blond man's laying frame and slides under his arm. She tries to recreate the enclosure she is used to and wraps her legs around his. She is just pleased; he is a fragment of reality, a well-known one.

Intertwining their bodies, she feels a bit safer under him and she is just getting another grasp to normalcy. Normalcy is most of time equivalent to safety, for Bonnie in her evolving world normalcy is the closest she will ever get from safety and equilibrium. She finds normalcy in the only being that create immense chaos in her life, Niklaus and that is ironical. Nevertheless, near Klaus, she knows that she is not just going insane but there is catalyst to everything bad happening in her life. The man she is taking refuge under, it is a safe reality.

* * *

She moves her body deeply under him; she attempts to bury herself under his warm muscle as if he can shield her from the disillusion of her mind. He grumbles incomprehensible words while he only slightly moves to make space to accommodate her. As she settles in his arms, and takes the little space, which he leaves for her. It is so much a metaphor of their actual life.

He kisses her forehead and smooths her hair; his affectionate gesture flabbergasts Bonnie. Every time he acts a bit gently or even demonstrates more than the desire for a good fuck, she is always surprised. However, she gratefully receives the comfort and caresses his forearm to thank him.

"Nightmares are not things that should scare a soul who has been through what you have been through. Blood is definitely not anything you should be having nightmares about love." Nik whispers in her ear before pulling her closer. She is surprised that he even concerns himself with her torment.

It is the second night that her fright and whimpers awakened him and her nights gesticulations stop him from peacefully sleep. He was set to ignore it the first night, but clearly she can't stomach the aftermath of violence. He does not like having her frighten, if she wants to be frighten then he needs to be the reason not the blood of a man like Kai.

He also hates how it takes a toll on her physical appearance; dark circles surrounded her eyes. She looks way to lethargic and listless. Her skin is losing that charming glow that he loves so much. So he decides to intervene because he can't have every night of his being disturbed and he really hates to see her in discomfort. He detests having her beauty destroyed for things as trivial as guilt over Kai.

He is also afraid for her mental sanity because she jumps at every noise. The only positive point in this entire predicament is how she clings at him. However even he, he is not selfish enough to exploit her pitiful state, he needs her to toughen up because for what Elijah and him needs her, she is about to do things that will drown her conscious and she will see greater horrors.

He takes her head, let it lay on his chest while he is slowly smoothing her hair, and waiting for her to calm herself down. He is trying to help her go back to sleep. Niklaus is tired and a bit uncomfortable doing what he is doing at this instant. The moment becomes a little more uncomfortable when he can feel the spot where her head is laying getting wet.

"For fuck sake love, this is a bit dramatic." He says deeply exasperated also feeling odd. He moves out of the bed and switches the lights on. He is not feeling like dealing with a weeping young woman at this hour of the night. However, she is forcing him to do so just because he slightly cares about her. She is derailing his peaceful night with this exaggerate drama on behalf another earth scum.

* * *

When the lights come on, Bonnie hurries to clean away the tears from her eyes, she does not want him to catch her in such moment of weakness. Most of all, she does not want to displease him. Not that she really cares about what he feels, but she still has the picture of him beating a man in her head so she is bit scared of him. When her eyes meet his eyes, she is not expecting him to sympathize or understand. She does not want to tempt the odd and she does not want his previous kind actions to fool her.

"I am fine." That is all she manages to say when she sees him coming back to their bed. He does not take notice of what she says; he pulls out something from the cupboard then joins her once again in their bed. He drags her into a sitting position and grabs her face in both his hands. The blond man deeply stares at her viridian scared eyes. He sees too much fear in her eyes; it is oozing from every poor of her skin. For his own taste, it is almost disgusting.

"Last time you talked about your need for power, you claim you wanted to have the world bow to you. Here's the thing, power comes at heavy cost. It is not given, we do nasty things and still sleep at night like babies." He calmly states the truth. He shifts her face so she can drink his words

" If you can't stomach blood, if you can't claw your way through a siege of corps or living human then bow out or don't run after power. Stay my whore, I would like nothing more and you wont have to worry your pretty head. However, if you want more from life, swallow, and eagerly bit through everything thrown your way. There is bigger shit coming for you." He better than anyone knows how to access power. Power is not given; it is taken. She needs to be all claws out, if she wants it.

"You chose to stay near me; I would not have let you go anyway. Therefore, you will live with the horror I do for now and you will learn to save your tears for what I can do to you. I don't want you crying over other men's pains in my bed." He finishes his little speech. He is still staring into her eyes, which have not moved an inch. She has her glowing pupil staring back at his and fighting the oncoming tears, she simply nods to show that she understands.

She fights to find her restrain back and she is furiously biting her inner cheek to retain the tears. Now she is just repeating what he told her seconds ago "if you want power then swallow it and eagerly bit a portion."

 _I am going to swallow it and you never will call me your whore again_. She thinks with conviction and she angrily stares back because the first that would bend in front of her, he will be him. She called him unavoidable evil and that is what he is to her. As she stands behind him, nothing can hurt her at the exception of him.

* * *

She would be lying to herself and to everyone if she has the pretension to explain why she feels like that about him. Why she feels differently about him at certain times, she has no real clue about a reason. Nevertheless, what she feels for Klaus is relative, a blurry hatred but she also perceives him has the center of her world.

When she is scared, she runs toward him but she is also scared of him. However, whatever the cause of her fears, he is a safe haven. She feels protected against any harm the world can bring in her direction when he is there, but she does not feels safe around him because he can hurt her better than anyone can without a considerable effort.

He pulls her deep in his being. He is an incomprehensible poetry, she likes seeing the human hidden deep under the monster skin. She feels like she matters at that instant and she is not used to matter for anyone. However, every time she sees him burying the human behind the monstrosity of his actions, she hates him and she is sure of it at that instant.

She is angry and confused, an instant she will be on a man's chest, but with words, he changes the situation in a heartbeat. She is disillusioned and forced to face reality of who Klaus is. Can she give up on the man hidden behind this façade of anger and violence? She has no idea but she is so drawn to him that is abnormal, she hates him but she needs him.

Why does she insist to see more than his predominant side? Why does she want to dissect the monster until she finds the dormant human? Complex of the savior, somehow she thinks she can save the human side he is assassinating. Her savior complex is what built her connection to him. He is destructive but she sees his soul sometimes and that is what holds her.

However, she just stares deeply into his beautiful baby blue eyes with anger and wishes to bring him on his knee. She keeps her hands by her side because she does not want to touch him. However, looking into his eyes always disturbs her and makes her affective toward him. She can't keep her arms longer to her side, so she puts them on his thighs, and grabs the fabric of his pyjama pants digging in it as she is still staring into his eyes.

* * *

He can see the rage inside her eyes and he knows the deed is done. Anger is always the strongest emotion to replace fear. Therefore, he angered her; he likes her angry-self because at that moment all she wants is to prove her strength. He had an epiphany listening to her the night she came back to him, for the first time he was not busy trying to lock her away so he listened. He saw raw beauty that night; he saw strength, desire and a possible equal. She wants power; he will give it to her and maintain her under his control with that.

He likes that she thinks that she can crush him after she gains power, but he is step ahead from her. He is about to center her entire life around him, conditioned her to think as he wants her to do. He likes the fire she breathes and holds hidden even from herself, he has seen utter depth of her inner beauty than even relegate her physical appearance to dust. He will make her brave for the world but keep her forever in his shadow. She will think herself to be too good for anyone around her except him because she will crave power and surrender power over herself to him.

Every time he let his eyes fall on her body, Klaus only wants a thing; he wants to consume her like a fire does a dry forest. That is the only way he can drown his insecurity. The night she ran, he discovered a thing and emotions that he overlooked since she entered his life. He experienced fear of loss for a brief instant, he experienced hurt, and when he saw her on that balcony, he experienced relief. She is emotions to him, a little piece of humanity and that is precious. She is a bit of his living soul; she is his vice. She is a glimpse of light in perfect darkness.

Therefore, for him at this instant, his desire to possess her is justified. He does not know what he feels for her, but he feels, and it has not done it for a while. It is dreadful for him, she sometimes excavates his humanity, and she sometimes makes him care. When he looks too long in her vibrant green eyes, he does care and for an instant, he is gentle. Thus, how does anyone expect him to let her go? How does anyone expect him to share with the world? He is just starting to understand where he stands; it would be heresy to expect that he can understand his behavior.

* * *

She is still defying his glance and her hands are still holding his pyjama pants. He just slides his hands on her cheeks and she does not flinch as she has been doing since that regrettable encounter with Kai. He missed touching her and he missed feeling her skin under his. He misses having his tongue running along her soft skin. He misses her little moans. He misses how she bits into his shoulder every time she comes. He misses the sex and it is the hardest withdrawal he has undergone in his life.

Bonnie can read lust into his eyes and it rubs on her. She has not been feeling comfortable with her body after Kai's rape tentative. She is been avoiding Nik's touch and surprisingly the man has not attempted to push her into any sexual act, but in the same time she felt undesirable because that is how he and she communicate. Therefore, having him looking at her like he always does, as all he wants is to have her screaming his name is comforting in her normalcy.

She bits her lips and Klaus moves his eyes following the nibbling of the little red petals. She is being deliberately provocative because she is angry. Sex is the only time she can't control him, and the only time when he wants to let her have control on the relationship. While still focusing on his eyes, soon enough she can read the switch from the usual Nik to the lover and she knows from there that she holds all the power. He smirks because he knows what she is doing but he is actually a bit too arouse not to fall for it.

He pulls her closer and finally kisses her lips hungrily, almost stealing all her oxygen reserve. He slides his hand under her black silk nightgown and caresses her inner tight eagerly. He grabs her buttocks, lifts her to sit her on his knee while her legs wrap around his waist and her hand travels through his blond mane. She pulls the hair at his nape; he let out a very virile chuckle that does wonder to her body.

Klaus grunts and smirks dropping his hand to the side while, letting her take control of everything and surrendering his body to her control. She pushes him on the bed and sits on top of him. Taking his hands and sliding it under her nightgown, he grabs her breast and starts rubbing her hard nipple with his thumbs making Bonnie moans.

Her mouth hungrily descends on Klaus lips and she starts nibbling his lower lip while her hands are running on his torso stimulating his warm skin. When he tries to rise and sits, she pushes him back on the bed maintaining him under her control while with her free hand, she removes her panty soaked in her feminine juice and she starts grinding on Klaus' erected cock.

He growls because this is torture, having her wet lips on his hard phallus and having layers of fabric separating them is painful. He tries to slide his hand in the middle of her legs. She grabs it and smirks then releases his lips to mouth a no. she puts his hand back on her breast where she wants it to be. She kisses his neck, licking the path behind every kiss and slides her hand inside his pants to rub his penis, running her hand on the length of his shaft.

* * *

Klaus grunts in a very animalistic way and slight frustrated. She feels in control. She moans when he frees his hand and spread her vaginal lips with his thumb coating his forefinger with her juice. He starts rubbing her clitoris and having his finger penetrating her while her body curves under pleasure and she moans. She grabs his earlobe between her teeth biting and licking to ease the burn. She finally removes his pants freeing his phallus; she removes his fingers and directs his penis head at the entrance of her inner wall.

With a little thrust, he is inside of her wet core and his penis fits like a glove. She starts riding him slowly and she moans. She stares deeply into his blue eyes while she starts sensually moving her hips and with little thrust he meets every one of her movements bringing her to the edge of pleasure. She rotates her hips while squeezing his shaft with her inner muscle milking him, and her mouth is hungrily devouring his. Their tongues are fighting a battle and her vagina swallows his shaft. She is bouncing up and down taking every inch. She is second away from cumming.

He switches their position once he knows that she is step away from an orgasm and starts pounding in her. He is hitting all the right spots, she is screaming his name, and his hands are roaming freely on her skin living fire and heat everywhere they touch. His tongue is playing with her hard nipple before he starts sucking on her breast.

With few thrust Bonnie's orgasm is building and her legs are tingling, she can feels electricity running through her. He pounds harder and harder while his thumb rubs her clitoris bringing her close to release. She moans while her nails dig deep in the skin of his back. He thrust again deeper and deeper. She starts biting on his shoulder and he knows she is about to come. Therefore, he slides out and she grunts staring at him furiously. He only grins before sliding between her legs and his tongue starts teasing her bundles of nerves and kissing her lower lips drinking her juice.

Bonnie is now screaming his name at a point where he is convinced that the entirety of city knows it. He nibbles her clitoris one more time and she is moving her legs frenetically, he maintains her in place by her ass and sucks on her labia, running his tongue through the slit. She curses and maintains his head between her legs while one of his hands is squeezing her breast and the other is pinching her nipple. Once she starts scratching his backs again, he knows she is about to come again.

He removes his head and replaces it by his shaft. He starts to slowly build a rhythm while his hands are still taking care of her breasts and his mouth his roaming around her neck, kissing, licking his way through it. He thrust in her until she reaches a shattering orgasm. She bits into his shoulder before starting panting and having her body trembling under successive wave of pleasure.

He moves out of her and grabs a pills bottle that he took previously from the cupboard. He throws it toward her. She lazily takes it and they are sleeping pills. She looks at him eyes filled with questions.

"If you still can't manage to sleep, those might help. We are not all made to be tough and cruel being." He answered while he settles back between her legs "but you wont need it tonight." He finishes before he penetrates her again. He is planning to catch up on all the day he has been starved of her body.

* * *

Bonnie is still wrap around Klaus when she wakes up. It is the first time she wakes up and he is still in the bed. She carefully slides out of his embrace and walks to the bathroom. She wipes the mirror and she is facing a less tired reflection of herself than she did the day before. Except the long hours of sex with Klaus, she has managed to sleep but she was extremely tired. She walks out of the bathroom, grabs the sleeping pills, and shoves it in the bathroom cupboard. She checks the time and she has few hours before her first class so she takes a long shower.

Once out the room, Klaus is sitting on the bed facing her, she looks in the pile of clothes that he has bought for her and finds nothing that does not seem overdress for a pathology class. Therefore, she walks into his closet looking for a t-shirt, which she can manage to wear like a dress and he is still observing her. She finds nothing and decides that it is better to text Rebekah. The blonde woman can bring something when she comes to pick her.

She looks at him and still don't understand why he keeps staring at her, but she just forces herself to ignore him also she is still not use to the way he notices every of her movement like a hawk. She sits in front of the mirror trying to get herself ready while waiting for Rebekah's answer to her message. Klaus walks out of the bed and leaves the room before coming back with a glass of bourbon. She looks at him one more time while he sits in the sofa facing her. She looks at him inquisitively holding her question because it is too early to argue with him or simply to piss him off.

However, after sipping from his glass and lighting a cigarette, he breaks the silence first.

"What are you getting ready for May I ask love?" He asked a bit amused as he crosses his legs waiting for his answer.

"I have classes this morning, you have my schedules ain't you suppose to know." She asks with a bit of sass that does not escape Klaus who only mockingly smiles.

"And who said you could go, I don't recall telling you could leave this apartment?" He asks while staring at her as if she lost her mind. She must have if she thinks that she can go place without him telling her to do so.

"I am feeling better now I can go back." She answers without answering his previous question; she had taken two days away from classes because after her predicament she felt a bit morose and apprehensive to go back where it all happened but she was past it.

"Still you did not answer me, I did not say you could go back and you love are not going anywhere I did not agree for you to go." He answers cockily while still draining his bourbon and enjoying his little revenge.

"But you said before I could attend my classes. So I" she is baffled and she is being a bit exasperated by his little games. She moves to get a set of underwear and quickly put it on and follows by putting one pair of blue jeans and waiting for Rebekah to bring her a top.

"I said if you behave and you did not, you ran away. So like I said you are back to house arrest until further notice." He smiles and stands to walk toward the bathroom while Bonnie is grabbing the empty glass of bourbon and throws it toward him. It misses in extremis because he moves to the side in time. While he looks toward her, the glass hits the wall and shatters.

* * *

"I am not your child and I am not your prisoner." She shouts her temper getting the best of her. She is boiling fury and just while she is ready to grab something else to throw at him. As every time she forgets the type of man she is sharing the life with, he quickly reminds her by his acts. Before she can throw the next object, he is recklessly grabbing her arm and shoving her toward the balcony.

She is screaming as she tries to stop the motion but he is stronger than she is. Even her feet strongly digging in the parquet do not stop him from dragging her. They are both now standing at the edge of the balcony and he forces her to face what is below. All she sees is granite and she has a bit of vertigo because it is extremely high. Her heart has lost his rhythmical beat and now she is breathless. she panics and gets a strong grip of him. He looks at her dead in the eyes and she can see that he is angry, but not the usual type of anger. It is the type of anger, which she tries to avoid. This situation will not end under thee sheets with him trying to assert his power. This type of anger will potentially end in harm precisely her being hurt.

"Look down there; this is the only way you can leave this apartment. When I say you are not leaving, you are not leaving. You behave you are rewarded, you throws anything at me and I might help you through the fall. You want out the room you behave or you jump. You do something stupid again and I will lock you here forever. Are we clear love?" he says putting her at the edges a bit more while she holds on him for dear life. He obviously will not hurt her because it physically impossible for him, she does not know that. He would scare her and coerce her to obedience.

"Ok, I am sorry Nik." she says as she swallows her pride and prays for her life. She has seen him do worse and she knows what is capable of, the worst. He pulls her far from the edges before kissing her and she is too tetanized by fear to react to the contact. She actually maintaining her grip on him and she is now starting to cry while he pulls her back inside.

"Shut, shut everything is fine, love I won't hurt you." He says while he is smoothing her hair and she finally notices in whose arms she is crying. She violently shoves him away and goes to stand in the other side of the room. She passes her hand in her air and all she thinks is that she is stuck with a mad man. However, she is also angry that he even threatens her and that he almost hurt her. This is Nik, her Nik and she is now furious.

"You asshole, you promised you won't hurt me. You asshole you almost threw me out of a building." At this point, she is shouting and really does not care. When she sees him coming closer, she screams louder "don't even come near me."

"Temper, temper love and I did not hurt you, did I. you are coming closer because you want to leave this apartment. I promise, I won't hurt you and never will." He says smug knowing that his point is made. He likes that she is not very submissive but some time she pushes him near his limits. He sees her coming closer, still trembling. Once she is standing in front of him, he kisses her forehead.

"Behave and you will be rewarded. You are free to go to your classes tomorrow but today Elijah wants to see you love. So dress up." He says as he releases her and walks toward the bathroom. He leaves her a bit shocked and she tries to understand his change of mood. However, all she can remember is "behave and you will be rewarded." He is conditioning her behavior once again.

* * *

The Bennett girl is sitting on the passenger seat next to Klaus but she is deadly silent and refuses to look at him. The silence is not disturbing for Klaus at all, his mind is trying to see what Elijah wants to discuss with Bonnie, and it does not really change from the time they spent together when they are not copulating. She is silent plotting his demise and he is thinking about his business. How to expand it the family further in Chicago. This time, his mind focuses on Alaric Saltzman, what he represents into the Mikealson ascension in Chicago.

He pulls in front of Elijah's house and Bonnie lets escape a sound of appreciation. The exterior of the house seems ancient with beautiful wall and the windows are impressive some are even made of mosaic. She can't wait to see what it looks like inside and she can't also wait to leave this car. It is hard to breath in that heavy atmosphere surrounding her and Klaus. When finally she gets down Klaus walks toward her and takes her hands.

She intertwines her fingers with his, it is a matter of habit, and they are in public place. She placates a fake smile that looks deeply realist and let him lead the way while she is throwing daggers at his back with her eyes. Eventually Klaus knocks at the magnificent wooden door and a beautiful well dress young woman with wavy black hair and caramel skin opens the door. She is smiling brightly and she hugs Klaus. Still politely smiling, she turns to face Bonnie.

"You must be Bonnie; I am Sabine this young man sister in law." She says stretching a hand for Bonnie who takes it with a smile before turning toward Klaus.

"Elijah wife, darling!" He says while she looks a bit taken by the term of endearment but she keeps her smile on and leans affectively toward Klaus

"Oh you did not tell me Elijah was married honey." She says while caressing his hand and she tries to portrait the loving girlfriend.

"Wow she is good if I did not know, I would believe everything. You two look so cute." She says enthusiastically before letting them inside the house.

Klaus just smiles and detangles his fingers from Bonnie's hand and walks toward the bar where Kol is waiting with a smug smile. Bonnie catches Rebekah who is already walking toward her. When the blonde girl reaches her, she can't stop hugging her friend.

* * *

"I am so happy you are here, I thought you will be having classes." Rebekah asks a bit surprised

"I am supposed to but …" Bonnie starts but does not finish. She is not willing to bother her friend also she is not fully trusting Rebekah, after all Klaus is her brother. The blonde girl can put the dots together.

"Klaus did not want to you to go and you agreed. Did he discover about kai." she says as she pulled the petite woman away from her brother attracting Klaus' attention but Elijah enters the room stopping him from following the girls.

"I did not really have a choice. He almost threw me from a balcony, so I think I can miss few classes. Yes he did find out about Kai." Bonnie says whispering and looking around "you know Klaus enough and his tantrum are well, they are full of madness." She finishes and now her friend is fuming pulling her by the hand trying to lead her back in the room but she stops and stands still.

"What are you doing Bon; you just told me he almost threw you from a balcony. Let me get his ass and hand it to him or shoot him at least a bullet in his foot." She argues quite decided while dragging the petite caramel woman that is her friend.

"What is with Mikealson and violence, you are not shooting your brother. I already have nightmare, I don't need you to give me more. Even if it is sweet of you." Bonnie smiles to her while walking to take a seat and she starts observing the beautiful little garden.

"Is he beating you, which is why you are having nightmare? I would have not taken Klaus for a woman beater. He is a bit psychopathic but he never gets violent with woman. None of his toys ever complain about that." The blonde girl says getting mad once again while analyzing her friend body.

"Of course he doesn't beat me, bekah calm down. My nightmares are because of Kai and I am fine Klaus fixed it." She says calmly and a bit offended on Klaus behalf. The man is insane and violent but she is still convince that he will never hurt her or maybe she is the insane one to believe that. She is scared to talk about what happened with Kai but with that statement obviously she would have to do so.

* * *

"Oh okay then if it is Kai, are you afraid that he may come back? I can take care of it or one of my brothers. We won't let him hurt you, just ask you are family and I promise Klaus won't know." Rebekah says with dedication while Bonnie just smiles at her and holds her hand.

"No needs your brother made sure that he never dares anything similar again. That is why I'm having nightmare. I see his bloody body everywhere; I can't sleep. The only time I slept recently was because I was tired after the number of time your brother and I ... Anyway I think I will manage Blondie." She finishes and stands wanting to go back to the room.

"Sex with my brother is your solution against nightmare. Bon, dove I don't think my brother games is that strong." Rebekah laughs and pulls the little woman in a hug because she thinks that her friend needs it.

"I did not say that but Nik game is strong, way too strong. I think sometimes I can handle this world but I just want to learn to control my fear as you all do. If I am going to be part of this family, I need to conquer my fear and you Miss Mikealson should teach me." She snuggles more in the hug then releases the blonde girl.

"Then lesson number one don't let Klaus control everything, we all know he is the lunatic of the family and that says a lot. Lesson 2 one vice justify millions of sins, which means find that little bad thing, the little sin that make you feel better. All Mikealson have one. Kol is drugs, Elijah is sex, mine is party and Klaus is the one with too many but alcohol, smoking and women make the short list but I would rather you having none of it. I like your pure soul Bennett." She says a bit jokingly but the truth is never far from a well-thought joke.

"We might have a problem with rule number one and rule number two are deeply linked here Blondie. I told you his game was strong." She says joking heartedly while dragging the blonde girl back into the room where they find Elijah, Kol, and Klaus in deep conversation.

* * *

"Bon, you are as beautiful as I remember" Kol says while grabbing her hand to depose a kiss but he stops midway before mockingly turning to his brother. "That won't be enough reason for you to beat me up again, if yes I rather just go the extra miles." Klaus just glares at him but the young man is already covering Bonnie hand but she moves out of reach because she hates the way with which he always refers to her like an object and he uses her to despite Klaus.

"Miss Bennett, glad to see my brother has not broken your patience yet and that you are well. Please take a seat I needed to have a talk with you." Elijah smiled politely whilst offering her a seat. "I assume Niklaus has said nothing to you about what we may need you to do later on tonight." he pursues while he also take a seat.

"He must have forgotten I assume but I am sure you will fill me in." She cannot really stops her loyalty to Nik, and she feels like she needs to protect him in public.

Elijah smiles a bit because he knows she is covering for him even when she does not need to do it. He made a critical choice, she is proving herself worthy of it, and when Klaus told him she came back on her own, he knew she was as perfect as he thought. However, all he has to do is to make her able to control his younger brother at some extent. Now it is clear who is fully in control and that leaves them with loose cannon as Niklaus at the head of the family, but she will grow into it and pacify him.

"So that does not really matter but we need you to meet someone tonight, you might know Alaric Saltzman." He inquires but the name does nothing to trigger Bonnie. She could not remember who it was, so he decides to give more detail. "Dirty blond hair, tall and maybe in early 30's. Well known in the city and a client you met a lot."

"I have a lot of regular, Elijah and I did not make a point of remembering their names. No one wants to go home with memories of stranger." Bonnie says trying to figure out who could be that man, she had a nickname for every client and she never wished to remember their names because she never wished to bring back their memory or the time she was forced into a job and the darkness of the activity.

"Well the man you can't remember is very important into the ascension we are planning mostly in Niklaus range of business and also because of his brother in law. You see mister Saltzman happens to be very well connected politically also he controls a very lucrative business, but he is also competition." The elder Mikealson tries to introduce the man before passing a picture to Bonnie's who actually smiles recognizing the man but Klaus does not miss the smile and he is annoyed.

"Oh that is krusty, which is at least what I call him, and what type of business a man like him can have in common with Nik?" She says a between a small laugh. She is incapable to picture the man whom she often pictured as a depressed school teacher because conversing with him seemed to be a punishment at the time.

"Well I see you have some fondness for the man, love. If you even have a pet name for him." Jealously flaring Klaus says, Bonnie throws at him a consternate look that exasperates him.

"He was not the worst of my client and he did pay well. I have a nickname for all of them." She answers him just to despite him.

"And you slept with him too; he passed your policy rules." He spits while lighting a cigarette

"Nik shut up you are being ridiculous." Bekah intervenes to stop her brother and defends her friend while Kol is chuckling and enjoying the little entertainment. Bonnie is considering her option, if she needs to throw what her glass contains at his face but she knows better than to irritate him further. She just settles for holding control of her temper.

* * *

"If Klaus is done being petulant and jealous of past shadows, can I continue to enlighten Miss Bennett here?" Elijah intervenes and shuts all arguments while Klaus eyes are promising Bonnie more questions. She rolls her eyes in response.

"So Mr. Saltzman like Klaus here is in weapon smuggling and controls half of south Chicago business, which is very lucrative. We control the other side and if we could convince him to bend to us, it would be ideal. We will triple our profit and gain more weight on the table but also control the entire sector. " He says while checking if she still follows. Bonnie seems to have her brain in ebullition, she puts everything in orders and now tries to see where she fits in.

"Okay but how do I come in, when clearly he won't leave his territory for my beautiful eyes and as no political relation we can use to blackmail him." Bonnie inquired.

"Oh you miss Bennett and your beautiful eyes will just do that. You can destroy what make him powerful. You can destroy his marriage and the man is nothing without his wife. He won't risk losing her." Elijah says smiling before pursuing his explanation and he brilliantly illustrates why they are going after a weapon smuggler who does not represent a big pawn.

Alaric is a little fish on his own but a powerful family backs him because of his wife. The man used to be a modest arm dealer. However, when he married in the Gilbert family, He married intelligent; opening himself the door of golden Chicago. The gilberts have power in every branches that matter in the city, politics with senator, congressional representative and governor but they are also important in the other influential business of the city mostly crimes. If the Mikealson want to install themselves durably in the high sphere of the city, they have to wipe the Gilberts.

Going frontally against the Gilberts will be pure madness not because they might not win but because of the losses. If focus in an organize crime war, they will lose everything they already control in the city like the police, the casino and now with the parker boy gone prostitution. However, if they can get that family from inside and from the bottom chain their victory is assured. By controlling Saltzman, they get access to the inside of the family. They force the man to snitch also take away one of the functional source of income of the Gilberts family. They make it easy to attack their political side and that makes everything easy on the paper.

* * *

If bonnie understands the power game to come, she only sees a little scratch on that perfect plan. They can't blackmail a man without proof of a liaison also, she never agreed to any sexual relation with the man. Therefore, she chooses to put that in evidence.

"I don't want to rain on anyone parade but the man never had a liaison with me and surely a name on an escort list is not enough to stress him." She argues but with the way Elijah seems confident, the man has that covered too.

"Well tonight you are going to bring us that little compromising details, the man has been begging you to have sex with him, you would make his dream comes true." Elijah says with a grin. It contradicts the deep frown on Klaus forehead.

Klaus like Bonnie is surprised but he is also getting furious because Elijah knows he won't allow it. His brother is begging to be killed, if he keeps up with the idea of having his woman sleeping with anyone other than him. He murderously stares at Elijah and he is second away to blow his head out and when he is about to contradict Elijah. Bonnie starts talking regaining his attention.

"So you want me to have sex tonight with krusty." She inquires thinking the man must be crazy, but again they bought an escort or better said a prostitute, it was clear she might come to do something like it. She looks at Klaus and he is angry, the anger she recently discovered and she does not want him to make another mess. she stands and walks toward where he is sitting and grabs his hand. "Are you okay?" she asks and bends to whispers into his ears "if you want power you have to swallow it, so behave."

She straightens ready to go back where she was sitting but Klaus pulls her on his laps and whispers into her ear "like I said before, you would be dead before you end up in some other man bed. So here, another lesson smart girl power is taken. I will bend that man you are so much in the rush to sleep with and then you will do what you want with his dead body." He finishes with a sadistic smile before turning to face Elijah and calmly adds, "She is not sleeping with anyone that is not up to discussion except if any of you want to cross me."

Elijah laughs before turning toward Bonnie "here is your chance; I promise you that you will gain something from this. However, your body, your choice. The thing is we all do horrible things and this might be the less horrible things you will have to do. However in complete opposite of Niklaus fashion, I am leaving you a choice."

She looks at Klaus and his eyes are promising to murder her if she even just dares to contradict him. Elijah is cleverly observing what is going on. He is trying to observe the balance of power between those two. He is surprised how she manages to maintain Klaus focus on her in the state he is in. he knows he is taking major risk because his brother is impulsive and step away to actually hurt him. However, he needs to see where those two stand, it is important for the future of what he wants to accomplish.

Staring at Klaus eyes, Bonnie one more time asks to him "so you want me to have sex with Alaric, so you can hold it against him."


	6. 1step all is perfect 2steps fuck it all

**thanks for the reviews, favorite , and follows**

 **i don't own the vampire diaries**

* * *

 **first step and all is perfect , second step, all is fucked up**

* * *

She still faces Klaus, Her brilliant green irises clashing with the dark steel blue stones that his eyes became under the intensity of the tempest ravishing his mind. Elijah nods encouragingly and it confirms her assumption. Still battling the gnawing hesitation, she feels when she stares at Nik, she closes her eyes, and she looks deep inside for confidence. Trying in some manner to maintain the lies of unaltered calm and confidence, she stands taller, but in the back of her mind, a voice is promising consequences and retaliation by Nik, but she simply chooses to ignore all of it.

So standing there facing Klaus with a fragile confidence, she wonders why the prospect of her having sex with Alaric to further Elijah's agenda feels morally wrong when she has done it before. The months she worked for Kai, she did the exact same thing with the added advantage to gain from it, here Elijah goes resonate with hers. She has been asking for agency, she asked for a very simple thing, choice that is now given to her. It seems so scandalous and ultimately ironic that her choice is at some extent attached to her complicate past. However, that doesn't change the fact that the choice is hers to make, not Klaus one, Not kai's but hers.

Bonnie is afraid, she feels the need to cry, but she won't back down from the matter. She has to do it, today she is allowed to make a choice, and she has had sex with a man for less than an empire at stake. She is in control this time and that is what she wished for every day. Control even drawn from the darkest places is still control and it comes with added safety and warmth. She can manipulate the situation in her advantage; she can handle things, and she rewarded with a share of what she is building for them.

She tries to touch Klaus, she attempts somehow to calm him because she feels confident enough to do that, and when she looks at him the confidence falters. She knows that he is about to snatch that little possibility of her deciding on what she wants for herself. Therefore, she tries to touch him to appease him, but he moves aside avoiding her patronizing caress, and she feels her anguish grow. Not willing to let her have agency, Klaus grabs her hand, he tries to pull her out of the room so he can stop everything, but she snatches her hand out of his grip.

She pulls him back, she stops the motion, and she stands opposed to his wish. Physically, her gesture and posture screams a strong no to his attempt to control her, and just for a second she is willing to stand and defy him. The consequences can be damned, her fears might as well mute themselves, and she stands proud against him.

* * *

She stares deeply in his eyes as she attempts to send a clear message that he can't miss, but he is as defiant as she is, and he stands his ground. She steps toes to toes with him and she kisses him, it is surprising to everyone in the room, but she knows her strength. She wants to use her advantage on him, and she coerces him to do what she wants with the only way she knows.

She rises on her feet to whisper at his ear, "Am behaving, so calm down and what your better option is. Murdering the man?"

She is being brave because she knows this is her way to keep a tight hold on bit of control. She has never felt as brave as she does standing her grounds against Klaus. Slowly removing her hands from his face with a caress, she slides them easily down and she circles his waist very affectionately. Klaus is a bit hesitant because she is never affectionate with him, but at this moment, she is just trying to manipulate him.

She does not want to sleep with Alaric, she even rebukes the idea, but she understands that there is just more behind it. She wants the power Elijah promises, she is not different from her old self, but she is trying to be as cold and pragmatic as everyone else standing in this room can be. Soon or later, she will be led to do worse. Therefore, she just choses to do it now rather than later. She anchors her feet on the ground to be more rooted in the present, she clings strongly on Klaus, and she is getting her combativeness from him as she feels the need to prove to him that she wants what control she can steal out of his hold.

Still she can't stand against Klaus, so she tries to negotiate with him if only he stops long enough to listen. His demeanor changes, with his hand slowly caressing her back and his eyes return each of her intense stares with their own intensity, he is agreeing to participate in their silent conversation. They never reach such level of understanding whist still having such contrary opinion. The atmosphere around them depicts the electrifying feelings shared between them at the instant; the surprised stares of the other people in the room just reflect the strength of a certain intimacy that were not expected.

Klaus stops ready to say no again, he disengages his eyes from her whilst still drawing comfort in the heat born from the contact with her skin. He is just keeping his boiling temper under fragile control, due to a very inexplicable reason, he is fascinated by her ingenuity at that exact moment, he loves that she emulates confidence with a strong will to challenge him, but he is unwilling to bend.

She is almost royal and extremely beautiful to his biggest regret because he has to battle her on every ground. However, he is not letting her win that little war. She can't sincerely wish to sleep with another man, he is inadvertently crushing the small hand of her that he is holding, and she is withstanding the pain. She slowly caresses his hand to smooth his emotions, he is unstable, but to her he is carving under the weight of her will.

* * *

Elijah steps forward and he is applauding, the man is presently satisfied by what he has seen. That petite woman is standing as tall as his monstrous brother can, and she is not scared a bit by the man. Elijah is convinced that with a bit of practice Bonnie can learn to twist Klaus' arm, and that is her second purpose in his eyes. He can still see the sparks around the pair from the fire she ignites in Klaus or even the little amber color in her eyes whilst she recovers. He is smiling brightly, he is the only one that knows why he paired his unstable brother with a fragile escort, but now nothing can dissuade him that he succeeded on his endeavor.

"Well you have a strong back bone; I needed to know it and now it is proven that he can't walk all over you." Elijah throws when he comes close the pair.

"Klaus you can now stop planning my murder. I am not asking your woman to have sex with someone else. I will never use her in such disgusting manner; she is part of the family. What I am asking of her is simply to give me compromising proof or anything looking relatively compromising. I think we can manage to do the rest. Can you do that tonight Bonnie?" Elijah finishes taking, all Bonnie can do is to nod, and Klaus is still as furious as before.

"She is not even kissing him; his hands are not even touching her." Klaus adds from where he stands still fuming with anger. "And if it still happens then…" He sees no need to finish that sentence with more than a threatening smirk in Bonnie and Elijah's direction.

"Whatever you say brother. She is your woman, your weapon. You see fit how to use her, all I want is Alaric Saltzman becoming the Mikealson bitch, and I am glad that you are so actively in the family business even when it doesn't involve murder or violence." Elijah says knowingly.

The elder Mikealson knows that Klaus would not let Bonnie out of his sight; because of that need always to have her around, Klaus will never allow another Mikealson to handle what might happen tonight.

"Miss Bennett, thank you. I still have my body in one piece." Elijah adds as he leaves the room.

Bonnie is still staring at Klaus wondering what his elder brother is talking about, the blond man standing in front her seems still to be a word away to succeed on destroying the world.

"By the way can I talk to you privately?" Elijah says as he stops the door that leads to the mention's staircase. He stands there waiting for Bonnie to follow him, which she does as soon as she succeeds to get her hands back from Klaus.

Bonnie enters Elijah's spacious office a bit hesitantly, she doesn't know what to expect after what happened earlier. However, the man seems relaxed and unbothered by his younger brother antic. Elijah takes a seat behind a beautiful mahogany desk, and it weirdly reminds her of scene in those old mobster movies her dad loved so much, and the man behind the chair fits the part of the brilliant godfather perfectly.

She is staring at him curious about what he has to say but also anxious, the only other Mikealson out of Nik that she is acquainted with and comfortable around is her friend Rebekah. She feels compelled to move her eyes around the room to hide her anxiety, she also tries to get a bit familiar with every object in case she needs to defend herself, and eventual she searches for landmark to help her understand the way to interact with him.

* * *

Elijah is very perceiving in nature and he observes her from the corner of his eyes. Her demeanor and the little display of anxiety are interesting way to understand her, so he takes his time, which is making her more anxious. However, the fact that she can switch from being in control and calm in front of an inflamed Klaus to a scared fretting bird once left alone with him surprises him. The woman fascinates him; He raises his hand to indicate a seat facing him, and eventually his little observation ends.

He pulls out two glasses and a bottle of old bourbon, He pours himself a glass and another for Bonnie then he hands it to her, but she just puts it aside. He smiles and starts drinking silently. He is still working on her patience as he simply observes her. Bonnie is getting a bit exasperated and irritated by whatever is going on, but also his eyes on her are heavy and disturbing.

"Me staring at you drinking is hopefully not the point of my presence here?" She asked a bit abrasively and it is a bit too late when she remembers that if he is anything close to his brother then she might be in trouble.

The man just smiles once again appreciating her mood changes, he wonders if his brother actually puts up with that amount of temper and sass.

"How does Klaus manage so much temper?" He asked with a little smirk and he is amused by her act.

"He manages just fine, don't worry about it." She answers with no commitment to the conversation, she hates losing her time, but Elijah seems adamant on wasting it.

"That is unexpected, how do you manage with his?" He says trying to cut into the defense that she is building.

She smiles and she feigns confidence ready to come up with a convincing lie about her situation with Nik, she is always in the optic of defending the unstable man, loyal to a fault. She often asks herself if she is loyal to him because she is afraid of what he can do if she is not, but she is just knows that it has more to with her belief that it is the world against her and he is the only one standing between her and the violence of said world.

"He is not that bad, as you have seen nothing I can't handle in every day setting." She is being snarky and voluntarily rude because she does not want to answer any inquiry on the matter of her situation with Klaus

"But you are still leaving with a monster." Elijah says cutting the game

He can irrefutably see a mistake that he has to clear for her. Stupidly, she has some faith in the individual, and he can see it in her response to the fact that he called Klaus a monster. He feels her eagerness to defend him, but he needs her to know the truth for her own sake.

"Nik has his moment. However you did offered me to the monster so what does that make you?" She calmly states remembering how the man sitting in front of her told his brother that she was his woman; he decided that she was a perfect fit for his unstable brother. So having him sitting almighty and falsely showing concern is infuriating her. Her hands grab the armrest of her chair, her fingers digs inside the leather until she feels pain in her knuckle, and she is fighting another outburst of fury.

"You might not see it as for now, but the association was beneficial for you and him." He says in a very sweet way as if he is explaining a lesson to a child

"Have you met Klaus?" The Bennett girl inquires curious to how she can manage to benefit of an association with a ball of violence and fury.

"I have grown around the man, so I can understand the frustration, but again I'm not in some sort of romance with him. The benefits that I have come to expect as a brother are very different to what he offers to his lover." He points out and a look toward her is a simple way to ask if she eventually understands.

Bonnie feels a bit expose but she refuses to even classify whatever she can feel for Nik to be more than attraction and maybe acceptance of an unfortunate situation but she is now interested by the conversation because she wants to know how such a crazy idea can be born in the mind of a man that think himself brilliant. She will never consider herself Klaus' lover.

"A space in his bed hardly makes me a lover." Bonnie tries to refute his assumption but it only causes a smirk on Elijah lips .

"Not yet but it won't last before you irremediably fall in love with one another, your insecurities feeds in his, a match from heaven the pure one to soften the evil. Miss Bennett, I picked you for two reasons, your client list, and the need for my brother to be canalized before his recklessness cost us everything." Elijah exposes a bit of his plan because he knows what she wants, which the advantage he has on her.

"So what are we? Pawns in a game where you play matchmaker." She questioned

"Klaus is not a pawn, Niklaus is the king of this empire that why he can't be reckless or we all stumble. You miss Bennett wants power and you will never have it without Niklaus or my family. Beneficial has I told you before, if matchmaking skill can help my family then I will play matchmaker." He tells her confidently.

Elijah needs his brother to care about more than mindless destruction and consuming power but that is almost impossible. Bonnie can care for the both of them and his brother can and will care for Bonnie. Elijah stands up and walks to the door ready to end the conversation because he knows that he has made his point clear .

"This is your family now and Mikealson looks after each other, now I can't keep you any longer or Klaus well we all know how Klaus is." He finishes

* * *

Bonnie walks into the room where she was previously, her head is full of interrogation, and she barely notices the cacophony around her. Rebekah grabs her arm to bring her close to her side; it is enough to startle Bonnie out of her thought.

"We are going dove, tell that to your boyfriend here." Rebekah says to a shocked Bonnie

"Going where?" The petite brunette woman asks to her friend still thinking about her conversation with Elijah but a bit alarm

"Nowhere love, she is absolutely taking you nowhere." Klaus answers for Rebekah while Bonnie still does not completely understand there exchange and really want nothing to do with it, so she just rolls her eyes at both of them

The blonde woman is irritated because since Bonnie left the room with Elijah, She has been arguing with her brother about the fact that is not allowing her friend to go for her university class.

"Don't listen to him, we are leaving because you bonbon still have two classes to attend today , and this asshole that happen to be my brother can do nothing or I promise I will shoot him." She says threatening Klaus whilst he is just laughing to the threat and Kol is doing the exact same thing.

"I don't think matters are as serious as you make it sound lil sis" Kol says before pursuing "I am sure Bonbon is not that eager to go to class either."

"And she is not going as I said before, Bonnie belongs to me Bekah, and I said no." Klaus calmly states whilst still laughing from her previous threat.

"Keep on treating her like this and she won't think twice before running away and I would make sure to help her when it happen." The blonde girl shouts at Klaus who suddenly he stops laughing , and he starts coming dangerously close to Bonnie before pulling her into him.

"You know that you can't do that?" He asks to Bonnie whilst he hardly stares at her, and she is a bit out of everything going around her way too taken by her own thoughts, which he misinterprets and he strengthens his grip on her and asks once again. "you know that you are never leaving me right."

"I am not leaving and I already told you." Bonnie just answers a bit surprised by his question and finally forcing herself to take part in whatever is going on.

She breathes a bit frustrated and she wants to say more to calm Klaus, but she stopped by Rebekah who pushes her behind her back protectively after she snatches her away from him. The blonde woman glares at Klaus and with all the strength she can master, Rebekah punches him on his chest. Bonnie is a bit chocked

"You were hurting her." She groans due to frustration with her brother and she turns to face Bonnie

"we are leaving you are grown enough to decide when you want attend your classes or not." The blonde points at her friend's arm where a little blue is appearing and Klaus is surprised. He feels guilty because he did not notice the amount of force that he was applying and when he tries to grab Bonnie's to see the damage; his sister pushes Bonnie a bit further behind her back, which annoys Klaus.

"What do you want to do, hurt her more?" She says a bit aggressively.

"It is fine Bekah, Nik won't hurt me. Calm down and if he ever does, you will be my first call." Bonnie says trying to pacify the room as she moves out of the blonde-haired woman's shadow.

Klaus pulls her gently toward her, he carefully examines her arm, and he just kisses her very softly taking her by surprise.

"You can go and just don't be late." He whispers into her ear before kissing the crown of her head.

Bonnie smiles to Rebekah before breaking the news "It seems you won that one Blondie, let's go my hero." She says while still facing Klaus a bit surprised by the bit of kindness, but she finally snaps out of the emprise his aura as on her, and she runs into Rebekah's arms.

"You are going soft brother." Kol adds breaking the little moment of intimacy while Rebekah glares at him, and she asks him to shut up.

* * *

"If you plan on disobeying me tonight just remember who has been the cause of your nightmares. They are not the worst damage I can do. You keep your hands to yourself and the same to your mouth. You do whatever you want to get what we need but if he touches you..." Klaus says threatening her because his jealousy is up the roof. She is about to spend a night with an actual man from her list and the worst part is that he has to supervise that mess, but also he has to have an eye on everything. His voice is cold and cutting not as reassuring as Bonnie would want it to be at this exact moment.

She looks ravishing in that dress and he really wonders how much all of this is a chore to her. She is wearing a crimson red form fitting dress with a Grecian neckline and it beautifully displays all of her curves. Her hair is in a dominatrix ponytail. She looks beautiful to his biggest torment, and it is just making him more suspicious and irritated. She is the living image of those goddess legends and myths are written as ode to, and having to see her tonight interact with another man promises to cause pain and anger to Klaus. He is already frustrated and Bonnie can feel it in his body language

"I will handle it the best way I can and you will be in the next room. Even if I wanted to do anything, will you let it happen? I don't think so and I have done this before you decided that I was your property. Nik if you want power swallow it." She says a bit more enthusiastic than she is. Once again she is back inside the elevator of a hotel with the number of a hotel room, but at the same time it is different because what will happen next she will be in control of it not the man she is about to meet or the man fuming next to her, but only her.

"You look beautiful, too beautiful for me to allow any man that close to you. Now, I have to drop you in front of a hotel room, so I say it one more time. Keep your hands to yourself love because I am already in murderous mindset, and I don't need your hands when I fuck you." The blonde man argues with her and spits word just to channel her frustration

"Well thanks for the compliment and the threat to cut my hands, but somehow this dress might have to come off this body because that what is compromising. If you want your proofs, you will learn self-control." She chastises him, she is taking a bit of liberty with him forgetting how jealous the man is, but she needs to talk before she does what she has to do and having this back and forth with him is helping her more than anything else.

He is a bit riled up by her statement but he chooses to ignore it, if he thinks about it might just push him to bring her back into the golden prison that he has built around her. He pulls her closer, he holds her face between his hands, he looks deeply in her eyes, and he gets a bit more irritated because she looks ethereal and all he wants now is to have sex but he can't. He passionately kisses and pushes her against the elevator wall trying to get his way but she pushes him away.

"We have work to do Nik, we don't want to be caught and have everything thrown away because you can't control yourself." She says straightening her skirt and she walks toward the other end of the elevator; trying to focus and calm her nerves before entering that room and eventually wait for that man but having Klaus making a scene is not helping. She is biting her inner chick just to keep quiet and be reasonable

"You like it so much to have men who are not me touching you that you can wait for the great Alaric. You are so excited by your work." He spits the word angrily at her and on the moment, she is way to focus to answer at his provocation. That only pisses him more, he is boiling inside, and increasingly he starts forgetting the principle behind their entire presence there. He grabs her once again pulling her closer to him, she offers no resistance just putting her arm between them to put a certain distance, and that just annoys him more. He grunts and releases her before hitting his fist into the elevator wall.

She becomes a bit irritated by his behavior, but she stares at the floor moving on the elevator, and she just holding her tongue trying to avoid making the situation more than what it is already. When eventually she arrives to the floor where she is supposed to get down, she is anxious but she is trying to convince herself that everything will go as planned ,but she is freaking out and she should not be because it not the first time. She is taken out of her thought when Klaus pulls her into him once more, and then he kisses her without letting her much choice before releasing her.

"You make sure that you stay safe and you keep your hand to yourself. I am not far, nothing can happen to you or you can stop now." He says still holding her hand

"I will be fine love." She says mocking him but happy that he will be in the next room. She inhales deeply filling her lungs with fresh air before she leaves the elevator and walks inside the room.

* * *

The room is bathing in darkness, and for a moment, she does not want to switch the lights on. She holds her breath for what seems like an eternity because a thread of memory is just rushing to her. The last time she stood into a hotel room much like this one, she ended up sold to an insane man. She was trapped the other time and now she is the one setting the trap.

She finally gets the strength to switch the light on and she checks the time, she is twenty minutes early and takes her phone to go through the message Elijah has received from Alaric when he impersonated Kai to set the rendez-vous. For a second, she is happy that it was Elijah who did it because if Klaus had to read half of what was mentioned here, she would not have made it out of their apartment's door.

She scrolls through her phone and reads her messages to calm her nerves, and it is not really helping because what she is reading is a bit offending and objectifying her. The word used by Alaric are all in disrespect of her nature and the way he refers to her with disdain, it is hurting even if most of it has no hold in reality now. It just reminds her why for the last time she wants to be at the top of the chain and not just another person that is only casualty. She moves on the bed and lies there trying to feel a bit more relaxed, but nothing is helping. She thinks about putting the music on but they need to have the sound clear.

She looks around to see where the Mikaelson's men could have hide all the microphone, camera looking a bit silly moving around, and eventually when her nerves got the best of her she walked to the bar and poor a glass of white wine. Recently she has been drinking a bit more than she used to, but who could really blame. She fills the gigantic glass and opens the balcony trying to check the opposite building but also to appreciate the view of the city.

She drinks her glass quite quickly, she pours another one before getting her phone out again, she is glancing at the time. Now he was late of decades of minutes and that just made her more anxious. She decides to text her cousin Lucy because that is what she was accustomed to do before. Texting Lucy to make sure that she might not be murder by a client that uses to be her normal life.

 **Hey Luce I know you might be worried but I am doing fine**. She finishes with a smiling emoticon

 **Bonnie wtf where have you been, I have been calling since you left that stupid message I was worried**. Lucy texts back and she knows that she made a mistake to open that box and that drawer of her life. Immediately, she regrets her idea and she wants to stop because she doesn't want to be the cause of worries for the only family that she has left , and soon her phone rings again with another message.

 **Bonnie Bennett, IF Matt did not assure me you were well I would have called the police is everything right lil cousin. Have I done something wrong, and you know I have been getting more money maybe we can later try to negotiate with kai**. She reads and she just now wants to cry. Lucy has always had her back and did her best to try to help when she ended up in her troubled predicament but now she does not even know how to bring her in. This was a wrong idea she is now convince of it because she is feeling building her anxiety and tears are threatening to fall and she is starting to look helpless and she does not know what to do. Therefore, she just very subconsciously dials Klaus number.

It rings for a second and she stands from her spots with a lot of anxiety as she is going to the balcony to get fresh air. She puts the wine glass down and waits for him to answer eventually he answers.

"Hey love." He answers very calmly, he can listen to her breathing heavily on the other side of the line, and he knows that her resolution has weakened.

"I am freaking out, Lucy Nik please you have to let me see her. Please I won't leave I will come back." She blurs out surprising him and he barely knows what to say. She is going at every speed and just blurring things out. Klaus is losing patience and he is minute away to go into the adjacent room to drag her out but if he leaves her there, she might learn something and they need it for the family.

"Love, shut up and calm down because this is embarrassing. Swallow it you told me before." he says and waits for her to calm down so he can say more but he has no more the opportunity because she hangs up and goes back to the room and sits as calm as she could.

 **I will see you when I have time, don't worry I am better than I use to be Lucy and I will call you later. Now I am working**. She finishes her text and silences her phone.

She feels better now and breathing just fine. She is once more calm and collected waiting for that man to come so she can't use him to punish Nik, so he too can swallow it. She picks up her wine glass one more time and goes back into the room walking into the bathroom to fix the little imperfection her little panic created and finally there is a knock at the door.

Her heart races for a moment but she puts a smile on her face and puts her best poker face. She opens the door to a smiling Alaric and she knows she can't back down even if she is disgusted by the man and resentful toward him.

* * *

Klaus is observing the scene from a screen while the room is filled with some of his henchmen, and he is getting a bit irritated just by the tone of voice Bonnie is using because he remembers her using it on him when he first met her. How he envied the man to whom she was talking on the phone with that day. Yet another man to hate, he hates her switching voice because of everything it means.

He observes how she puts a bright and seductive smile on her face, it knows with the logical side of his brain that all of it is just an elaborate scene and a façade, but he can't stop himself to want to smash into something or just actually smash into the man receiving those smiles. The man who is the center of her attention now, He fucking hates that bastard, and he will take great pleasure to have him under his thumb. He is burning internally and fighting his temper harder than he ever has, but he can't be reckless at time like this even when all he wants is to be reckless.

He pulls a cigarette from his pockets and lights it up hoping that it can help relax him, but it is barely doing the trick. It is just keeping his hand busy so he does not smash into the different screens, and he is glad that they are not starting a conversation. His eyes are darkening at the same pace that is mind. Tons of dark ideas, he is distributing guilt between Elijah and Bonnie, blaming his stupid brother more than he does her. Bonnie is spared his fury, but he is suspicious of her for being too good at the act she puts with Alaric, and he doubts that it is actually an act.

He calls one of the men working for him asking for bourbon and it is offered to him. He drains it way to quickly but he needs to dull his mind so he asks for another one. To his third one, he is feeling a bit calmer but he also forces himself to portray calm because of those men around him. They have never seen him in other state than composed, and he imposes, inspires respect thus he has to be contained.

Bonnie opens the door and just feels that creeping effect she has not felt for a while since she has moved with Klaus to be precise. When the man standing on the other side smiles to her, she forces herself to contain the disgust that she feels and the apprehension. The smell of his fragrance does not help, cheap and strong invading her nose and because she is hyper alert at the exact moment, she feels a bit bad and almost sick. She is also disgust because of what she knows of the man and even the way that he refers to her in his exchange with Elijah.

She smiles brightly and seductively calling on her alter ego, the lustrous persona she created month ago to survive this world. She is stepping out of her skin and letting the other woman take control, but it feels like the first time when she did, and she feels uncomfortable. However, exteriorly she pulls a perfect façade feigning interest and coquetry whilst the man interiorly repulses her.

She pulls him caressing sensually his hand and closes the door. She smiles once again now acting very confident and settling in a comfortable velvet chair voluptuous. She crosses her legs lazy before taking back her glass of white wine and just wets her lips. She is trying to install a certain ambience in the room. She finally looks at him mimicking lust and desire in her eyes when she succeeds in pushing her mind away.

Alaric eventually starts the conversation and Bonnie answers flirtatiously at every of his banal questions, building a certain mystery and working on his lust. She wants to obtain certain things for him and she is working toward it. The arms dealer finally stands and takes a seat closer to Bonnie that makes the young woman a bit tense but she perfectly hides it.

When he tries to get physically closer, she puts in place a playful defense using her legs that she lustrously let slide from the top of his chest until the bulge forming in his pants. She smiles before faking that beautifully orchestrated giggle that echo in the room when he says something salacious that profoundly disgust her, but she plays nice and even let him pulls her chair closer to him.

Alaric is a talker and a drunk; it seems with every glass she pours for him, he gets more and more talkative. He is getting into detail of how he wants to handle her. All the unmentionable things he has dreamed to do to her since he met her. How she is the prettiest woman he has seen and he can wait to see her naked and have her impaled on his humongous penis from his own word. He is describing a very vivid picture and Bonnie is being courteous looking at him with eyes that promises passion and she fake interest, but in her mind, she has zoned out, and when she catches some part of the conversation or just actually listen, she rolls her eyes into oblivion internally.

He pulls her so she can seat on his laps and the first thing she does is to compare to the way Klaus does it. The way and the meaning behind it, she thinks how it is thrilling with her Nik and she can even feel his invisible hand lingering on her back, how probably his lips will be kissing every inch of skin, and she will feels like she is burning and she would itch for more. Now Alaric's hands are roaming and lingering on her body and she feels distant while wanting to have it over before it even starts. When she feels his lips touching her naked back, she is fighting to not shrink away and just leave.

No she fakes moan and sees how he is growing bold into his touch and he is becoming a bit rough, and all she wants is to find a way to slow this but she is being patient and technical. She fakes moans and maybe sounding extremely false at least at her own ear but he is too taken to even notice, and when he tries to kiss her, she is so quick to dodge that he is a bit startled, but she makes sure to put her necks in exchange. In addition, while he is licking, biting, and what she thinks his a sort of kissing, she is thinking _thanks, I manage to dodge that one because Nik would just kill me_.

She is doing her best to avoid disobeying anything in her list, keeping her hand and mouth to herself, but also not knowing when it is enough to be compromising. When finally she feels his hands grab her, she wants to scream. She is holding her breath and her eyes grow wilder with the green turning pale because of the building fear. She wants to run but she shouts at herself _screw this if you run now you just let that mofo thing you are weak and that is embarrassing._ She can hear Nik's voice says the last word _this is embarrassing love_.

She releases the breath she was holding when she notices Alaric's grip on her waist is just to turn her around and not to slide his hands in place where she does not want him to go. The all experience is dreadful, she did not remember the all-fake and feigning interest being so exhausting, and when he tries to kiss her on her mouth again now that she is facing him, she dodges again. He frowns trying to force her and there she tenses remembering Kai but she puts both hands to stop him.

* * *

"I don't kiss it is not included in the packages." She says bluntly staring at him and a bit defiantly waiting for him to give Klaus a reason to end this night differently.

"You did not have sex the other time that I asked but here we are." so he tries again and there she moves away a bit

"I said no I don't kiss and maybe this time you find the good price." She says with a calm that she did not suspect to have but she has it in the heat of the action. However, she supposes having to deal with Nik and manages the changes in his predominant emotion makes her capable of withstanding any tense situation now.

"You are a whore; you have a price for anything even those appetizing lips of yours." Alaric says condescendingly, bonnie laughs bitterly at the remarks, but she knows that in few minutes, it would all be different and there will be no truth in his words. She thinks back at all his messages with that same sentence, how he belittled her repeatedly, and she is now feeling vindictive.

"That is why I only do what I am paid to do." She responds sweetly but her word coated with poison and she is calmly plotting his demise and revenges.

"Then why don't you do it rather than using your mouth to speak, it is to annoy me." He spits annoyed that a scum whore that has for month thought she was above him by refusing his advances, but she is about to learn her position.

Bonnie only smiles before stepping away from him with malice in her eyes, she gives a knowing look that is not meant for Alaric Saltzman but for Niklaus Mikealson, and she knows that what she is about to do will hurt him. When Klaus is hurt, he will unleash his anger upon on something or someone, in this case the disgusting pork in front of her that thinks he is entitled to her because she is less than a human just a bitch in rut from his own word to Elijah, and she slowly unzips her dress and pulls her hands out.

She lets the dress fall down and without him being in the room, she can feel his building anger. She knowingly smiles before going to place herself in the California king bed and lays there in a sensual and provocative gesture. She raises on her elbow, she gives him a languorous smile showing teeth that are actually mocking fangs because she is setting him to be torn apart.

"I showed you mine, now it is your turn or you would let me be cold." She says waiting for him to make that fatidic step and now she knows that bit of power. In some manner, she understands Elijah's words.

She sees him removes his clothes a bit in a hurry and he is finally joining her, she opens her legs to accommodate him and she just puts her hands in his hair. She makes sure she has his mouth kissing her belly, his hand roaming on her legs and she is a bit disgust and glad that she still has her underwear on, but she makes a point to moan louder and louder just waiting for Klaus to burst into the room and do what he does best.

* * *

Klaus has been living his personal hell for the past minutes since Alaric has stepped on that room. He is tired of the flirtation. The fake laughs and giggles coming from Bonnie and filling his ears from rich sound that he has never been subjects to, but what is really rubbing him the wrong way is all the salacious remarks coming from Alaric's mouth. He can feels the desire inside the other man voice just as consuming as he knows his can be, and when she responds to Alaric with sensual smile and suave laugh, he is livid.

He is losing reason by bits when she sits on his laps, the only thing he can do is to smoke excessively and drink while he wonders how much it would take really to hurt that man. Does he needs to break his hands, and when his mouth deposes itself on her shoulder and she moans in a very disturbing way. He does not really care that he knows the sound is fake or she is displeased by Alaric's touch, but those are consolation that are not stopping the built of blinding rage.

The rest of the exchange between Bonnie and Alaric is simply torture, and he only calms down a bit relieve when she tries to avoid all the kisses, and she keeps her hand to herself literally, but relieve does not last long when he finally sees red after listening to wherever their conversation is moving toward. However, he literally sees red fury and simply red when her dress falls on the floor, one of the man in the room with him whistles and makes a nasty comment about the beauty of her body, and when the next word leaves the man's mouth, Klaus loses it.

The blond man violently throws at his henchman the glass he is holding, he makes sure the impact hurts him, and before the boy can recover the glass is followed by the bourbon bottle and a murdering glance. The henchman with a bleeding face only apologizes not a bit surprise by the outburst of Klaus.

When Klaus faces the screen again Bonnie in her red and highly provocative set of underwear, she is suavely crawling on a bed, and she has that very provocative and incentive lecherous look that seems to even cross the screen and burn him into the core. He is far-gone and he is inflamed. He, remaining in the other room is a miracle, but he is waiting to see how defiant she can be, and she pushes the entire game further when she invites that other man into the bed where she is laying. When he climbs on top of her, there it is Niklaus breaking point.

"You got everything right and your friends also?" He asks his voice very low almost inaudible and he calmly stands from his chair and walk out of the room.

* * *

Bonnie is fighting to not push Alaric away and when she hears the door unlocking she knows her nightmare is done whilst Alaric's one is about to start. She does not have the time to even scream or gasp when Alaric is removed from her body; Klaus violently throws the man aside. She only looks into Klaus' eyes for a second, but he has never looked at her like that, and she feels chills running through her. Now, she is remorseful because what is about to happen to Alaric won't be pretty. Strong guilt hits her; she takes conscience of what she just unleashed.

Because of the way he looked at her, she knows that she has messed everything up. He is not the man she is used to, this one whoever he is, does not care about how far he can go. Resentment fills Klaus' eyes, and even her she can't say he won't hurt me as she said so confidently hour ago to Rebekah. Before she can make light of everything happening, Klaus is already punching Alaric relentlessly, and he does with such anger that for a second Bonnie is petrified and almost in tears.

She sees how he keeps on punching the other man, she has a decision to take, and she has to think quickly. If she does not stop him, Alaric might end up dead and they need him. Her family needs him, Elijah made it clear, and she partly created this mess. Therefore, without really thinking, she just jumps on Klaus and fights to stop him, but she is too small to stop the motion of his arm; she is fighting a losing battle. In a very strange moment of hysteria, she slides between him and Alaric, and fitting in that small space, Bonnie uses all her strength to push Klaus away.

He barely budges and it just makes him angrier, but rather than turning his anger against Alaric once again, he shoves the petite woman to the side, and when she raises her hands to protect herself because she fears he might just hit her to, Niklaus just chuckles a bit hysterical. However, Bonnie refuses to give an inch, and when he stands towering over her, she just looks straight into his eyes.

"So you are so eager to defend him." He says or even growl extremely low and she is surprised that this thing even speaks. For few seconds, she stutters and eventually she pulls herself together or maybe not completely together because she is shouting at him.

"No, damn it I am defending your family. Fuck it, our family we need him." She hurls at him steps away to break into furious tears; she is slightly trembling maybe from rage or fear, she can't really tell.

"I don't need him and you defending him wakes me need him less." He keeps speaking in a low and calm pitch that only makes Bonnie more hysteric. His state of mind just rubs her the wrong way, and she is losing the little control that she thought she would have on the situation when she planned it. she forgot how volatile Niklaus was or maybe like Elijah said to her she humanizes a reckless monster.

"I am not defending him, if we did not need him I would not have gone through this and have his disgusting hands on him counting every second. I worked for this and you are not taking it away for petty jealousy. I don't care about him, but your stupid family and I, we need him. So get your shit together." She shouts again now pushing him and pulling him. She clearly does not know what button to press to get him to see where priorities lie.

"Disgusting hands, your moan makes me question all of that and your looks. I know them because I have seen them directed to me and it was supposed to stay like that." He is finally raising a bit his tone because she is finally getting through him; her proximity and her fervor are getting past his anger.

She can see that she is getting through and his body is less tense now he is just staring at her with steel blue eyes that seem impenetrable. Therefore, she just goes all in and she pulls him into a demanding kiss, having her hands digging into his hair, and when finally he responds to her and deepens it, he is making a statement claiming his possessiveness. Bonnie moans into the kiss and have an iron grip on him, she is not willing to let him go until she feels that he got himself together, and when he releases her. She stares at him.

"That is the sound of a true moan by now you should know it. Now that you are pulled together. Do what you are here to do like I did my part." She finishes a bit authoritatively as she is waiting for him to say something.

"Well why you don't go take a shower, you stink of him, and when you come back, I would have fixed it love." Klaus says while he throws her dress at her, but he has a bit calmed down, and his ire is just canalized and a bit more focus on the work ahead.

He gets Alaric from the floor and sits him on the sofa while he takes the seat opposite to him and finally one of his henchman join them with a computer. Klaus smiles wickedly when he gets the laptop in his hands and finally gets ready to speak to Alaric feeling relax after what he did to the other man face.

"So I would make it easy for you mate, you have taste for woman above your league and this one would cost you a lot." He says grinning whilst he pulls a cigarette and lights it before getting comfortable in the sofa

"I guess you don't know who I am and that bitch does not know also." Alaric says keeping his calm

"wow do you kiss your mum with that mouth, oh I know who you are mister Saltzman and that is the only reason you are still breathing, oh not you are still alive because of the bitch because me I have no use for low roaches." Klaus says blowing smokes and crosses his legs enjoying having the little talk while Alaric tries to understand.

"You must not know the family I belongs to probably your whore got you to somehow steal from a rich man but you are playing with the Gilbert here. You are signing your death warrant." The man says while he tries to judge the damage on his face with his fingers and from what he gets he knows it is not pretty but he can't wait for revenge and staring at Klaus with pity thinking how a pretty face got him in trouble.

"If we are exchanging name, Mikaelson I hope it rings a bell and I don't think I have anything to fear in regards to you and threatening Bonnie is probably a wrong move. Look what he got you to wish more than standing next to her. The whore is a Mikaelson but you can continue threatening me. It is funny giving me reason to kill you." Klaus says having his smile getting brighter and being happy like a child destroying this man after what he had seen was pure happiness.

"What you want Mikaelson then because you know coming after us is war and your lady there might have to protect herself." Alaric says just losing a bit of his confidence.

"Oh I want Chicago, very simple and your family is in my way but you will make sure they are not a problem." Nik simply answers not losing his smile

"I am no traitor so you have the wrong guy." Alaric argues

"But you are a cheater and you are nothing without your wife Jenna such a sweet soul but I heard capable of the worse. And before you speak you might want to look at this. A master piece and a beautiful movie where you are starring with my lovely partner." He turns the computer around and starts playing the little recording.

When the sound and the video come on Alaric entire stature changes and he knows he is deep into this. He can't lose Jenna, she is the reason he has everything and that he is not in the street dealing but rather managing everything from the coziness of an office. If she leaves him he loses everything and he just wants to curse and break that stupid laptop but with the way the son of a bitch facing him is smiling, he has way more.

"What you want?" Alaric asks knowing he has no choice now and he did play with the wrong woman.

"You snitching for me and also a cut in your arm dealing business not all we don't want the Gilbert suspecting something, mate. And there is what the lady might want." Klaus says as Bonnie comes out of the shower back inside her red dress and looking beautiful with her wet hair, she stops in the middle of the room wondering what she has to do now but Nik only taps on his laps to indicate her to come.

She sits on his lap that feels normal to her and when eventually his hand falls on her back, she leans into the caress and maybe Elijah is not wrong she is comfortable with the monster and now she finally thinks about it. She is used to the monster but she still can't control him as her brother in law wishes but now and today she is a Mikealson capable of the worse and she can see Alaric face to justify it but she does not feel that bad about it. She knows what the taste of power is and she likes it. She is drawn out of her thoughts by Klaus voice

"Love is there anything you want from Mr. Saltzman here, you deserve it" Klaus asks after kissing her shoulder and smoothing her hair.

"A question? Perhaps how it is too know that you have a prize like a whore and I paid it, you don't feel that almighty?" She asks having a smug expression while she sees the superiority and the entitlement he always felt toward her being replaced by rage he can't express because she is simply more powerful than him and that feels amazing. She grins feeding on that expression.


	7. thousand roads where i can't follow you

**_Well my lovelies I am back , sorry it took me an entire month but I was a bit disappointed by reaction on my other fics and lost my will to write. Then I wanted to enjoy my holiday and now I am back and hopefully this chapter will please you and you will review . tip the writer please._**

 ** _I disclaim everything except how much klonnie is awesome_**

 ** _Now there is a song you need to listen because there is a moment on it ._**

 ** _EL BESO by Pablo Alboran_**

* * *

 ** _A thousand roads where I can't follow you_**

Alaric has just left the room and Bonnie heart is still beating at a very fast rate and strong enough to fill her auditory cavity. That all she can hear the sound of her heart peacefully beating while free of contempt. She likes the rush of adrenaline and the control over the situation she can have.

She is just starting to understand what Elijah meant and can also conclude that whatever she did or felt when she was the one leading is only possible when Nik let things happen rather than sabotaging them. She understands that she does not need power because she has it what she needs is control and understanding of who she is dealing with and when to properly use her power.

She looks around the room and there are men standing around waiting for orders. When she looks at any of them they drop their head or their eyes switches to go into different directions avoiding her because she is the boss girl. They all can't look at her and she wants to change the fear they are feeling now into respect like the one they feel in regards to Nik.

Nik is their king and you can easily see it in the interaction. Elijah was right the overall empire bows to him. He is giving them orders which they rush to accomplish. No questions asked they just make his wish come to reality. No wonder he wants her to bend and agree at everything he decides. He is so different in this role and she wishes he could be half of the man he is now in the intimacy of their apartment.

It is kind of graceful yet he gives off the same animalistic charisma that she finds so fascinating. The way he maneuvers into this world. Even if grace it is the wrong word to use in accord with his position. It is just the magnetism around him and she now knows why Elijah is not the king, he just does not have that amount of control on people wills like Klaus appears to possess. His wishes seem to echo on people around him. She is not immune to that power of him, she always feels compelled to comply with his wishes. He is the little devil on her shoulder.

* * *

She takes a seat and calmly observes him. He is so taken by little detail to fix that she feels completely invisible in his eyes much like the night he was micromanaging her sale with kai. Now he is managing the second part of the mole operation and Klaus is the king of the Mikaelson's empire and he just happens to be brilliant at ruling . The way he is building the overall intrigue is fascinating. At her eyes he is appearing gigantic and heroic power suits him, she thinks.

Since Alaric has left the room he has come up with different way to make sure the man stay in his line. He barks orders after orders and keeps everyone in line. She has never seen him out of the everyday character or the bestial one that appears every time he can't get a grip of his anger but this brilliant mastermind is charming and captivates her attention.

He is going through every risk, she is mentioned few times by him but he barely turns his attention toward her. She is merely a detail on whatever he is discussing with his right hand, a young man with auburn hair. Stefan if she has caught the right name. When he is done complotting and the whispers stop both mrn have grins on their lips. Stefan leaves the room and Klaus gives his attention back to the rest of the crowd.

"Why don't you send something to his wife so we can make sure he is on his toes." she hears him say, "like him entering the room, something that would make her suspicious but just enough for him to know we are serious." he finishes

"Love what would he take for you to believe or to start suspecting that I am dividing my attention" he finally talks to her and she is surprised to be included. And the question is something she has never thought about.

The fact that she has never pictured Klaus has a partner or a lover before makes it an outrageous question. It is way too normal to be applied to them, she is his but is he hers? But she has never thought about him cheating on her; the overall idea is not pleasing and thinking about the possibility that it could happen irritates her. She looks at him and she is even surprised that she still can't picture him with anyone else.

"Well more than you entering a hotel room, certainly more than that. Catching you in the act I suppose." she says and half of the room looks at her incredulously and the other half must thinks she is naive.

And she is because the man himself is surprised by the amount of trust and confidence behind the answer. Klaus does not believe in exclusivity that applies to him. Would he be upset if she finds out? Well yes and she is actually the first woman he will be actively trying to hide such thing from. And when one of his men laughs surely sharing the same disbelief than the others, Klaus is second away to end him where he stands. He gives him a murderous glance; the man stops and the other men are dissuaded to do the same.

* * *

He walks toward where she is seated and grabs both side of her face before kissing her and pursuing "I hope his wife does not share such trust in her husband." He stands again and whispers something to the man which seems like another order and they all clear the room.

He looks at her and a bunch of question crosses his mind. What is this between them that he will somehow disturb him if she finds out that if she is technically not the only woman in his life? She is certainly the only woman that he has had sex with only thinking about her but he has been getting a fix with others when she was to trouble to want to share his bed or when he needed to cleanse her out of his system.

She is the only one that matter but not the only one because she can't be the only one. He is not ready for whatever her being the only one implies even if she has already poisoned his mind with his strong obsession of her.

She looks at him and for a second she is facing another man. She was always thrown off by how many personas can emerge out of him. Few seconds ago he was so much in control which contrasted with the other him that has made his apparition earlier. She wonders with which approach she can manage to have the persona she chooses to call king Klaus longer. How she will manage to control such being Elijah must have lost a bit of his reason but she won't give up. The man standing in front of her was a wild card but he is worth the headache.

He is looking at her with the same interests; he shares the same amount of question. He wonders how much control he will keep on her once everything is done. Once she grows out of her shell and decides that his golden prison is not strong enough to hold her back. She won't keep the same fragility, she will grow out of it. He needs to definitely understand her and cut her wings before. He is in so much trouble and he can't fathom how he ended in this troubled game where power over another being is so fragile.

She is a wild card, a loose cannon and he will have never guessed before. She seemed so weak and now she is showing sign of strength. He won't lose her physically but he is losing her, she won't bend her will longer and soon she will ask. He can't be trading lightly now. He looks at her quizzically with his hard pupil fix on her and he can't picture losing her.

She is looking at him and does not like the way he is looking at her. He is strategizing how he can handle her. She knows it because there is common twist in his trait and certain hardness on his facial expression when he does that. She looks at him and wonders what madness is about to come out of his twisted head. What does she have to prepare herself to face it?

Suddenly his traits are less tense; he has come up with a decision. She twists her finger together and takes very soft breaths that just caress her lung. She is biting her lower lips trying to think fast, fast enough so she can have a contingency to whatever he is about to do. He is now so relaxed that the muscles on his body contracting before are now flaccid. His facial muscles are relaxed and his little dimples are making their apparition.

She looks at him and she understands every twisted ropes of his brain. She is reaching a point where the understanding brings her safety. Understand and act wiser should be her new motto. If she understands him, she can't confidently act on whatever and now he is being as closed as he can be. He is being close emotionally therefore confirming troubles to come.

She is in trouble and her guess will fall on the little stunt she pulled with Alaric. If in the heat of his anger, it was easy to convince him. Just using his male ego had been enough. Having her showing desire toward only him; when other men were in the room seemed enough at the time but for how long. No other man made her feel the way he does and that was a given that he was it ready to accept. Now he was calm, collected and blinded by jealousy, she knows he will make her his target. She will pay for everything he considers like a wound to his ego and he will act in calculated way. But she has misunderstood the reason to why he is staring at her this way.

* * *

She hates how much she understands his mind and worse how much she rationalizes his logic. Because now her heart is beating fast due to apprehension and he is keeping his mouth shut. He is playing with her nerves; she thinks .She is waiting for the first flair of temper. She is waiting for something familiar so she can deal with it and be done with it.

She seats as straight as she can and stops playing with her finger. She takes a deep breath there is no need to give in panic or any anxious emotion. She looks at him and he is whistling. He is being purposely playful. She starts going through every possible course of action and distraction is her best option.

She bravely stands from the bed and walks toward him. She places her hand on his belt and starts kissing him softly. Klaus smiles into the kiss "clever little thing" he thinks. She is distracting him and she has learned that he loses focus when it comes to anything related her. But right now his mind is analyzing her and trying to find grounds where to stands in accord with her new behavior. So having her kissing his neck and sucking on his skin is not helpful.

However he is confused on why she is trying to distract him. He is used to her doing that when he is in a middle of his impulsive jealous rant but now he is miles away from being jealous. He is thoughtful of his fragile control on her but she seems to be under the belief that he has reasons to be jealous. He feels her hands undoing his black tie and sees her throwing it aside. She is unbuttoning his shirt and he wonders what she is guilty of. He is rather becoming suspicious He is absent mindedly kissing her and she feels it.

* * *

She wonders what is wrong with him. She tries again with more sensuality but this time is already very distracted. His mind is not into her and this is unsettling. He never lacks interest in her, she hates it and she feels anger built. She releases his mouth and he barely flinches just look at her with consternation. She steps away and he looks at her. She picks his tie from the floor and walks back to him.

She starts tying it back up very meticulously. When the knot is done, she smoothes the wrinkle on his burgundy shirt and tucks it back in. She looks around the room looking for something. He follows her eyes on their trip around the room. He looks at her and his worries quiet. He can still get her so riled up and it is comforting.

She is irritated and a little smirk form on his lips. She looks at him once again and asks with an aggravated tone

"where is your suit's jacket." he is surprised by her question, he looks at her incredulous few minutes ago she was trying to undress him and now she is trying to get him back into his clothes. She sees the quizzical expression and she just grabs his arm to indicate the little blood stain on his sleeves. So he points at the other room and she releases his arm.

She enters the room he was previously observing the scene between her and Alaric.

And she looks at the smashed screen and she dreads at his future reaction. But she will prefer the outburst happening in their home not in a hotel room. She finds his jacket lying around and grabs it.

She reenters the room and finds him sitting the bed in rather a really relaxed posture while she is getting tense with each minute he is suppressing the anger she thinks he feels. When he raises his hand to receive his jacket, she grabs his hand to pull him up with an exaggerated effort and he is internally laughing. He does know what is this all about and what she suspects he must be upset about but he will guess she must think he is not over her little act with Alaric.

If he was not so worried about the moment where she will stop being that set into pleasing him because she will grow out of his control, he will have made a fuss about Alaric. And he will probably break of the object contains in this suite; maybe destroy her car just to take the edge off. Obviously he will have fuck her senseless when his anger will have extinguish and her green eyes will be feel with a little hatred but after few round of worshipping in the bed. They will arrive to a tacit agreement and move on. But now he is worried how long they can maintain this dynamic until she overthrows him.

* * *

She walks behind him and throws his jacket on him before helping him to wear it. She smoothes the wrinkle on it too many time that now her hands are just moving purposeless and she is really itching to say something to just get him to say something. She finally stops and stands in front of him.

"What is wrong?" she asks tired of waiting for him to react

"Nothing with me but you are a bit edgy love." he says so calmly that she wonders if she is going crazy.

"Well you seem absent and you just turn me down "she says with vexation in her voice, she barely stops herself to pout and the last part sound like an accusation.

"I am more than my body love." he says mocking her and he sees her high heels on the floor and grabs her shoes to hand it to her.

She grabs them and put them back on while she uses him to keep her equilibrium while putting them on. He is bent and he is looking at her so innocently that she is irritated. She releases the shoulder she had grabbed and he instantly takes her free hands. She is dragged into the elevator barely keeping up with his fast steps and long legs.

"It is about to start" she thinks and she feels relief her Klaus is about to resurface. He pressed the rooftop button on the elevator and she thinks maybe she should start begging before he threatens to throw her one more time. When finally they stop at the right floor, she is getting hopeless but she is squeezing his hand for support. She hates the habit she has to lean on her executioner.

When the door opens and a receptionist is waiting for them. Her heart slowdown and now she wonders what this is all about. Nik says something to the man dress in black and a waiter appears. She looks around and it seems she won't be thrown from this. She moves her hand out of his hand to grab his shoulder and he passes her hand on top of hers for a second.

"Mister Mikaelson, follow me." The waiter dress in black says and they follow behind him climbing stair and ending on a glass surface. The all room is made of glasses and it has a little ethereal ambiance to it. There is ivy all around and little light hanging from the roof. They are few other patrons in the room and a pianist. She turns to look at him because she does not understand. Is this a new trick?

They are led to an isolated table that seemed like a cubic box of black marble and there is a little water fountain. The entire place as that romantic touch and she really can't understand why they are not in the car on their way home. Klaus takes a seat and she is still standing with haggard eyes. He looks at her unbothered while the waiter indicates her to take one of the adjacent seats. She mindlessly executes herself and once the man is gone she can't stop the word coming out her mouth.

"What are we doing here?" She whispers not really impatient to hear his response because she has a little light of hope forming in her heart but she can't bring herself to believe it. He takes a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it before answering.

"We are having a date, love" he calmly states before blowing his smoke away and leans a bit more in his chaise nonchalantly.

"Why?" she asks more surprise than ever. A date does not fit in the portrayal of their relationship. They don't do what other lovers do, they don't have stolen moment. She wonders if it is another of his mind games what is the trick behind.

She is lost by the gesture; this relationship does not turn around sweet attention, flower or sweet lullaby. There is no kiss share in the dark, there is nothing of such nature only crooked smile, intention and a bitter obsession from both side. Why is the only thing she can't manage to ask in the multiple questions that are now tormenting her.

He blows more smoke from his cigarette and look at her a bit consternate by her reaction. What was wrong with that woman? He takes the menu and he finally answer with a question of his own.

* * *

"Do you want to go home." he wishes she can say yes because this is just an impulsive act. He does not want to go back to their routine just now but he does not also want to be uncomfortable trying other thing that the usual get naked and let get done with it. But also he really thinks she needs it but he will never tell her that.

"My hair is wet "that what she manages to answer passing her hand through her hair and she looks at her outfit. Her red dress is sublime so having her hair wet is inconvenient but is it enough to go home. She is as uncomfortable as she can be. She just does not get what they are doing here but still she seats more comfortably.

"You look beautiful, so I don't really think it is an issue" he says raising his hand to call the waiter. While she looks at him like he has grown to heads. She is so hesitant that is weird. He orders white wine for her, the same one he ordered the night she met him and she still hates it. And when she tries to say it he does the exact same thing he lets the waiter go.

"Asshole" she mumbles and she feels like it their first night all over again. She looks at him and his steps away to ask him if he wants to sell her too. But she knows it will never happen and she wishes for it to never happen.

They are both very silent. She is looking at him and she once again notices how the man is more than handsome, he is beautiful. The color of his eyes, the dimples and those blonds curls. She feels her heart breaking because she knows what hide behind such beauty. This moment is so awkward to her. She does not know what to do conversation are not their strong suits. How does she interact with him?

She grabs his cigarette and throws it into ashtray. He raises his eyes to look at her and just get another one but she grabs it before he can even light it.

"That is not how it is supposed to go." She says looking at him defiantly and he finally tunes in the conversation.

"And how it is supposed to go Love?" He asks her crossing his hand and chest. He slightly tilts his head while smirking a little bit.

"I am used to staring at you that is all I do every day. You want a date then offer me a real one. Treat like I am special. Treat like you will if you love me." She said boldly and expecting to get the maximum of her few hour out of the house.

He laughs loudly, irony he every day treat her like she is special. He treats in the only way he knows how to care with an extreme need to possess. He looks at her and wonders how much of a lost lover he can be. She is so precious to him but he will never show it to her, she will never know what he needs from her.

She is just his most prized possession and he wants her to remain that. He can't risk loving her, he is not stupid and in his world loving is the biggest stupidity. But tonight he will try just that, he will try to give her another reality so she will never finds out what has been killing him. The fear that has entered his life since he has met her, it is sad she will never know how much he fights for not loving her.

He stands and asks for her hand. She gives it to him hesitantly and he leads her on the dance floor.

"What's your favorite song, darling" he asks but he already knows it because there is nothing he ignores when he comes to her but those are things he thinks she does not need to know. All he needs her to know is she can't leave him.

* * *

She looks at him trying to think about which song to say but he stops her and walks toward the music band. He is whispering something and gets his phone out to get something. After some minutes he is back with a grin and he offers his hands. She takes it and the first note echo in the air and the voice of the singer with an a beautiful purity tears the air and the lyrics settle in the instant

. "Si un mar separa continentes. Cien mares nos separaran a los dos

Si yo pudiera ser valiente. Sabría declararte mi amor" (if a sea separate continent, hundred seas separates us. if I could be brave I will know how to declare my love)

She smiles when his hands land on her small waist and he starts leading the dance. She is surprised that he knows her favorite song but fast enough the lyrics echo with her own situation too much and she leans into him for more support.

And soon she is about to tear up, because this is just heartbreaking for her. How much it is painful to be attached to him. She thinks she is out of her mind for the way she cherish him, she is out of her mind because she does not want to leave him. She is insane for loving his arm. And she is insane because she is almost in love with him. But all she wants is to grow out of the shadow he cast around her. This does not make sense and should not make sense; she is not supposed to see more than the monster.

She grabs his suit and just wants to stop the round, but he is making her waltz around the room and she is fluidly following his lead , she smiles and just feels serene because she is trying to keep this unrealistic moment as long as possible . He spins her faster now disrupting the rhythm and she is now laughing whiles her heart his racing trying to match her excitation and the speed of the spin.

He finally stops when the song ends and he kisses the crown of her head. Leading her back to their table and she looks at the dance floor with regrets. Like everything that moment has to stop but she can't stop the regret. She turns her attention back to him and she feels morose. He is the biggest regret of her life, the ultimate proof of her madness because whoever he is cosplaying now will also disappear.

And she will be stuck with the instable man that she will inevitably fall in love with because sometime he does things like making her spin at fast speed on a dance floor on a Spanish song and sometime he takes her to break trash can when she is sad and angry. But more than anything never he will abandon her. She is as insane as it come she thinks but he is insane with her.

"What next now?" she asks in echo of her thought but also what after a dance. He smirks and kisses her for answer. He gives her the glass of white wine that she hates and she drinks it frowning. He calls the waiter, asks for dishes and once again he chooses for her. She feels like complaining about it so she does and she is surprised. He just shrugged and sips his bourbon.

* * *

Later the waiter comes back with a gigantic bouquet of white orchid. The bouquet is extremely beautiful; she smiles once she smells the flowers. She has a giddy smile and stops caring about the dish he picked for her. She eats from his plate and she really does not want this to end because this is the most of a normal life she has had in a while.

They are talking about everything and nothing. She wants to talk all night even if she is getting tired and her eyelids are closing but she does not want this moment to stop. Because as soon as it stops the status quo will be back on and she will be back at painfully living in a place where he feels she can't escape. Irony she does not want to escape, she just wants to have access to him.

She yawns and he gives her his hand. She is hesitant to take it. Everything is about to end but he insists and she takes. He just pulls her near him and makes space for her. She sits next to him and let her head rest on his chest. He lights a cigarette and she just listens to the beating of his heart. They fall on a comfortable silence. He randomly blows smoke and she uses her hand to disperse it which makes him laugh. She slides her hand inside his suit and hugs him tightly.

She inhales his perfume mixed with the smell of smoke while her hair is leaving behind water drop. The moment is not really long but she is reluctant of letting go and he is letting stir for her. She knows it so she is grateful. Just few more minute and she will bring them back to their reality. They will be back to their dysfunctional relation but with a little difference they both will be conscious that there are insane but they are also a pair of coward that feel like the world under them will crumble if they happen to lose the other.

Their relationship is above love, it is visceral. She needs him for unknown reason and he needs her because only she can make him stop long enough to dance. Only her can actually calmly sleep on his chest and not worry about his next anger crisis. It breaks her heart because she knows what he means to her and she is heartbroken because she will never have this simplicity.

With every of his emotions comes her reality and the same goes for him but she will never know where to stands or how close she can steps into his word. How long can she keep this little moment going? She has to go back to being his. She tries to countdown but before she needs to know.

"Will you ever let me grow?" she asks and she does dare looking at him. She just snuggles closer.

"So you can go away" he replies and let his chin rest on the crown of her head.

"You know you can't really stop it and if you do I still be gone anyway." She knows that he understands that.

"I know." He finishes and he knows he can't keep it up because he will kill whatever he sees in her if he don't top but does he even know how to stop? Is he willing to stop?

He stands and he is being careful on not really moving her sleeping form. He picks her up and brings her to the car. He enters their home with her in his arm. And they are back to their reality. Her striving for freedom and agency whilst he is squashing all of her possibility. No amount of dance can change that.

* * *

Klaus is lying awake and his mind is full of question. He looks at her and everything in her posture is normal. She has her head on his chest and her legs tangle around his. She is breathing normally, she is way to asleep to feel his heavy eyes on her. Everything is faithful to itself but the overall situation seems abnormal to him. A night and everything is broken, tables have turned. New balance and doubts that he can't fight.

Insanity is steps away, she is on her way to make him insane. He does not trust her with what he has put on her custody and he was right. She is reckless as much as he is. He looks at her chest elevating while she takes in the necessary amount of oxygen to live. He never observes her while she sleeps and this just feels extremely wrong where he stands. He is so angry at her but he can't start to express his frustration.

She is becoming more than a usual toy. She is a trap and he knows it but here he is voluntary staring at the trap. He has to make a choice and really quick before it get out of hand. Niklaus is not blind to the change around him but he is easily blinded when he is in the center of it. He curses himself and his exaggerated confidence. He has allowed this to happen.

"You are doing this, do you even know what you are doing?" he asks her while he whispers in her ear and she sleepily groans before tightening the grip she has on his waist. He feels like he has her answer. He smoothes het hair and kisses the crown of her head. He feels a bit weak at the instant but now it is the only instant he feels comfort on being openly affective. She is sleeping and can't see any of his weakness and can't exploit any of it later on.

"It can be happening, we can't have this happening. "He repeats still talking to her sleeping body. She is more than what she needs to be. He slightly moves her and frees himself from the bed. He goes into the bathroom and quickly takes a shower. He checks his watch and it is 3 a.m. he dresses up and throws a last look at her sleeping form. Whatever it is; he has to end this mess.

He is a bit hesitant but he is not about to lose her because he cares too much to actually make sure she is there. He can't have feeling that strong, all he needs is to make sure that he will be capable to do anything to forever possess her. He needs her out of his system. He takes a gulp at his bourbon bottle. He needs to be back to his normal self.

He knocks at the door a bit frantically but there is no answer. And he wonders if he really wants to do this. He shut all doubt he has to do this. He has to get her out of his system before it destroys everything. He can permit what he feels take on the way he acts. He just needs her to forever be there and even if it means killing the flame inside her. He will prefer not to do it but now he is talking out of romanticism.

He knocks again and the door opens on a beautiful blond. He is hesitant but he needs to prove himself something. He stands for a second at the door, she looks at him waiting for what he has to say but he is silent.

"Klaus "she calls him out of his thought.

"Camille" he says and few seconds later he is attacking her lips. He can't be that hard a pair of legs must be a remedy to another one at least he hopes.

* * *

 ** _Well sorry but I bring Stefan as a gift. And Klaus is about to have a pretty angry Bonnie on his hand. That boy is running opposite direction when he comes to feeling. So if you like this please reviews and if you want to rant about Klaus please review. Tip your writer with a follow , a fav , a review. Kisses until the next chapter._**


	8. just don't get lost

_**Sorry if I gave you the impression I was giving up because I haven't updated in 2months but uni just took all my free time and could not write. Now thanks for your encouraging reviews , follows and favs. Hope you will like this new chapter. Please tip the writer**_

* * *

 _ **Just don't get lost**_

Strands of blond hairs tickle his face as emerging from his sleep he tries to brush them away but nothing really changes he can still feel them and he starts to be a reason to be irritated. Klaus is eventually awakened due to the little discomfort and he stirs trying to get a grip on where he is. He lets his hand roams around waiting for it to hit Bonnie silhouette so he can pull her closer because she must have wonder in the other side of the bed like she always does in the middle of the night before she comes back and clings on his frame until he becomes hard for him to breath.

When his finger tips finally grease on something, a skin everything feels wrong, the entire contact is unknown to him so different to the feeling of her beautiful polish mocha skin. It is lacking the well known warmth or even the little goose bump that forms under his cold fingers every night from the strong contrast of temperature between his cold callous hands and her warm welcoming skin.

The tenderness, the smoothness it is just wrong and the reaction to the wrong is a bit disproportionate and exaggerate, his hands recoil going back near his chest. he is absent mindedly stroking the space where her head rest normally out of habit because every night Bonnie's head finds his chest and she adjusts her breathing to the echo of his heartbeat. The warm breathes she exhales will tickle his skin. Her curly hair will irritate his skin to the point he will attempt to tie them but will fail.

Klaus slightly rough movement always leads to the Bennett girl mumbling some words often she curses because he is moving way too much ,attempting to fix her hair. She will rise her hand and smoothly takes away the hair band and quickly ties her hair with her eyes closed trying to avoid the light Chicago reflect on the window because Klaus refuse to sleep with the curtain closed the view calms him. Once done she pins back his chest on the bed and clings tighter.

No one is clinging at him like she does now, there is still hair irritating him and no sign of a hand heavier because of sleep expertly tying them together so he can sleep comfortably not that it will really help; too much is missing . No feet between his thighs because she is looking to warm them and worse of it all no smooth chestnut curl smelling like coconut and almond scratching his chin. Nothing but blond strands of hair over his face and realization that he is maybe further gone that he thought and right now he misses his Bonnie.

Klaus moves Camille's body away attempting to create physical distance like it might help to push away the discomfort she represents but the California king bed now appears way too small. So he leaves the bed with gravitas that he did not have last night. He is angry at her because her presence makes obvious the truth. She is not Bonnie Bennett and will never be a substitute or an equal to his Bonnie. He resents the truth that this night has just exposed. He walks away tired and displeased.

* * *

 _Not this time I want make the same mistake_. He thinks _I am not to be another woman fool_. He knows his pride won't support it. He is grumpy and thoughtful, he absent mindedly grabs his clothes but he is careful enough to check for any incriminating proof of his indiscretion. He checks on his shirt making sure there is no trace of lipstick or residue of perfume.

Everything is clean and nothing seems out of the norm except the single strand of blond hair around his button. He angrily takes it and analyses it. He finally throws but now he is extremely careful but soon his pride kicks out why is he going through the trouble what can really happen? He is not Bonnie's cheating boyfriend, she is his and maybe she needs a reminder.

But through his thought the blond man is still making sure he is leaving the room like he came and he is step at head thinking of reason to justify his disappearance but he stops remembering she never asks him those question. She just stands from the bed walk up to him and grabs his face between her hand move his head left and right. She looks for cuts and wounds all over him when she sees nothing or sometimes blood that belong to whoever was unfortunate she sights and goes back to sleep.

He put his clothes back on and he is ready to leave when Camille wakes up and look at him with eyes filled with expectation. She is waiting for him to join her back in the bed, and leisure an hour maybe two like he always does and maybe talk a bit.

Talking is the last thing on his mind and seeing expectation in her eyes makes him nauseous _why can she just go back to sleep knowing to mind her business_ _like Bonnie would if she caught me leaving_. He already has a feminine problem on his mind and don't need another to feel entitle. But also he is angry and she happens to be there reminding him of how much his confidence has led him to jump right into what he had been trying to avoid

* * *

"What?" he asks while she is staring at him under her eyes heavy from the sleep creeping under her eyelids

"It is kind of early and why are you leaving do you have better things to do?" she answered a bit seductively but he is set on antagonizing every words coming out of her mouth. He looks at her and clearly he wants to be everywhere but in this room talking to her while thinking about Bonnie, while he is standing there comparing them. He decides to ignore her and walks out of the room.

Niklaus looks around Camille's apartment grabs the first object he comes across of and throws it into the wall. He is on edge and needs to relieve his anger. He needs to clear his mind because he can't just fall like that. What would be his reason this time before he could blame youth and console his bruised ego after all he was not the first lad to endure betrayal by the hand of his lover but again few had that betrayal leading to them almost losing their life, reputation and having their brother killed.

Before Bonnie, before any girl there was aurora. The only woman Klaus allowed himself to love or the woman he had the naivety to consider the love of his life. But also the woman that was behind his visceral fear of any type of romantic feelings. The trauma that strengthens his previous view on the matter, the way he was now reacting at the possibility of loving Bonnie was a defense mechanism.

Klaus is a monster and has always been one, Aurora has been responsible of a lot of change in the man mind but something were already there, the only thing she could be blame for is showing him how loving was worthless. Possessing someone was safer no one gets betrayed by what he possesses and after aurora that had been Klaus motto when he came to feeling. But when love is involved betrayal is never quite far both go by pair and now more than ever his paranoia was rising.

The love of his life has revealed itself as a decoy from another powerful family. The innocent brunette was more than who she had pretended to be. Her beautiful white teeth were craws in reality. And she had not wasted the opportunity to sink them in him. He had loved her , showed her the rope of his business let her know about every moves. But she has revealed herself as a wolf in sheep clothing.

And she did just that threw him to the wolf, he should have known pretty and lethal she was. She was tailor made for him metaphorically and literally she was perfection. A mole cliché as it comes in his world and it never occurs to him until Finn was lying on the ground fighting for his last breath while his own body was falling to the ground and now his blood was spilling on the ground like red on a canvas.

Hours of agony he spent between high alert states when his body sensitivity was higher and the little second during which he attempted to fight the lethargy invading each of his muscle, the scary cold kissing his heart sign that the end was close and relieving unconsciousness where he was allowed to roam in peaceful limbo. But even seeing her bleeding later did not clean the offence.

Finally Elijah voice calling out their names, sound of steps fading away, a last look to the woman who just cost him his brother and a hospital bed. He had been played for a fool the almighty Klaus fell for the oldest trick in the book. Beautiful eyes and trouble nothing new out there but the result of that betrayal were colossal and even his revenge did not change anything. Once bitten always shy and for Klaus it meant never keeping anyone out of his sight but never keep anyone too close.

* * *

The cry of protest coming from the next room brings him back from the bridge of memories his mind is trying to avoid to cross. Seven years and all that is left to remind him of the great love of his life aurora was a visceral rejection of feeling. Nothing physical, no scars to prove how the blow was deep; but redundant memories anchored in him hard enough to remind him of never being so careless when he comes to his heart. _So how do I end up here incapable_ _to have a coherent thought, where did I go wrong_? He asks himself and for a moment he stops trashing Camille leaving room and sits for a second just because he needs to have his mind and thoughts together.

Camille comes into the room and finds niklaus sitting in the center of a mini carnage. Her lamp is broken, her wooden table has a big hole inside and there is so much more. She gasps and that gets his attention, he looks at her like he did not expected her to be there and when she tries to come closer he raises his hands and asks her to stay away. She freezes and wonders what she has done to put him in this state because she is not unfamiliar to his sudden anger crisis. She is about to say something when his voice stops her

"I will ask Stefan to send someone to take care of this" he says showing the room with his finger and finally rises from his sitting position and leaves.

It is the second time Bonnie awakens from her sleep and it is the second time she finds no one. She is used to his late night but she really doesn't like them. It is hard enough to sleep in this room but when he comes back looking like he has murder half the world it is impossible. She stands from her bed and goes to close the curtain, she hates the city light and now that she is alone she hates them even more.

She grabs a glass of water and looks for her sleeping pills so she can drift back to the numbness of sleep and avoid all other thoughts of what he might be doing. She opens the bottle and it is empty she can really remember how much she has been using of them since Klaus gave it to her so she could sleep through her night terror after kai incident. She looks around the room for another bottle of pills but finds nothing. She sighs heavily now there is no way for her to go back to sleep.

Bonnie grabs her sheets and walked toward the living room. She looks for anything that can calm her nerves but except from bourbon there is really nothing. She is tempted to grab a glass but she sees a bottle of white wine and grabs it. She smiles to herself thinking how much he influences her choice , she hates wine but having him always pick it for her has almost convince her she has affection for it. But that was the case of a lot of thing in her life recently she was sometime to eager to please him that she was being molded to meet his expectation. She pours almost half of the aged bottle into her gigantic wine glass too lazy to even attempt to pour more than once and walks from the living room comfort to the bar.

* * *

She looks at what is left of the bottle and it is really left nothing why waste she thinks and pours the entire content in her glass. She then pulls her phone out and there is nothing from Klaus, none of the usual message to make sure that she is not attempting to run or anything that goes again is attempt to isolate her. She is tempted to call Rebekah but her blonde girl must be in the midst of another party.

She sighs and checks the hour. She looks around the house, she really hate how it resonate empty when he is not there. The silence weights heavier when it is not in agreement to preserve their little peace she feels the need from his presence and now that she is slowly coming to peace with the idea that whatever how screwed it is she just finds herself in him and his well hidden insecurity and his over abundant madness.

There is no cigarette smell to indicate that he is burning steam while she fights to restrain her cough, she is sure that she is on her way for a lung cancer she might beat him on that one. She goes to the room looks through one of the cupboard and finds a pack of cigarette. She also takes his lighter, she grabs the mint one his favorite.

She goes back to the leaving room and cozies herself into the couch. She lights the cigarette and a well known smell starts spreading to the room. She blows on it fighting the need to cough but fails and when the room finally smells like she wishes and she finds a bit of comfort in it. She put the TV on and goes through every channel and wonder why she does not have Netflix or anything that can distract her now that she has give up on the idea of running well she has nothing to do apart from snooping around the house but that is a waste of time.

There is nothing to even indicate he leaves there if it is not from the pile of black suit in the closet and those cigarette packs. The cigarette she is using like incense is slowly dying she regretfully thinks that she should have taken the all packs if she wanted to really imitate the smell of the house when he is there. She keeps on moving through channel more and more frustrated. Is this finally his way of reacting to the Alaric mess no not after their dinner but again the man is a lunatic all can just be an elaborate scheme to punish her. She sucks on her teeth another way of expressing her frustration.

She drinks her wine as casually as she drinks water; she really wants to go to sleep, why she can't go to sleep without him. Actually she can but she barely does not want or can't do it long enough for different reason one her feet get cold, two the bed suddenly becomes bigger and she feels unsafe.

The all experience feels different like sleeping without your favorite pillow or teddy bear assuming any of those actually return your bear hug or represent a menace to society. Maybe that what she needs a teddy bear so she can have a companion of sleep but Klaus is more than just that to her, he is her routine.

She laughs at the idea to put a humongous teddy bear in their bed. Thinking about maybe she should do it just to get a kick out the man. She stops her laugh when she hears echo of steps in the building corridor. She puts her glass on the table and tries to put order between her crazy curl so she does not have to do it half asleep after Nik pulls on it trying to fit them in a hair band. She counts the steps until they stop a door before hers and she snorts. It is ridiculous, she is being ridiculous.

* * *

She goes back to their room and pulls one of her pathology book. If she is not going to sleep she rather be productive and actually do something not destructive. She looks at her wine glass and now it is empty. It is a bottle down; she can't believe she has drunk the entire bottle. She sighs again when she notices that the smell of cigarette is gone maybe his fragrance will last longer. She goes looking for it the alcohol is kicking and giving her more motivation. She feels invest on the mission to find his perfume so the house can smile like her Klaus.

She goes through the bathroom cupboard but there is nothing other than pills. She looks through them maybe she will find sleeping pills but all she finds a Non steroidal anti inflammatory drugs for shoulder pain and chronic pain. She never knew he had those but not losing her focus she moves inside the closet and still find nothing. She shouts out of frustration and because she is tipsy on her way to be drunk.

Her phones rings, she is startled and runs back to the room to pick it. She answers with anxiety in her voice.

"oh god are you okay, why are you calling?" she spits really fast wondering if the Gilbert already caught up with him because she doesn't trust Alaric to not bitch out.

"What finally you answered" and at those word she feels regret. She checks her screen and it is him. The married man she used to have an affair with. She keeps quiet but he continues speaking with his whiny voice

"Why were you not picking your phone, bonbon" he insists but she still keeps quiet smoothing the wrinkle forming on her forehead. Her silence irritates him and slowly he is getting more aggressive and tries to threaten her. He is spitting a bunch of hurtful sentences and she is willing to let him do so. But he goes on about how she needs him to get out of the rabbit hole that is her life.

"You need to be sweeter with me; I treated you better than the other didn't I? I promised you to get you out of kai's claws if you could just do as I asked. Bonbon what's the fuck is wrong with you maybe you are done crying on my shoulder or you got someone better. That is it you can't trust a roach to not crawl out of its hole at the first opportunity. " he says and expects her to go along and maybe beg to go back on his good graces. Old and hopeful bonnie who was eager to have her pretty woman fantasy might have done so.

But this new bonnie just feels like her wings are growing. She is reckless but also alcohol is making her bold. The previous event of the night is comforting her in her new found confidence. She finally explodes into a laugh. That is what she judges the fitting answer and she can picture his cherubim face frown and soon his voice grows higher and threatening feeling the sting of the insult.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up? You are clearly making a fool of yourself threatening me. What you would send your wife for me or you would man up like you promise when I started seeing you" she tells him and laughs bitterly how she put up with such before when everyday she puts up with pure insanity and chaos around her.

He tries to speaks but she interjects "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she says with a giggle and now she is drunk and he can hear it from the other side "I thought I told you to shut up. I have been through too much to have a kid like you scare me. So let put this how it is suppose to be whoever you think you are is no one compare with who I deal with in quotidian. You want to play tough but we both know those are empty word so for your sake stay away from me and for kai don't worry those a grown up business. Now I would hang up bye". She hangs up and goes back to her quest.

* * *

She ends up in Klaus boudoir and looks around the room. She astonished by what she finds. The entire room is disparate from the man she knows. This looks like an artist studio not a boudoir. The floor is cover of plastic that crisps under every of her steps when she carefully access a part of his minds. Another part of him she does not know: The artist.

This room is so guarded just like the person she is the only to think is hidden behind the layers of violence pilling on top of cruelty and anger. She looks around the well arranged disorder and the room is spacious but really reminds her of a hobo gallery. There is valuable painting on the wall that she can easily recognize and if she decided to run away with some she might actually escape with a fortune. She brushes off the idea and stops to look at them. Everything is so beautiful and finally her eyes stop on some other pieces and those are unique.

They look so different and breathe a different message. There is no softness just mastered roughness and she for a fact knows that those are his works. She looks at them with inquisition hopeful that they might tell her what she is missing and reveal the mystery that he is. But this just adds layer to him. If the semester of psychology she was forced to take can become handy it is right now. She pulls a chaise and place it in front of the wall were his art hangs, she seats and faces them.

She wants to converse with them , she wants to listen to them maybe just maybe they know better who Nik is and generously they might tell her. It is frustrating to have access to him like this when every other day he lays next to her guarded and unknown to her. So maybe the acrylic on the canvas can let her enter his world. There is a lot of landscapes and few smiling blonds. She sucks her teeth at the blonds and rolls her eyes. _He clearly has a type_ she mumbles.

She looks at the landscape at least she can be objective with them but now she is ruthlessly looking for what she want them to say but there are not complying. The choice of color and what he portrays are so conflicting but nonetheless seeing something so much related to some inner fragility that he never expresses more than by breaking half of the world with her inside this reassured her that she might just see what is enough to want to stay. She stands up and looks for a last second promising herself to understand.

* * *

She finally opens the drawer still looking for perfume but as usual she finds a pack a cigarette and a sketch book. Her curiosity is strong, she eagerly pulls it out and the first page is a pattern of curls. The next page is her sleeping in a very awkward position and it is the first time she shared a bed with him. She goes to the next page and she is returning her own look but she is pouting a bit angry. There is a bunch of other portrait of her sometime her face cover with her curls but in not one of them she is smiling.

She has different expression and no smile. The portraits have some of pull on her psychic. He does know her better than she knows him. She goes through more pages and looks at the wall feeling the need to compare. The blonds have smile on their face but her she has gravity, sadness, softness and fragility. She is tempted to close the book but the next page is her shouting and she remembers herself smashing trash can with a bat finally there is a drawing of her on the balcony and there she is hopeful .

and the last one she is smiling and she feels relieves because she gets that somehow he expressed a bit of a his feeling to how he sees her or portray her and it not hazardous that the only time he portrays her happy is when she told him she was not leaving. She takes the piece of paper out of the book because that last picture has a meaning that even he could not see. He portrayed her happy and she knows that for a second she felt like she lost on that balcony but now she just knows it was the first time in months that she had agency so now on this piece of paper it echoed like a glimpse of happiness.

She leaves the room and goes back to the living room. She grabs a glass and pours herself a bit of bourbon feeling like she needs to drink to progress that she did not see herself do. She is not a scared child anymore; she does not need anyone to save from kai or anyone. When she is about to drink her first sip after cozying herself back in a couch the door opens on a Klaus wearing a tired expression.

A look at him she knows it is one of those bad night and for a second she wants to make herself small but she thinks about the smiling portrait and maybe even from him she does not need protection. It is time she owns the pair of ball she is been growing.

"You are late "she simply states as he walks inside the room and she is about to follow up by the next question but he looks at her with a kind of anger and irritation she is not use to. She feels unsaddled and chocks on her last word. He looks around the room the cigarette lying inside the ashtray, the empty glass of wine staining his designer table, the blanket surrounding her and the glass of bourbon she is holding.

" on whose schedule love ?" he asks sounding a bit less cold than he looks at her and she looks less bold but she does not lose her panache.

" my sleeping one" she says and puts her hand on her mouth when it is out , she looks at him to see what is about to counter this but he just have a mischievous smile and he is a bit surprise by her little audacity

.

" it 's that so?" he says clearly more amused than when he entered the room, he passes her not waiting for the answer and she is a bit disappointed but she smiles to herself .

 _It is not that_ _hard, nothing has been broken._ She thinks well he did ignore her she sighs but she feels a spot on the sofa sink next to her and the glass of bourbon is taken out of her hand while her glass is being filled with that wine she does not like but it is comforting and normal. He takes the remote and goes through the channel like she did before and stops on nothing. He goes back to the channel she is watching there is a stupid TV show about mobs. She rolls her eyes at him because she has lost few minutes of hit while he was checking other channels.

* * *

"It is not realist at all" he complains trying to throw her accusation of and takes the heavy eyes she let rest on her.

"I know that snob" she counters and snuggles closer to him. Her head is taking to the usual spot on his chest while he moves his glass in his distal arm.

"And how would you know that it is not like you are use to the mob life after one night love "he says just to contradict her

"Well I am turning in another version of you" she says using her index finger to emphasize the you.

"A glass of bourbon, a cigarette and asking me question it is far from being close to who I am" he argues offended she can simplify him like she does.

" I am turning on a superficial version of you I guess because I don't know you at least all the you that live inside this mask you hide behind?" she smiles sadly and says it a bit low the TV background almost swallowing her word but he didn't miss a bit of it.

"You are adorable to think this is a mask. It is why you want to stay to break the mask and get the man behind it" he asks sounding so serious and before she can answer he answers for her. "You might want to give up this is me and you are stuck with this."

"You are beautifully insecure I am done playing hero I save who I needed to save: me. I am staying because I am the closest to be free in those four walls more than I was months ago. Maybe I am really turning into another of you or just that side of you corrupt with your crooked nature." She sounds softer than he knows her too and he laughs at her naivety.

Whatever has made her believe that she is safe has misled her. He loves her and now he is worried for her because he always finds a way to destroy what he loves and having her telling him she is turning into him just scares him.

"You are definitely lying to yourself I can see ghost of what you really want. I can't, I don't want you to lie to yourself. Don't try to save me and don't think I will let you save yourself if it means you will outgrow me. You don't know the worse of me"

" then show me who you are don't scare me because at this point you can't let me go and you can't let me in" she says frustrated . She moves out of the cozy nest she had created and grabs her wine glass and goes to seat at the edges of the couch. "What can be worse than I kill people, I own you and I will kill who you care for if you run. Like why do you have N.s.a.i.d in a bathroom cupboard where do you hide your perfume?"

He unbuttons his shirt and she looks at him incredulously. She can believe that is his ways for everything sex. She is about to shout but he grabs her hand and place it on one of his tattoo. She can feel a little scare just above his second intercostals space. It looks like a scar left after being shot at.

"Side effect of a work accident, chronic pain in the left shoulder and the perfume I stop putting it you are allergic to it. Happy mystery solved" he finishes and his tone says that the only thing she will get out of him. And she understands she moves back to her position and careful tries to maneuvers around his shoulder which irritates him. But she is just trying to be careful.

She grabs his face between her hands and softly kisses him. She is trying to tell him so much in one kiss even what she does not seem to understand yet. He returns her kiss and this feels normal to him. This is not foreign or forced he now knows that he can run away from it and what it about to happen next is not going to be as beautiful as she except it.

"You know I have to try" she asks breathing in his shirt.

"Just don't get lost to much." He simply warns her because she can't save him. It is what she tells herself to feel better. She is already lost in his word. He pulls her out of the couch and ushers her to their room. She looks at him and knows she can go back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **So bonnie doesn't know yet about Klaus indiscretion and the boy might think she would never know but when she will know it will hurt. Now if you like this chapter; please review and follow or fav. Now kisses till the next time.**_


	9. thousand Pieces of me that you take away

**_Thanks for the review, follows and fav. The encouraging words and really I am not giving up on this story but it is finals times. So it is hard to update but here we go new chapter hope you love it. Review , fav , follow it really helps to have feedback on the story from all of you._**

 ** _I disclaim everything I don't own the vampire diaries mostly after the mess that is season 8_**

* * *

 ** _thousand_** **_Pieces of me that you take away_**

She is standing at the door appreciating the fresh cool air caressing her face in contrast with the heat radiating from the inside of the mansion. Bonnie looks outside at the waltz of car coming in and out, her blood pressure rises, the cold harassing her skin has lost his effect and her hands are moistened by the little pearls of forming perspiration. She looks around and tries to spot anyone she knows but everyone who comes out of the cars is some big shot she has seen on Tv or politics big shot.

Whatever how many time she rehearsed the act she doesn't feel ready; not at all. Tonight means a lot, it means everything and it has been stressed enough to her.

She crosses her arms around her and feels the chills running under her skin. This is supposed to be a big night for the family. The family, the Mikaelson, her family from now on. she is trying to get use to the idea of appurtenance to a clan. She has never belonged to anything before not even her own family. But now she is being catapulted in the forth-center of this clan. That's what it really is: a clan, and after the speech she received few minutes ago, she feels the pressure of what she has signed for. She puts her hands on her face to somehow control her facial expression that must express the torments and tribulations her mind is going through.

She feels the cold metal on her face and it brings her back to the ampler of her reality and where her world is going. She looked at her hand and it looks so different but also all the same. She is just not used to the new weight the ring adds on to it. The ring resting on her hands is way too heavy even if it doesn't look like it.

She looks at the bright untreated ruby and the little platinum ring surrounding her finger. well she is officially not leaving him anytime soon and she is happy with it. a happiness of opportunist, a bittersweet happiness because she ring is meaningless like most of the foundation of their relationship.

She has seen first-hand painfully unprepared wedding proposals, plenty of her friends had those at the time she still had friends. however, she is pretty sure nothing beats her pathetic cold first proposals. if what her friends proposal lacked in preparation they compensated by the mere existence of love. she can say the same for hers.

Why does she bother with his insensible ass? Well because she loves him! Isn't she allowed to expect more than what the constant fronting and the pretense he dwells in allow him to show? she can't still picture him trying to do the entire thing.

* * *

 ** _Twenty hours earlier_**

"you are developing an addiction love!" Klaus says as Bonnie picks a new bottle of somniferous pills. In the last two weeks, she has used three bottles of them and that represents a considerable amount of pills. But in her defense,she needs them if she wants to close her eyes an entire night, however sometimes to be functional she uses them through the middle of the day.

But who can blame her, she is undergoing an amount of stress that few can bear on their shoulders . She looks at the medical cabinet where near his pain killer, lay her new stock of pills but she sees nothing to corroborate his words as she throws another empty bottle in the trash can.

If there one person with addiction in this room: it is obviously him. therefore, she feels offended that he would even think that about a benign consummation of pills. she rolled her eyes and drops the bottle of pills. she doesn't need them, she doesn't need the pills and he will eventually wears her off or get her distracted long enough, so she can get a grasp of false normalcy.

He is accusing her to have an addiction and she is glad he doesn't know about all the anxiety pills she takes to cope with her reality. If she used to take them months before meeting him, recently she has just increased her consummation , she can see it but the need of it is greater than the danger. This mobster world and each of machinery running behind, it is a bit too heavy to bear for a sane mind.

"here." She says as she closed the closet, "happy?" she asks full of sass as she walks back from the bathroom to join him in the room where he is laying bare chest and going through her phone for some of his other silly reasons. Living with such character and he is surprised that he is driving her to the edges of addiction. She can remember what it is this time, why he wants so bad to find something that doesn't exist but he drives her crazy.

he has already cut her from everyone she knew and of every relation he couldn't parameter or manage. who does he think is still talking to a girl that only leave her house to go to her class or hang out in the Mikaelson's mansion? she was already selective of her friend's circle, now she simply has no one out of Rebekah because even the old one are to be kept at arm length. She is forced into a life of misanthropy and seclusion; that definitely messes with certain of her perception and that were her anxiety pills, her sleeping pills come in, they maintain her to a functional level.

She climbs on the bed next to him and settles to avoid his hurt shoulder, she has been doing it since he told her that he was still feeling the pain. however, he never told her how it happened. She craves to know more; Klaus is like a science project for her, the better she knows him, the more she is fully prepared to react.

She settles for his chest and slides between his abducted arm and her mobile. He is at the message part, that is always the most entertaining. she hopes that she has cleaned those who were sent by Matt or her obsessive married client. she tends to forget a lot of things recently but she is pretty sure she did this time.

Yes, she went back to hanging out with Matt after Rebekah assured her that she would be mute. her friend convinced her that they were just a certain amount of crap that Klaus could do and she probably wouldn't be in the receiving end of it. but still, they were no point on tempting the devil.

"miss Bennett you will have a shift next week "she reads aloud and pursues on the following message "miss you Bonbon, at least come visit so I know everything is fine. luz". She looked at him after reading the last message dragging her words. She knows it is a good way to irritate him.

With all the time she spends around him, she has become more a passive aggressive person. She never inflicts direct blows, she goes about her attack by nibbling on his patience until he breaks. but now she has to sound less relaxed without the pills, she is a bit edgy and tense.

"How long before you get over this? Even me, I found my conversation a bit boring. I have a limited amount of contact that you established and your insecurity at some point becomes tiring." She finished looking at him anxiously waiting for his answer.

"I am not insecure.I am careful because I know I ruined you for other men, you will be wasting your time and leave a trail of body behind. but still you are more than my bed wench at this point, you are my armed weapon. You know everything about me, my family. you can't trust no one who knows that much mostly a woman that share your bed . you never know when you have offended her and she thinks betrayal is better way to get back at you ." He says thinking about the last time he has blindly trusted a woman and it indeed ended badly.

The tone of his voice lets Bonnie know that he is talking from experience. Therefore, she becomes greedy to know more. She has been doing it lately, decrypting his sentences and picking the information she wants. Sometime she discovers major things and sometimes they are just bread crumbles to occupy her mind.

"well firstly I would be stupid to leave compromising message in my phone. But again you must assume I am, if you are still doing this?" She says side eying him. "Secondly why would I cross you or your family ? if I know something first-hand it is how it ends for those who try. Third you know you can thrust me, right?" she simply states her truth whilst she wiggles to find a better place to nest her head.

 _Damn it the shoulder was really my spot_ she thinks while she still struggles to get comfortable. He looks at her gesticulating and sighs, she should just go back to resting her head on his shoulder and stop making a fuss about an old wound.

And he knows she is not stupid, like he knows about her deleted messages or the friends she hangs out with recently for the simple reason her number is linked to his and he has Stefan watching her too. however, he says nothing about them because that is how far his trust goes when it comes to her. she often happens to mention that she is committed to someone.

"let assume someone equally powerful back you up and well you have reasons to want to screw us up badly. and as far it goes, I can only trust you to some extent." He countered her point and she knows she has a bit of the story. She knows why he was betrayed but not the how or the who. If she can get the who then Rebekah will provide the how. Maybe just starting to fix his trust issue might lead to something.

"so who was it, the one that drove you to the points that you can trust peoples that genuinely care about you?" she cuts the chase and asks directly. She looks at him with avid eyes and he returns her looks with a frown.

 _Smart indeed but a bit impatient._ He has noticed her new habit, interrogating him with subtlety. At the beginning he didn't notice until she started using the information against him or axed thing in their life around it. She was trying to manipulate her way around his mind and he didn't like it a bit.

He was always in guarded position now. he wasn't willing or ready to open up to anyone, so being extorted part of his life like that was quite annoying, but he still appreciated the brilliance. He shakes his head and gives her phone back to Bonnie. He walks out of the bed and she follows him with her eyes.

* * *

 _I hit the right button_ she thinks but he comes back and throws a little box at her. she catches it and she opens it, looks at the ring with a humongous ruby on top of it. it was a solitary. She looks at him baffled and he shrugs.

"how far it goes at trusting you, this is pretty far if I am spending my life with you?" he states and tries to go back on the bed like he did not just propose to her in the driest and weirdest way possible.

He was supposed to give her a ring few days after they met because that was how Elijah had conceived it. But when he first met her, the ring Elijah picked became meaningless. it was still laying in one of the house cupboard. That ring didn't fit what he felt when he looked at her.

The ring Elijah picked was a standard one, made for a stranger. Because that what it was meant to be, him being bind to a stranger, someone so foreign to him that he will not have half of the fear torturing him right now, that it will have his head in the game and in control of his emotions.

it was meant for him to end up with her but now it had another connotation. Bonnie had turned into the brutal reminder of what he stands to lose if he happens to be so reckless with his empire or let violence predominates his reason. Ironically Bonnie is the reason he tames the beast in him when now he deals with other but only when she is not directly part of the equation.

When she is near him or just involved, everything exacerbates the underlying tone of psychosis, she ignites the worse habits of him, overprotectiveness, visceral jealousy that feeds in the most bizarre insecurity. She is the catalyze of his violence. She has become the pillar of his inconsistence behaviors and even him, he is not blind to the dysfunctional vicious circle he is creating.

But the further he dives, the strongest he holds to her and the worst part is she is willingly following him. Their relationship is as vicious as a snake feeding on his own tail. They managed to enhanced the part of each other that refuses to be self-sufficient.

Klaus knows what darks place of Bonnie he feeds, her needs of belonging, her longing to be loved with the same violence and solemnity with what she can love. He sees it every time she looks at him, her eyes always look for him in any situation. When they argued, she looks straight into his eyes making sure that whatever cruel words that will be thrown at each other; at the end it will be the both of them putting back the piece they break in each other.

She holds them together whilst he constantly fights his way out but paradoxically he always makes sure that at the end she will pick him up . He is perpetually pushing to see how far she can love him because he needs the proof that she loves him. He needs reassurance that she will stay with him, even if the latter is guaranteed by his control on her person but he wants her to stay mentally with him not just physically.

He doesn't understand her fascination with him and she never voices it, but the amount of crap she is willing to take just to get a step closer to the one she believes he was scares him but also glues him to her. She has blinded, stupid, overwhelming love for him and by his book she is that bird with the unique feathers.

He has lucid, calculated and virulent love for her. Even their ways of loving each other clash with each other but they both believe only the other is capable of loving them. Therefore, as far as he can past several of his issues, Bonnie is the person who will always await for him in the other side, it is a rickety balance.

Elijah's choice of rings could not express that because it was meant for a stranger, not for the woman he calls and knows is his. So when finally it made sense, he picked what represents where they stand. The ring was a design of his, the ruby was unpolished and rough just like them while the platinum had been treated for years and refine even the component of the ring clashed but the final product looked amazing, it was unique, as unique as her he has called the ring the Bennett. In homage to the name she was about to lose.

* * *

She looks at him and the magic of the ring is gone. Elijah told her before she needed to make him understand that she was more than his whore. She rolls her eyes at him, looks at him from up to down and drops the ring back in the box and closes the box.

"no!" she says and he is the one that looks intrigued, _trust her to destroy it and make me lose my shit_ he thinks. He seats on the sofa facing the bed. The farthest he is from her the better it is when she tries to pull one of her crazy moment because he is less stimulated for physical contact of any sort.

he puts his elbows on his knees and rests his chin on his knuckles, he looks at her intensely expecting and wishing that she will pick her words wisely because well generally she picks them to burn is patience.

"you really walked all the way there and didn't figure out the proper way to go around it. Throwing a ring at me. really Niklaus really! I know, we have to go through this but until you figure out something that look more like a decent proposal. I am saying no" she states because she wasn't just picking the ring, his knee had to be bent.

He looks at her ,she had called him Niklaus. They were reaching new heights. He stands from his seat and slowly walks toward her and her little frown is still on her face but she looks indecisive about the outcome. _Learn to say thing gently you know how it gets._ she mentally scold herself the closer he gets to her, she starts thinking about what he will do.

Now he is two inches away from her face and he bends to match her eyes with his. She hates staring at his blue eyes when she wants to be someone other than his usual frighten Bonnie. She tries to maintain eye contact, he searches into her eyes and she seems pretty angry but she can't maintain eyes contact. He also sees hurt.

she is hurt, she want nothing to do with this ring because it means nothing; totally nothing just another shackles, it is not even a reverence to the love she has for him. She doesn't need a reminder of how he feels or the lack of care he puts into it. They are little pearls forming on the corner of her eyes from frustration, anger and sadness.

He takes her face in his palm and softly kisses her lips but she stays limp. He is not getting his way around exploiting her weakness. He deposes a kiss on her nose and finishes on her forehead. He slides his mouth on her ear and sucks on it for a moment before moving inches away and whispering "I am sorry." He stands and leaves her stunned behind. He is out of the room before she can muster her thought. She is shocked that he actually apologized but now it that he left, she feels bad for him.

She is supposed to be the angry one, the one leaving the room, the house. _Always the drama queen, what does he have to be this_ _complicated mess of a human_ . She thinks angrily but she stands because in her very typical style, she picks his broken piece and forget hers along the way. She tries to run after him, shouting his name as soon as she crosses the door of the leaving room hoping that he is maybe just in the building corridor. But he is standing in the living room on his phone.

* * *

"how fast can you make it there?" she hears him say and she stands there waiting for him to finish.

"I don't trust your brother that much, I want you to do it? he continues and he lights a cigarette. And she starts counting how much cigarette he burns in a minute so it gives her a scale of how upset he is. from his gesture, he seems pretty relax. He ends the call and goes back inside the room where she follows him.

He picks her coat from her closet side and drops it on top of his shirt that she is wearing and grabs her hand. after few seconds, she is standing in front of the elevator barefooted; she wonders if that how she is going to dye. She just has a coat and it pretty hot outside so what is the point of the coat. there is dark humour in her thoughts but she has no doubt that one day he might assassinate her.

His silence is agonizing but she won't say anything to piss him off while he is driving because she knows he might throw them on the side of the road. Sometimes she wonders why she loves someone so insane. He is driving so fast, she barely notices that there is less building around them but more and more trees.

Okay if the first time she thought about him murdering her it was a joke, obviously now that they are out of the city ,moving toward a secluded area maybe she should jump out now. But soon he stops in front of a mansion and from the letter on the gate, It belongs to the family, he hunks and the gates are opened.

He parked and opened the door so she can get down but the way is impracticable barefooted. She shows him her feet and he rolls his eyes a habit he has taken from her. He sighed and bends so she can climb on his back which she does. He climbs the stair of the mansion and she thinks he will drop her viciously on the floor now that she can walk on it without hurting herself but he does nothing of it. He just secures her in his arms.

"Stefan" he calls out and there is no answer, he calls one more time and the young man with chestnut hair , the one she remembered seeing the other night in the hotel room whilst she was as much dress as right now was standing in front of her. he was dressed more casually, the suit was replaced by jeans and flannels.

"Klaus, miss Bennett" the man says with a charming smile and holding a chuckle at the little scene the couple is offering with bonnie almost disappearing behind Klaus' back.

"bonnie will do just fine" Bonnie responds with a smile of her own and Stefan nods but Klaus has to add his two cents in

"miss Bennett is perfect" he loves Stefan like a brother but since the man has been tailing Bonnie, he suspects that his friend has a crush because well he is tired of listening to him complimenting her when he knows half of those fact already. Stefan like Klaus is an open flirt. So just a bit a distance won't kill anyone. Stefan rolls his eyes at his friend antics.

"bonnie that's a lovely name, it suits you" Stefan ignores Klaus and he is between the only few persons that can do so. He gives to Klaus a set of key and walks past the man, stops to Bonnie and give her a kiss on her cheek. Klaus snorts and Stefan chuckles.

" I had to, she is magnificent and it was a pleasure to been taken away from business just for you miss Bennett." He finishes, gives a tap on Klaus shoulder and leaves.

"you can put me down" Bonnie finally says but he just ignores her and leads the way in what seemed to be a living room attached to a kitchen. He dropped her carelessly on a fluffy sofa and she wonders since when he is so playful.

The light in the room is sifted and there is only light in the kitchen. He whistles to get her attention back to him as he walks to the kitchen and puts an apron on top of his Henley. the kitchen is the only place with light the rest of the room is dark but bonnie is not bothered, she is to fascinated by Klaus activating himself in the kitchen. She didn't even know he knew how to cook. She looked at him with googly eyes; she has stepped in the wrong dimension it must be that.

"don't get too use to it" he says bringing her out of her reverie.

"you had to destroy it, you had to" she complains but she can't stop smiling.

When he is done he lights the entire room and this one he can't really spoil it. She looks around the room and there are candles everywhere, they are unlit, there are flower in every corners. A table dressed for a fancy diner and he puts everything on the table.

"yes , yes , yes" she jumps and ran to him and he lifts her whilst she wraps her legs around him " yes"

"you had to spoil it, I couldn't get to ask it properly" he returns her tirade to him but she doesn't care, she is already kissing him and trying to remove his Henley. She unclasped her lips from him and looked at him so kindly that he doesn't know what to do with this look and himself.

"you actually good at this thing when you try" she says so proudly but he just silences her with a kiss

* * *

 ** _back to the present_**

"the pressure can be a bit hard to bear" Stefan says as he catches her facing the entrance purposeless and he gives her a glass wine but she refuses. He smiles and adds "anything else, I can get it for you"

"I can't really drink anything right now, I just got one of those Elijah's speech if you are familiar with them" she laughs to relieve a bit of the tension and Stefan comes to stand next to her.

"oh, those one. Try the Klaus one. They're way worse" Stefan high bids and she laughs because she can clearly imagine being use to the intensity of Klaus.

"so what got you like this? if there is no trouble about sharing it with little old me " Stefan gently asks and she turns to face him better.

"well by the end of the night, half of this room will be field with people wanting me dead or close to it." She softly says and Elijah's words keep echoing in her head. _once you come out, you pick your side and openly confront anyone in the room that is on your list. Because for now on they will know the Mikaelson have dirt on them._

"wow half that is a copious number, look over there" Stefan points toward a man that is laughing while eating like a glutton. She nods to show him that she has her eyes lock on the man. "well he has a nasty knife scar that he owes to me, probably want me dead but can't do nothing about it because I am a Mikaelson and us Mikaelson take cares of each other. I guess Elijah made sure to mention that during his speech. And you just happened to have the most ruthless of them whipped around your finger. So look at it this way, half of this room is and will forever be scared of you." He smiles to her, he offers her back the glass of wine that he is still holding.

She grabs it and she tries to let his words sink in but she can't stop the built up of tension. It wasn't every day that your wedding announcement served as cover for your family to announce an open war on the shark of a city as violent as Chicago.

This party was the Mikaelsons coming to say they were ready to play dirty. Who wanted to surrender should do it before they go full in. People should pick their side wisely. And Bonnie Bennett was the flag bearer.

"Thank you Stefan, I will try to remember that while their looks assassinate me" she smiles widely and drinks her wine, it warms her and offers a bit comfort .

"you're welcome, you are technically becoming my sister and I was the one there before you" he says with a nostalgic smile, he was remembering the time when he was the sacrificial lamb for the peace between the Salvatore and the Mikaelson. Bonnie's eyebrows flies to her hairline and he senses the upcoming question "Rebekah, no surprise there. she didn't say anything right." And now it comes back to Bonnie that Rebekah full name is Rebekah Mikaelson Salvatore.

she smiles, she can't imagine her crazy friend married to someone who seems as soft as Stefan. But again earlier the man told her about stabbing another man, she should really review the way she perceives all those gangsters.

" well you and Bekah, that is such an odd pair." She can't stop herself from saying that but the expression on Stefan calms her down. he looks like he is saying you are the one to talk.

"okay just as odd as you and Klaus but I bet dealing with Bekah is easier." Stefan says intending it as a joke because he knows each Mikaelson are a piece of work.

" what have I done now?" Rebekah says appearing as soon as her husband finished his sentence. She walks up to him and settles one hand on his shoulder and Bonnie notices a ring and her eyes linger on it. Rebekah catches her before she has time to stop.

"oh this, I only wear it when it is something official like tonight" she smiles to Bonnie and her friend gives a concern look to her husband. Bonnie knows that there is no way on earth Klaus is letting her take this ring off. He would rather have her hand remove than her taking a way the final proof that she belongs to him.

Even when she removes it to shower, he can't contain a sigh. "oh he understands, it is kind of heavy and look at the size of this diamond imagine the attention I will get. You understand right babe." She turns toward Stefan and he looks at her ready to deny her word.

"I don't but you do as you please but I wear mine everyday." he counters but he does understand that his wife is just not ready to the adjustment. she was pushed through it as much as he was. But he made his peace and his wife is amazing. Bonnie feels the little tension so she tries to diffuse it.

"have you seen mine, I will get my hand cut if I go out with this" she flashes her rock to Rebekah and Stefan knows that it is his queue to leave them alone. Rebekah is squirming at the rock that is twice the size of hers and not the one they pick with Elijah. She is pleased that her brother did the effort as she thinks of him. she catches him talking with a woman she can recognize everywhere: Camille.

 _What is she doing here? don't tell me he dared_? she thinks pissed and she is trying to make her way to the pair with Bonnie next to her.

* * *

"I have no need to know what you are doing here but you better keep your mouth shut love" Klaus says getting slightly closer to whisper so no one around can listen. he drops his octave and his voice takes that very threatening undertone. And if she didn't know better, Camille would think the worse but she knows that Klaus has a problem with violence against women.

" you have never been the one to care, so what has changed." She is talking from experience because Klaus and her is an on and off things. She understands him and from the bottom of her heart she tries to love him. if it is possible with someone like Klaus, she is one of the few to love him.

But Klaus hates commitment and has no problem putting each of his indiscretion in the open for everyone to see. Gloria, Caroline never he felt the need to hide them, always claiming he couldn't do the exclusive thing.

"well I wasn't one to get married and guess it, I am getting married. So just forget the other night and everything between us but specially the other if you can't,I am sure there is a way to assure that." Klaus says with a fake grin as he spots Bonnie coming around with Rebekah. He knows his sister to well, whatever it is she doing coming around him with Bonnie means drama.

"you don't need to threaten me Klaus and you know I am not the one for drama. If she makes you happy then I have no problem with it." The blonde smiles a bit out of it because well she didn't know what was the party about. She had accompanied her uncle who was in business relation with the Mikaelson since they came in town, that was how she met Klaus. He thanks her and she sees him moving toward his sister and a petite black woman, she was sublime but she doubted she was the fiancée.

She was extremely pretty but not Klaus type, she doesn't look like the Swedish model but she is proved the contrary when he kisses her with such passion that she feels envious. She walks to the bar but Bonnie eyes meet her and she knows where she has seen that face before. One of the blonde on the portrait Klaus has made, she is quite present in there. She can't stop herself from having a hint of jealousy, she has the need of questioning him but Rebekah beats her to it.

"what is Camille doing here, brother?" she asks and Klaus gives her a murdering look. He is not having himself outed by the foolishness of his sister.

"well you both are capable of conversation why don't you ask her?" Klaus says dryly and pulls Bonnie's out of Rebekah lock. He slides his hands around her waist and the mocha woman is not looking forward at the little tag of war starting between the Mikaelson sibling.

when she finds herself in the middle of their attention it always ends up like that. Before it starts, she needs to find a way to escape. she looks for Elijah but he is cozied up with Sabine and she has no heart to break them apart. She finds Kol but has no strength to go through his remarks. And there she is the person she has been waiting to see the entire night.

Lucy is entering the house in company of Matt Donovan, and Bonnie has a little frown. She isn't sure how this can go right now. The night is important she doesn't want anything to mess it up and mostly Klaus' unpredictable behaviors. She straightens her dark royal blue satin dress and gets out of Klaus' arms. She rushes to hug her cousin and she feels like something his back in the right place inside her once Lucy surround her with her arms.

"that is no way at all to do things Bonbon" she said with a scolding tone "you can't run away and disappear like that. even if it is to marry a billionaire." She finishes tightening the hug

"sorry luz but so much happened, I had to avoid bringing that mess to you" she answered not ready to move out of her arm" but a billionaire, luz" she giggles and the little tension is already gone.

"I googled it, since you have secrets now." She laughed at her turn.

"hey can I join him if you are planning on keeping her that long, luz." Matt says tired of waiting to hug his best friend. Both girls break apart and Bonnie gives a quick hug at Matt, knowing that Klaus is eying her like a hawk. She moves a bit in the side putting a respectable distance between them.

"show me the ring" Lucy says excited and when Bonnie flashes the rock "billionaire you see what I am talking about." She finishes the three of them laugh. Klaus just appears at her side and he is wearing his best impersonation of a smile. He puts his hand possessively around her like he is marking his territory. He has difficulties dealing with her exes and it happens the room is full of those. But tonight he can't have his temper lash out but that doesn't stop him from showing where he stands and who she belongs to.

"love, why don't you introduce us?" he says moving his finger around, Bonnie quickly does and she hesitates a bit at Matt but Klaus lets nothing show, not an impulse, if it is not how he is standing extremely close to her that her personal space becomes nonexistent. Klaus extends his hand to shake Matt's one and he takes his time before letting go, passing a silent message. He moves to whispers something in Bonnie's ear.

"Showtime, they are all here" he says before excusing himself leaving a livid Bonnie behind. She tries to breath and for the first time she does feel different from the Bonnie she was before the entirety of this months. There is no small fish like Alaric here, there is only peoples capable to hurt her badly, her and her family here. Can't she really do it, she feels herself mentally leaving the room. Klaus' hand on her shoulder pulls her back to reality, he came back when he saw she wasn't following behind him.

* * *

"I can't, I can't. Nik ….." she stuttered, he just takes her hand and pulls her in one of the multiple bathroom.

"bon … love answer me" he says trying to bring her back, he needs her full attention in and he needs her to be focus. He needs the same girl he saw in that hotel room deal with Alaric. He hates that he has to pull her out but they need her to have the show going.

He needs to anchor her to something real, some normalcy before she lets herself be swallowed by the ground opening under her. They can't appear weak, the entire mob is in the next room and mostly she can break in front of the crowd, even the Gilbert are there.

He bends to look at her in the eyes and he tries to talk to her the best way he can. he does what she is responsive to when he comes to her being in that panicked state. He kisses her almost viciously and she is automatically pulling him in.

she reciprocates his kisses focusing her thought slowly on him. She pushed him against the wall and he knows, she has passed the state of anxiety but she is still just going for her usual comfort zone. He was right she is an addict but he just had the wrong addiction. He slows her pace and lifts her up. She wrapped her legs around him and unlock their lips.

"we don't have time for this" he says as he is unzipping her dress and taking back her lips. this is what he thinks about when he talks about vicious circles. The ways their carnal desire for each other binds them. She ignores the words coming out of his mouth and nibbles on his ear methodically.

She needs him now; she needs her world in place so she knows she doesn't stand on fragile ground. And this the most real they get with each other, sex it is where she doesn't wait for him to move to better intention. That is the moment he is her pillar when she doesn't have to be accepting of everything. It is the moment he ceases to be alone.

"I just need to takes the edges off" she pleads with him and she is unbuttoning his shirt. "I am freaking frighten of everything, of you, of your family, our family, of us . from what it is happening outside there is no coming back. after this, there is no running away." she blurs out feeling strong enough to tell him something less superficial. She finds it easy to bear her soul naked when she fucks him because the inhibitions are already gone. "what if I lose what bit is left of me, the only pieces you have left intact. You have taken everything and left someone I don't understand behind your carnage path ." She grabs his face between her hands and forces him to look at her.

Her viridian eyes are saying even more than those words and her hands running through his skin are a cry for help to her tormentor. "I am so far gone that I don't know what I am trying to protect. The innocence is gone; I can't go outside there because I can't accept that rather than changing you for the better... I am changing myself for the worse. And at the end you wouldn't want me because you chose the other Bonnie not this one. not the one who is as greedy as you to end up on top of this city because that is where you are going." She softly kisses him trying to silence herself and swallow back the word that have left her mouth.

He breaks the kiss and he puts her dress back up. He needs to do this for her. He needs to learn at least a thing; he needs to learn to say things because she needs to hear them. He zipped her dress back up and settled between her thighs

" you can't be lost because you anchor me, you keep me level headed as much as I can be. If you can't do this, then I can't to; not because I am afraid to get lost because I am afraid of thousand other horrors. You getting this strong, this driven scares me. and every time you step out of the shadow I cast around you I have to make it bigger. "he looks at her to see if she is following where his words are supposed to lead her.

"so I am afraid that when you walk out there, you will find out that you are my equal. Staying here and having the Bonnie I bought will please me but either way I am not leaving you. And whoever you like to think you were before this life wasn't a better person. We happened to be lost in each other, there is no coming back from that. All it is left to see in this tragedy, it is who get to destroy the other faster because we don't know how to love differently." He kisses her with the last word said.

She puts her hair back together and ties his tie perfectly back in order. She grabs his hand and intertwines her fingers. She turns to look at him and she speaks so softly that he misses a bit of the sentence but catches the most important. "… you promise me that you will love any version of me that come out at the end of all of this and that you won't ever leave right."

It is the first time that she is faced with the possibility of him abandoning her. it is always the other way fears of abandonment is deeply rooted and at this instant and with way she loves him, it is stronger than any time. It has become a legitimate fear.

"till death tears us apart, that is how the saying goes right.' He says kissing her temple and she has just silenced his fear, she has just offer him a proof of love that he didn't have to compel out of her or beg for. They leave the bathroom and Bonnie is ready to do it

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading hope you review, follow , fav just tip the writer. Well next chapter is about to be messy hope you stick around till there, kisses until the next chapter_**


	10. the right soul to save

_**I disclaim everything.**_

 _ **Here is chapter 10. Thanks to whom follow, put in their favorite and reviewed the precedent chapter. Hope you will enjoy this chapter; I am somehow scared it might be boring because I took some time on the psychological aspect. Review, fav and follow just let me know what you think.**_

* * *

 _ **The right soul to save**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

The heat she feels is just another effect the crowd has on her. Little drops of perspiration coating her constricted fingers, drenching her livid palm. Her breathing slower than minute ago but still hardly accommodating, agoraphobia slightly under control. She looks around and she is less lost, she has his presence as landmark. It is a little anchor in this closed wilderness, in this political jungle.

Klaus' hand warms her much colder one, his palm pressing softly hers, his fingers drawing patterns on the dorsal part of her hands are all source of warranted comfort. She is thankful for his presence by her side. Never will she have thought the reliance she has on him; yet again, she will have never thought half of the scheme in her new life. Erased are the precedent dry tears, the haggard expression morphs into a pretense of comfort and confidence. _Fake it until you make it_. All traces of previous breakdown gone. She tries to put a smile on her face through each word of Elijah's speech.

Bonnie looks around and her eyes stop on Lucy who is still admiring the house, she envies the genuine feeling. Out of everyone in the room at the exception of Matt, Lucy is the only one obvious to the power play going on. Bonnie has stopped dodging the stares and the threatening look. She smiles at her cousin, she wishes she could share the genuine feeling behind Lucy's one. She is in a room full of predator, shark and she has never felt so calm in her entire life even if she feels out of place.

She looks out for familiar faces, maybe a client she remembers. Her screening green irises stop on few men and she offers a smirk full of unsaid, they barely reciprocate some incapable of recognizing the threat behind. Shaming away when they are capable of recognition, they turned quickly away from her, and she grows a bit confident. Klaus slides a hand on her mid back, resting his heavy hand on the crook; his touch butterflies like is enough to bring her attention back to him.

The pretense disappears as she faces him; once again, she is naked, reveal is her truth. She is a bit scared, she is always a little scared girl by his side, there is no curtain with him, and there are no lies or theatrics.

However, the fears have transitioned through time, it is more of a thrill with each second; she changes every second by his side. She rationally afraid of the being staring in the mirror, physically similar but the psychic part a complete stranger. The leap of faith she is making might cost more than she can afford to give. Nik bends and kisses the croissant of her head; the gestural on his own is the comfort she seeks from life. She is been waiting for hour to participate to the farce, Elijah's orchestration takes more time that she hopes for, and she wants to be done.

* * *

"Chicago is a new investment…" she hears Elijah pursued in the background but she is a bit distracted by the picture of the perfect couple that Stefan and Rebekah offer. She smiles but quickly the smile fades and a frown settles on her feature. The thought that Klaus and she have to mimic perfection and happiness not far in the corner of her mind. She catches their reflection, and they both appear foreign, like echo of what they could be.

Sad, fading echoes and simple silhouette, the farce might last too long; the farce might destroy the superficiality of her relationship. She is looking at the microcosm of her life, the requirement that she might never reach. Those echoes of her and Klaus, two lovers, happy and linked by nothing but love but simply actors for the crowd. Elijah's speech not far, still inhabiting the corners of her mind _miss Bennett this is a performance of a lifetime._ It is simply that a performance, but she is easily lost into the act.

His hand draws circle in her back, she is peaceful in the most stressful moment of her life. She leans into the caress and takes his hand; she moves it on her venter and welcomes the warmth. She closes the distance between them and her back lean on his front part. She is resting on him, fighting mental exhaustion, apprehension and fear of herself. Through the entire night, realization is not far away, she questioning everything and discovering her relationship with power.

"Three, two, one. Impress me love." Stoically, Klaus whispers in her ear. He gives her a little squeeze as Elijah comes to an end of his speech full of hidden threats. She catches the last words "never, I thought such day will come to be. However, my brother Niklaus has found a match. Bonnie is lovely and that worries me because well Klaus is Klaus. So why, I don't have the answer but Bonnie is the perfect asset for this family." The last sentence meant to sound as true as the literal meaning of the word. It is a not so subtle message for everyone.

Not sure if she can impress, even less sure if she wants to join the malicious game of the powerful. However, the time of decision far gone, she takes her cross ready to carry it. She steps slightly away from Klaus and finds in her the strength.

* * *

It is time to look at the room; there is an underlying silence in the middle of a building tumult. There is rise of fear, even if few of them do not know what is it that they need to fear. People in this room have been controlling this city before the Mikaelson and are almost sure they will continue to do so. Expected is the change of alliance; however, the breach is not yet visible in absence of the Gilbert.

The room bathes in confusion, but it will not last the adversary, the allies and victims will be known in the following seconds, minutes, and hours. The crowd's eyes lay heavily on her; she feels the weight of responsibilities upon her. The first blow she must inflict, she has to anchor fear in the all of their heart. It seems like mission impossible for a girl who was an escort only month ago and still carry around the stigma of the profession.

In a swift synchronize motion; the assembly rotates to look at her. She is unknown to most of them but she holds their secrets. Who really recognize a whore you frequented nights ago and even if they did recognize her, it is easy to destroy weaker than you are. Some seem to recognize her, regulars or clients long ago obsessed by her. Her expression mirrors the complexity of feeling shared by the crowd. The eyes who can recognize her, have a twisted mix of fear, admiration and a desire to end her before it goes too far. Some have the wisdom to assume the danger she represent now that she landed in Mikaelson's hands. None of the fear really directed at her,

They are scared of the master puppeteer, the blond man with the sleek controlled smile towering behind her. The fear in their eyes galvanized her; it is fascinating to observe. Even now some refuse to see her worth, the same people keeps their judgmental and haughty look when with a motion of her tongue she can their lives crumbling. They looked at the escort this way and keep looking at her the same way; they are obvious to the change. She is no longer the one to shy away from the look; it should be they. She should scared of them as much as they used to scare her. The balance of power just swiftly changed and they are unaware of it, too much engorged in their ego.

This situation is slowly turning the tables around; she is less and less a prey in the midst of predator. With stakes rising, cards being pulled out of sleeves, her fear is gone but her anger rises. She has stand in this room for the entire evening, before the spotlight, she was persona non grata and she will not stay that. She was present but absent of the eyes. Most of the men in this room have been in her presence on multiple occasions, but they all purposely ignored, or misjudged the reason behind her presence. The snarls, the side eyes and the politically correct course of action taken enrage her .

Minutes ago, the exchanges and the pyramid of relationship was not different, some eyes were on her but all were dismissive. She was a pariah before Elijah's words, a little pawn that most would have used and thrown, that most had used and cast aside. The beginning of the night was an ugly reminder of a not so far past. She bent and ran to hide fearing their looks. Now just standing next to Klaus, they see her taller. She is no longer a drop in a tide of sea. She is as much a shark as them; she is as powerful as they are. She likes it and wants to embrace it. She wants to demonstrate it.

She cannot afford any movement, she is quite absent of her own body, a bit euphoric. The feeling of having so much power is borderline threatening. She does not know how to aim it and where to do so. She is a loaded gun, which just want to fire. Klaus can easily feel it; he whispers comforting word in her ears. He tells her to construct her momentum. They is no point on wasting energy on the weak. She should let the fear install itself. He has his arm circling her and she appreciates the physical comfort. He is more candid than she is in this world.

She is being acquainted to the different feeling, Klaus never leaves her side and she is thankful. He is calmer, in control of the room, of her. He takes her hands and forces motion into her body. She follows him as he makes a way toward the platform where with a grim smile Elijah is waiting. The elder Mikaelson is seeing his entire plan coming to fruition. Nothing is said yet, no one is threatened yet. Only the wiser can see the upcoming storm.

* * *

He is screening the room, randomly picking victims. By the end of the night, a dozen of lucky chosen ones will end up in a sexual scandal. Pages of a client book leaked, just enough to have them shaking and reconsidering their position. Having Bonnie in the room makes it clear who is the one targeting them. He is about to clean higher post in the city, everyone in the room who happens to be reluctant to choose his side will be wiped out of the political, criminal and justice map. He is cleaning house for his owns to fill the empty seat.

He gives a knowing look to Klaus and his brother returns it. The blond man is a little bit in retreat. He has an interesting posture; his body language screams his truth. His hand tightly clasps Bonnie's one, he is there solemnly for her. He is not in pretense as she is; he is more open to what he feels for her. However, he is not standing next to her or in front of her, he is behind her just enough for it to be visible but not awkward for an engaged couple.

His posture is a message to whom it might concern; it is a visual representation of what is going on. He smiles and continuously drops kisses on her shoulder or whispers something to her. For everyone in the room, that need to receive a message Bonnie is not the threat, he is. She is to look as the puppet; she has to seem harmless. He cannot have people targeting her because they think eliminating the threat would equate harming her. He is taking a protective stance.

Klaus cannot hear half of the words Bonnie's is saying, but the crowd's reaction to each words can indicate their effect. He is extremely controlled, viciously calculator in the moment. He needs to be mostly because he is keeping his jealousy in check in regards of some guests. They are all here, men he has hated for no other reason that they were prior clients of his Bonnie.

The night has been rough for him and he hitches to break something. Until the announcement, he has heard some indecent exchanges or have some of the men coming up to him thinking he was another one of them, former client or wishing to be. The urges of marking her has become potent. When he could barely hold through few comments that were more lecherous or complaint that they never had the chance to share her bed, he felt murderous but held because well he will get to destroy them anyway.

He pulls her closer and she chuckles through her little thank you speech to Elijah. She pursues her exchange of innuendos and insists on how she is committed to her family. His eyes scan the room and he is pleased. He stares at the door and he grins. Finally, no more need to play with small fishes, Klaus absently kisses Bonnie temple as she stops through her words to stare for a second at the main door.

"A friend of yours I imagine" Klaus whispers mischievously. He is into a confidence that she did not suspected. Bonnie tenses in his arm and she is in a hurry to end her speech. The last guest is a bit unexpected. She stutters for the first time as the man drops his eyes on her. He is surprised but seems contained. Bonnie can already see what lies at head, she worries Klaus will make a fuss.

"Why don't you share some words honey?" She passes the microphone to Klaus who for a moment is absent. He is staring at Elijah; the brothers share a conversation to which all Mikealson at the exception of Bonnie seems privy. There is now a tension that she did not sense before, the atmosphere is more charged. She feels Klaus' hands circling her, Stefan and Rebekah put a stop to their happy couple routine.

* * *

There is an invisible scission in the room but it starts by the slight rearrangement in the guest alignments. It is as subtle as a waltz but decision are made. Bonnie cannot see it with her untrained eyes; the social pyramid dismantles in matter of seconds. Elijah can pick out the first victims and Klaus can start the part of this life that he enjoys, chaos. It is so organized that it cannot be seen but alliances are crafted. Defense position are taken.

"Nik, honey?" she calls again forcefully, she is convinced she has lost him. She is frighten by the brightness in his blue irises. He is technically at war. She knows this version of him, she has seen in the night with kai. She does not know the trigger but she knows this about to go south. She places her hand on the hands sitting strongly on her waist. She is worried because he is about to fail her and everything she did. She looks at the crowd. It is now different from seconds ago when they hang at her word. She feels the withdrawal of power. He cannot take that from her.

She wants it back; she wants the scared expressions hanging at her soft and loving words toward her fiancé. She wants the raging and concerned expressions that came after each of the men whom at a period of time during her four months as an escort made her feel inhuman, understood the innuendo behind her swearing of alliance to the Mikealson . She wants what she came back for that fatidical night when she chose him.

"You said it all love. I think they all have an idea of it." Klaus finally replies feeling that the tension is down a notch. He knows that the room is still his to handle. He nods at Stefan and quickly checks his surrounding to see where his men are surrounding. He kisses Bonnie as a last attempt to make it clear for those who happen to be tardy to the party. He takes her hands back but he is slightly different. She can feel it and she is happy that he is still pretending. She turns her head at the door but the man is gone.

"Looking for your friend," Klaus says in between low growl and she is getting on edges, she cannot understand why of all people this man will be here. She fears that he is the trigger; an ex-lover never sits well with Klaus. She can feel the shift in his personality; she rolls her ring a bit worried and smiles at the little group of people they pass quickly. She looks around again but now she want to catch Elijah's attention and it seems to put Klaus more in edges. He looks at Stefan and the Salvatore only nods.

Klaus takes Bonnie further into the Mikaelson's manor; she is becoming hesitant and she is less familiar with the feeling of being scared of him. She has lost that capacity to fear his action and she is becoming regretful with seconds. She has flashback of the night with kai, he is awfully silent and her grip on his hand tightens, she has every intention to reach him, they are not going down that road one more time. He pulls a door open and leads her in an office. She steps in, she looks at him worried but he is reactive to outside possible commotion. She takes a deep breath, she looks at him scared but now it is so foreign to be scared of him.

* * *

"I didn't plan to have him here?" she calmly tells him and he looks at her for a second. He looks too focus, controlled. She waits for the outburst of jealousy. He only walks closer to her and puts his hands around her cheeks. He caresses her skin to calm himself, he stares at her green eyes, innocent little thing. She leans into his gesture and grabs his arms. She closes her eyes and breathes slowly. After few minutes, a knock at the door startles her; she raises her head to see Stefan enter.

Stefan looks as tense as Klaus and for a moment, she knows Klaus' state has nothing to do with the married man with who she used to have a liaison and to whom he referred as a friend of her. He releases her and she misses his touch, she follows his tense body as he walks toward his associate. Klaus hesitates to whisper but he turns to face her and answers loudly to Stefan silent inquiry.

"She is as much a Mikaelson as anyone, she needs to hear it to." he goes to sit on a sofa and calls for Bonnie patting on his lap. She rolls her eyes but does as he asked. He nests his head on the crook of her neck and gives his attention to Stefan.

"Well it seems your snitch in the Gilbert house was right, we did find some of their men around." Stefan says referring to the information given by Alaric. During Bonnie little speech, the Gilbert arrived and as expected, it was not supposed to be a peaceful visit. They had caught few men around the manor. Bonnie looks between both men trying to get an idea of whatever was going on. She was just grateful she would not have to deal with another of her past nightmare.

"How much of them, at the exception of her little friend and his father. How many man?" Klaus asked Stefan, and Bonnie decided to be part of the exchange if it will continue referring to the other man. She shifted to face Klaus and her feature carries her inquiries. Klaus kisses her to silence her; Stefan has to clear his throat to remind them of his presence.

"Fifteen, I think it was more by prevention than an attack. The Gilbert heir and his wife are present and Grayson is having a conversation with your brother. From the way it is going, you might want to take Bonnie away from this place." Stefan continues, now his face is showing real concern. He looks at Klaus and his friend quickly realizes what is going on. He is once again tense and his grip on her hips is tighter, almost defensive.

Bonnie looks at Stefan and she wants to object. She wants to be fully part of any shady business going on. She wants to see to fruition the empire she is helping built. Klaus looks at her; he is silent, slightly distant as he analyzes her. She is the only person whom he has not taken notice of the different change of emotion through the night. She is ecstatic, slightly euphoric. She is going through her first rush of power. Suddenly she is under a different light, some of his fear gone maybe he does not have to stop her growth.

Rather than breaking, maybe he just need to build on top of fragile foundation. This rush of power; it can supply it repeatedly. He kisses the side of her shoulder and he smiles through the contact with her skin. He is hesitant, he can choose to conserve her purity or fully let her be part of this world. He can let her get her hands dirty, get to enter the darkest corner. He is willing to establish a partnership but also he wants to save her innocence.

He wants to offer her the little piece of fragility, naivety that he can still covet. Her words still echoing in his head. _What if I lose what bit of me left, the only pieces you have left intact. You have taken everything and left someone I do not understand behind._ He is learning how to love; he understands that she cannot love without losing herself and her words are hurtful truths.

He is a pragmatic and he knows in their relationship only one can save the other or salvage what is left. You cannot bring back humanity; you can fix a broken soul, the damage are rooted deeply but it is easier to prevent loss of all. She is not fully broken, just enough to forever be with him, ironically after telling her not to save him, he wants to save her. He looks at her adoringly, his little surviving part of innocence and he knows he is about to do the most selfless possessive act.

* * *

"I am not leaving until I see through everything. I have no reason to leave." With a firm tone, Bonnie complains. She breaks the little protective cocoon Klaus is forming around her with his arms on her waist. Maybe she can feel the change in Klaus mind or just the overbearing body language make her feel restricted but she takes few steps away from him. She is standing in the middle of the room, and she feels fearless and defiantly stares at Stefan. The Salvatore gives a concerned look at Klaus and his broody expression is heavier, wrinkles overtake his forehead.

He moves toward the little desk and grabs a TV remote. He switches it on; he puts on a local news channel and his eyes moves on Bonnie. He points toward the screen; Klaus and Bonnie turn their attention back to the news anchor.

 _Well it is seemingly five congressional representatives, three police captains and few judges but it is enough incriminating. All of those affairs seem linked to the parker brothel. With the recent misfortune of the owner, suspicions are rising._ They listen to the newscaster delivering more fact and name out of Bonnie's client list; those are the name selected but the anchor mentioned multiples name to be interrogated as witnesses. Bonnie's one is nowhere to be found but she knows she will be mentioned. She turns to face Klaus and he is unfazed by everything.

Nevertheless, as she listens to the news she can see her life crumbling, she can mourn her medical carrier. Here it is the last blow to her old self, what she has been so worried about and she did not lose herself, they destroy her, he killed what was left. He took the last piece; she fought so hard to keep. She feels that little piece break. The fear is here, what is left of Bonnie Bennett dying as the Mikealson conquest starts. It feels like it is nothing, a bit of drowning maybe. Anger, deep anger and grieve of her own self. It is a sting to the heart, similar to metaphorically dying.

She did not know she holds that piece of old self so dearly. She had been willing to give it to him but he took it away with no care for her. The green of her eyes darken, her pupils constrict, her blood pressure sky rocks. Forgotten is Stefan' presence, she is staring at Klaus, resentful and eyes glowing from the unshed tears. He makes his choice at this moment, from what he sees, she might think that she does not want to be save but she needs saving.

"Relax love that has nothing to do with you at least technically. You are part of this venture solemnly to take down a single individual." He points at the TV nonchalantly as he speaks. Klaus ends her worries; he vaguely states bigger fact and clears away her fear.

Bonnie is barely a façade, her client list is only worth it for a single name. Klaus and Elijah know the specificity. The perfect on paper wife, fiancé, it will be a mistake to use her as a witness for such an easy cleaning. They are not losing her image that sanctifies Klaus' one for mere pawn. The name selected are frequent client of kai's girl and Bonnie is one of them. However, other than Bonnie the Mikealson own ten of kai's ex girls and after whatever Klaus did to the man, kai was willing to give their client list, it was a gift of goodwill.

She faces him willing to listen more of what he has to say but he does not continue. He focuses his attention back to Stefan and closes up behind his own walls. He is facing a side of his conscious that he barely uses. It is uneasy to make peace with the knowledge that he cares enough to save her from the both of them; she is as dangerous to herself as he is. He tries to comprehend how to do so without freeing her from him.

"Whatever name comes out as the sources, those man are in this house and firmly believe she is the one talking. As you already figure, she is not safe. If Gilbert had his man running around, others probably do to. Bonnie needs to leave the party" Stefan insists, he is tired of arguing. He has his own wife to look after because he is unsure of the mess to come. Klaus simply nods and stands from the couch. He extends his hand to Bonnie and she reluctantly grabs it but the little scare of few minutes ago calming her attitude.

"I will be back to deal with the Gilbert's men." Klaus states on his way out.

* * *

Bonnie holds her heels in one of her hand and her other hand has a tight grip around Klaus' one or it is actually the other way around. His fingers almost squeezes hers due his iron grip, he is silent and he focuses. They have just left the Manor; Bonnie is far from his alert state. She is on some type of cloud nine, she feels invincible. Having men crumbling and falling from their glass tower will have the same effect on any mind.

She is almost chuckling, it taste similar to revenge on life. She feels carefree as her feet transitioned from the wet surface of the well cut grass to the cold tarmac of the parking. She rotates her rings and offers her shoes to Klaus so she can undo her tight chignon. She is physically exhausted but mentally exhilarated. She even appreciate Klaus' silence when it usually worries her. She can see their car and she is happy to be going home.

Klaus gives her back her shoes and picks up his phone, he quickly answers the call and from the new frown on his face, there is another emergency. He looks back at the manor and he is unwilling to deal with his own world tonight. However, nothing can really happen at this moment. He gives her the car's key and stares for a moment.

"You stay in and lock everything "he says keeping a very serious expression. The new serious and stressed him contrast with her. He looks at her and cannot stop thinking that she is naïve. She cannot even see the danger at head, he is afraid to leave her alone for a second. There is a room of dangerous people unhappy with her and she is now just a moving target.

He kisses her softly and she keeps a grip on his shirt, insisting on keeping the proximity that she misses. Bonnie deepens her kiss letting her tongue in his mouth. He slowly and regretfully pulls away. She complains and for the first time she extirpates a little laugh from him.

"You stay in or you go home" he insists and starts moving back toward the Mikealson manor.

"Yes daddy" she sasses and looks at him going away. She stares at the sky and appreciates the cold wind of the night. She makes nothing of Klaus' advice and takes her sweet time on entering the car, her recklessness is a mistake. She cannot see the shadow lurking around her, his demarche is smooth, soundless and she is way to absent to notice him coming close.

He finally breaks free from the useful cover of the darkness surrounding the open-air parking. He has his eyes locked on her and she is smiling brightly leaning on the car.

"Was it part of that stupid plan all along?" His voice is a bare whisper, she is slightly startled and she is on her guard. "I had to sit through those clown words, and then listening to you saying how much you love him. So you are Mikaelson's bitch." Now he is an octave higher, his words are drowning under the venomous tone he employs. She is calmly trying to open the door but his hands are already on her. At the exact moment, gone is her boldness. Her feeling of power is slowly going away. Now he is close enough and she can see his face.

"What do you want Jer? Why can you get it through your thick skull?" She says feeling less scared because he is just the married man that should get over her. She tries to push him away but he barely moves "what does anything as to do with you? Go to your wife, I have no time for this pitiful game"

"Well ain't you a bitch, you played it nice. The defenseless whore, but no other than a future Mikaelson after me and my political carrier, after my family." His hands are now moving from her side to the clavicle. He is pressing her against the car and she is fighting to shove him away. She is so much in the fight that she can fully process his words.

"Let it go, you have no business in being here. You don't want to be here when he comes back." She is still trying to be helpful and she knows if Klaus finds him here, it will not be pretty. She removes his paw from her chest and tries to step aside but her vision is blurred when his hand heavily collides with her cheek. She has no time to register as her head it the car. There is buzzing sound all around her, she cannot find her equilibrium.

"Don't act like you are worried, I have nothing to fear from Niklaus. I have nothing to fear from anyone in this city. Have you laughed with him after everything? What have you told him?" he questions her, getting all up in her face and his hand flies to her throat.

"What are you talking about" she succeeds to push between the oppression of his hands on her vocal cords. She coughs through her words. Now she finally feels a rightful fear. He has rage into his eyes. He is different from her childish paramour. Further from the clingy whiner, this man is vicious almost nothing can stop his malicious intent.

"Bon stop playing with me, I have no patient. Have you told him? Am I on that silly list" he asks again squeezing more. Bonnie struggles with the fall from her power's apogee to this position of possible pitiful victim. She tries to get it, what can Jeremy have to do with everything. She thinks hard and quick. _Jeremy Gilbert, obviously Gilbert, the valuable target in her client list_. She can finally attach him to the other family empire. She is tempted to beg for mercy. She is tempted to deny her implication.

* * *

She looks around helpless, she prays for Klaus to comeback. She looks at her hand and she is still holding her pair of heels. It is not happening; she is not that fearing girl from months ago. She can manage through it. She fights to get her arm high enough and with all her strength, she uses her heels to pierce into the space between his clavicle and his first rib. He releases as a reflex to put his hand toward the area of pain. She sees it as an occasion to run back to her car but she feels bold tonight and tackles his feet.

He falls on the ground and she quickly takes advantage of the commotion to kick his abdomen but he grabs her foot, he pulls her down. Her newfound ego might be the loss of her, she follows him on the tarmac and the pain is excruciating, the ground scratches the skin of her shoulder. He is back on his feet and ready to finish her. She is finally as scared as she is supposed to be, last piece of her powerful pride vanishing as she faces cold reality. She is going to be another whore killed by a client. His left foot collides with her ribs and she loses her breathe.

She lift her hands to protect herself and expect the next blow and it comes in her right side. "You will die as you lived, miserably," Jeremy says and she wants to make him eat his words but the next blow is more painful. He grabs her and is ready to drag her along the parking ground. She begs for Klaus, she has enough strength to push him away and she tries to sit up but he is coming and she does not know if she can take this blow too.

She does not have to find out because Klaus' fist crashes in Jeremy's jaws and the man barely has time to react when Klaus knees mid abdomen. Stefan is already by Bonnie's side and he is helping her up. He is not fast enough to stop her as she rushes and kicks the man on the floor. She is pure fury; she can taste the heavy coating of angry bile on her tongue.

She is between Klaus and the laying Jeremy. The Mikaelson moves aside and she kicks again in Jeremy's rib cage. Revenge ignites her. She forgets about her physical pain after taking several blows at him. Klaus has to remove her; he grabs her waist and lifts her aside. She is definitively further gone that he thinks. He does not know if he should be impressed that she can contain such fury or scared that maybe she is turning into him. Her eyes are heinous even when they stop on him, she is still furious. He pulls her aside and tries to calm her.

He wraps her in his arm and she tries to break free but soon she tires only her breathing is restless. She slowly calms down and she escapes Nik's embrace. She walks back toward Jeremy who is still on the ground; Stefan is quick enough to put himself on her path. She raises her eyes to glare and he looks at Klaus who nods. He lets her go and she walks up to the Gilbert boy to retrieve her shoe. She pulls it out and leans to look through his eyes. She sees for the first time fear directed to her not to Klaus like hours ago.

"You messed with the wrong bitch; you're messing with the wrong family." She finishes pulling her shoe out of his shoulder and walks back to the car. She is shivering, the adrenaline is going down, she can feel the pain but there is a little smile tugging on her lips. Klaus gives her a concern look. _Is he too late, is there anything to salvage or the change are too big?_

"I am in pain, before you ask" she says through now teary eyes, she shows her hands still holding the shoe tainted with blood to him. She is now standing exhausted in the middle of the parking; she is physically and mentally in pain. She still feels like a small fish surrounded by predators.

* * *

 _ **Sorry but Jeremy needed that beating, Jeremy was kind of an obvious choice for the married man no surprise there. So do not hold that against me. Fav, follow, review kisses until the next chapter**_


	11. as altered as broken bones

_**Definitely I don't understand the meaning of hiatus because I ended up having constant thought about this fic. Therefore I wrote chapters and settle to give in. now thank you to everyone who pm to show me that they cared and for the advice. This chapter is to thank you. also review , follow and fav . this time it is not an hiatus but I might have slow updates and hope you don't mind.**_

 _ **Chapter beta by caryl4eve she is amazing and check her story**_

* * *

 _ **As altered as broken bones**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

She still has an iron grip on her shoe, she does not let go of it. Even when he buckles her up, she holds on tight to it. Her knuckles are white in contrast with her palm, which are red stain, vibrant red. The first glance Klaus steals is shy. He cannot rightfully look at her, he does not feel confident about his ability to maintain control if he does so.

He does not know what will be the right reaction. He is tempted to return to the manor and finish what she started. It will be stupid but it will be satisfactory. He has no love lost for the Gilbert boy; he might have been indifferent to the kid before but right now, all he wants is to kill him. Little lost boy with too much power in his hands, pining on the wrong girl, so he thoughts.

Now his opinion is different, another look at Bonnie and he is ready to throw away their little empire conquest. He waits for agonizing sounds to come out of her but nothing comes. She is silent; she did not wince once. She barely moves from her seat, he does not know how to react. He does not know how to face this altered woman. She is so different; it has nothing to do with her bloody appearance but everything with her altered mind.

She is so motionless that it scares him. The silence is heavy; it is burdening and unwelcome. Her hand clings around that bloody shoe. Frozen features greet his worried eyes. He attempts to touch her but she moves out of his grip. It is the first movement that she executes. Her eyes are pleading; she does not want him close.

He does not know what to do of the gesture. Should he be glad that she is not lethargic? Should the rejection offend him? He chooses an impaired mix of both while leaning more towards the grateful side.

She is in so much distress. Even if the need is there, she has no will to express herself. She is still forming escape plan. She is still on the battlefield. She thinks that maybe she hears him mutter some curses. his hands fly to her face, too fast for her to stop them.

The contact is unwelcome; the touch is too warm for her cold and bruised skin. She tenses under the furtive touch of his fingers. It feels like his hands are everywhere where they should not be. Klaus' thumb contacts the heavy viscous fluid. The vermilion colour spread on his pale skin, he swipes the dry blood away to see the size of the leaking cut. She is still trying to move away from his touch. He has to have an iron grip on her face to force her to face him.

* * *

They finally make it to the building of their home, she rushes out the car as if the devil is trailing her. She is steps head of him, he does not know if she is trying to escape him or something else. Taken in nystagmus, her eyes run a quick observation of the perimeter. She is already gone when he makes it to the elevator.

Her behaviour is outstandingly awkward; he is worried. He is angry and it is not all about him but also all about his feeling. He cannot believe he failed after everything he decided tonight, after accepting that he needed to protect her. His world is excessively dangerous for her fragile self, tonight is the prime example of it, and himself is a prime example of it.

Staring at the door and still holding her stupid shoe, that is how Klaus finds her. She looks so disoriented that is frightening. She has a pathetic appearance; from someone in her situation it is expected. The echoes of his steps startle her; she is jumpy. To her bloody flesh, tremor adds its weight on her muscle. Her eyes are unstable, cloudy green irises cannot face troubled blue ones.

He opens the door and she rushes in. he follows her and close behind him, she runs back at the door to check every locker. At the thought that she does not think him capable to protect her, He feels lesser than a man for a second. However, Bonnie puts no thought in her present action. She is an autopilot, defence mechanism 101. It is a simple alert stage in a flight or fight response, an acute stress response.

That is the last straw; it is enough for him to make a decision.

 _Fuck the little family empire, the earth will be better minus a Gilbert._

He turns on his feet and walks back to the door. Her hand is quick to stop; she is quick to find her mind. She is intuitive enough to know what he wants to do. She stares at him; she is trying to retrieve the use of her tongue.

"I need you not to go there." It is such a plea; it is a bare, it is enough to stop him. He stares at the depth of her green eyes but they are hollow, as empty as her next words "you're not messing this up for the rest of us, I can take a beating if there is a purpose behind it." He is furious that she only finds her words to defend their conquest. She sounds exhausted but her words are firm. _Different_ , _altered. Who is this girl?_ He cannot answer.

"I need you… I need you… I need you" she repeats quickly, the last one is more insisting. In her last sentence with her dying voice, her pain unfolds. She needs him; she needs to know that he is right next to her. No one will cross this door and hurt her anymore. She breaks his resolve and he feels his anger melt. It can all wait; revenge can wait. He comes closer to hug her; she wants to let him touch her. As his fingers brush against her skin, she escapes and cannot control her next words.

"No … don't" it sound so broken that his offense died before he can feel it.

"Please… I will never do that to you." He pleads with her; he is getting less rational with each second. She cannot just reject their entire relation; she cannot just refuse his comforting touch. She has never rejected any of his touch even the violent ones have been welcome. She has rejected words from him but never a touch. She just steps further back; she is running even from him. He can't have it; she cannot just be so unreachable to him. It puts everything he thinks into perspective, everyone of his doubts.

"I am just going to take care of you love." only his voice's intonation indicates that he is tearing up. She is not the only one altered; he is so much more changed than he thinks. Sadness is such a heavy emotion; he had forgot the weight of it. She really makes a monumental effort just for him; she moves closer to cup his face. She says nothing but allows him so much. She tenses with the contact; he hugs with no care for his clean clothes. Red soon taints the dark suit; he swipes her off her feet and carries her to the bathroom.

* * *

He is careful as he washes away the dirt, the dry blood. His touch as light as feather does not scare her anymore. She warms to him. He pulls her out of the bathtub and rolls her in a towel. He cannot bare to look at the different cuts, their redness. He is so angry, he has a hard time letting go, and she is the one to break out the barricade his arms form. He sits her down and starts dressing her wound. It is the undoing of all his self-control.

"It was stupid! This isn't you." he looks at her and he is angry at her, at the Gilbert boy, and at the world. His jawbones constrict and his facial muscles contract, it was taking a herculean strength from him to not let the anger take over. His fingers are careful around her cuts, he assesses the state of each wound now that she is clean.

Her damp hair wets the carpet; each drop falling fuels Klaus' irritation. On his words, he has a slippery control. He has the wrong thoughts at the wrong time. For a moment, he forgets that she is a victim; all he can think about is how stupid it was of her. He cannot confront Jeremy for the entire family sake, but he can confront Bonnie for even daring to scare him like that. His tamed anger alters his entire perception. He wants to let it out; he wants to vocalize his worries.

"You're so different. This is not you. What is wrong with you?" all his words ring like accusations. It is not in the way he formulates it, it is in the way she perceives it. The words ring with the prior fears she expressed. She warned him, she told him she was different. What are his words trying to prove? Why is he negating his previous promises? It angers her and she is still adrenergic, quick to overreact.

'I'm not me?" she whispers in disbelief. For the first time she finally looks at him. She slaps his hand away from her, the bandage falls on the ground, and Klaus maintains his eyes on the little white piece. He raises his head and meets her angry eyes. Eyes not quite angry with him, agitated eyes, she sighs deeply. "What do you intend by me?" that question is one he should abstain to answer; it is an opening to more cloudy waters.

"I intend Bonnie Bennett" He stupidly answers, he offends her even more. Her traits moulds in the same angry features she wore hours ago.

"You don't know me like that. You don't know me enough to assume I am somehow a lesser version of your precious Bonnie. Who you assumed knowing is a superficial character, the one who you want me to be. I am tired of accommodating you." She has never sounded so aggressive. She has never sounded so angry, and it is not because she is shouting. It is because she means every single word.

"Okay "it is all he can master to say, it is the only word he is able to express. It barely conveys his frustration; it is not enough to underline all the intent behind the word. Her flare of temper shuts him up. The single word seems to innervate her more. He picks another dressing to cover her open wounds but she is quick to push his hand away.

To say Bonnie's irritability unsettles him, it is an extraordinary understatement. Her anger, her refusal of admission, and this entire attitude. She is proving his point. She is him, she is display his character traits. She instinctively mimicking what's she thinks his toughness. If he were not so worried, if he did not feel so different now, he would appreciate how much he altered her personality. His old indifferent self would enjoy his Galatea. However, like every Pygmalion he is too much in love with his creation, he also altered.

* * *

He gets a clear look at her, the tears she forces herself to hold. The hematomas around her features and the definite silence she encloses herself in. She says nothing, she looks at nothing, and uneasily she stops to stare at her hands. They are quite clean, if she ignores the little cuts, the bruised knuckles. Their appearance is not altered; however, she has stared at them for hours, her mind traveling between wonder and fear.

Her bloodstained shoe still laying on the floor, not moved since she discarded it. The silence in the room is thick; the tension can be cut with a knife. She wants to speak. Small sounds leave her mouth but there is no meaning behind them, they are mostly regretful sighs.

Her seat left empty; she is limping on her way out of the room. Momentarily, her behavior stuns him, he barely notices that she is hurting herself more with her devil may care attitude. She should not walk, not with her wound, not with her swollen ankle and an assumed knee dislocation.

He rushes by her side and her reaction is quick, rough. She is quickly in defense mode; she is not allowing any of his touch. Her arms raise in guard. She winces as she takes another step back. Her eyes are wild; she quickly runs them around the room. She looks for a way to escape.

Klaus catches on her little maneuver. He has seen this a lot. He steps back and gives her some space. She is still very defensive but at least she is breathing. How long will it last? He is not sure but this is a typical shock reaction. The adrenaline has run his course; it finally cleared out of her body. She is still trigger; she is reliving the night. It occurs to Klaus that it must be the first time. It is surely the first time someone has beat the hell out of her.

"Hey" he tries to capture her attention. With his hands raised, he does his best to avoid any alarming movement. She has an early post-traumatic stress disorder. With all the strength, it takes from him, he steps further away from her. She rushes to hide in the room and locks the door. She is exhausted at the end of her stress response.

Pressed against the door, he can hear the first sob. It is heartbreaking and painful for him. After half an hour of listening to her endlessly crying, He forces his way through the closed door. He finds her huddle up on herself; the tears are barely intelligible. She is too exhausted to cry even. He lays next to her on the bed and instinctively she looks for his warmth. She hesitantly moves closer, he does not move because he does not want to scare her. She curls up around him and lifts his arm so he can comfort her.

"I am okay… at least I think. You don't have to do anything stupid." She says as she starts falling asleep. He says nothing but he is displeased by how much she is invested into that conquest. The end does not matter for him if it can cost him Bonnie. He wants her out of this mess; the Mikaelson enterprise is his empire, not Elijah's one. If he wants someone out, he can make it happen. It is quite time that he shows more interest into his family business.

* * *

"This is Aurora all over again..." she wakes up to that sound, the rest is unintelligible. There is more than one voice but all are cover by the ringing in her ears. Her head is about to burst and every single muscle of her body is inflamed. She can feel the heat radiate around the most redden part. She is tempted to touch the cut but she knows better.

Her throat is awfully dry, her eyes are extremely sensitive to the light and her bed is sadly empty. She can only assume one of the voice belongs to him. She makes a herculean effort to leave that bed. She is stumbling, she has no strength in her lower limb, and it seems the ringing in her ear is impairing her balance. She knocks the lamp close to her bed but she has no care to avoid anything. She has a bit of vertigo.

She is dizzy; her body is enclosed in some type of drowsiness. She has an impaired memory; last night takes time to register. She remembers pieces of the beating and very few of her own reaction, very few of her own violence. However, a look at her knuckles cover by fresh cuts tells a long story. Her memory might be selective but her body is not. She lifts her t-shirt to assess the damages, which are barely visible on her face at the exception of the bruised temple and cut lips.

It is as bad as it feels. She pulls it back down and whines. She crawls back to the room and catches another crumble of the conversation in the next room.

"That is not a decision you can make brother. You need to ask her. I think she is doing fine just by herself." She recognizes Elijah's voice. This time the words are clearer.

"Do you want a peak at yesterday damage? She has no business being there. You got what you wanted. You have opening everywhere. She can step out right. That is not a suggestion

"Klaus' voice echoes louder. She protests to the noise, she rolls over the other side of the bed. She is exhausted; her brain is fuzzy. She can't make up a coherent conversation out of the other words. However, she is sure it is a heated conversation. Eventually, she is discerning a fourth voice, that one seems siding with Klaus. "Bonnie" she makes out her name in the brouhaha. She groans and blacks out for what is maybe an eternity or only seems like this because she simply dosed off. She wakes up and the conversation is still going on. The voices are getting louder and the opinions are more discernible. She is also getting a grip of her mind. The words are not foreign anymore; they make sense. She doesn't like what meaning they carry.

She doesn't like being left out. She might be wrong maybe it is not about her, she has lost few words during her brain rambling. "She is mine; I decided what is good for her. What she is allowed to do. How she is allowed to behave." Definitely, she is the centre of the argument _._

 _She thought they had passed that stage but Nik is Nik_.

She is not new to the clan nor she is naive, if in any form whatever is addressed in the next room can affect her, it is a disadvantage if she is not present.

It takes an eternity until She rolls out of the bed. Her steps are uncontrolled; she knocks more object as she stands without assistance. It feels like a lamb learning to walk. The floors oozes away under her feet, her wounded skin sticks to the floor and hurts as she lifts her foot for each step. She should give up, her arm tightly around her rib cage she barely can breathe. Through hardship, sweat and a shit load of pain, she makes her way to the living room.

* * *

She stops at the door to rest and has a clear view on the scene. The stances of each brother easily tell her of the different side. Klaus and Rebekah are relatively close of each other; she assumed that they are supporting the same opinion. Kol is facing Klaus but there is a wide space between them. The glass of bourbon that the younger Mikaelson is holding barely leaves his lips as already words replace it. At that exact moment, Elijah takes a strategic position between his brothers and it is a wise action after the words that leave Klaus' mouth.

"If you dare make that comparison another time, I am personally taking care of you "Klaus issues a warning. He is exhausted; he has barely slept the entire night. Arguing with his siblings about an unmovable decision that concerns none of them is the last of his wish. They should not have to talk about it. None of them has been through his night, Elijah is still gloating about his success, and all the control gained in the law enforcement excites Kol. However, he is the only one that had gain anguish, regret, and uncertainty. He is the one whom almost lost her; he almost lost his conscious. Niklaus almost lost her and he discovers that she is his everything.

Still staring at them from the cover of the door, better than anyone Bonnie knows that Klaus' stance previews violence. He is way to tense, his facial muscle are in constant contraction. He is struggling with his patience. She knows that soon she will have to intervene but she is rather weak right now. She takes a deep breath and strengthens her grip on the door. Her breathing is harsh and rough, she is surprised than no one has noticed her yet but again everyone is extremely tense.

"Bonnie is completely the opposite of aurora, I don't even see how you can say that." Rebekah interjects, the comparison of her friend to the former manipulative woman is innervating. If anything, their family has tempered the pure soul that was Bonnie. The words shared in the confine of this room are hard to believe for the young woman. However, for once, she is of common opinion with Klaus and she expresses it. This world is too violent for her petite friend, at first it was an attempted rape, then a beating at what moment would her friend be safe.

 _Who is aurora?_ Should this be her cue to jump in, she is treading carefully. In her state, she should be opposed to direct conflict with Nik. The way his muscles flex and his expression turns to bitter when the name is said, if she asks he will serve her a half answer or just slide in his old cold skin. She leans on the door. She should go back to bed. This conversation is not worth more than a usual banter between the Mikaelson. As long as her place, status is not question or threatened she has no business there.

"No harsh words need to be shared, we can discus all of it in the most civil ways." Elijah steps in the middle of his siblings. Wiser than all of them, he tries to understand each side of the conflict. He is a bit regretful of the new turn that the entire venture has taken. Bonnie is a key piece but now she is also family. The Gilbert boy by putting his hands on her has made a mistake. However, he is in no rush to act on their vendetta, he wants everything establish so he can serve Bonnie her revenge on a plate.

"There is nothing to discuss, she is out. I am doing all of you a courtesy by informing you. We have already considerably diminished their power and can finish the work in old fashion, but Bonnie is not part of this."

She backtracks with difficulties. She forgets about her growing weakness. She pushes through the inner part of the living room. She must put a term to this before Klaus succeeded to seclude her again. She knows that her weight on this entire enterprise is the way she maintains her freedom and limited autonomy.

"I think Miss Bennett should have a chance to decide for herself." Elijah tries softly to weaken Klaus' resolve. He knows the weakness his brother carries for the woman; he planned a lot on it. However this love is about to backfire on him. Bonnie is supposed to be a way to twist Klaus' arm, a way to force him to be involved and consider family interest because she is part of the family. She has that envy of power that easily makes her willing to do what is good for the family and if he can get her to convince Klaus. It is a win for everyone.

Right now, it seems he minimized the impact of this love on Klaus. His brother is sabotaging years of preparation. The looks Klaus directs at him, he knows better than to press on the matter. Elijah wishes the presence of the little woman now more than ever. It seemed his prayers are heard when she jumps in the conversation.

"Which I have already shared with Klaus and it seemed he decided to ignore it." A victorious smile appears on Elijah face but quickly disappears when he sees the blue covering the mocha skin. He heard it was a beating but she could have been killed. Klaus is right when he wants it to be dealt in the old way. This, their violence should be answered with violence. No one touches a Mikaelson and leaves to tell the tale. He moves away from the centre and gets closer to Klaus. The shift in his position is clear for Bonnie. She moves to stand near Kol whom seems to be her rightful ally.

* * *

Klaus sighs, he walks up to her tired self. He takes her arm to conduct her back to the room. She needed to rest; she looked like she would have a syncope at any instant. He carefully grabs her wounded flesh and she attempts to move out but she is too slow. She tries to glare at him but he keeps his calm.

"I am perfectly fine Nik" She complains and moves her shoulder so his arm could release her. It is a mistake because instantly her elbow burns. She winces and Klaus is quick to remove his arm. He is worried. She is pale; hematoma or purpura surrounds her different cuts. He ignores her words and turns to face the rest of his audience.

"There is nothing left to discuss here, if you don't mind." he dismisses them and there are all quick to leave at the exception of Rebekah. When the boys want to avoid the scene to come, Rebekah is quite worried for Bonnie. This Klaus, worry and in love is unstable. He could easily turn on the object of his affection. Bonnie shows her that she has no reason to be worried, so she leaves.

"You are not taking it away from me. If we are going after him then I have the right to be the one ending it all." She wants her revenge and even Klaus is not a plausible obstacle. He stares at her and he cannot stop the laugh. It is nothing that is funny but he exhausted and he knows she would just make everything worse with her stubbornness. He crosses his arm around his chest; he tilts his head and looks at her. She can barely stand on her own but she wants to play the card of the tough girl.

"I take what I want from you. That is nothing new, love. Are you so eager to receiving another beating or he hit you harder than I thought? What is wrong with me trying to protect you?" that is all he is trying to do. Just a night and everything about her feels different, she is eager for revenge. Where the entire attitude does come from?

"Klaus I am not dead nor dying okay. I can take a beating just fine and you are not trying to protect me. You are being your old controlling asshole self." She now sounds irritated. She almost shouted her last words. "You know what will make all of this better; it is me taking my revenge on him. It is not about you this time, it is not what you want me to do." After her angry rant, there is no reaction from his part. She can see it words will not change not anything, shouting will not make him listen, and crying will not soften him. There is no impact on his decision. She does not like losing what power Elijah supposes she has on him.

* * *

When her words seem to have no effect on him, she is quick to change her technique. Her hands are already massaging his chest muscle; she is voluntary slow into her movement. She wants to cloud his mind. Niklaus tilts his head to get a better look at her. This can't be real, she is stealing another page from his book.

"Bonnie" his tone is a clear warning. She chooses to ignore it; she wants the control she has on his mind back. She wants him to comply and that is the quickest way to have result. She is on her toes and steals a kiss from him; he is exhausted. Why is she on his way when he is only trying to do well by her? He hesitantly pushes her away. He is trying to be reasonable, she has her entire body sore, and the only thing fuelling her at the instant is her need for conflict.

Her tumefied hands clasp on his shirt, she pulls him back into her. She is nibbling at his resolve and he is doing a very poor job at resisting. Maybe it is because he is in search of comfort, maybe it is because his worries for her exhaust him. He wants to give her back the empathy that he accidently took from her and retrieve the manipulative side of him that she is trying to copy.

She silences his next complain with a passionate joust of tongue. She is murdering his attempt to resonate and shutting up his complaint before they leave his tongue. Her hands are roaming under his shirt and for a second she has lost her purpose too. It is not about convincing him anymore, it is about being with him, it is about finding her comfort. He finally let go of the resistance and his arm circles her waist carelessly, she wants to escape the touch because her body is sore. His fingers are on her wounded back and she fights to keep the cries at bay. There is no need to remind him of her actual situation when all she is trying to do is to distract him long enough.

She tenses under his touch and for a moment he is purposefully reckless, he wants to see how far she can take it until she gives up. He lifts her up and her legs circle his waist. He does not know if he should laugh about the amount of resilience in her or be worried about it. He wants to be careful when his hand slides under her shirt, as it travels through her feverish skin but it will not make it easy for her; also, he is not completely in control of his action. She is good at steering his desire; she is battling him and it can be felt through passion they put in their kisses.

She is aggressive; she is suave and controls the dance. She navigates easily through his entire defence, she knows the right stroke to force his body to enter the sensual trance, and soon she knows he is where she wants to lead him. His touches have the rightful amount of care, passion and she would dare to say of love. Her skin shivers from the fever and the contact of his warm lips as they travel from her mouth to her neck. A mix of a wince and moan escape her lips, he stops, and she thinks fast about bringing his head back before he strays. She lifts her shirt and removes it to give a better access to her body.

Only when he stops at once that she comes to the knowledge of her mistake. His hands are suddenly invasive, they crowd her skin, and she wants to cover herself. She has a large bruise running along the lateral side of her ribs, his hands tremble when he comes to contact with her skin. She untangles her legs from his hips and tries to put her shirt back.

"Don't." he growls, she stops in her motion. He grabs her hand and she has no time to register that they have left the living room for their bathroom. He is standing behind her as she is facing a mirror. "You'll literally let me fuck you to death, hurt you just because you want to prove a point." He sounds exhausted, his anger has exhausted him. She faces her reflection and really removing her shirt was the wrong move. That is her only regret. The amount of hematomas present is terrifying. His hand is possessive on her waist as his other hand is drawing the contour of her different hematomas.

"It just looks bad, it isn't that painful." She lies and it just makes everything worse. He moves so fast away from her that she almost fall at the unexpected loss of support. He cannot stay near her; she will drive him to the worse. She is pushing all his buttons and the hold on his anger is fragile. The night exhaustion renders his tempers extremely volatile. "Nik, babe I am fine." she continues and she turns to face him. However, he leaves the room, passing his trembling hands in his hair.

* * *

She finds him in the adjacent bedroom and he is standing in the centre of the room. He looks purposeless or emotionless. He is reaching a breaking point. This role reversal is exhausting, he is not use to a position of weakness and the need to remind her just who he is too her is getting stronger. She walks around him and now faces him, her hands come to contact with the roughness of his beard. She lifts his face so she can stare into his eyes and she does not like what she sees in it. She wants to say something and the words are on the tip of her tongue but he is quick to stop her.

"Don 't, Bonnie don' t push me. You don't want to see where we go from here." His words sound so stoic that just from a fraction of second she is scared. He is back in character. Volatile, controlling Klaus, he finally let out the anger he has been suffocating since last night. It is volcanic and ready to erupt. She truly does have control of his emotion. She triggers the good and bad in him. He switches between helpless incompetence as a lover and the monster obsess by her.

She looks at him and she knows that she should be scared. However as quickly as it came, the fears leave her. When it comes to him there is no corner dark enough, she has that bad and vicious curiosity. Her need to embrace everything of him is constantly driving her. It is the first time; he does the effort to keep his demon and impulsivity at bay but if once again she pretends that she is fine. He won't be responsible of what he does or say.

She does not even get it that his love for her is expressing itself in the worse way. Therefore, she pocks and opens the wrong door. He is protective of her, so protective that the border to controlling behaviour is crossed.

He removes her hands from his face and moves away from her so he can take the edge off. The chair is the first to collide with the wall. It passes extremely close to her body, so close that for a moment she thinks he is targeting her. She passes her hands in her hair; she is at lost. She sees multiple object being broken and not for a second she flinches. If he thinks that he can scare her, he has it coming.

"My decision is taken Nik" she is tired of arguing with him. As much as she has a soft spot for his protective side. She is suffocating under his controlling personality. She stands defiantly for a moment forgetting about her pain, she is pushing his limits. However, after last night she is not backing from a fight. Something else snapped with her bones, something liberating happened. She is not going back; she is growing into this new Bonnie.

She is ready to go toe to toe with him or anyone else for the matter. She is not relinquishing the freedom that she felt last night. Even if it was just for a fading instant, she felt it. She felt what dictates their actions; she has joined the club. It is some kind of drug; the rush is exhilarating and the high is sanctimonious. It is sacred; it has a taste, a taste that she is not ready to forget. She is craving more and is willing to snatch more. She was free last night, something she has never been.

She is not reliving last night horror; she is not letting anyone taking control over her, not even him. She is always ready to negate herself for him; the weight of sacrifice holds no value. However, just this time she is ready to cross him. _She is not letting that bastard escape; she is going after that whiny kid until her beating holds no comparison to his pain_. She is going to offer Nik his empire; she is going to prove her worth to him. _It is for her, it is also for him if only he would see it like that_.

"Hopefully it puts you in my good grace. Whatever how confident you think you sound or how strong you think you are, remember I broke you once and won't hesitate to do it a second time. However, this time it won't be with love. I don't take betrayal kindly." With a last kiss on her temple, he lets her meditate his words. He walks on their bed expecting her to follow him as if the last scene never happened.

* * *

 _ **Kisses until the next chapter**_


	12. Gangrenous trust and mishandled freedom

_**Thanks for reviewing ,following and adding to your fav. Here is another chapter and hope you like it. please review and follows**_

 _ **Beta by caryl4eve check her stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Gangrenous trust and mishandled freedom**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

"Dove, you know this entire enterprise will end up badly," Rebekah says with conviction. This was an extremely bad idea, she grabs Bonnie's arm to slow her down. Bonnie turns to face her and she has no hesitation on her features. She will go through her plan with or without Rebekah. She has to get at the end of it all. She wants her revenge. However, the blonde girl does not stop talking; she understands part of Bonnie's motivation, but she can see the hidden project too.

She knows this is about to get her and the soon to be Mikaelson in trouble. Her brother will not try to understand; he will go ballistic and see what he wants to see. Rebekah should have kept her mouth shut or at least she should have tried to talk her out of it. However, she stupidly told her what everyone was keeping from her for a week. They had a little set back with their operation and now Bonnie had taken on her to fix it. She could have talk her out of her revenge plan but the second motivation she has there are no chances. The blonde girl sighs, this is the best she can do, play the right hand.

"You know better than anyone knows how dangerous it is to disobey Klaus' direct orders." Rebekah looks somewhat worried but her worry does not reach Bonnie. The Bennett girl is dedicated to her mission. She will see through the end of it. _How bad can it be, the punishment cannot be that terrible?_ She does not except a fall out with Klaus. The second purpose of this madness is also to avoid losing Klaus. She is okay with a rough confrontation, now she believes herself able to handle it. If she can survive a beating, she can survive harsh words and little treats.

However, she cannot survive him casting her aside like an overused object and for a week, she has started feeling like it. His empire, crime and the secrets he keeps from her take his entire time. He comes and goes out, sometimes he barely talks to her and when she asked about the Gilbert and anything related to the family business she faces a wall. Therefore, now she has new worries on top of destroying Jeremy Gilbert.

It is happening and she is sure of it, she is losing her value. Suddenly her entire purpose in this business is taken away or that is what she thinks. What is her utility if she stops being the key to obtain Chicago? He always says how much she belongs to him and she is no more than his propriety. Now she has lost her value. What happen to belongings that are no longer of use? _They are thrown away._ That is the only fear she has, that is the only fear left in her. She has grown a spine for everything but she has no way to bypass his absence.

She thinks herself invincible; it is quite an absurd and weird way of feeling after being a victim for so long. However, everything that happened that night seems to be viewed through a strange lens. She is selective and her interpretation is selective. She smiles at Rebekah ready to push her friend's worries away. Klaus will understand, he acts on impulse every time and she assumes that she can act on them too. Even more if one reason is to protect what they have, also the other reason is to show that as much as any Mikealson, she able to act on her own and he should fall back on his controlling tendency. He does not need to chaperone or lock her away like a prize possession.

"It can't be that bad. It won't hurt me worse than this." She points at her face and the little hematoma on the corner. Rebekah shakes her head in disbelief. She definitely knows Klaus is capable of worst, whatever Bonnie pretends to believe, Rebekah is sure her friend knows it too. However, the Bennett girl does not care; she is not scared of him, not any more. He might not physically come at her but it will inflicts more violent and incurable wounds. She knows how her brother's words can be cutting and how his grudges can lead him to behave but Bonnie thinks herself shield from it. Bekah shakes her head one more time. How one can so easily blind herself to truth?

However, she knows that the petite woman is not absolve of his wrath. She is more on the safe side than Bonnie is. Klaus is more aggressive, more vicious with those he loves and until proof of contrary, Bonnie is whom Klaus loves the most at this instant.

That is why they are all forbidden to talk about anything related to family business with her. He is pushing her out of their world, at such a critical time where the conquest is consuming everyone time, she might feel like she is being pushed out of their lives. With her, he will be ruthless because it is a way to assert control. She sucks some air in. she can try all she wants to be the voice of reason but Bonnie chooses to be deaf.

"It can always be worse; he can always make it worse." Her words are filled with wisdom and her voice carries heavy concerns. She only wishes that it would not end that way. Bonnie seems to also suffer from selective hearing as she also chooses to ignore the warning. She smiles with a confidence to which Rebekah is not familiar when it comes from her; she wants to believe in during a second that her friend knows what she is doing. She crosses the door of the brothel, reluctantly following Bonnie and still she regrets giving her this info.

* * *

The place is quiet; there are very few customers. She never thought she will step back into this little man made hell, but here she is. She passes her hand in her messy hair undoing her bun. Bonnie feels all sort of emotions, but she is unfamiliar with most of them. She takes in the dusty appearance and morbid smell of marketed sex that oozes from the pastel wall. So much as change since that ass-hole of kai sold her.

She turns on her feet to face Rebekah one more time and with confidence, she carefully states her opinion to end the argument. "Whatever will happen here might just lead him to relax and understand. It won't get worse. Bekah relax. If Klaus scares you, or the idea of what he might do terrifies you, you don't have to stay because this all about me. You can still walk out. I won't tell him that you gave me the Intel. It is my man I can handle him just fine." She makes her way through the room once she finishes talking. Rebekah follows her behind as she expected her loyal best friend to do. She might just need her support to succeed.

"Dove, I am not scared of Klaus. I can manage him just fine, but I am worried about you. Somehow, you are so used to the tamed version of your beast, you forget that he has fangs and won't hesitate to ripe you apart. Klaus won't be as reasonable as you think and he will certainly not target me." She grabs her arm to stop her quick steps. She does not want this to come as a surprise when Bonnie sees how Klaus will behave when he feels threaten or think that he is losing his control on her.

"He doesn't care that I might betray his trust because I have done it numerous times. However you, it's another story. He will drag you down the pedestal where he currently has installed you. You might not be ready for that, so believe me it can be worse." She continues and her eyes are pleading. Her voice echoes with the weight of experience. She pushes Bonnie's curls away and looks into her friend's eyes; she wants to make sure that her words have reached their target.

Bonnie hesitates those words are enough to make her conviction stumble. She has multiple scenarios of how anything can go wrong but never has it crossed her mind that the punishment could be Klaus taking away his affection. If it ever happens, she would have self-sabotage. Her heart races just at the thought. _He wouldn't dare._ The only way of breaking them apart is with her or his death. He hammered this expression in her mind. However she is not sure any more. After their last argument and the promise that he would break her harder than he did the first time. She does not know any more and maybe that is what leads her to believe that he might throw her away too.

She wants to be sure of it but she has now that creeping doubt. She is tempted to reconsider. However she does not want to go back to being the girl that receives the beating and has to wait for someone else to fight her battles. She simply wants to have a choice, freedom, and agency. She once again wants to be the girl that scares the audience and frightens the crowd. She wants to be strong Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson not just scared Bonnie Bennett.

She wants to be his equal and collaborate, and this is the only way. She has lived longer that needed in his shadow. She has so often silenced herself before he entered her life and even after he did. She has finally heard the sound of her own voice and now she can't be silent any more. She pushes the door as an answer to Rebekah and a way to silence her doubts. Her hands are a bit shaky and that is the only thing betraying her fear.

* * *

After she lost her confidence along the dark path of the corridor leading to this bright red door, she has a hard time believing that she is standing in this dark office willingly. Months ago, she had to be dragged to even step fifty meters close to this building and those feeling don't just disappear easily. The confidence gained in months does not erase the facts, which created her insecurities. She quickly looks around and from the corner of her eyes; she catches the sight of a frowning Rebekah. Her blonde friend is not helping with her disapproval.

She sighs and feels annoyed with herself. Trying to hide her own fear and insecurity, she sounds abrasive when she finally speaks "we are here right now so lets just get over it or I can do it on my own if pouting and frowning is what you are planning to do." Her friend does not remove her frowning expression but she adds a scold on top. Bekah wants to correct the misunderstanding that the Bennett girl is allow to display her partner behaviour around her.

The rudeness, the irritability you would think Klaus has left the worse piece of him inside the petite woman. She cannot even believe that just earlier this morning Bonnie tried to threaten her to obtain what she wanted. She obviously failed, Rebekah had talked out of care for her friend, but she was becoming a Mikealson every second. However, she nods and chooses to indulge the girl because she assumes that her friends is restless.

She opens the door with excitement and anxiety. She can do this like a big girl; she does not need Klaus backing each of her steps. She smiles at Rebekah grateful of her comforting presence even if the blonde woman is doing no effort to hide her disagreement. However, she is here as she has been every step of her journey in this dark world. She holds the Mikealson girl's hand and offers a shy smile; the confidence is faltering, and only at this moment, Rebekah let goes of her hard demeanor to be supportive.

Being back in this place makes her contemplate on changes. It drives the point across her mind. She feels nothing of the familiar sentiments and emotions that haunted her when she first stepped in this place, but still there are residues of them. Gone are her quick steps, she is so confident and assured that it scares her. Those are little changes only perceptible by her.

It is that exact feeling that she refuses to relinquish. If she agrees to Klaus' terms, that just mean she is willing to let go of everything she stayed for at the beginning. If she has to regress back to her old self, she will only do it if she bullied into the procedure. Whatever the attempt, she will go down kicking and screaming. In addition, it feels like Klaus will be incapable of loving that frail girl any longer. Her motivations are mixed and confusing; as usual, they revolve around Klaus and his world, but this time there is a little bit of her in them. She wants this revenge and she wants the freedom.

She steps into the old office and her eyes quickly land on him. Her breath dies in her throat when she needs it the most. He is unchanged, all signs of the previous beating erase. Not all of it, she has a clear view on his crutches. She lets her inquisitive eyes stare at him. She does not know if she is supposed to speak first or let him start. She is hesitant, so much from the boost of confidence. The bravado she had somehow master stumbles against a real life obstacle.

* * *

She might claim this new world, praise her changing self, but a thing is sure she still has no idea on how to stand by herself. She gives a clueless look at Rebekah. Her sister in law is quick to take matters at her own hand. She waltzes into the room as if she owns it. She has no care for the man whom just starts to raise his head to take notice of the intruders. A wild smile settles on the brunette man's features, his expression a mixture of contradictory emotions. Every sentiment from fear to excitement finds his way in the malice of his eyes.

"Bonster" he expressed himself cheeky. After his attention settle on the petite woman and her friend and his heart comes to halt when he notice the distant absence of her guard dog. Kai's words are punctuate by a frown from Rebekah.

 _It seems she has traded a dog for another one._ Bonnie stands still for a second. She takes the room in and her feelings from the previous night are still vivid. He running his hand along her body, it is still so vivid. The aggression is still there and barely dormant. She feels violence roaring and she is tempted to bust his head open because clearly Niklaus has left some unfinished business. However, they need him, they need the other girls to come forward, and Kai has been playing hard to convince.

 _What's she doing here? This was a bad idea._ She looks at the spot where Klaus almost killed the man and it is a quick reminder of what she might have to deal with. She is a little scared but not as much as she thought. She draws a deep breath and she is ready to go after what she wants. She has been ready since that banquet night. She is made in a new cloth and she is just eager to prove her growth. If she succeeds in getting more girls, they will let her back in.

She pushes through her resources and she is joining Rebekah. After the entire spectacle, she made to have Rebekah gives the information that kai refused all the offers for his girls to become public even thought he had himself surrender the client list of said girls before. Elijah had proposed to send Bonnie to handle the troublesome character. He trusted her and it made Bonnie feel even more confident.

However, Klaus had shut down the operation before it could start. He did not care that this fully incriminated everyone involve in the scandal that they created. It would solidify everything. Right now, she is going behind Klaus back and it would be ridiculous to back up. She sits and sophistically crosses her legs. She has seen Klaus do this so often, she sometimes finds herself fascinated by his entire persona and the confidence he emits.

* * *

Bonnie obviously can see that she does not scare Kai as much as Klaus does. However, it will not stop her, she can rely on Rebekah to do the talk, but she wants to do this alone. She stares at Kai's vicious smile; she swallows the rising bile because being in the presence of this man still fills her with disgust. She is ready to put herself in some complicated situation if it will lead her on path toward the Gilbert's end. She has a goal.

"Are you back because you finally understood that your charming prince would not hesitate to beat the hell of you and now you want a way back to my welcoming arm and home?" Kai taunts her as he points at her fading hematomas. He smiles at her as he always used to do when he would make one his salacious comments and even that very familial gesture brings memory of a past she wants to distance herself from.

She pinches her lips in a straight line and just offers a tight smile. "I did not know a bitch could protect anyone. Now, you know better that anyone knows that if my man did this, I would probably be in need of crutches. How were the last few months? I heard you lost more than your legs." She says very calmly as she is looking uninterested but also unimpressed. She raises her hand to take a better look at her ring. Kai looks at her and for a second, he has a hard expression to read but his maniacal smile comes back. He relaxes on his chair and leans to rest.

"So what is that you want Bonster if this is not a courtesy visit?" he asks now taking her seriously. _It seems the girl was growing a pair of balls._ He knows why she is there but he just wants to have the conversation last also he refused all the previous propositions out of pettiness. Somehow, he also knew they would send his Bonster. He thought it could have been a great occasion to rekindle old flame but it seems this Bonster will eat his head out if he attempts to act out of line.

He has known Bonnie when her own shadow could have scared her. The girl had no resistance in her and that was why he had easily forced her to involve herself into escorting and occasionally prostitution. The Bonnie of almost a year ago would have never looked at him as if he was less than dirt on her white stiletto, but this girl is looking at him with boredom in her eyes. She has no fear of him. _Becoming a Mikealson must be something magical; she has just called you a bitch._

"The girls to whom belong the client list you so generously offered. Now before you tried to say no again. Just think that after me, Klaus would probably be the next to try. You and I have a past Malachi, it is only in memory of this past that I am being courteous enough to avoid you another hospital trip, also you know we are more generous than the Gilbert. If you just act intelligently, which you usually do. You might get yourself a nice spot when we take Chicago, which is already happening." She does not know where the words a coming from or the diplomacy but she is trying to do the opposite of everything Klaus will do.

"Bonster, wow. That is so sweet of you but again I already told Elijah. I am not crossing the Gilbert for the Mikaelson or vice versa. I want to remain neutral" Kai answers and he can see she is getting frustrated. He is so fascinated by the new girl that he wants to push the conversation further. She just threatened him with a beating if he did not comply; he wants to see more.

"Tell me how neutral you want to be tomorrow when Kol gest the police to close your little brothel. if you still want to be bold and pretend to have ball that we both know you don't have, I can still get you charge and Rebekah here would be happy to serve as witness." Bonnie looks at Rebekah and her friends just proudly nods. This feels like the right time to burry another of the terrifying monster in her life. She has resentment against kai and everything he put her through. She still has nightmares because of him and may or may not be battling a sedative addiction. The nightmare and trauma, he was the first to make her feel so powerless that she fell under the weight of her own bones. It is only fair that he gets a piece of what she can do now.

"Don't believe that Klaus beating the shit out of you made everything go away, that was for him to feel better. You made my life a nightmare for months and tried to rape me, I am kindly asking you for something that I could easily take. Don't push me because you won't like what happen next. You will fall back like the bitch you are or I will personally make sure to destroy you piece by piece. The girls or you wont like your Bonster that much." She finishes her tirade and she is ready to leave because she will not negotiate with whom is beneath her. Another thing she has learned from Klaus if you can take without asking just snatch it.

"Okay, you are getting them just chill no need to get your panty twisted for so little." He says and starts writing names and numbers on a paper. "Call the girls and tell Elijah I will take his offer, it rings better than yours." He says in a very childish tone and he is flabbergasted that Bonnie; his Bonster just handled him like a low life pawn. She simply nods and she is quick on her feet. Rebekah whispers something in her ear and she smiles at the Mikaelson girl.

* * *

She is easily bouncing up and down his laps; joyful emotions fill her voice. Klaus is not accustomed to this woman and he is catching an inferiority complex. However, it is not compare to her but simply he compares his ability to make her happy with this entire world and her freedom. Does he like seeing her happy? Maybe or not really because he is selfish, if she is happy he wants to be the source of it.

Compared to the others in the room Niklaus is terribly silent, he says nothing and carefully listen to her tales. She cannot stop bragging about the fact that she succeeded where most of them failed. He looks at the different carnet she brought as trophies and the name and numbers of the girls. The mobster does not want to touch it. He has his eyes on Bonnie but with each words, his mind becomes distant. As his mind becomes distant, his physical grip on her tightens. Somehow between the tales of her glorious act, he has drifted away from her, took an emotional distance, and all he retains is that she went behind his back.

Rebekah is the first and only one to comprehend what is going on, the blonde woman is attempting to give a clear signal to Bonnie to slow down. However, her friend is high on glory and praise. The Bennett girl rearranges herself on Klaus' laps; she sat higher until her back hit his front. She is literally blind to the mental turmoil, which is little by little surfacing on his feature. Rebekah still stares at Klaus; having been in the receiving hand before, she is not blind or ignorant of the controlling habit of her brother. The Mikaelson girl knows that if anything seemed to threaten his authority, paranoia is his next logical step.

After everything that happened with Aurora also after the multiple back stabbing in the familial circle, the paranoia is understandable even when it is not justify. On top of being paranoid, he is also impulsive, quick to perceive a situation on light that benefits him or justifies his action. Rebekah seems the only one aware of it, so she refrains from praising Bonnie as openly as Elijah does, and she refrains from using expression or words that will eventually feed Klaus' green monster or further make him resent Bonnie's happiness.

Klaus leans his head on Bonnie's back, his bearded cheek brushes her naked back. He cannot believe she went dress up like that to visit kai from all people. Visit, suddenly with the use of a less adequate word to qualify Bonnie tentative to a business related meeting, is denigrated. That is step one, vilified the entire situation. His hands graze on her clothed legs and he still has hard time to choose his battle, should he be jealous of kai or whatever reason of her happiness. The fact that he is still in control is a clear indication that he made a choice definitely the reason of her happiness.

Since that little thing is not material and something that he can physically crush, it becomes scary. His Bonnie was clever but this Bonnie actually makes use of her ability. This new transitioning Bennett woman is so scary to Klaus, he does not know on what ground they stand, and he does not know if she is still playing by his rulebook. He is so afraid that he curled around her, his arms circles her waist to the limits of suffocation. He forms a little physical prison around her, the prison that he is trying to rebuild in his mind. Bonnie is clueless and her words are forging the path to her burial.

* * *

With each words that resonate through her chest before vibrating on his chest like a tactile fremitus, Klaus grows absorbed into his fears also his thoughts. He cannot believe that the little bird whom was so scared of him has gone as far as to disobey him publicly. He cannot pinpoint when the cage was opened so wide that she thought she was allowed to fly higher.

Bonnie is a little Icarus and she definitely about to discover that Klaus is the sun. He is definitely too silent for her taste. "Babe are you okay?" she asks when she notices that he has not commented on anything she would go as far as to say that he does not give _a single fuck_ of how she got what they needed to go more public. Her hands are now on each side of his face as she waits for his answer. She lets her right hand slides from his cheek to his mediastinum so she can feel his heartbeats. She is slowly getting aware that something is wrong. He raises his blue eyes until they can meet her green ones.

The blue of his eyes have turned cloudy silver, his irises are almost frothy and hooded by all type of emotions that she is not familiar with coming from him. She has no idea what is the meaning of this new shade of blue. She is not familiar with pure malice from him. He smirks and she feels the blood clots in her veins as it quickly returns to her heart because of the sudden rise. She suddenly becomes hesitant with her words. She does not know why but something tells her that it is about to take proportion that she might not be able to handle or understand.

Rebekah looks at the pair curiously; she wonders if the cataclysm would happen under their eyes, she wishes it could happen in an environment where Klaus has limited control. Silence in the Mikaelson's family is foreshadowing of cosmic catastrophe. She looks as her brother deposes a lover version of a Juda's kiss on Bonnie's cheek. She does not know what he came up with or how he processed Bonnie newly found independence but it is bad.

"You are a Mikealson from all but the name, Bonnie" to the familiarity of Elijah, Bonnie feels some pride. Pride she had wished Klaus had given her. However, she likes it and well he dislikes it. He does not want this Bonnie, that can be formulated differently he wants his Bonnie and love his Bonnie but this woman can stand alone and what is his use now if she does so? What is her next move? How long it will take until she reverses their balance or worse until she comes for his throat.

Klaus is insecure when he comes to love. If he cannot control you, have a say in every single movement and sometimes thoughts then the territory becomes too foreign and frightening. He uses all his defenses mechanism and well he becomes harmful to the person he loves. With Bonnie, the defense mechanism is impossible, he is even more lost like a scared animal, and he is just coming to that realization.

There is malice in his eyes because there is anger and sudden resentment. He can't believe how much of a fool he has become; just right under his nose, she grew a pair of wings. Worse of it all, he fostered that growth and to add offense to the injury, he did it because he _trusted her. He broke a cardinal rule never trust a woman even more if you are in love with her._ He is coming to that realization at the worse time. He whispers in her ears that she needs to stand from his lap because he needs to grab a drink but he has a glass of bourbon in front of him.

She wants to acknowledge that fact that his glass is there but all he really wants is to distance himself. He feels so fragile suddenly and that what he is scared of, her ability to destabilize him. He is not a fool and experiences and consequences are the best teacher. He has a close relationship with both. He just unconsciously relinquished all power to her and the first thing she did with it was to show how his words, threats, and warming did not matter. She went behind his back, displayed power, and now what is next? Paranoia makes his mind scream that she is coming after him next just as Aurora did.

"You are now standing on your two feet alone" Elijah's voice echoes through the door as he stands behind the closed imposing wood structure. He lights up his cigarette and the physical distance is not silencing the paranoia. All he can think about is how every second she grows bold and she is ready to leave him. He somehow knows that it is not logic but _she went behind your back, disobeys, and disrespected you. Practically challenged you, small scale, but ultimately she can't be trusted._

" I am proud, I can do it Elijah, I have wished for …" he does not care what she says next because between the end of this sentence and what he feels right now there is a rift and a void that his thought have filled. He opens the door and he says nothing as he walks up to the table grabs his bourbon glass and drained it in one gulp. He takes her hands and they are on their way out from the Mikaelson manor. Rebekah is shouting Bonnie's name and her voice carries worry because she is the only one who has understood everything. Bonnie never hears her friend because she is quickly following behind Klaus.

* * *

"you did it, bravo you had to do it." his voice is a little growl and it is a bit uncontrolled. She could have pictured the outburst from his demeanor in the car.

"Babe, I don't get it," she says lost to how to diffuse this anger. She reaches to remove her heels and throws them on the floor. Now she looks as fragile as she is every day. She barely passes his chest and that petite woman is standing in front of him with all her fragility. She is speaking to him so softly and lovingly but all he perceives is ruse and malice. A very inoffensive defiance avers itself being the fractioning point of a very fragile relationship. This is a rolling stone effect.

"Should I wait for the day to come or should I gave you the knife now?" he asks so calmly that his words cool her blood. The silence in the car seems preferable; she wishes he had kept his mouth shut or kept the frantic tone. She tries to come close to him and even if he does not move physically, mentally he is realm away from her. He lights up a cigarette, he inhales as long as he can. The next words that leave his mouth a raw and the hoarseness of his voice cover the angry tone.

"Have you choose a spot yet, will I see it coming. Hmm somehow I don't think. You never see it coming with a backstabbing bitch." Her hand is quick to slap away the insult from his tongue, she has no time to move away when his hand close upon her forearm. He yanks her closer to him; his hot breath warms her face, his anger radiates from him to her. "Don't… don't you ever do that again" he hissed and goosebumps rise on her skin.

The way his eyes fall upon her is quite alarming. Harsh silver replaces the baby blue, she cannot read the mix of emotions, but none is favorable to her. The grasp on her arm is so tight and painful that she almost loses blood supply in her hand. It takes an entire minute when he says nothing, does nothing and he just stares at her. It is predatory, dominant, and threatening.

"Nik, you are hurting me and being irrational," she whispers between the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, the pain, and the exhaustion. She might be going insane or the fear is playing with her perception but she is sure she has seen a little smile take a place on his lips. She will not believe it; he will never take pleasure in hurting her. As quickly as she loudly expresses her pain, he releases her arm but it is executed violently. She finds herself thrown in the sofa.

She knows that he is overreacting; she had no malicious intention when she visited kai. She helped and she cemented the advantages they had on the Gilbert. She knows that he warned her but she never thought he would take it to this level. She thinks about issuing an apology and explaining her intention. He gives no second look to her; he pours himself a glass of bourbon and walks upon the glass window to stare at the city below.

She observes him from the sofa; she lifts her feet so they can rest on the leather. She disentangles her hair and rests her head between her hands. She feels the wetness around her eyelids, only he can make her feel like that. Hours ago, she felt on top of the world, she felt powerful and in control, he steps in and she is lost. He can destroy her in matter of second. She grabs the bottle he has left in front of her and walks toward him. She is tired of observing how the light of the city frame his silhouette. She comes and stands next to him, she tries to erase the distance, but it is more than physical.

* * *

"I am just trying here; I am just trying to offer you everything that you wanted. I am doing what you brought me here to do in the first place. How is that betraying you?" she places her hand between his opens one but he lets her hand slip from his grasp. He throws away his cigarette and grabs his bourbon glass. He drinks from it and waits from the liquor to burn his throat. His rejection hurts Bonnie; she does not know where to go from there. A cynical laugh escapes his closed mouth; he turns to face her. She does not like the look he has. It is so empty, it is so angry that it makes her take a step back.

"Don't you ever take me for someone of lesser intelligence? You are not doing any of this because you want me to have Chicago. I can get it on my own; I did take city before you. You want to stand alone on your two feet right" He points at her with his empty glass. He knows this so well, it will not fall for this a second time. She is not as power hungry as Aurora, she is not as destructive or she has not reached that level yet. However he has more to fear from her because her, he loves her with his entire being. She would find a way to get him killed for her own gain or just because of the weakness, she is.

It seems quite paranoid but there is nothing rational behind his fears. She is growing too big, she is too hungry, and he loves her too much. If she can go against him from what is supposedly for him, what will happen when her own interest clashes with his? Will it be physical or emotional how will she choose to inflict the blow? He has no care to know, she has already proven herself disloyal. This time love cannot blind him, how many times did he let slip mistakes or small treason made by aurora? Why would she go on her own have a conversation with kai? He has so much questions but he chooses to be silent.

"If you just admitted you did it for yourself maybe I would be incline to even listen. This woman was she always there, have I been fooled by you the entire time? Or I created this with my own hand. You wanted me to trust you. My fragile and pure Bonnie and you did it until tonight. I can't trust, I can't even trust you when all I wanted was to protect you." He seems so repulsed by her than she thinks he is seeing through everything she represents but painting some else. She has never been so offended. She is tempted to slap him again but she knows better. The entire thing is incongruous how does he jump to conclusion so fast?

"You are literally blowing this out of proportion, I got names from kai. I did not steal from you; I did not lie to you, nor sleep with kai. If that is what your twisted mind intends. You saw this happen, you put it through motion, and now you want to act as if I am some kind of monster for wanting what is best for us. You are acting as if I am the monster for wanting to take a step out of your well-constructed prison." She is angry, so angry that she cannot hold her emotions. She does not understand why she is crying but she is. She is all up in his personal space and she is pushing him, he does not attempt to stop her.

"How long until your desire of freedom push you to do worse. You want it so bad to be free of me, now my shadow is too big, too dark. We all know only death will do that. So when is it that you are going to man up and end me? Is it haunting you at night to sleep near me, are you counting the day until you finish on top of this city? Because when it is done then maybe you can take me out." he is twisting every of her words. He is replacing her claim by his own fears.

There are now so potent, there are now establish with every second his control is weaken, with every second he loves her more. Even this new version of her, he loves her. Therefore he deflects and this little meaningless action, fuel his deception. It wants distance and he cannot take the physical distance. However, he can survive through the emotional one. He can expulse every thoughts of her, he is not dealing with his love, trust if he can just walk all over it like she did unconsciously.

"I will die a thousand times before I even leave your side. Proof is I have given anything meaningful somehow to please you but you're never satisfied Niklaus. You wanted Chicago then I am giving you Chicago. You want me to turn into someone else then ask for it, only when you obtain it don't be an ungrateful bastard." She is shouting and he is so calm that to everyone external to the conversation, he makes her look like the unreasonable one. In each of her sentence, he selects what he wants to hear. All that matters is the fact that she made a conscious choice to stand against him, she made a choice to risk her life. He promised there would be hell to pay and she decided she could deal with the devil.

"Hope those words are more meaningful than your actions. Because I promised to you if you decided to persist into the family business, it would be me against you and you made your choice. You chose to betray me; no word would change what your actions have shown." He finishes his bourbon; calmly putting the glass to the side. He slowly raises his hand toward her face and she is tempted to flinch but does nothing. He grabs her face and kisses her so aggressively that she has to push him away. He looks at her; he smirks and walks away. He leaves the house with nothing more to say as she contemplates the city and wonders what the worth of it all is.

However, she is tired of bending but she cannot act as if he did not hurt her. Is she so different or somehow Klaus has preserved what he likes the most in her and only him knows how to pull it out of her? Somehow the other her emerges when she cannot find her way to sleep and she is still staring at the door hoping that he will walk back in. she has pride and that is the only reason she is not out there running after him.

* * *

 _ **Kisses until the next chapter and the biggest fall need an apogee, so if you are still waiting for Bonnie to find out about Camille, she will but when there is something to lose for Klaus.**_


	13. Where do we end? Where do I start ?

_**Hello, I wanted to update before July because well June is crazy month where I have a final every two day, so here it is. Hopefully you will love the chapter. Thanks for the reviews, for following and adding to your favorite.**_

 _ **Review, follow and fav**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **Beta by my lovely caryl4eve**_

* * *

 _ **Where do we end? Where do I start existing?**_

* * *

The sound of the closing door makes her anxious; Recently, She doesn't know how to deal with his presence. She is hesitant around him, A shell of her glorious-self. In matter of days, The hardship of the sanction washed her pride away. It is laughable how out of this wall she feels powerful, She breathes fire and can take out an army, But a look from him and she comes undone. She has no care for the world validation at this exact second, The need to be in control all fades as she steps in his universe.

She has no fear of how malicious the control he exercises on her is or so she thinks. She has blind trust in him. She is safe with him. However when she faces the rest of the world, she needs power, she has no weight out there and she does not allow weakness out of this wall. She is never another woman around him; she is the woman he needs her to be. His dominance on her mind is unmatched. There is no new or old Bonnie around him. There is a woman he molds to his will, Now he wants her to feel guilty, He wants her lost and she behaves accordingly.

He passes her, Klaus ignores her, And it is enough to destroy her newly fragile-self that hardly exists. Her glistening eyes follow him around; His presence is quite furtive. She is as silent as he is; he has created that all very confused pattern of behavior. Silence much like a conversation can take meanings. If conversation draws its meaning from the words said, Silence feeds from the harshness of the unsaid words.

Arguing with a wall is frustrating. She has been doing it for a week, Before he only ceased to listen but now he also ceases to speak. She feels thrown away. That was all she ever feared. She is lost without him; The bit of pride she holds dearly stripped from her. She is so defenceless that is tragic to observe. He is so meticulous in his act that she cannot see his vile efforts; All she sees is he moving away from her.

She has tunnel vision and ignores the entire picture. The platinum of her ring seems to burn her finger. She has her eyes redden from a mix of sleepless night and crying. She is physically suffering from the weight of the ongoing little war. He can see her remorse but he is unsatisfied. There is a lesson to teach, So he will teach it too her until it sticks to her pores.

She has increased the amount of sleeping pills, And found solace in wine. However, She finds herself waking up to an empty bed every time it wears off. She can hear him from the boudoir. He seems that he finds his peace in artistry. The boudoir has become the forbidden room; It is a world apart. He is acting unaffected but he is as much suffering from the distance between them as she is.

His obsession has worsened and his behaviour too. Every night, He paints away his pain, He is tired of portraying her and he is tired of thinking about her. He cannot let go of his pride and he cannot let go of her. Niklaus is frustrated, scared, and resentful and she happened to be the reason from it all. However, she is also his predefine victim.

* * *

Temptation to grab him and force the acknowledgement that she is a living and breathing being is strong. Her hand extends to stop his moving frame but she stops as it grazes the skin she misses so much. Her finger lingers on the textile of his shirt and she let go of him. She lets her empty hand fall and she looks as he leaves the room. She can hear the boudoir door close and the night waltz starts. She often stands on the other side of that door. She breathes behind this wooden door while his steps haunt her. Silently, She walks upon the corridor and she follows his trail, Gracefully walking in the abominable shadow he casts in the half-lit hallway. Following his trail that all she has done for a week, It seems it will all she will be doing now. She stands in front of the door.

On cue, He can sense her and she knows it. Stopping breathing won't stop anything, He is extremely aware of her. Anger, Disappointment and other emotions that he wants to add the mix do not stop Klaus from loving her. It seems that it exacerbates everything. He drops his brushes and stops the umpteenth portrait of her that he has started and probably will not finish out of frustration.

He slowly walks toward the door because he can hear her. He can smell her scent that mingles with the dry wood smell because she leans on the door. He wants to open the door literally and figuratively but he does nothing of it. He is not falling down that rabbit hole one more time. She will not drag him back on that path, Loving her is easier than trusting her. She is not worth his trust if her self-interest prevails on him.

He walks away from the door to pour himself a tumbler of bourbon and lights up a cigarette, Gone is his need to draw her as he becomes aware of a perceived ugliness inside her. That is very well what he can't deal with, The ugliness inside her, She was so pure and is still as much pure. However, there is that side of her coming to light that he seems to nourish to life.

He will not recognize it but this anger against a fictive betrayal is a farce to cover his fear and insecurities. He blows up warm smoke and contemplates the evasive frame drawn in the air. _Screw Bonnie Bennett_ for messing so much with his head, But the need of screwing her is there. Withdrawal is harder than he thought. Constantly being around her is not helping his cause.

From then the noise stops, The moment she is breathing near the door. He is conscious of her proximity. He makes sure she feels undesired. On someone like Bonnie, It has a big impact. She can hear him moving in the next room, He isolate her. It has been going on for a week; She is breaking and she is irrational. Crumbs by crumbs, He is undoing her entire being. This vicious mental abuse, He is selective of her personality traits that he wants to hammer. She is stubborn and proud that is why breaking her take so long.

Her voice is raw from the constant argument. She knows from the moment when he steps out of that room, She will have to scream and restart the entire circle. Klaus makes her feel like she is insane and she starts to believe it. There is no other reason she will be so insistent. He is acting as if he is deaf to her reasoning. He is blowing the entire situation out of proportion because he wants to reassure his ego. The little bit of control he lost with her defiance; He cannot get over it. He feels like she open the Pandora box, She will unleash the horror on him, And then she will make her exit the following minutes and let him deal with the aftermath.

Forgotten his good will, Forgotten his attempt to save her. He is resigned to lose her purity; It seems he has done an excellent job destroying that. She has proven that she does not want to be saved. What she wants is to be free. She has proven that she is capable to take away his control. She can be free all he cares but she can't be free of him. She inadvertently pushed him away and he does not see what was behind her attempt to get leverage in their enterprise. He does not see her fear to be discard by him. This is a complete regression.

* * *

When Bonnie says that she did it for him. It is partly the truth. She has no use if she does not help to take Chicago. She is not into the secrecy of his love. Their entire relationship exists for that purpose and she is not conscious of their change of status. She loves him without the idea that he loves her back; Her only assurance is that he needed her and suddenly he decided that she is not needed any more.

Her truth does not matter to him. It does not matter if she did it for him, For them. The result does not matter. Klaus calls it a betrayal; She calls it breathing, Growing and loving. He twists her words all over again, He is barely out of that door, And like clockwork they are at each other throats. He blames her because he is scared, He does not know how to deal with her. He is screaming betrayal when he was not aware than he trusted her until her disobedience.

"Why won't you listen?" She keeps asking, She holds tightly on his arm and he is exhausted from pushing her away.

"I did not mean to betray you and was not even aware that trying to help will do this to us." He looks at her and pretends to listen but her words do not convey what he wants to hear, So they all sound wrong to him.

He is a bit too rough when he pulls her hands away. He needs to get away from her because _if she pulls that crying shit again_ he will somehow bent to her will. Alcohol exacerbates his anger and makes him more volatile.

His next words to her are harsh and cold because he is angry that somehow she weakened him. She does not care, She finds a way to grab him, And he shoves her against the wall. He stops for an entire minute when he noticed that he has physically hurt her. There is a pause between them, She is still against the wall and she passes her hand in her hair. She looks at his hand in an awe, She forgets what she was talking about, Still she has her hand extended toward him.

"Stop before I actually hurt you." He sound extremely caring for a second and maybe she should listen to him.

However, It does not matter to her and she moves from that wall, Which was her support. She looks at him and his eyes a bluer than she remember, His skin is paler than she remember. The freckles that form a constellation around the blue universe of his eyes seem to be agonizing. She is not the only one physically suffering from the separation. She makes a step toward and he is quick to grab her hand. _This woman is insane._ He is irrationally angry, Slightly drunk and just told her he will hurt her but here she is.

He is obviously a monster when he wants to be. She is falling from higher than anyone can understand. She has to be used to the idea that he will hurt her too. It does not matter how much he loves her, He can and will hurt her if he sees fit to it. However, She knows it will not do it. She has done her part of craziness this week from the broken glasses to behaviours that were more violent, She has done anything to draw a reaction out of him. In a week the only reaction that he has shown toward her is to push her against a wall.

 _If he needs to hurt her then so be it._

She is tired of rationalizing the entire situation. The first days there were a surge of anger. She held her own for three days. Three long days but he has turned more vicious with the times. Her resistance makes him worst. Klaus is in an ongoing war with her mind and his damages are big. She is barely functional. There codependency is draining and when abruptly stopped, It is maddening.

* * *

Her hands are carefully grabbing both sides of his face and she takes a deep breath when the only thing he does is to relax in her touch. She caresses his skin and she stares into his eyes. She knows he misses her as much as she misses him. She has not held him from an entire week, her hands are eager for more but she maintains them in his face until he breaks away from her. He walks and takes few steps away from her. She is desperate and she is tired. She gives up _he can throw her away_.

"You should let me go, It will be faster and hurt harder…" She barely has time to finish her sentence before he has his hand around her. Definitely he is going to hurt her, This is real and somehow she has find the switch to his emotion. She backs away and ends up against that wall again. His arms are blocking her pathway toward an exit. His scent mixed to the soft scent of fading smoke and hard bourbon smell suffocates her. She raises her head because if he is about to put his hand on her, She needs him to do it with a burdening conscious.

He softens quickly; He wants to hurt her but never physically. He worships her too much for physical violence. That is not how it goes with those two. The violence between them is the worst kind one; It is emotional. If he wants to hurt her he will go slowly, He will pull her heart out of her chest without raising a finger against her. They are both able of it; She inflicted some nasty wound this week because she has learned from the best.

"That is all you want right, your way out and I am getting tired of repeating it. Take it from my cold dead hand. There is nothing that you can do which will make me give you away. I rather sleep with one eye open wondering when you are going to stab me than having a peaceful night without you. Therefore, if that is what you thought your betrayal will succeed to do. You got one coming love; all you succeeded to do was to stimulate me to find creative way to make you unhappy." She has not seen this man in months.

She is so slow when she puts her hands back on his face that he has time to decide if he wants her to touch him.

"All I want is you, if you will just let me have you." She kisses him to punctuate her words. Her kiss is forceful. It is her way to him. What words can do, Her body should. This is the way of their relationship.

* * *

Violence is something she is not use to coming from him, She is accustomed to it and obviously Klaus is violent around her but not with her. There is a subtle difference between being witness of a violent temper and being victim of same violence.

It is not his words; It is not his strength or even his actions. However, It is the aggressiveness of his behaviour, The subtle touch of rejection and the clearance assertion of his dominance. Her grip on him is painful; She hesitates between the low cry and just pushing him away. She has to resonate with herself.

 _If this is the way to make it go away then be it._

She initiated it all, Tired of the silence and exhausted by his repulsion. She has hard time finding the opening to regain a trust she has not been aware of holding. She is exhausted of being a silent companion. The lacks of contact had drained her of her burgeoning soul. If his attempt was to kill the growing life and courage in her, He has succeeded.

Silence, It has come to the point that the sound of her own voice is foreign to her. She has no need of conversing if all she will receive is a cold shoulder. She has no ability to understand the sin he judges her upon. She sees no wrong on her behaviour but he wants to blame her. The pride is slowly losing its power, If he will tell her what she did wrong then she will apologize. It does not matter any more if she was justified to act as she did, He should just tell her what he wants to hear.

She is exhausted, She is desperate and he is silent. Klaus is vindictive and he is angry. He feels the need to punish her; He is not use to anyone defying his authority even less her but there is more to it. With Bonnie, It is worst because he was never aware of how much he trusted her or more how much he trusts her. The entire ordeal is now him punishing her because she stole his trust. He is angry because he is aware of a new step in their relationship. When forced to move emotionally, Klaus has the tendency to regress and that is exactly what he is doing.

He is not conscious that he is physically hurting her as he is so taken into the torments of his own mind. The way his hands run along her curves. It intend to offer caress but the resentment behind every gesture twists everything. He is careless, His grip on her body too rough. Bonnie strong bite on his shoulder should be a clear message of her pain but he is out of it. Frustration fuelled with needs, Which are the ingredient of an explosive cocktail.

Needs, Klaus broke under the weight of it, The withdrawal symptoms were harder to tolerate than he thoughts. He can remember being that long without her. It is not just the lack of physical contact but even the emotional closeness. His own weakness offends him and that fuels the inner inflamed anger toward her.

Bonnie is a bigger part of his universe that he was aware of just a week ago. She is not just a prize possession that he claims every day. She is practically the love his life that he does not want but she is forced upon him. He finds himself missing her voice but he is too angry to want to hear a sound out of her mouth. He is exhausted and arguing as never been more tiresome. He cannot take another one of her excuse or her attempt to peace. He wants her down and he wants her far from his heart. If that little thing with Kai means anything, It is a warning. She can and has the power to hurt him all she needs his the desire to do so.

* * *

Her skin is being bruised. She should speak up, She really should but she has no strength to restart their cold war. A week of silence, Seven days of being alone in his presence and that pain does not compare to him just carelessly thrusting in her. She really does not know if he intends to break her hips or fucking her because right now it feels the same. Her palms are moist and hurt from being clutch in a tight fist against his back but this is the only way that she stops the impulse to throw him away.

The salty taste of his sweaty skin in her mouth is not enough to distract her. Biting as hard as she can will not stop her pain but the skin is a sure barrier to her scream. Screams have now fully replaced her moans. Why is she not stopping him? She is tempted to do so but this is the most of him that she has received in a week. She slams her fist on his back because somehow for a moment she cannot take it any more, The same way she cannot take any more to be this woman. It does not stop him; He only slams his phallus harder in her. She falls back in line quickly and it seems that the coupling it is just another power struggle.

A week it seems like a short time but it resonate like an eternity to her. This is a territory where she never had to venture; She has never been the offender in this relationship with Klaus. He has never pushed her away. It is quite the opposite, She has pushed him, She has forgiven, She has hated, Last she has loved him and in each of those situations, She has held parts of him. She always receives some things but before tonight and this painfully violent fuck, She had nothing. He was somewhat gone whilst he physically was by her side.

She never attempted a power struggle; Her entire enterprise was innocent but she has the act of someone else held against her. She does not even know what she started nor does she know the battle she is fighting with him. She took a liberty and acted freely, With Klaus that does not slip and he has fears that have been plaguing him. This minor act set ablaze a tormented and controlling mind.

His thrusts only echo his anger, He is assertive and only trying to prove something. He is physically dominating her and something has snap from the previous lust to the actual use of sex to assert dominance. He is furiously thrusting, Slamming with no care for her. This is just another way to dominate her.

Her little palms are gripping for dear life on the creased sheets. Her feet are twisting in pathetic attempt to match his thrust. He has stopped to try to pleasure her minutes ago. His body is doing what his words have avoided to express. He is taking all he can out of her. She should eventually push him away because he is barely in control of his mind. There is a dangerous mix of frustration, Anger, Alcohol, and lust. There is a lingering desire to hurt and damage, While the words mine echoes in his mind.

* * *

A cry escapes her throat, The last thrust more powerful than the previous one. She tries to move her face from the sweaty skin of his shoulder but the warmth is a type of comfort. This is literally his way of punishing her. There is no soft touch; There is no loving touch. He barely looks at her and when she tries to redirect his attention on her, He turns his head to the side. From his tight grip on her waist there is forming bruises, From the only few kisses he offers there is bruises.

If she can hold most her scream but her tears are completely another matter. The polite tears are drenching her smooth face and against her feverish skin, His hands have never feels so inappropriate. She is past the pain, At least the physical one the emotional part is feeding her distress. In a week, he has found a way to taint everything. The little effort made toward a better relationship between them he stepped on it like a petulant child on a sand castle that he dislikes.

The way he is crushing her body, It is his final statement. The final proof that the Dominance he has on her matter more than what he feels. Her willingness to let it all happen is not logical; There is a reason with a logic that makes sense for her. That is literally what matter because it pacified her. She will rather have it this way than not having it or him.

He, Niklaus is the masterpiece to her world; She somehow pictures him as her salvation. She is been lost for long, She battles inner demon every day the one she came with and the one he creates in her. However he has the ability to force her to rise above it all, He can do it when he wants to do that. However when he served him right, He likes breaking every part of her that displease him. She is lost in the wrong person.

Her tears on his shoulder, Her teeth locked on his flesh are all reflexes. If she could stop it she would do so, She is stubborn in the wrong manner. She is fighting the wrong cause in the wrong way. She feels his weight lift from hers. His hand covers his shoulder; He tries to confirm something. He feels the saline solution on his fingers. He is still in her but he has stopped moving. He is out of his trance; He is quickly sobering up and the haze of anger is fading. He tries to pull away from her but she still has to release him.

Klaus lifts his body and let himself sink on the side of the bed. She does not know how to follow up or how to hold him down. All her efforts seems pointless, The sacrifice all are meaningless. The ghost of the throbbing pain lingers between her legs and she finally winces.

He moves away from her body, He needs to calm down. He is incapable do so in her proximity. The entire event made him sober up, He is quite lost and uneasy with his actions. However, He is not surprise by them, He had that bottle up grudge, It is stupid but it is there. It is uncomfortable and repose on nothing but it is there. Klaus cannot stop the grudge he holds against her. He resents that she softens him and she brings back a bit of his old self. The part of him he wants lost and buried, She just walks in all his walls and drags it out.

It infuriates him to see that without a try she has some control on him. She is so soft in her way; She is not pushy or controlling. She does not need to be but being by her side tames him. Therefore, He lashes out once in the while as an attempt to prove to himself that he is not falling down that path again. However tonight he went too far, Further than he thought himself capable of with her but he could not stop his vicious needs. He felt suddenly challenge, Months of bending her to his will, Months of holding control and in a second she showed him that she could manage on her own. She is turning into his biggest adversary in the quest of what he wants the most, Her.

* * *

The way he wants to control her is simple instinct, The need of her make him acts as if he has been given all right on her being, At some extent it has it, However now it is slipping out of his grasp like thin sand, It is unavoidable but that does not stop him.

He can bring himself to look at her, He is calmly waiting for the tears that will one by one inbuilt his being, He is waiting for a punishment, He is eager for contrition. She has that shallow breathing and he tries to steal glance of her to catch the damage on her face. He wants to see how much he destroyed her. It is a kind of morbid curiosity. There is a gangrenous silence, Which quickly devours their unstable mind, There is suffocating hesitation.

His hands moves of their own will and suddenly he is unable to stop himself, He is bewildered by the abrupt attempt to proximity. He wraps her like a blanket and she tenses under his fragile touch. It is the first time that the reason of her discomfort with her body is Nik. She is still attempting to process that he did what he did. She is in greater pain that the one left by his primal attempt to regain controlling through violent coupling. She is torn apart from the core of her being, He did a tremendous job, She can only admit bitterly.

She is able to accept that she is confidently lost in the being that he is. She has no idea of how long she is able to ignore that rampant violence that taunts both of them; She can feel his pain roll for him to her. She does not attempt to resist, he pulls her deep into his body where she fits perfectly. Her tense muscles relax at the contact of their oppressor. His arm circles her perfectly; She knows all so well the meaning of this. It is his protective side coming to clean the mess created by the obsessive side. She likes dividing his behaviour; She psychologically compartmentalizes every trait of his character.

It is comforting to reduce him to different cardinal trait; She refuses to recognize the result of the symbiosis between the personas. She is refuse to recognize that hybrid creature.

His arms seem to having that comforting strength that lulls away the storms he so precisely created from scratch with his own hands. They are so comforting, Loving and protective that the strength, Her pride all melt away and quickly she feels the tears fall along her chin and run their course until the forearms maintaining her together. It is all he needs; It is all he ever needed to do to maintaining her under that spell to which she is a willing victim. Warmth, love, Protection that was all she ever asked, That was what she would have willingly sacrificed everything for, His warmth, His love.

However, Nik is confrontational, He is violent and generally, He offers those traits. Warmth and love it is what he steals from her. He can manage for a necessary time to be the loving man, He can manage to dull the core of who he is but his own insecurity will never let him be great.

He is the only man she longs for after pain and misery have broken her enough for him to not be threaten to how weak he will come across. The few times where she saw him loving her in unselfish manner are when Kai attempted to rape her and when Jeremy almost kicked her soul out of her body. Broken that is when he loves her, Because at that instant she is not threatening. The tears are now cries of anger; She is slowly realizing that she will perpetually be broken around him because she craves his love too much.

* * *

"I'm sorry love," He whispers and his voice sounds sincere.

To some extinct he is sincere and regretful. He kisses the crown of hers head and let the smell of her hair calm him. He tightens his grip around her and for the second time his touch leads Bonnie to suffocation. He is doing it to her again, Building over the broken foundation. However, She is not the kid he met months ago; She is not so willing to let him redirect her growth. He seems he has lost his touch, The only thing he knows how to break is the old her and unbeknownst to him that is the fragile part that is willing to be controlled.

"You're not, you know it, and I know it. You aim to hurt; The idea of breaking me thrills you. You are not sorry. Let me lavish in the comfort of your arm without the meaningless platitudes." She bravely says.

Her eyes might not face him but he knows that they support each of her words. He can see the blazing flame in them. The way she lets her arm hold his forearm, The deeper she sinks in his body. It seems she is putting emotional distance while seeking physical contact.

"Is there a Part of you which actually believe that I will hurt you? I will make no reason to justify what I did; Draw no excuse because there is none." He kisses the bruises he left on her, Foolishly hoping that his love has some magic healing ability.

She tenses but never moves away, she let his words that she is sure he believes brush her skin like water on duck feather. They have no way to reach her, She is determined and now she is decide to be the aggressor, She learns all of her play book with him. She wants his love; She wants him not the piece he chooses to offer but the all of him. His paranoid self will never allow such, She could chose to go, But she stubbornly chose to go into a devastating war. Nothing matters more than their love, Not him, Not her. She can let go of him as much as he can let go of her. Any sensible mind will have used the previous conclusion as a reason to leave and never look back.

He likes her broken and in a very twisted manner that make his love higher than anything else is because few are able to love the worse that can come out you. She knows she loves him but she loves the idea that deep behind the monster there is a fragile being. That is what makes it hard to break apart from him, He loves what everyone chose to ignore in her. He glorifies it because he relates to her darker-self, Lost and abandoned people they are.

* * *

Some how he never said it but he knows that he is unworthy of her best, She is rising to the potential to be a better version of herself and deep down he knows that it will be the instant when he will have to let her go or selfishly make her drown with him. what He still can't consciously agree to do is already put in motion by his subconscious and paranoia, He is leading them in the river of misery where their love reflect and as Narcisse they will drown attracted by the superficial vanity of their love. He is trying to drown her when she is trying to save him. However, Their end goal is the same, Never to break apart from their lovers. This is the prologue of a Roman tragedy with fatality as a watchful guardian.

Loves flourish when it is unwelcome. Where it has not been desire. It flourishes where it can induce chaos and great loss. Niklaus and Bonnie are perfect protagonists, Both unwilling to lose against safe reality, Both adamant to ignore reason to water their love. A divergence of methods when trying to reach the same goal and both the mind nourished with the foolish idea that one can be forced to change and hold down by the violence of unpolished love.

"There is a Part in both of us that can admit that you love hurting me but you like it to be more subtle not as visible as bruise but it last longer. What you like hurting is my mind. Physical violence is not marking enough it is not the dominance you want to assert or need too." She calmly answers his question after she explores her thought and aligns it with his.

She wants to prove to him that everything he fears is real, Everything except his fear of abandonment and betrayal. She does not need him to free herself. She has been before she evens reclaimed it. She willingly surrendered to his dominance because she assumed it was the only way to secure his love. She assumed that he did not know how to love differently. However he has shown that when needed he could love and compromise.

"I am not willingly hurting you, I love you and I don't know how to process the emotion. I am a fish out of water what there is in trying to protect my love from who attempt to destroy it even if that includes you." He says when he forces her to face him, Her greens eyes are still shinning with unshed tears. She seems not fazed by his words. She won't let his words led her back the dark path when she is as much a puppet to him as she is for the rest of the world.

"What I know of love is reason, Malice, What I know of love is control, Possession. That is how I love. I loved before I love you and it was a time where I naively did. She crushed me and literally drew the knife out my chest for a portion of this exact same world you want so much in. I can't let you take yourself away from me. I love you yet I can't trust you with such a precious weakness because you are eager, Too eager to get rid of what bind you to me. Hurting you was a careless act." He tries to kiss her but she avoids him and he gets frustrated.

The virulence that envelopes his love is rampant. A look at the shift in the blue of his eyes assures her of the fragility of the ground she is trading on. The old her would have back up in the corner while she takes the crumbs he offers and disguises as love.

"What she did to you does not warrant what you think I deserve. I won't be punish for a thing that I am not the instigator. You love me; I really believe that you think that is true. Maybe because it is so true I refuse to give up when I should. Your love won't matter one day, your treat won't scare me and they barely do now. How long you think until it becomes tragic." She breaks free of his arm and stand from the bed.

"You still want my love, you love my body way too much to arm it now, I don't have to believe that you. What you hate is the emotion I draw out of you and that is not the work of my body. That is my mind, also the thing you love the most about me so you fear it and you always try to command it. Destroying it assure you that it is always with you. I can walk out this place today, Tomorrow because you seem to forget that I love you too much to fear you. However I refuse to go through this, I refuse to indulge you and I refuse to let you go." She leaves the room once she finishes making her statement. He will not bully her and she will apply what she learned from him.

* * *

 ** _kisses until the next chapter._**


	14. burdening connection

_**Hello thanks for the review, follow, favorite. Here a new chapter please do review , follow and add to your fav.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **Thanks to my lovely beta caryl4eve and check her stories**_

* * *

 _ **Burdening connection**_

* * *

She has not pushed him away as she has been doing the past days. He hopes that the rebellion has been tamed. He looks at her and she refuses to return his looks. He pulls her closer to him and her physical appearance seems to mortify him. She has pretty as he remember and her eyes are as green as the ones that plague his dreams or nightmares they are. They are nightmare because each time she leaves and never comes back. He pulls her so close that his nose meets the unruly curl at the crown of her head.

Bonnie smells differently, she looks different and she acts differently. However, when you ask Niklaus this Bonnie or the other Bonnie does it really matters? Maybe he is learning his lesson or he just enables to survive privation. She is punishing him and he is losing his mind. He can't stop thinking about her; he can't the violence plaguing him and the anger that the situation creates in him.

Elijah is tired of his destructive ways and is afraid that he might just let the entire empire sink. However, whom is more to blame for his love for Bonnie Bennett if not the man who set him up. He for a long time thought physical distance will be the reason he will come too destroy himself but she has found the way to leave him without leaving their apart. She seems gone and still she shares his bed but she is inaccessible to his touch

"I love you," He whispers out of despair in her ear and his hold on her is tight and bruising.

She sinks deeper in the couch and stares at his bourbon glass, he pushes the glass of white wine toward her, and she has that familiar smile. He knows that she actually hates wine but she sometimes takes comfort in this very familiar thing, him always picking the wrong drink. She pulls the glass and lifts it to her lips but never drinks; she only holds it and let the exchange of temperature happen between her finger and the glass until she puts it down.

She surfs through TV channels and tries to avoid his eyes. He lights a cigarette and she has that expression that she now seems to have every time he tries to smoke around her. She is about to stand and leave but he holds her hand as she stands. She looks at him and readies herself for whatever is coming. She can barely breathe and really, she does not want another reason to cry.

"Please." He says and it is not his voice but the suffering in his eyes that weakens her. She does not want to make him suffer if it avoidable. She sits back, pulls the cigarette away from his mouth, and extinguishes it.

He wraps his arms around her because she is shivering but she refuses to stand because he wants her by his side. They silently watch a boring program on television. He does not care about what the show is about, and this is painful for Bonnie because that is all she wishes for, a simple couple life. He holds her so tightly that it lets all his fears transpire. He is silent for a moment, afraid that he might disrupt the magic of this peaceful and accidental moment.

An oasis in the long drastic desert that their love has become. However, it is never last long, mirage are meant to disappear for the profit of cruel reality.

* * *

"I love you, I hope you understand that love." That need is stronger than he is; he has to break the moment. She refuses to listen to that lies that he so deeply believe and she so willingly prays that they become true. She will give her broken and shattered soul away for these words to behold the greatest truth.

She does not break away from him and she is a bit amaze by the words he said. He knows that she might fight it and him but she believes it enough to stay. She is silent as if she attempts to decide the amount of truth when she looks up and lets her viridian eyes caress him with reproach and regrets, he has his answer.

"No you don't, you don't know how and you don't want to learn. What you understand is control but don't worry I will be here until you learn the difference. Until you understand that if I can love someone like I love you then you can attempt to offer the same." Bonnie replies with exhaustion. They have had all variation of this conversation. Klaus is stubborn and he has decided that she would take what he offers.

She has made peace with the idea that he is to broken to love her. However, she can't bring herself to break free and seek better for herself. She can't go long without him by her side, she has tried, and she has failed. She has been acting as an insane person, standing hours in her corridor with no purposes. It is the reason why she can bring herself to move in one of the other room because it is too painful, truthfully leaving the house is not an option she won't tolerate it.

Klaus has never been more volatile and she can feel it every day, he is losing a bit of his sanity and he is holding tight to her and she really let him do it for the sake of their enterprise. She does not want to go, she cannot leave, but sadly, she needs to do it for both their sake. However she will never be that strong, she is strong fearless but a life without Klaus taste like the melancholy carried by one at the end of his life.

"What it is left to learn, I begged, I pleaded and I crawled. I am repentant. Where I am wrong, what is so hard to understand in the violence of my love? Do I disregarded you declaration of love when in the same sentence you threw me away? All I did was asking you to stay with me but here you're gone love. Aren't you?" His own voice seems strained.

He broke them and he is breaking them more when he refuses to see everything wrong. Bonnie cannot see it to but somehow she can feel it because she aspires to more and she is changing much like their love. She tries to move out of his hold. She tries to push his hands away and break free of the spot where his pouring ocean blue eyes have glued her. It is an offence and it seemed to stimulate more of that stupid paranoia. He is the one now to push her away, he let go of her skin as if she is hot iron. She does not understand and when she steps close and let her arms embrace him, all she receives is the cold kiss of rejection.

"You pretend so well that sometime I forgot that you're here because you can't leave, I forget that I am the one loving and you're the one binding your time until it is right to free yourself." His words are venous; they always are when he can get his way.

She is tired and somehow it is not only the arguing. It is the lack of him. It is he being there but not there because she stops herself from touching him. Bonnie had that craving of Klaus but his cutting tongue, his paranoid nature, also repulses her but she loves him. She blinks the tears away and she barely reigns on her emotions. It seems this weak she is an emotional mess; she swings between screams and tears or she sleeps because it is a state extremely close to numbness.

"That is what you do, you want me broken. You only love me when I'm broken but even for you; I am tired of doing it. You'll love me the way I become or I am. I can't crawl out of my skin just to please you. If you can love me, I not your idea of me. then you will let me go." She stares at him and she has those lone tears constantly rolling upon her cheeks. Furiously wiping them won't stop the sob. She does not know how to stop her own tears but he seems always to know. She hates that little fact and she just hate the way she loves him.

* * *

His thumbs quickly brushes away the ugly fat tears, which does not suit her beautiful features. He hates the redness in her eyes; he hates the virulence with which he loves her and sometimes he hates her and himself for entertaining the farce life has become. He wished he could break her piece-by-piece, he wished he could strike her down but at the end he wishes he can simply understand how to offer that love she wants so much because he does feel that love but it is never expressed in the right way.

However, he is incapable to stand her tears, he is incapable to face her just second after his words attacked her, and he did so staring into the faltering green of her eyes. He pushes her wild curl away and his thumbs clear the water away. She holds on his shirt as a young child would. He hushes her and draw little circle in her back and he carefully fight her pain away but it just caused it few minutes ago.

It is a ridiculous situation, he is the aggressor, but he is also the only source of comfort. They are not really making progress; they are the most violent lovers to walk earth, the violence is shattering because it never leaves the realm of emotion. It is merely visible to anyone else he knows when he throws a punch and her heart shattered due to the impact of words arranged to hurt, only he knows when she goes straight from the throat. Words as sharp as knives and two lovers misusing them to get to each other, misusing it to convince the other never to leave their side.

Truth is they both don't know how to love, they both don't understand how to love, but sadly, they are in love. Life has the darkest sense of humor, it offered them love before giving them the desire to love, and it was the worse teacher they could wish for. The closest Klaus has been to understand love was aurora and Bonnie was an overly clinging married man: Jeremy. Oddly arranged pair, here they have the greatest of love that they never wished for it, never looked for it and what do of such love?

"You can't leave, you know I want let it happen. I'm will repeat you want out, fight for the exit." It is abnormal that she finds relief through his words. It is comforting for the twisted love that pours out of her heart to clog her blood vessel. She is at a crossroad she can't let go of him and she can't let go of herself. She looks at him and her eyes have that twinkles that he loves so much, it appeases him for a second. They will not reach a consensus right now but it might be possible.

Does it really matter when the first thing she clings on when she is in pain is he? Her hands have a fist full of his Henley, the tears in her eyes just another result of his words. He makes her feel bad, breaks her, and rushes to rebuilt what he so carelessly destroys. He drops a kiss on the crown of her head. He can't bring himself to apologize and she will not bring herself to accept it. Pride is a hell of a drug, and the cocktail with love is as ecstatic as it is inflammable.

She frees his black Henley but never leaves his body; she indulges herself like a junky that promises himself that the scent would be enough to quench the urges or at least just to maintain them at bay. Just long enough to forget, as most forget the promises they make to stop smoking or to restart their strict diet, she is indulging in her worst sin: him. It is just a kiss because she misses the feeling of his plump lips; she misses the voracity of his tongue. She misses his touches and she moans when he lets out some of his own frustrations, desires and needs.

* * *

Soon the kiss that was supposed to be only a taste, a bite has turn in a full feast where her tongue is hungrily claiming his. He lifts her up and her legs quickly circle his waist. It is erratic and dominated by the need to share each other body. She feels herself sink in the couch and his body quickly follows her. She never frees his mouth, the contact that never seems to quench the thirst and languishment. The make out is frantic and their hands are imprecise, it has if they have regress in the steps where the other body is unknown. It is been two weeks and for those two it is an eternity.

However with each minute they find back their tempo, the dance is once again a known routine often disrupted by the beauty of random acts of spontaneity like Bonnie sliding down while dropping kisses on Klaus midline and slowly taking his shaft in her mouth, he is quick to curse as she goes up and down on his erected phallus. He is in a state of bliss, forgotten was the battle and this is a precocious armistice that will end as soon as the words will take over their body language.

She is dedicated to his pleasure and she sucks on his phallus with gluttony, he can't stop his hips buckling up and now all his curse have turn to words of praise for his goddess. He finds that his tongue can lose the venom to throw flower in her direction. He quickly stops her before he reaches contempt. He swiftly changes their position and starts worshiping her body with his hands, with his tongue leaving her mouth to explore her beautiful skin. She cries his name out loud, reminding most of their neighbors why they hate the young couple so much.

She is a shell of herself when he is done with his ministration, his fingers are still carefully massaging her clitoris with the exact amount of pressure, and it is a concise act. He plays every cords of her body as if she was a Galatea that he made from scratch. The way of her pleasure as no secret to him. He used to be an eager student of what threw her body close to the edge now he is a brilliant teacher and researcher of new way to pleasure her. She comes on his tongue after he kisses and licks her vagina in this so subservient manner and with that dedication that he is incapable to put in emotional exchanges.

She has lost her breath at the simple contact between her excited labia and his throbbing dick, when he parts her lowers lips and enters her; she forgot the use of her lungs. This must be the closest from touching constellation; it burns but seems to enlighten her entire body. What was physical suddenly turns in an emotional mess; he has his hand by each side of her face. She wants to close her eyes to stop the flow of feeling; she promised herself that she would not fall. However, with each of his stroke, the answer her body offers to his touch, she can't stop the questions to arise. is it worth it? Is it genuine? Is this love worth the misery they put each other through?

"Look at me Bonnie." He orders because he wants what they always have: the cosmic connection that doomed them. The little string of emotion they pull and push on. She refuses and shuts her eyes the best she can. He stops moving and he is more asserting and commanding. The vibrato in his voice, the power that swallows her mind every time and forces her inner wall to contract. "Bonnie, baby please look at me." He whispers in her ear lobe. The hot breath innervates her entire skin; he kisses the side of her mouth letting his tongue slide over the rest of her neck.

She faces his freckles, which are only visible when she is this close, when his body melts in her. She slowly raises her green irises leaving behind those beautiful freckles that rival stars constellation. She finally let her eyes lock on his and he restarts his motion. His blues dominates her green one, it is more of an emotional conversation that he opened that makes her body shiver, and it is the way the blue is so warm that it cools her green irises. Each stroke is now emphasize and she meets every of it but never their eyes part from each other's. It is dangerous to love like this; it is so painful to fuse with another being when you are barely oneself. After few more thrusts, she comes and she is undone not only physically.

"We can't do this, not again. I won't let you do it to me. I can't let you do this to me. You're all I want but …" She wants to say that she needs something else, she is drowning by his side, and she is doing it voluntary. He kisses her to force silence. Does it matter when they can make such magic? Does it matter when she can heal his soul? Does it matter when he loves her? Does it matter when she is everything to him? For Klaus the answer is No.

"Yet it only hurts to be apart, does it really matter when we're all we need. You need me love." He believes every of his words and she knows that it is the truth. She push him away suddenly feeling bile rise and she can even say if her mind is sick of her situation or she is really nauseous. She swallows hard and let him act as a lover until she gets the strength to push him away. Until she gets the strength for a new battle. She needs to recover from their love.

"I don't know what I need because it is pushed down by what I want. We just can't." she stands and quickly dress to leave the house. He looks at her leaving and he easily lets go because he knows he created a crack in her resolution. However some of her words and action recently have been carrying the weight of a lot of unsaid but mostly they ooze with finality and melancholy of a long awaited ending.

* * *

"Do you need out?" Rebekah finally dares to ask the unspoken question that has lingered so long in her mind.

She looks at Bonnie and her friend's slumber state frustrates her. It is been going downhill since that kai's affair and Rebekah can only imagine the horrific state of affair between her brother and her petite friend. The Mikealson can't say whom is the one looking the worse, both look as if life has been drain out of them. Klaus is acting worse than his old-self was and Bonnie is brain dead. She looks at Bonnie, the Bennett seems to live on other planet, and which makes it easy to observe her. She has lost a great amount of weight but it is the only visible sign of some sort of mental misery.

The rest of her is as beautiful as Rebekah can remember, her hair is longer and the curls are wider. Her skin is now glistening but the only thing standing out is the pallor around her eyes. Rebekah can't stop wondering if she has slept recently. Bonnie can barely follow a conversation and she is extremely irritable. All this observations are sudden and forces Rebekah to step out of her bystander position.

"You need out of this." The blonde young woman repeats and it is no longer a question but an affirmation.

Her friend needs out before the situation takes a turn for the worst and sadly, it has already taken one. It is matters of time before they broke out of this steady trajectory to sky rock into a most destructive one.

Bonnie looks at her blonde friend quite startled by the statement as it perfectly echoes some of her deepest thoughts. Does she need to be out of his grasp or does she want it? Both questions have an unacceptable answer and that is why she has stop asking herself those questions. She just does not see an option where she does not want to drag Klaus in her life as a heavy cross. Thus, that is why she keeps silent and feigns to ignore Rebekah as much as she ignores her own reason.

"Out of what?" She answers with vehemence and her tone keeps the lingering anger at bay.

She finally removes her eyes from the empty road she has been staring at for the past minutes, she face the Mikaelson girl not ready to listen. Her motion is swift; her fluctuating attention attempt to focus on this conversation even if all in her has stayed home with Klaus. She drinks from her cup of water and she does seems anxious. Anxiety has become a constant companion in addition of her recent mood swing. She is at the edge of losing her mind.

"Bonnie, don't play dumb. You need to leave Niklaus; you need to leave this family. Have you look in a mirror recently?" Rebekah answers with the lack of tack that is so characteristic of her.

She is the first one to voice this fact and she is the first one to break the rank of the bystanders. She as any other members of her family should have known that it was an extremely bad idea to throw that fragile girl into Niklaus 'arms. It has played out as Elijah expected it and yes, they find a neutralizer for Klaus but they really just sacrificed Bonnie and she can no longer stand for it.

"So I should leave your brother because I am losing weight. Don't you have a better reason? I know I look like crap but well I have been living a double life. I have a bunch of exams and a criminal organization to save from war. I have to meet kai to fix detail, and then I have two rounds of hospital. So Klaus is not the reason why I am losing weight." She is almost shouting and she purposely selects the part to which she wants to answer.

Rebekah looks at her unimpressed by her attempt to avoid the subject and she can barely understand this gluttony for punishment. She can't understand why she stays and the misguided loyalty Bonnie has for her family, which not long ago simply acquired her like a property. She has been a Mikealson from birth and she shares none of Bonnie's level of loyalty. She stares for a second and she is trying to calm down and to present the fact with a certain amount of maturity and objectivity.

* * *

She grabs Bonnie hands and for a moment, she forces the girl to face her. Bonnie is incapable to look into her eyes, she has the weight of shame on her shoulder. That shame that often come when being aware of the wrong of your action but being incapable to do better out of selfish needs and desires. Bonnie is aware that leaving would be the ideal thing to do but she simply does not want to. She does not feel that she is able just to continue once she loses who matters the most to her.

"You haven't had classes for a week and your hospital shifts are not starting for at least a month, remember everyone in this family has your schedules and Stefan is the one in charge by Klaus to keep an eye on you. Sitting right in front of your building for hours does not count as busy but it does say that you can't take it any more. Why don't you just let go." Rebekah says softly as she still strokes her hands to appease Bonnie's weary nerves.

" I can't take the cigarette's smoke, it makes me sick and he is barely home right now." She has a small laugh and it sound like a small victory that she is able to counter Bekah' argumentations.

She is willing to give the impression that everything is right but she sits in front of the building because she can't take his absence and she also can't support his presence. She can't be around him without it turning into a source of conflict or just another moment when he proves her point, he could be a better man but still chooses his selfish ways. She is tired of situation like this morning happening, it is tiring for her brain and truth be told the smell of cigarette seems to make her sick. Maybe it is because she lacks of sleep or because it is attached to him and just adds to her constant state of depression.

"Why don't you let go Bon, if it is because he scares you then I can help you. You just have to let go of him and this mess around our family." The blonde insists, she refuses to let the brunette deviates the question into trivial matter.

Bonnie looks at her with hesitation. She has that blurry vision and feels the tears forming whilst they are already wetting her hands and cheeks. She passes her hands in her hair and she attempts to calm herself. Crying in a terrace of a four stars restaurant is the last thing she wants to happen today. She takes a deep breath and wonders how does she formulate an answer that would not make sense because it extends beyond words?

She tightly clasps her hand around Rebekah fingers but still she can find the strength to answer the question. She does not and cannot put any effort into answering a question that her mind has been avoiding.

"If I ask you out of the blue to leave Stefan, will you do it?" She answers with the first thing in her mind and yet she looks at her friend with a look that say she has no answers to offer.

She is conscious that her question is stupid. However, she can't figure out the way to make her understand. She looks as if she is struggling with herself; she releases Rebekah hands and fills her glass with water that she quickly drinks. She needs to busy herself and she wants to leave. She does not want to be part of this conversation.

"It doesn't apply to the situation, you can't compare. I will if he was making me unhappy, I will if he was draining the life out of me. I will if I went through half of what you won't admit that is bad in your relationship." Rebekah answers sincerely and she refuses to let go of this situation.

She feels guilty that some of her silence might have led to this situation. She feels the need to save Bonnie. However she has a hard time understanding that Bonnie is not ready to accept some truths and she is deaf to reasoning that do not follow her course of thoughts. She wants to be with Klaus and she needs to be with him.

 _Why does Rebekah have to dig? Why does she have to sniff where her nose doesn't belong?_ It is such an angry thought. She simply stands from the chaise and bends to place a kiss on Rebekah's cheek. The day has taken a bitter turn and she is tired of confrontation. The confrontation and the argument that might ensue if she explains herself that one she can stand to avoid. She looks at her watch and really, it does not matter if she listens because Rebekah's words still have reached her mind.

"Bon, babe I'm sorry. Bon…" Rebekah tries to stop her friend but Bonnie simply offers her one of those sad smiles that she prays that it never invades her friend's face ever again. She for a second feels bad to have pushed the conversation and for a moment, she is aware that it might be something she may not be able to understand.

"It's all good Bekah; I just have a place to be. Maybe you're right I need to let go of him. I just don't know how to do it, I don't want to do it and I don't think I need to do it. It will get better, it always gets better with him. It just does not feel right to let go…" Saying this part his painful for Bonnie. Her words carry all of her hopes but the truth keeps on latching upon her hopes to bring her back to the tragic reality of her predicament.

"We just love each other," It is almost a shameful whisper but it is an answer to all the previous questions.

That pitiful truth, that is all Bonnie can offer to answer Rebekah's entire questioning because that is how she answers her own question. She is frustrated and overly emotional for an instant. It makes sense that she answers this way because her alone understands the extent of the love she speaks of. It is all consuming and disregarding of intelligence and reason.

She gives her friend another kiss on the cheek; this one seems to be softer and full of love. Rebekah hugs her tightly and she takes her time because she understand that she might needs the support more than any of the comforting or wise words. There is another smile on Bonnie's lips when they part from each other, one that Rebekah is accustomed to, and it enough to calm the blonde.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asks, she supposes she could help because she can't get over her worries. When she is not worried about the mess with Klaus. She worries about the time Bonnie is forced to spend around Kai for her family's sake. If she cannot really do anything about the situation with her brother, Rebekah is willing to protect Bonnie from kai.

"I will be fine mommy." Bonnie jokes but she needs the space. She needs space after this conversation, she wants to think on her own, and maybe she might just listen to Rebekah and let go. She looks at her watch and walks out of the restaurant. She still has a city to conquer in the meantime.

* * *

It is that heavy feeling that nothingness carries around, it is morbid and violent. It is all Niklaus can feel at that exact instant, he stupidly stares at the door and now the numbers have reverted. It is no more a countdown; he is not expecting her to cross this door any moment soon. Now he is alone and the questions are restless. Was it a goodbye? It is been half a day and he has no news of her and it concerns him because it is a new day.

Will she leave so cowardly? He can't believe the new her would run. The woman he saw in her eyes will never run, she would have come and snatched her way out. Is it dreaming that she will be brave enough to break him? Does it matter? He looks at the watch and it is five a.m., he tried to live with the idea that a freer Bonnie was something he could handle.

However, it is another thing actually to find an empty house and she seemed forever gone. He retakes everything he said, he doesn't care if she ignores him along as she is in this house. He does not care if she can't believe in his love if she is there to hear those words. The hurt he feels every second that he is unaware of her whereabouts is too painful and stressful. He is a ball of anxiety, he needs a confirmation that she actually took that big steps to leave.

He rushes back inside her closet, it is irrational, but fear is nibbling at what is left of reason. In addition, he has the past two week to blame for his mind state. He has counted the clothes a bunch of time, nothing as moved and she has not taken anything. However, he can't get over the expression and the pain he caused earlier. It was maybe the end of it all.

 _She is gone, she can't be gone_. It is a pleading prayer and a mantra he just starts to repeat.

He recounts every single clothes of her but he saw her leaving and suddenly it doesn't matter. He is grabbing his key and he has no idea where to start but he can't just wait. She is not gone; Bonnie will never leave him. He has that conviction and he feels such an amount of trust. It is a stupid time to come to reason. It quite late to have such mind predispositions.

He barges out of his house to retrieve her; he needs her back where she belongs, because she belongs with him. Once he gets her back, he promises to find the man she begs him to become. He will make the effort because this is the closest to a mind break he has been and it is only been a day. From the nicotine he has consumed, he still can still feel the stress. He is almost wishing that reason of her absence were sinister.

He goes where instinct lead him first, after the numerous unanswered calls, the confidence is gone. He is rushing to get her back. He is barely breathing and it is as if his entire soul is extracted from him. The pain and the fear, the call for violence it is all too much. It overwhelms him and he has to stop for a moment because finally pain has won. He has to stop his car and let his lungs capture some of the air they need. _She can't leave him; she will never do that._

For a fact he always knew that little bit, he feels stupid for so long dwelling on a fatality that would have never happened if he did not push for it. It is impossible to push her away because he did try at the beginning but it is possible to destroy her. He has his epiphany at the wrong time. There are so connected that it is painful to exist as a single entity and he is scared to exist without her. For all his fear of loving her, he never wishes to stop doing so.

Driving seemed to be the hardest thing and because he can't focus; he might just kill himself on the road and maybe it will be for the best. He has no strength to drag her back in the hell they were creating. He is barely holding his tears, he steps away to break in tears like a young kid. However nothing really matters because it already feels like he is dying without her. He tries to push away the thought that she has left, he feels stupid, but not for the right reason, Klaus never seems to feel regretful for the good reason long enough for his regrets to matter.

* * *

"Where is she?" He asks forgetting the privacy needed by a married couple. Stefan is the first one to stir up. He looks at his friend with the conviction that the man as lost his mind.

"Where who is?" Rebekah finally gains some lucidity. Klaus throws her a nasty look, if someone knows where his Bonnie is, that must be is sister. Only she will betray him. What is wrong with the woman of his life?

"Do you hate me so much that you have to steal life away from me? Do you hate me so much that you want me to write the last act of this Greek tragedy me and her are leaving?" He asks sounding unstable. The way, his eyes can't focus. Rebekah for all the time she has known her brother, which is her entire life has never seen the man so unfocused. If man were allowed to walk without soul or life, they will look as Klaus is looking in this late hour.

"Calm down Klaus, have you relapse?" Stefan inquires, Klaus and his different addiction well there were precedent. Anything could be the cause of this disheveled state. His eyes were empty or mostly filled with controlled fury. He clasps his hand and walks purposeless to take a seat while the couple still was worried.

"My love has no value, the idea even that I love her repulse her. Does she think I enjoy the curse that is her presence and the craving it induce? Does she think I enjoy the need of control, the infantile fear to lose her to the world? Does she think I won't do right by my promise to end her life if she refuses to share it only with me? I refuse to lose her. Rebekah where is she?" He asks finally collected. It is always a swift change in his persona. The moment the decision is made.

"I love her, I stupidly and obsessively love, but whose fault it is. She claimed to be able to love a man like me; she claimed to tame the beast. She made right by her words until she convinced me that she deserved a dead heart. I hate loving her every second but here I am begging that she just let me do just that. Love her even if it is in the worse way someone ever did. Now cruel naiad she ate me all alive." He stops to laugh at the ridicule of his situation. He is on the verge of losing himself. It is only been half a day that she is gone and he is desperate. Despair never does justice to impulsive character. Despair only fueled their tendency to the worst.

"Klaus, listen if Bonnie is not home then it is bad, the last time I saw her she had to meet Kai and I did try to convince her to break up with you but she would have none of that." Rebekah is now fully concerned by the situation. There is relief born out of the worse situation and that is what Klaus is feeling. He knew that she would never leave him. His phone rings and he is so hopeful that it is her that he quickly pull it out.

 **They have your girl, I heard Jeremy going on about it, and I have no idea if the entire family involve because we received no order concerning her, I would have told you before.** Klaus throws his phone against the wall as soon as he finishes reading Alaric's message.

"You're supposed to constantly keep an eye on her." He angrily spit at Stefan. "And you had to help her with her suicidal mission. The bastard sold her to the Gilbert but I get blame for being controlling." He throws at Rebekah. He doesn't wait to hear an answer. He is getting ready to burn the entire city for his love. He knocks at Kol's doors and screams at Stefan to let the ripper out because they will need his violent alter ego tonight. However, he is relieved that he did not lose her yet and certainly, he can correct some of his wrongs.

* * *

 _ **the truth will be coming out in two chapter. Kisses until the next time**_


	15. It takes the most until you want to be s

_**Thanks for following, reviewing and adding to your favorite. Here the new chapter**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **Thanks to my lovely beta caryl4eve check her stories**_

* * *

 _ **It takes the most until you want to be save**_

* * *

It was a stupid move and she is aware of her mistake. She takes a deep breath but it has no calming effect that she wants it to have. She has a sticky patch of blood coating her cut temple. It is painful and she starts to feel dizzy and nauseous. The need to understand her situation distracts her minds from the serious peril she is in, she could just lose her life, but when one of the man starts talking, he quickly brings her back to her displeasing reality. She feels that aching pain in her abdomen when all her muscles contract.

There is a rush of adrenal hormones and catecholamine in her blood. Her eyes dilate from fears and the pain in her stomach is atrocious. She grabs her head because she can't hold her mind in place and her vision is blurry. She just recovered consciousness. The point where they hit her is still swore. She does not want to recall her meeting with kai or his malicious laugh when she came to realization.

"What do you think he wants from her?" he asks curious. His voice barely masks the malicious intent behind the question.

The thought of whatever he wants makes Bonnie's skin cringe and she pushes herself further inside the car corner. She shivers and a trail of blood runs down her cheek. Her mouth has that bitter taste and her sweat is cold. She has burning eyes because the blindfold irritates her skin; she is tearing from a mix of anger and skin pruritus. She feels the fatigue and from her medical knowledge, she can only assume she is deep in an anaemic state. She knows that it does not look pretty for her.

"Forget about it! What's the boss wants from her is none of our business and don't even touch her." a second voice intervenes and Bonnie is grateful but suddenly she feels a hand on her cheek, it is rough and callous. She holds her breath and she tries to visualize how to get out of this situation. She withholds a scream and she wonders what Klaus will do in such situation. She regrets not going more for those self-defence classes, as he wanted. She regrets not carrying a weapon of any type like the one he proposed but she is sure the last one would be useless without perfect training.

"But she is so pretty, look at this soft skin and this mouth. She is one of those high-class ladies. The one the boss gets and we can only dream." He continues touching her face and Bonnie has enough. She grabs his hand and twists it just like Klaus has shown her, the brute erupt in scream and Bonnie presses more but she can't see half of what she is doing. She pulls more on the arm and expects to hear a broken bone.

"Don't you ever touch me for your own sake." she hissed fearless and tries to twist more but the second man sitting behind the van with them yanks her arm away before she can't afflict serious injuries. She tries kicking anyone with her foot but she only hears the swish made by thin air. She is quickly controlled but she fights with all her strength until her body slowly becomes lethargic.

"That bitch is feisty, you really think highly of yourself sweet thing." He hurls in pain and when he wants to retaliate after regaining sensation in his arm, the second man stops him. He pushes the aggressive individual against the furthest corner of Bonnie.

"I already told you, don't touch her. Boss orders. Obviously she is feisty, the girl is a Mikaelson," he adds after stopping his reckless companion. He sighs and only hopes to control him until this can resolve itself.

He looks at Bonnie and knows that he has to find a way to let the Mikaelson know. He is not going to be a victim of Jeremy madness and obsession. The man has shared information with the Mikealson because he works under Alaric. He pushes his colleague away and prays that nothing happens to this girl for everyone sakes. He is well aware of the place of the woman in the Mikealson's family and that she belongs to Niklaus. He swallows hard and hopes to keep her away from more drama.

* * *

"A Mikealson, I thought there was only the blond girl as female over there, that family is bat shit crazy. Did you hear half of the shit the one they call the hybrid did in Nola when he took out Lucien's crew and business." He states with a certain fear and he is still holding his painful arm. He viciously stares at Bonnie binding his time for revenge.

Bonnie is now silent and as anyone else in the van she is interested by the detail her kidnappers share. She prays that the fact that she is a Mikealson would keep them at arm length. Her ears perk every time someone speaks; she hates the loss of one sense but it helps only to focus on noise at this moment. She can feel the car moving and smells things but she is incapable to say where they are or where they are going.

"Plenty dead bodies and just because a girl fucked up, an entire family and organization wiped out. Need to be crazy to mess with the hybrid. Same shit kai did but well he is still alive." He continues musing on the subject and staring at Bonnie. He attempts to touch her again but Alaric's man already stops his hand.

"Well that is the hybrid's girl, that is his future wife and we are doing just the same thing that got kai in that hospital bed. We're messing with his girl. Therefore, just in case the Gilbert ends up in a mess, be careful. Don't touch her." He says releasing his hand and it is enough of an insensitive to make the other man stops.

The van finally stops and they roughly drag Bonnie out. She is pushed and she falls on the ground. It just had the amount of minor injuries on her body. She hears one of the man shouting and barking angrily that they should treat her better and he picks her from the floor. He brushes really close to her and she freezes under the contact, thoughts of what kai attempted previously come back and she suddenly becomes more aggressive. She tries to defend herself and she is sure that she has given him several blows and punches.

"Keep it down until your man gets here. Slow down, I can't control those men if you keep acting up." Alaric's man whispers and tries to avoid another one of her punch.

From such a small thing, she has a mean hook and Bonnie freezes for a second. Her heart rate slowdown. They take her deeper into the room and quickly the Mikaelson inside man texts Alaric telling him that Bonnie was kidnapped but he has no idea of the location. It is all a secret kept by the driver and he was at the back of the van. He sighs at the idea of the mess to come when he remembers what Happen to the Styx. He needed to get out of the place before it becomes his grave.

* * *

 _There is a saying in the business whatever persona of the hybrid you meet; you're in for the most violent nightmare._ Klaus has heard this quote almost in every city that he conquered, he heard it after he beheaded a king and creep on the throne of the city, kingdom whatever it was he had his eyes set on. The hybrid that is the nickname he acquired as a mobster. Why did they call him the hybrid? Nothing really out the ordinary, no magical act or extraordinary deed as a king of multiple city. The nickname comes from the different personalities that composed the sophisticated persona of the man.

It seemed to be a different man at every encounter, he is extremely charming, but the so call charm easily dulled by his violent instincts. He is impulsive but in most situation calculation and restraint are what his adversaries praise about him. Through the years, very few have met the actual hybrid, the polished being that is Klaus. Bonnie has seen a glimpse of him, only because he allowed her to do so and he is mostly himself around her. Hiding such a sharp personality is an advantage in his world because it always frightens everyone to be confronted to an enigma. It is weaponized when push comes to shove.

Right now, the situation is precarious enough to need Klaus' full attention. He softly rearranged his posture on the leather bound chaise in Kai office. He takes in the old office that reek of human misery and somehow the venue seems fitting for the tragedy about to unfold. What can come out of this litigation if it is not a tragedy? They crossed all the line and forced him to fold the sleeves of his shirt to plunge in the dirt. From the start Klaus is not a forgiving being, he is randomly violent but the worst of him came out when he targets his violence. Right now, he is out for blood, he wants to get back whom belongs to him.

He unclasps his fingers with a certain slowness as if he is trying to get a grasp of time, as if with each of his digits time is suspended. He seems in no rush when the entire situation asks for urgency; _his_ Bonnie has disappeared much more as _his bonnie needs rescuing._ He has no confirmation of it but there is the certainty now that he can focus on a culprit. From behind the door, he can hear Stefan and Kol preparing the act and scene of the well-orchestrated tragedy in which he has decided to make Kai the hero. He sucks on his teeth and tries to plan most of the horror.

Talking about kai, the parker boy is oblivious to his fate or even to the man with whom he is sharing the room. The brunette man maniacally stares at Niklaus and he has a stupid victorious smile spread across his lips. He made it; he succeeded to bring the almighty Klaus at his mercy. Never has he seen the Mikealson so humbled by the situation. The glimmer that often inhabits the mischievous blue eyes seemed taken along with the Bennett girl he cherishes so much. The arrogance suddenly snatched and tore apart just by the simple act of kidnapping his queen. He smiles like the cat that has eaten the canary.

However, Klaus is ignoring the bastard. The thing with machinery is that they need to be perfectly conducted and the plot should happen without a single mistake. A loophole then the machinery with no doubt will soon or later break, it always happens when it needs to be perfectly functioning. Niklaus takes a distance look at the young gullible man, there is some envy for his innocence, there is some pity for his foolishness, and there is hatred for the audacity that led him to take away what Klaus held precious. Klaus stops a second with a blank expression and his thought held elsewhere.

What kai confuse with humility is the true form of confidence, when there is knowledge and strength in ability. There is no need to use your tongue in a battle when your action will win you the war. What kai long ago though was arrogance is again confidence. The difference between arrogance and confidence is the truth that confidence has for companion.

The brouhaha opposite to the office's closed doors stops all at once and Niklaus knows that it is time. He is getting back his Bonnie, he is not begging to get her back, he is not negotiating, but he is making a statement. Come for the empress then fully except the fall out, he is wining his Bonnie back and because of his sadistic way, he will make sure to paint the city red. If it is not enough of a statement to let everyone know that she is off limit, he will paint the country red. If still some might consider themselves brave enough to attempt more, he might just come and taint their soul with the blood of whomever they cherish as much as he cherishes Bonnie.

* * *

He slowly uncrosses his legs and finally he let his blue eyes linger on the Parker boy, there a smug smile spreading across Klaus' lips. His peaceful state now so openly contrasts with the anxious part of him that languished to hold his future wife. The way he looks at kai is predatory; it is vicious also mocking. It is as mocking as the look a vengeful god throws at the poor mortal whom will become a victim of his warranted cruelty. The hybrid lets his fingers caress the chaise armrest. His fingers wraps around the leather with the voracity that soon will latch on the man sitting in front of him.

"That was extremely stupid, I pegged you a mad man but always disregarded your stupidity until now." He talks but seems to act as if it is a monologue.

He feels the leather sticking at his fingertips, there is a small amount of heat. His throat languished for the burning velvet caress of bourbon and much as he will do in his own apartment, he walks toward the small bar that seems to be the highlight of this boring pimp office and he serves himself a glass of the brown liquid. It tastes like piss and the bad taste of the scoundrel in other thing that life choice does not surprise Niklaus. It seemed Kai has been bless by an awful taste and the inability to pick wisely his side.

"And your alcohol taste like shit, it seems the only wise choice you made in your life was sell Bonnie to me." Klaus remarks and his taunting don't phase Kai.

The hybrid can stop his thought to drift on his apartment, the semblance of love nest. The only place where his Bonnie is safe. The same apartment filled with stuff belonging to her, the same apartment where he is taking her back after he finishes with the insignificant pawn whom picked the Gilbert over his loyalty to her. He stares at Kai whom seems to fight the need to gloat. They have been playing the silent game waiting for the other to show his card first. Niklaus is quiet because as he drinks his bourbon the moves that need to happen are set in motion.

He lights his cigarette but he quickly extinguished it, it is not long enough on his mouth to feel the euphoric effect that accompanies the nicotine binding to neurotransmitters. He looks at the half smoked cigarettes and throws it away, he is trying to quit, it seems since Bonnie has taking upon her to ignore him, she also started to have an extreme reaction to the smell of his cigarettes, yet she used to love it. He must say before all of this mess he and Bonnie were not doing okay and they probably will not do better because after this, he might get more protective and he might lock her in their home forever. The idea that he can lose her so stupidly does not sit well with him.

He knows that it is not the right time to go through their relationship but well his thoughts are all over the place because of the anticipation. The slight fears whispering in his ear that it might be too late for the love of his life are reason to seek comfort. Comfort is her viridian eyes twinkling; it is her happy also just loving her. The thought is enough to shake him through the core, he pulls out another cigarette, his tentative to stop smoking a new way of failing her, and he has been doing it a lot. He cautiously thinks that maybe he needs to give up and learn to love her for their sake. This is a strong wake up call.

He shrugs and he thinks about the days when he will have no other choice than to smoke when she sleeps, which she has been doing a lot lately. She is probably as depressed as he is. He takes a quick decision at this instant that he will get over foolish pride and beg, he will beg to get her back. He will follow her lead because she knows better how to love. He just needs to get her back and get some of the violence out.

His phone vibrates; he quickly pulls it out, and quickly goes over his text. Suddenly all the things he was thinking about second ago are now distant thoughts, but Bonnie stays with me. There is matter that needs his attention. He unceremoniously drops the tumbler containing the insipid bourbon; the hybrid is back and rampant at the surface. It will be a pleasure to meet Kai. He sits back and like in cue, the Parker boy opens his mouth.

* * *

"Yeah, I would make it short. Technically, you have two options. Option one, I torture you and you agree to it or option two, I torture you and you try to defend yourself." Kai tastes the sentence on his tongue. He has spent night rehearsing this mentally.

His words echo Klaus' past words. He looked at the hybrid with a grin while his eyes beam with pride. The vengeance that he dreamed about now offered to him so easily. He dreamed about the instant when he will be able to return the Mikaelson the courtesy. Bonnie was a gift from the god from the moment she entered his brothel months ago, and she opened his way by catching the Mikaelson's attention. Then she turned into a curse when he almost died at Klaus' hands, but now she is once again a blessing, and he can regain some mobster dignity.

Bonnie such a changed woman, such a goddess like human and now more than ever with that burning confidence. There is a certain tug on his heart when he thinks about the surprise that tore away her beautiful features. He can picture her alone in that parking until that spineless Gilbert boy put his hands on her. Did she scream or did she keep that dignified posture that grew around the man sitting in his office? He wishes the Gilbert boy would save some of her for him. He is certain that the boy will attempt to break her but like all the men around that deity among mortal, his love for her also plagues him.

"Ah Bonnie, Bonster. Such a woman" he sighs loudly "you don't know how we all drool thinking about her but you're the lucky bastard she chose. The Gilbert would call night and day to have a day booked with her. Those were good business time." He bursts in an awful laugh and he is the only one aware that he is the punch line of this joke.

From the corner of his eyes, he tries to lock Niklaus in his sight. The blond man seems to have no care; he even sits comfortably in his chaise. Only his jaw seems to tighten at the tone use by Kai. It does not really matters, the situation does not matter listening to another man talking about his Bonnie makes him cringe and prone to violence. His fingers stretch the leather as they strongly grab the armrest. However, he quickly pulls out his third cigarette.

He can see her coughing and frowning when the burning tobacco's smell hit her nose, he is reminded about how her mouth twist and she threatens to vomit or run to do so. It is so weird that he decides to dwell on how much he misses her even that new bitchy her, he misses her. He should rather say demanding because demanding for more does not make her a bitch. He amends his thoughts; he does love that new version of her. He forgets for a moment that he has to deal with kai and mostly listening to these empty threats is not worth his time.

He has missed her since she decided that she would not put up with more of him. _It must be because they physically took her away from me._ He chastises himself but he knows better. He needs to really bring her back and adapt. He only assumed what her absence would cause but now that he has an idea, it is a mixed between pure folly, destruction and oblivion.

* * *

Nothing really matters; also dying seems merciful. He blows a smoke away and she reappears. He waves her thought away and refocuses on Kai. The brown eyes quickly push away the green occupying his mind. The personage leaves, whom he really is appears, and that man would just bring a certain amount of destruction. The hybrid, whom he is always with her, a mix of worse character traits but she still can find in her heart to love him and cherish what is good in him.

"I want you son of a bitch to know that you beg for a beating and you sat through it voluntary." Kai continues mimicking him.

Klaus blows more smoke away and he seems to have no care for anything. He takes the last of his cigarette and finally tilts his head to look at kai from higher than he has ever look at anybody from. He laughs and refocuses his attention.

"Is she okay and by okay I mean every single curl on that stubborn head is in place." Klaus inquires as he gets his phone out.

He smiles but all his metallic blue eyes let intend is the oncoming carnage. He quickly sends a message and refocuses his attention back to the vengeful man.

"That actually is going to decide of your fate. So the quicker you answer, the less time we waste." A laugh from the Parker pimp graces the statement and Klaus chuckles in very calm manners but he still expects an answer to his demands.

"Is there a moment where you Mikaelson cease to act as if the entire world is below you? You might act almighty but you are as weak as we are. You Niklaus more than us because your weakness is a petite woman with a head full of curl and beautiful green eyes. You should see yourself from a wolf to a love sick puppy." Kai states with his eyes filled with disgust.

"She is beautiful isn't she? There is no way to not really fall but she happens to be extremely clever so I wont worry that much about her, you should do the same. She is a queen in this chest game when you're simply a pawn and my weakness comes with empire. The Gilbert has Bonnie for safe keeping but in which way is she useful to you?" Klaus inquires out of curiosity and he sees that the Parker boy is about to answer, but he is really trying to save time.

"You must have practice that little theatrical before, perfecting the imitation. What did you hope that I would beg for my girl when from a way or another I am getting her back? You thought you would get to do to me all the awful things I did to you. Poor thing, traumatized but anxious for revenge. You wanted to say karma is a bitch or shit like that." Klaus looks at the men and take a sip of the nasty bourbon.

" Well you Parker seems to forget that when you are not a pawn you're a bitch, a stupid one if you chose the Gilbert over my family, if you chose to put yourself on the line." He delivers the line with a tone that conveys pity and he is patronizing. He talks to kai as if he is dealing with a petulant child. He drains the tumbler and calmly put it down.

"Now forget your fantasy and start thinking about what I will do without the only person who kept me from unleashing hell upon on you. That person is Bonnie by the way. Well let's find that out. By the end, you will beg me to let you inform me of her whereabouts but again that has to happen before Saltzman does it. Now you're catching up." He stops and stares at kai until the ring of a phone stop his monologue. He blows another series of smoke waiting for the news to reach the young pimp and from the pale expression on the Parker boy's face, it did.

"You bastard, oh you…" Kai is at loss of words and Klaus grins.

"Bloodbath indeed, burning brothel all over the country will be funny and sorry for the girls I asked my men to let them go but I won't be that generous in the next location. I love Nola but in all the other cities that I control you girls will get kill with every second passing when I am unaware of where my Bonnie is. Let see how brave you're little boy. Now you might think I'm bluffing. Please take a glimpse at you corridor." He says so coldly that Kai knows that what he is about to see might take his appetite away forever.

The Parker boy shakes as he attempts to cross the distance between his desk and the door at inhuman speeds. He wants to believe that no woman is able to be cause of such madness. Bonnie Bennett is not worth losing the work of his entire life. Most of his major brothels are in city control by the Mikaelson. He passes his hand quickly in his hair and grabs the doorknob with sweaty palm. He opens the door.

"Fuck… fucks, you fucking bastard. Fuck." kai's vocabulary has exponentially decreased. He looks at the body discarded in this corridor and the blood tainting the corridor.

"Give me my girl and you might save few of yours, now Saltzman might do it before you. There is eight body there, the time you wasted and twenty girls are left, which is twenty minutes. Check your brothel in Mystic falls, never thought I had men over there too but here we go that was what I wanted to see" Klaus says sounding extremely jolly as Kai expression crumbles

"Pretty cliché but they have her in the Gilbert old mansion," Kai whispers and as he understand his mistake and the wrong of his alliance.

"You don't really love her, that the mistake I made. I thought you loved her the same way the Gilbert boy does. You should listen to him talking and she is such a weakness. I thought she was yours too after all Bonnie seems to make us all lose our mind but here you're." The Parker boy voices his thought, the shock of his financial loss crushing him.

"I adore her obsessively and if I give up on getting this city I lose her, she really wants Chicago. Your mistake is to attack a desperate man. The only precious thing I have and the person that matters are safe because as you said she is his weakness, he won't hurt her. You're simply a warning for whoever attempts it again and you falling out of grace his a gift to her but the girls are collateral. Now I see you get it and how twisted it is. What I do to keep her and if you wonder how long you will be alive that is for Bonnie to decide. She tends to have revenge in mind when she is wronged." Klaus slowly makes his way out the room; his Bonnie will not have to wait longer for him to come save her.

* * *

She made the mistake because she trusted that snake. She should have known that kai will just sell her to the Gilbert and unfortunately, her own arrogance blinded her at time. Bonnie swallows her rage and screams her lungs out. She understands that the situation might become perilous. She understands that Klaus will use this to prove a point and he will be right. She feels bile rise from within her and can barely hold the nausea. She is extremely stressed and she fell on her side but her head hit the ground. She is afraid that she might have a concussion.

She can't even take in her surroundings because of the opaque cloth covering her eyes but her eyes are painful. Her hands are binds and her head is still banging and pounding after the trauma. There is a contusion on her legs and where they hit her head but the place that ache the most is her lower abdomen. She blames it on the discomfort brought by stress. She can't clearly remember anything after what kai told her. It was all a set up and now that the reality of her situation humbles her, she feels so much anger at herself for refusing Rebekah's help.

She sighed and tried to calm herself, nothing good can come out of panic. Already her body seems to disobey her with the different stomach cramps and the cold humongous pearl of cold sweat on her forehead. She feels extremely sick, she tries to move her hands around, but it is ultimately hopeless. They tightly bound her hands. She screams again but then remembers the advice given to her. She takes a deep breath but her breathing is so painful.

However, the deprivation of one of her sense puts her on alert, she feels anger rise also she knows that this little mistake might just be what they need to win. For a second Niklaus obsession with her is a consolation, she knows it is only matters of a second before half of this earth is returned just to find to her. It is an unexpected hope and she can't hold that little laugh.

Her captor can't understand the reason behind; he is simply the intermediary. He looks at Bonnie wondering if she has lost her reason or if she knows something that he ignores. She stops laughing and tries to straighten herself on the corner where they dropped her tired body. She listened to the steps and there is less man. They left with only two or three, significantly less than those ten who pick her up. This is an opportunity for her; she can get herself out of this situation.

"You should have seen what kai looked, I still have nightmare" she starts speaking, she hopes she can pray on their fear of Niklaus. "Burned finger, broken spine. It was a hot mess and after this, I could say I never look at Niklaus the same. The man is a monster but he gets worse when it has something to do with me. I am …" someone holding her face cuts her. She has to stop breathing for an instant. The fear crawls back in and she knows that she should just wait for helps. However this bonnie hates being a damsel in distress.

"Bitch shut up," he says and releases her. She does not stop smiling and she boldly raised her head. She thrives in such situation, she has the same strength than every other Mikaelson possess and she might not be the violent one but she is one of the brightest. She has learned intimidation and manipulation from the best. She will invades this man head.

However, something in his voice tells Bonnie that her words still have succeeded. He is stressed and tense. He looks around and hopes that the amount of man outside will be helpful. Bonnie continues her gory tale of kai's aggression. She removes nothing and makes sure to detail everything; it is so evident that Klaus can be insane that suddenly almost scares her.

"Now kai was a friend of his, the girl you must be talking about was his lover aurora. He is violent now I can't imagine what would happen to a stranger. He is scary, uncontrollable, and cruel." She adds with her voice sounding distant because she is analysing more

"Then why did you pick him, why you had to be that foolish." She would recognize that whinny voice everywhere. She feels her blood boil and she can't contain it. She forgets about not antagonizing anyone.

"Because I don't babysit nor did I entertain children." She throws at him and she can feels his steps getting faster.

"You really act as if he is better than me. Why because he finally took you out of the brothel, I could have done that too if you waited." He bends so he can be on the same level as her and his voice carries his exasperation.

He grabs her chin and lifts her head. He removes the cloths and light assaults her eyes. She closes it for a second and tries to accommodate. She quickly tries to move her head so she can move out of his grip but he is really pressing. She wishes her hands were free.

"He can fuck sense back in or out of me, that already make him better also he keeps his words. Now I would have stayed in the business rather that dealing with your whinny personality. I will follow him to hell but will not even walk five meters by your side…" she is stopped in her tirade by a hard slap busting her lips.

He grabs her tangled curls, he yanks her head almost dislocating her head; he is so close to her that his breath warms her face. She stares at him fearless but he starts dragging her away. She tries to stop the motion toward the staircase but now her feet are pierced. She has an idea about what might happen, she knows what her last sentence might have broken inside his fragile masculinity. She bits his arm and he releases her. She starts running away but his man stand in front of her.

"Bonnie, now you need to calm down and I will prove you how I am better than him." He smiles through his words and awaits for her. The other man carries Bonnie back to him, she fights and kicks around. She is so tired but does her best. She is about to sleep again. The cramps in her abdomen are worst. She screams because the pain is unbearable.

* * *

It is under the cover of a police operation that the rescue will happen, it was all Kol could arrange in so short notice and after Elijah's brilliant mind came with a plan. It was the perfect compromise and a perfect way to achieve a political coup d'état. However tonight will be the end of the Gilbert's empire if only they can follow through every steps and avoid every unexpected factors. However, there is the problem that Klaus poses, Klaus is the wild card, and everyone is trying to keep an eye on him. This can be enough to end the war without having to fight further but all Klaus is looking for is a fight. Kol is the first to stop him before they go in and his grip on his brother is strong.

"Nothing similar to Nola, we need a clean in and out." He looks into the taciturn and expressionless darken blue of Klaus' eyes. Nola was a bloody mess and mostly the reason they had to expend further. Having cops in their pockets in a city that they merely control will not be enough to cover the extent of such cataclysm.

It takes a slight moment until Niklaus emerges out of those randomly induced reveries. He refocuses his agitated mind on his pressing brother and he simply smirks. His pupils narrow, there is some light distracting him and really, and he is very much in control of his emotion. He sighs and still ignores his younger brother. He lights a cigarette and blows some smoke away.

"You can't fuck this up for us, Nik you control yourself." Kol insists and he has to shake his brother roughly to get his attention. Klaus breaks away from his hold and grabs his infamous bonbon after throwing what is left of his cigarette. Bonbon is the baseball bat that he offered Bonnie the night after Kai attempted to rape her. He checks few of his firearms until he is satisfied, Kol is still observing with a touch of worry. He is too silent and the way he moves is so control.

"He is holding just fine" Stefan intervenes; he betters than anyone knows this almost lethargic states that precedes his violence. Something is greatly different; it is not lethargy but introspection. The idea that he should have done better by his girl haunts Klaus. He has spent the entire day questioning himself and picking on his flaws.

"He had you killing half of a brothel when he knows that we wanted something clean. I had to send two cleaning team and here Elijah's monologue. Tell me why you always have to be that barbaric when you kill, that corridor was a remake of Jason's movie. Is that the new version of holding just fine?" Kol sounds exasperate, he looks as the cops are quickly surrounding the building. He hates his part on the takeover, more as Klaus is a man of action and chaos but dealing with cleans up, corrupting the police, that is what Elijah and Klaus assigned him as duty.

"Half, then you see very much in restraint and a bunch of burn building nothing m…" Klaus finally speaks with an almost mocking tone and a scream from the mansion cuts him short. He knows this voice and the speed to which his heart drops to his feet. He barks order faster that he can think of them and he is forefront of the action. Gone the restraint and control, he rushes to that door.

"Forget about restraint, I guess. Cheer up in-law." Stefan says with a bright sadistic smile gracing his lips and he taps on Kol shoulder.

He turns to the rest of the men and presses them to execute all the others. He is just behind Klaus and Kol happily follows. The rest of the men quickly spread and Kol hopes that Elijah has a counter plan in place. He quickly draws out his own gun and already he can hear shot from every corner.

* * *

On these staircases, it is the hardest Bonnie ever fought in her life. Her screams are raw and strain her vocal cord. She is almost tearing and her nails are planted in the velvet red carpet covering the stairs. With all her strength, she succeeded in reversing the situation and her aggressor falls on his back. She crawls out of his hold after she beats his carotid sheath with the hard extremity of her palms. She presses her elbow against his cricoid so he can suffocate when he tries to catch up with her. Jeremy is looking at the entire scene exasperated.

"Why do you have to make it so hard bon?" He shouts and run to catch up with the fighting pair. He tries to grab her hair but he is surprise when her elbow takes out his mandible. She is fury; she is war, and she has never had such amount of adrenal hormone pumping through her blood. She starts running but she finds herself on the ground. She falls on her belly, the entire impact absorbed at that exact point. She screams her pain and starts whimpering. Her body is sore and part of the rough parquet avulsed part of her left leg. She sees some of her blood poor on the ground, she does not know if she can stand after that.

It is silent for a minute, it seems her scream and silent cries froze the people around her, and the men turned their head in synchronize motion. She is a bit unstable from the previous falls, the trauma to her head has restarted bleeding, and now the cramps in her abdomen are worse than an hour ago. She crawls away for a second and she can't hold the scream and cries. She has to stop, her body can't follow any more, and she lies on supine. She stares at the spinning ceiling out of breath with a hand on her painful stomach.

At the exception of her whom is screaming, everyone is immobile. She looks at the two men, for a second she is to alert with the constant flow of adrenergic hormone to focus her attention at other things that an escape, she can't hear the brouhaha outside, and she really does not care. She pushes through her leg and she is sprinting toward the door, Jeremy's man sees her but worry leaves no place in his mind to care about anything. She continues sprinting toward the door, her mind makes abstraction of the sound of gunshot, she is sprinting until the door opens and she does not know what to do. She just stops and stares at him.

It takes him a second to assess her appearance and lets than a second to decide what to do. There is only two other men in the room and Stefan is behind him. He returns his attention on Bonnie, she looks men behind her, and for a second all she feels is worry. The hand man falls out of nowhere and it takes an entire second for Bonnie to understand that Klaus shot him. He redirects his weapon on Jeremy.

"Take her out of here; I don't want her to see more of him." He whispers and his eyes never leave the man who is responsible of the state in which Bonnie is. Stefan quickly rushes toward Bonnie and he carefully tries to grab her but she quickly moves out of his grip and walks toward Niklaus. She stands in front of him, she looks lost and the last of her strength gone. She throws herself in his arms and whispers in his ears. It is the first time she whispers her fears

"Save me." She whispers and she is breaking down. It means more than he will ever understand. He lifts her up and she clings on him like a frighten baby koala. He looks at Stefan and asks him to take care of the rest. He does it without any regret nor resistance. He has forgotten about everyone else in the room. She is the only one that matters and right now, he can easily forgets about his rage. Her arms are tightly surrounding his neck and she is heavily breathing against his neck. Her legs circle his waist and she tightly presses her body against him.

"You're safe, love. Don't worry." Klaus tries to calm her as Kol and more people pass him. She is shivering in his arms, she tries to quiet her sobs, and her tears dilute the dry blood on her cheek then hit his black shirt. He secures her in his arms, he is smoothing her back until she quiets down, and when her breathing slow down he continue smoothing the ache away. They are motionless in a crowd of people in movement trying to catch Jeremy.

They seem frozen in the chaos around them; it is an incongruous moment of comfort whilst the world is imploding in every direction. He looks at her broken self and he does not know what more to say. "You're safe, just right here." He wants her to fill safe where she always belongs, she lifts her head from his shoulder and looks straight in his eyes.

The green of her eyes blemishes, she insists on looking deep in his eyes, and what he says does not really matter. She wants his entire soul to have this conversation with her, she wants to have the truth, and she wants to have no doubt that she is finally home. Therefore, she looks into his eyes that are fierce and confident. Iron blue eyes forcefully transgress layers of fears in blemish green orbs "you're safe now, I assure you love."

She kisses him because she believes him. She is home in his arms and she refuses to be anywhere else. He carries her out of the room after reassuring Stefan that he would himself take care of the Gilbert's boy. She refuses to look back or care of what would happen of Jeremy. Her arms locked and secured against his neck, she whispers through his chest "I really need you, but the you I can love." her voice carefully carries the plea and he kisses the crown of her head. He knows and he has taken the decision to grow and become better. Bonnie suffocates another cry and the pain in her stomach is awful until she feels the loss of it all.

* * *

She is exhausted and she is in pain. The paramedics are working on her whilst Rebekah is holding her hand. She focuses all her attention on Klaus' leaving and she wants to beg him to stay but not right now. She wants him to stay with her but she does not want him to be here the following minutes when her suspicions are confirmed; she is not scared when she is with him but she can see in his eyes that he will not be able to take more pain at the instant. She takes a deep breath, she waits for the analgesic to kick in, and she wait for the paramedics to notice.

He comes back and climbs the ambulance. Klaus' hand grabs her hand and she looks at him. Her heart beats faster and a certain fear installs itself. She should be happy that he is here to help make it better but she hates knowing that he will suffer through that unfortunate event. She looks through the windows as the police flashing lights emit beautiful color in the fading night. She tries to focus of the human spectacle outside with the news channels everywhere and the anchors fighting to get a scoop from any Mikaelson. Elijah is already elegantly answering questions.

"It can wait, everything can wait for you." He whispers in her ear, it is heart whelming and she has tears streaming along her cheeks.

He kisses her forehead and cleans away some of the tears. She holds tight and she is almost breaking his carpals, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a second. She is silent and she wonders how he will deal with the loss. She looks through the windows and there is group of news reporter, more police officers. It is all happening outside, everything she worked hard for is happening meters away and she wants to have something meaningful out of this revenge. She has already loss more than she has wished to sacrifice. She was unaware of it. She looks at her sticky legs.

"I will wait babe. I am not going anywhere, and I am all fine. However, I want you to be done with everything. Elijah needs you out there and I need you out there too. I want him to pay for what he took." she fights to say more, but she releases his hand. He is not aware of the loss. She does not want him to feel as if he failed her more than he did.

She had a goal when she started this adventure and she wants him to achieve it. Rebekah is suddenly irritated, but she knows better than to intervene, and that is something Bonnie has wanted for so long. However, she looks at her friend and something is out of place. Her emotions are so contained. There is some random stream of tears but she is doing her best to push Klaus away. It is subtle enough to go unnoticed but her constant look at her belly and legs don't escape a very observing Rebekah.

Klaus is silent for a second; he does not know how to reply and just stares at her. He knows her enough to know that she is tense. He wants to blame it on the unfortunate event. He holds her hand and just stares at her. She can looks at him in the eyes, she does not want to give it away. She does not want him to destroy everything once he finds out. If they lose this victory because he can't stomach the last new, they never talk about it and they never would have to do so right now. They are unstable and may never be stable.

"Chicago does not matter, it almost costed me you. Babe, I get it now and I promise to learn." He calmly tells her and she looks into his eyes. She strongly holds his hands.

"I'm sorry, I did not know." She looks into the blue of his eyes and the blue is so bright; it is so soft and loving. He will not be able to control himself. They could have been great at it, she looks at him, and she knows he would have tried. She caresses his cheeks and he holds her hand in place.

"You don't have to be sorry, and really it doesn't matter." He tries to brush her off but he does not know what she is apologizing for and she can't tell him. She should have told someone that she was meeting kai and she takes a deep breath. She holds it all in, She smiles and reaches weakly for his cheek. Her hand caresses his skin and she stays longer than usual on that spot. She finds comfort on that very simple gesture until the roughness of his beard irritates her skin.

"It matters to me, I want it over, and then we can all move on. Go I will wait for you safely in my hospital bed. I just want you to give it to me. He needs to pay." She releases him after vehemently begging him to make Jeremy pay. Her smile can't hold in place, soon she is tearing up, and he reluctantly stands to leave. He turns to face her hesitantly "I love you, I promise I'm not leaving. Go." She insists and he gets down of the ambulance.

"I love you too." He answers and climbs back in to kiss her. She smiles through some tears until he leaves.

* * *

"Bonnie?" Rebekah asks because she can't understand her friend. She looks at the girl lying on the stretcher and she knows something is wrong.

"I don't want to break him. I don't want him to hear it. You know how he gets. We all worked hard for this. He and I lost more than anyone did. Jeremy needs to pay, his family needs to pay." She whispers and her controlled tears quickly replaced by real sobs. "I want us to restart from a happy point but if he had stayed then…" She is now crying more whilst Rebekah tries to understand.

"Where you aware that you were pregnant?" The paramedic asks and Rebekah looks at Bonnie even more lost. It can be happening. She holds her friend looks but Bonnie is silent.

"Not until now or maybe forty minutes ago." She answers through her distress. She looks at her legs and the viscous fluid coating it. She breathes a moment and she looks at Rebekah. It all makes senses, the aversion to strong smell, the sleepiness, and unfortunately the abdominal cramps. She is still bleeding and it started maybe twenty minutes ago. She knows what it means; she understands fully what it means. She had some class in obstetric and gynaecology department and she was just to stress to diagnose it before evident change. Being past her mensural period was justifiable she takes benzodiazepines as sleeping pills and those are the reason her contraceptive failed her.

"Your estrogen and progesterone levels are extremely high but your FSH is decreasing AND LH is inactive. We need to stabilize you and maybe secure the fetus if it is still viable." She says as she tears away her pants and it takes Bonnie time to process. She tries to add the information with what she already concluded. This was the reason why she pushed Klaus out of the ambulance, She does not want to trigger more rage and make him more protective. If he really decided to control some impulse for her sake, She does want to feed his pain or a scandal in front those cameras and news outlets.

"It is not viable; I have started bleeding after my fall and had cramps that were alleviated just after the first flow." She raised a hand coated in blood and it is viscous enough to be her uterine wall eroding, and she closes her eyes doing her best not to cry. The paramedic goes in to confirm and she tries to avoid the aghast look from Rebekah. The second paramedic is taking care of avulsed part of her left leg and she is grateful that he asks her to lay on her profile she can avoid Rebekah's look.

"Bonnie?" That is all the blonde can master to say. She takes a deep breath, she looks at Bonnie whom still has her eyes close and a pained expression, and she is trying to process something. The paramedic says something and she has zoned out. Bonnie is extremely silent, she refuses to open her eyes and Rebekah slides her fingers between her shaky ones.

"Rebekah?" She does not have to continue because she should not have to ask such thing even less thinking about covering it up. However, she is crawling under pressure and she is lost and confused. She did not know that it was there and now she has to mourn a lot more that she wants.

"Bonnie he should know just so you don't go through it alone." She argues but Bonnie says nothing. She looks at an empty spot and heavily breath. She fights more wave of tears until she can respond to anything.

"What is the point because as awful it sounds what place a child could have here in this mess?" It is enough to silence everyone. Bonnie and Rebekah are well aware of what she implied for a second. Rebekah grabs her hand and holds it tightly.

"It does not take the pain away, it does not console you." She kisses Bonnie's forehead and holds her hand closer. The brunette says nothing but she nods because this is a final straws.

She wants nothing to do with their world. She wants him to save her from it and there is what she does not express. The slight relief that a child won't be born in the unstable space that Klaus and her creates. There is the selfish thought that consoles her, with a child she would not be able to wait around until he changed, she will have left for that precious life. She is silent until the sobs are too powerful to be held in.

"I want him to pay, I did not even know until it was gone but it is so painful. Bekah I want him to pay." She cries until she is too numb to do so, until many more idea replace that one in her mind. She is silent for a moment "I should have taken your option this morning; he took more than I could offer." She sounds incoherent until they sedate her.

"I want out; this takes too much from me." She whispers


	16. i hate loving you

**_No one asked for my head after Bonnie lost the baby but it was a hard chapter so thank you for sticking with me. thank you for reviewing, following and adding to your favorite. Here another chapter._**

 ** _thanks to my amazing beta caryl4eve, check her stories._**

* * *

 **I hate loving you**

* * *

 **Two day after the kidnapping**

The blip of vital monitors quickly becomes a mild annoyance, after spending his entire night here; Klaus has grown accustomed to it. The waltz of nurses and doctors stopped two hour ago. There is a kind of awkward silence only disturbed by the constant blip of monitors. Somehow, it helps comforting him and it maintains his anxiety at bay, she is still alive. She is fine and she will be better on going from here. The noise no longer disturbs him but her silence does, it is disturbing until she falls asleep.

Her lethargy and her melancholy are all he can see and everything he tries to understand. He is willing to listen but she is unwilling to speak. He looks at her huddled up form. His arm is hurting because of how extended it is but he refuses to let hers go. It is the first time he has seen her since that ambulance. She is a bit resentful of the time it took them to reunite, he is remorseful, but he only did her will.

She wakes up in tears that she quickly tries to clean away, her breaths are shallow, and she is disoriented. Another sequence of episodic nightmares, haunting thoughts to escape, and her child simply gone. Her hand carefully tries to protect her empty stomach. She is completely out of it until she notices that she is not alone in the room. Her eyes fall on him, he is sleeping, and she forces herself to regain a semblance of control.

Not a moment to mourn, not a moment to hurl her grief, and still she has to say something. She feels a little weight on her arm and it is his curly head. She has that constriction in her heart, she is hesitant, and her emotions are in shamble. She feels everything and nothing much, she is in pain but her mind is numb. She has a persistent thought that she wants out but she can't hurt him. She does not know how to go about it but she can no longer continue to live like this.

She takes a deep breath. She looks at him and she is terrified to do something irremediable. She looks at him and she knows herself incapable to inflict harm to his heart. What will happen of her own heart? Who will care about it, if she can afford to do it? If she wants to leave, he might attempt to stop her but he will never be able to do so.

She passes her hand in his hair and tries to make some space on her bed so he can comfortably lay his head. He stops her and attempts to wake up. She looks at him never losing her worried expression. She doesn't want to hear him blame her; she can do that on her own. She does not want to hear the reproaches, nothing he can say will be worse than what she has been thinking.

"It's alright, you need it." She softly says but he chooses to ignore her and wakes up grumbling.

He quickly straights up and rushes to de-tangle the mess that has become his hair. He had a hell of two days between worrying about her and the time spent handling his empire growth, he had no time to sleep. He has not been by her side in two days and he is afraid that she resentful.

However, she wanted him invest in this takeover and he did just that. He stares at her anxious and expecting a word from her but she says nothing. Her eyes are puffy, her skin is pale, and she looks tired. He quickly kisses her to confirm that she is still inside and alive. It will never be true until he touches, never over until she is in his arms. He moves to sit closer but she quickly moves to create space for him on her sickbed.

"Sleep!" She insists but she knows that he won't listen to her.

He brushes her off but he still climbs on that not so small bed because they managed to get her a v.i.p room, so that make it easy for everyone to be comfortable.

"You haven't slept in two days." She can't let go of that point; also, he awake means that she has to talk with him. She does not want it to happen until she is ready. He draws her to him and just chooses to ignore her complaint.

"Rebekah is worried, she wanted to stay but well she is getting her husband back tonight and I'm here now." He tells her whilst his wraps her in his arm.

She is still as silent as when he found her last night. He is aware that he needs to be careful with her, Rebekah has stressed it enough, and he is able to see the need of delicacy whilst handling her. She is unable to look at him and there is that modest distance that she tries to maintain.

He looks at her as she is absent-mindedly staring at a random point in the room. He is sitting by her side but he is aware that she is alone in her mind. She is closed up and he is afraid that he will never reach her again. She is holding her knees up and biting her lower lip anxiously.

* * *

"I hate loving you, I really hate it." He truthfully says to her, the passion and conviction that coat every word are hard to miss. This is his last attempt. The ugly truth still holds the benefit of every other truths.

She whips her head to face him. His words are enough to get her attention. They are enough to bring some dead flames inside her back to life. She can't control the speed at which her hand hits his face but the loudness of the noise is enough to guarantee the impact.

He could do this any other day but not when she is at her worst. She can take everything that mean spirit of his can throw at her but not today. Not when she is at the crossroad and she spent two days in hell all alone. He caresses his cheek to smooth the pain away but nothing in his eyes show remorse.

"Fuck you." She snarls, the venom is cutting, and the fury in her eyes should be able to burn through him.

In that bed they temporarily share, she distances herself from him as much as she can. She is silent for a second as if she has chosen silence over anything her mind can conjure to hurt him. She is not exploring this side of their relationship. Silence is the adequate response for his vicious cruelty, but she can't hold it all inside, and her rage deserves to be heard.

"Fuck you! I never asked you for anything." She gasps for fresh air between words because her anger is that much heartfelt.

"Your love, I have never required it. I took everything you gave and acted as it was more than shit cover in glitters." She stops for second still unable to believe what he just said and through all of it, he is the perfect picture of calm. Where is the usual fury and entitlement? She does not care much of what he has to say anyway, her wrath will be destructive, but this time she will be careless and as violent as he can be.

"You want to complain when all you did were destroying my life. If you don't want it, then walk out." She hisses and pushes further away from him. "You're such a petulant insecure man child and definitely I can't give you what you want or desire that is why you are please every time you hurt me. Walk out and leave, you won't be missed." She comes back to his side so she can just whisper it looking into his eyes.

She looks at her leg and regrets that she can't run away. However why running away? She has never been a coward. "You never deserved me, you never deserved what I lost for your sake, and more than anything you never deserved my love." She sniffs and refuses to cry. She looks at him and he looks unfazed by her words. He audaciously seems to enjoy her lash out. It is enough to tell her that she wastes her time.

* * *

"I'm well aware that I don't deserve your love, I'm well aware that I'm an insecure petulant child, but you always acted like I was more and chose to believe everything else. Does it not feel good to admit it and see where we go from here?" He says in a semi whisper and he pushes closer to her. He sits so close that his hand hits her hip, she furiously try to move away, but with the magnetism of one sincere look, he glues her to the spot she occupies.

"Will you just hear me? Can you let me tell you the truth because no lie or pretense will save us?" His tone is more pleading and she takes a deep breath but reluctantly agrees to listen

"We're far too gone; we need more that a temporary fix. Until this implosion you convince yourself that your love was flawless but you hate loving me as much as I hate love you." She vehemently shakes her head to the insinuation. He has that smirk that means he understands it all too well.

"I can tell you that loving you is an amazing feeling but that does not negate how we accost it. You better than anyone knows what such love cost. I take; I forever take but never give. Sadly, you're okay with giving because it keeps me by your side. When you rebel and ask for much then I lash out. If you don't bend to my will, I get insecure." He is telling every words with his eyes never straying away from hers, his hands are against her warm cheeks, and some tears of anger are falling down her eyes to hit his knuckles.

"I'm abusive but you're too. You feed all my insecurities because of your own. The way I love you only temporally scares you but when I get jealous and directs the violence toward everyone else, it does not. You know how and when to trigger me, you can use me in ways that no one can, I just so happen to be rogue sometime. Unconsciously you enjoy the control, the constant reassurance that I will never abandon you and I like the devotion, the unconditional love. If my abuse is subtle, your way is sophisticated. If I ever leave then you're lost, if you leave then I'm unfocused. We're fragile people thrown together and you just happen to have a better handle of the situation." He was never aware that he had such grip on their relationship.

"So what? I was never allowed to leave, but you could, and you're doing it now?" She asks angrier that she has ever been. She forgets how much she wanted to be out of this relationship. She knows that he is right but no one asked for the truth. It is nothing more than an afterthought. She tries to push his hands away but he maintains them in place.

"I'm not leaving; I will never do such thing or permit the same from you. Deep through your core, you're aware that there is not a moment when I consciously think of such, you know that I'm terrified to lose you in any form and the same goes with you. That is why we're stuck in the middle of this mess. There is so much to hate and you will be lying if you can't admit that loving me is the most painful thing you do every day." She tries to refute his whispered words because she never thinks long enough on their love, she just loves him and accepts that fact above everything else.

"Love there is no shame to admit the truth, you love me and I love you but it is painful to do so. I' m not leaving." He says whilst his thumbs wipe the building torrent of tears, she is tired of controlling her emotions. She doesn't want to go through more of this conversation, she wants to ignore him, but the passion and conviction he displays command all of her to be attentive.

"I'm committing myself to you; I'm finally committing to you and quitting the fight. The feeling will never go away, I will not dominate it, and it does not matter if I hate it because I love you. I loved you from the night when seeing you in Alaric arms didn't cause anger but genuine hurt. I love you and do not know how to show it. I love you but it does not negate that I hate it." He slightly raises his voice so he is audible to her. He never ceases to look at her and she is confused, hurt but she does not move away from him.

"Am I so unworthy of your love?" She shows all of the insecurities he mentions previously in the conversation just with one statement. He kisses her because she wants to be dense to the meaning of words.

"You are worth so much more than my love? If I was not selfish, I will allow you to know such love but in my most generous day, all I can do is promise that I will raise myself to the standard you deserve. I hate loving you because I have prejudice against the feeling. I hate loving you because it means if I lose you I lose my everything, my sanity, and I won't survive it." He kisses her because he wants to clear her doubt away. He pours all of him inside that kiss and he astonishes her.

* * *

"I hate loving you because I know that you're worth more than I deserve. I want to give more but I can't seem to get it right. I easily feel worthless by your side and it is not a feeling I enjoy. I hate loving you because I spent my night looking at you worried that you can leave any given day. Then if you don't, there is the fear that I will get you killed or hurt one day. I'm afraid and it isn't a feeling I enjoy. I hate loving you because my love is tangible, real and still I stupidly refuse to admit it because I rather possess you. I have to admit that I'm insecure and obviously, I hate it. You're the only reason I feel this way." She is really suffering through is confession. She hates to see him suffer but he's telling her that loving her is a torture or that is how she wants to understand it.

"If you feel that way then why? Why do you stay? If it is so bad why you put us both through it?" The wound runs deep. The territory of emotion explored so foreign to both of them. This really what hurt feels like, unadulterated violence inflicted with a truthful tongue. He has never hurt her until today or it has never be so scaring.

"Why? Because you're the love of my life and without arrogance, I'm sure to be yours. At the end, all of what I say means that I care more than I would ever care about anyone. I love you above myself; I'm scared because losing you is losing everything. I hate it because I'm afraid to fail you because I don't understand how to care about anyone. I'm not one to accept defeat or loss so I self-sabotage. I love you with all my defensive mechanism up but today I'm true to you, I'm fragile and I don't know how to love you but I have the will to learn." He holds the head that she is hanging so low and lifts it. He kisses away her tears and it is the first time that he has no shame to be the cause of her tears. She deserves the truth.

"Hey look at me. My hatred for love has never been your fault; I misunderstood the meaning of feeling and I used my previous misfortune as example. I pushed you subconsciously because I'm aware of what you represent. You're my weakness, my soul, I easily submit to you and that makes me rebel. I don't want you blaming yourself; all you did was to love me. It was in a gauche way because you're young. You know better than I do, you love better than I do. Loving you is easy but being at peace with that requires letting go. Which I am willing to do but you need to be patient. I have wasted enough of your time but it will be worth every second." He is confident in what he says.

She forgets how much she can't support the world around them. She stays silent and he feels the need to convince her more.

"Waking up by your side make it all better, talking to you makes it all better. Making love to you feel like a miles in god's shoes. Being loved by you is a lifetime experience. You're not to blame for my insecurities; my love for you even with the horrid thing it might imply is genuine. I can't lose you but if I continue loving you this way, I might be unable to stop it. Therefore, I'm willing to learn, I can't promise to be better at loving you the next morning but I will definitely tries to be a better partner. I will love whoever you choose to be because I love you and I get it now, it means something now that I have stop fighting it." She still says nothing and she is bewildered. "Say something." He begs

"I love you and I will allow you to tell me all the ugly truths and tell you mine so we can have a clean start. I hate loving you, yes, it is painful, and I can't leave you even when I try my best. I can no longer take the pain we created but I love you so much." She simply answers

* * *

 **Two-weeks later**

"How do you feel?" Rebekah asks the lethargic young woman by her side. She takes in the physical appearance of Bonnie and nothing seems different. She knows of all the effort the petite woman puts in pretense. Her hair perfectly put in a high ponytail, her clothes perfectly ironed, and her dark circle perfectly concealed. She will not know anything was wrong, if she did not know her so intimately.

Bonnie never replies to the question because a ring at the door interrupts her. She looks at her side and there is the only person who ever visits her. Therefore, she is suspicious and paranoid, her hand protectively flies to her belly, and Rebekah just looks at her. She takes notice and tries to understand the gesture. Bonnie looks at the door and her level of anxiety exponentially increases, she finally breaks out of her lethargy. She sinks deeper into her couch and lifts her legs into a protective posture. She hides herself behind her knee like a frighten puppy.

"Bonnie?" Rebekah tries to regain her attention but the closer she gets the more protective of her stomach Bonnie becomes. Her eyes are glistening and she is about to break in tears. "Hey, I'm here and no one is getting to you in this house." The blonde girl softens her voice and sits as close as she can without making her friend more uncomfortable.

Bonnie just blankly stares ahead of her and for a moment, she can bring herself to reason. She has no control over her own body, she huddles up until she is nothing but a ball. She does not want to listen to anyone or speaks with anyone. There is another ring from the doorbells and she keeps on sinking in her couch. It is a small trance; it is a short moment when she can't break out of her hallucination. It is another period in the day when she is just triggered. She has episodic panic and hallucination.

Rebekah carefully places her hand against her knee and softly calls for her. She carefully tries to lift her head, after multiple resistances and a lot of strength; she succeeds to raise it and find a frighten look. Bonnie never looks at her or when she does, she is looking through her. The Bennett girl entire body is tense, she looks almost irresponsible, and the only proof that she is far from being vegetative is the steady stream of tears. Rebekah futilely tries to wipe away those silent but endless tears.

"You're okay, I am here." She insists whilst the ringing from the doorbell becomes oppressive. She swallows a bunch of curses and she does her best to focus on her best friend. Bonnie lifts her hand finally trying to emerge from her anxiety state, she tightly grabs on Rebekah's hand, and she forces herself to speak. She looks straight into the worried blue irises and the fear perfectly echoed the panic of her green one.

"I need him to say it…" She mumbles, her hand never freeing Rebekah's one. She took a deep breath and she bravely tries to come out of her mind. She ventilates often alternates with shallow breathing. The tears never stop and she loses her voice for few minutes until she retrieves it just to beg Klaus to be there.

"I just need to talk to him… he knows what to say when I get like this." She refers to the previous days when all of sudden she found herself in similar stimulation. Rebekah does not hesitate to call and at the first ring, Klaus quickly answers. She passes the phone to Bonnie and runs to open the door because there is still that annoying ring.

* * *

"Hey." He is careful in his introduction and he can hear her panting breath from the other side of the phone.

He does his best not to browbeat her. He is uncertain of what is wrong but he is well aware that she has been significantly doing worse than expected. He can't get over of some of the horror that he so easily sees in her eyes. Her begging him to save her, the sound of her voice, the pain, the fear never such sound will leave his mind. He listens to her poor breathing and his heart constricts. The worse thing is when she silently cries in his arm and when he asks about it, when he tries to understand her pain. She lies and he is aware, she does it for his sake.

"Hey." She finally answers with her shaky voice. She does her best not to drop the phone that often slips from her moist hand.

It takes all of her. It seems that there is no healing, the pain is just so heavy, but the fear is agonizing. The suffering that the loss causes is worse than thousand stings of needles coated in strychnine. She feels as if the entirety of her sensory nerves has been fired up. She takes another deep breath, she sighed her discomfort, and for an unreasonable minute, she feels pathetic because she can't control how she feels.

"Are you okay?" Klaus breaks the silence in very bungling way. However, he is a bit to tense to deal with such situation. He turns to look around him and no one told him that it was a full time job to be a partner. You can hardly excuse yourself in a middle of torture. He takes a calming breath and tries to get out of the wary mood that he is in. He nods for Stefan to continue the ordeal and he walks out the room.

"I'm okay…?" She is merely wondering and she can't really answer the question. She is still trying to hold onto a bit of pride. She does not want to be so weak; she is not supposed to be so weak. She beats herself down for something that is acceptable and perfectly normal.

"I'm not okay; I won't be for a long time." Klaus truthfully says as he takes a seat in the room where he found some privacy. He lights a cigarette and decides that he will need all his patience. He guesses that if he shares then she will be more willing, she inexplicably holds him in higher standard than anyone does.

"Why aren't you okay, what is stopping you to be okay?" She asks hesitantly and tries to arrange herself on the couch but all she feels his strong discomfort. She always thinks about him first and knowing that she can help him always forces her to focus.

She languishes for some privacy so she stands to leave the room where not so long ago she was conversing with Rebekah. She grabs one of the multiple bottles of white wine that Niklaus buys when he is well aware that she hates it. However, he promised her that she would develop a taste for it and surprisingly she has done it during those few months. She opens the bottle and takes a gulp whilst she waits for his answer.

"I'm trying to get use to fear. It is a strange feeling…" He thoughtfully says and blows smokes between words. Someone knocks at the door. He stands and he has to interrupts the conversation for a second but he is quick to dismiss the disturbance. He returns to his seat and looks for the bar in the room.

"I never thought you will be so open about fearing anything. What is so strange about fear?" She sips from her bottle and spreads her exhausted body on their bed. She grabs his pillow and tries to steal all of him left behind.

"I'm not open about it but it is you. I can't lie to you even when I try; your side eye quickly reminds me that you can read through me like an open book." He corrects her and she tentatively snorts. He easily pictures the eye roll and a small smirk graces his lips. It is true that he openly admits his fear only to her and he does so simply because she is cause of them all.

"The shame that comes out of it. That is the strange part. I could have lost you, he could have taken you from me, and he could have taken a future from us. Yet when it is perfectly normal to be afraid of such possibility, it irritates me that I was scared, I feel weak to still be scared about it. I'm afraid that he could hurt you again but still I feel weak. If I am weak then of what use am I to you?" He never expected to say so much but through the heat of the moment, there is no use to conceal such truths.

Bonnie is silent for a long minute. She processes his words and her heart implodes in multiple pieces when he talks about stolen future. She drinks faster and there is a slight buzz. There is the dilemma that wrecks what of reason she has left. Should she tell him? Can she tell him? Can she hurt him?

* * *

Her silence scares him, at the instant he is extremely anxious and afraid of anything that could happen to her. "Love?" his voice stresses his emotion and it is enough to regain her attention.

"We have never spoken of a future." She says regretfully and she is aware that she should not engage in this conversation. However, she is curious and wants to understand why the fear to lose a future together exists. She is not sure she still wants a future. She is indecisive and she is not over the idea of leaving it all behind.

"That ring on your finger is a worth any talk of future. I'm not one to engage in this type of conversation." He answers cockily but there is a smart silence from the other side of the phone. He can hear her rearranging her position and she snorts because she is well aware that he is holding back. If he can confess fear then he can develop on other matters.

"The ring on my finger Elijah picked it. I want to hear of that future, indulge me this time." She counters unaware that he picked the ring. He grumbles but it is a very light tone and she never noticed that he has those sides. She was too busy fighting with, against, and for him.

"You obviously know Elijah would have picked something boring and ancient. I picked that ring because it was more suitable for your personality." He answers a bit offended but her instant laugh makes him ease into the mood they created. He finally finds a great bottle of bourbon and he asks her to hold on. He pours himself the glass but think that drinking straight from the bottle is a wiser choice. If he has to speak on the future then he wants to cheer about it.

"I'm allowed to be unoriginal and to pretend that we could outgrow ourselves." Bonnie is silent on the other side of the phone so he continues. "Well if we are the same in the next five years, the future holds nothing quite nice but we're still together." He says well aware of the truth and the chaos around them. He takes a sip when she does so too. He might not see her but he imagines that the silence means she cosigns his words.

"What of when we outgrow this phase? What of that future, the one you were afraid to lose." She hesitantly presses and the bottle in her hand almost empty. She lies on their bed with his pillow in a tight hold, she faces the ceiling, and she is finally a little less worried. She can hear voices from her living room, there is a conversation, but all her mind is on Klaus. He takes a long breath and she joins him until she is fully relaxed.

"I stop being scared of the day when you might leave. We move away from this life because you're over the multiple nights when you're afraid for my life or simply because we happen to have children. Beautiful awkward children, as many daughters as we can have and if you feel jealous of the affection I receive, if you can't stand that I'm the favourite parent, then we can have a son. A mommy's boy. Then we grow old and live our very own forever. So you get it why I was scared." He sounds so thoughtful as if he has forgotten that she was on the phone with him. She can hear small sound and assume that he is lighting a cigarette.

"Sorry." She says through that lump, which is blocking her throat. Apologizing for a thing that she has no fault in, she caresses her belly and she suffocates some sobs. She puts her phone away; she hopes that she can manage to regain control. She suffocates the tears, and she really wishes to tell him. "Sorry, I am really…You never sounded like one to want children." She forces the words out but the fact that she is crying is obvious.

"Love?" He asks and she just breaks down. There is no sound except the loud sounds of her cries. He feels his heart breaking and he calls for her. "Love, baby, Bonnie." He insists but her sobs are just getting louder. He has never felt so powerless and this is the fear he has been talking about.

* * *

"I'm not okay; I can't be okay after all of this." She finally retakes the phone and answers truthfully to his first question. She passes one shaking hand in her hair. She really wants to tell some of it or all of it. Klaus is holding a breath and letting her go on.

"He just took so much and he does not get to pay. He might walk out of jail. I don't get to be angry and you don't get to be angry. However, I want to be angry but I am blaming myself. I could have been careful and not trust kai. I could have just avoid this end. I'm scared and I'm ashamed to be. In my own house, our home I'm scared." she is in tears and she keeps on talking. She can't breathe but she needs to tell her piece.

"I promise you that you're safe." He starts after she tranquilizes herself and he takes a deep breath, it is long overdue. "I know I can be volatile. I know I alienated you to the point when you felt the need to prove and isolate yourself. Therefore, can we share the blame? You have really done nothing but if you want to blame someone blame him, me, everyone else but you. People come after you, that is the business and I knew it, I protect you and I failed you. However, I promise that never again it is happening. You're safe." He is so truthful that his voice transcends her. She is silent for a moment.

"I'm safe," She repeats for seconds more than once "…but." She wants to ask more. She wants to ask if she is safe even when he is the offender.

She can't believe in his willingness to change and even if she has wished for it every day. This last experience has frustrated her, it has open her eyes, and she does not know where to stand even with him. The world she gravitates around it is his world, she can try to fit, but she keeps on failing. She always knew where to stand with him but now she is lost.

She can't leave without him if he is gone, she can't breathe nor think. She can't be open with no one the way she is with him, no arms can hold her the way his do. The embrace of his arm can be protective, she needs protection right now, and she loves him. She can't leave him willingly or unwillingly if she wants to survive this.

"I promise you will be safe…even from me." He knows that he can no longer treat her the way he does. He can't lose her because there is no life without her. Her, it is whomever she is willing to be, it will not come effortlessly but he has to try for her sanity.

"I'm okay at this instant." She finishes her phone call and hesitates for a second to show her own affection. She grabs on her bed sheets with a tight hand. "I love you."

"Same here love." He answers and tries to plays the emotion of but she snorts unsatisfied with his answer. "I love you too, next time don't make it so hard. No one will judge you to be scared, we were all at least once in our life."

She wants to say more but a very familiar voice interrupts her and she slowly hangs up. She turns to face her worried cousin but she quickly wraps Lucy in a warm hug. She can't hold few of her tears.

"Hey babe, I think your fiancé expected me to have a better effect." The goodhearted girl tries to clean away the tears.

* * *

 **A month after the kidnapping**

A touch and there is nothing but an empty cold spot, he sighs and rolls on his stomach just to confirm that she is definitely gone. It is the twentieth night and he knows that she refuses to open up. She refuses to trust him with whatever secrets that are haunting her dreams. He does not know what he needs to ask, he does not want to press. However, he can't let her suffer alone and in silence. Rebekah refuses to speak and Bonnie refuses to live. He sighs and pushes himself out of their bed.

He tries his best to put most of his life, empire in hold until she recovers, Stefan has been taking over most of the action against the Gilbert, and it is almost done. Being arrested for sequestration, attempt to murder and few other dirt destroys a political life and as expected Jeremy has no loyalty and he has been giving his entire family away. He looks at the bed, helpless and he knows that the victories are the last thing she wants. He grabs one of the velvet blankets that she loves so much and goes looking for her in the house.

He is not surprise to find her where he does; she is sitting on the edges of their balcony with her feet dangling over the city. He takes in her airy appearance. She only has a set of forest green panties and bra, her caramel skin barely stands out through the dark but few bright lights ricochet on some body part.

Her frame casts random shadow on the ground and glasses behind her. Her peignoir is discarded recklessly on the ground next to her whilst her hair is the only sources of warmth against the windy night. He can't see the glasses of bourbon that she holds and even less the tears that drench her face.

He has found her lost the past weeks, she has trouble sleeping, and he knows that she has increased her alcohol consumption. He knows that she hurts but they have never spoken about it. He walks toward her and covers her shivering skin with the velvet blanket. She holds tightly to it and her hands grab a full fist of the soft textile. He looks at the empty glass near her and he fights the urge to comment. She only needs support right now that is all he will offer.

"Thank you." She says in reference to the blanket and only expects that he will leave her behind, so she will be able to mourn her lost child in peace. She tried but the fog is not clearing, the pain is still strong and burns through her erosive heart. She is silent and he breathes more than he needs. He has given her enough time and sometime his pushy and overprotective-self is what he needs to be with her.

"Will you ever tell me?" He inquires as he takes a spot by her side and pulls her head toward his shoulder. She rearranges her blanket so it covers her entirely. She looks at him whilst she tries to feign that nothing in her world has moved out of orbit.

"Nothing, I have nothing to tell. Everything is fine." She avoids his eyes because lying to him is a futile enterprise. He snorts at the answer and only holds her closer to him.

"Nothing is the reason why you can't sleep, nothing is the reason you take anxiolytic and cries in that bathroom for hours." She gasps from the shock. She expected more like wished that he were unaware of this detail. "I said nothing because you need to cry freely, I said nothing because I wanted you to trust that I could help you through it but I can no longer see you going through it alone. I am here." He kisses the crown of her head and takes the time to smell the soft almond scent tangled in it.

"What if you don't want to hear what I have to tell? We have come too far and I can't just set everything on fire." She timidly answers. He lifts her head so he can look through his eyes and he is serene. He knows where he stands now.

"We're regressing if you still have to fear how I react to things. Ugly truths are still better than any comforting lies. I can't guarantee that I won't implode but you can have some faith. That is what we are working on." He tries to appeal to her with a controlled voice even if he is scared of what she might say. He never shows his fear when she needs him to be strong for the both of them.

She extends his legs and lays her head on them. She looks up to face him and she fully lays on that cold marble ground. He puts his hand in her hair and he looks at her adoringly. He does his best to understand all her fears; he does his best to reassure her but for the past month he has to admit that he had failed in doing any of those. She points at the city extending outside; only lights after the life that often bursts out of it no longer exist.

"How do you deal with the aftermath? How do you deal with the casualties of war? Look at it, building, lights and we lost thing just to gain control. It is not worth it, staring at it every night does not change the fact that it is not worth it." She inquires and he cautiously thinks of an answer.

"I can't get over it, I can't get pass the pain, the trauma. I want to leave, no I need to leave, but there is no leaving you behind. Will you ever come with me? I begged you to save me, it meant more than leaving that creepy Gilbert mansion, and I can no longer take the ugliness around us. I want you to save me from this life because I will never do it myself. I can leave you alone." She whispers still afraid to say it aloud.

"I can't sleep because the night are theatre of conversations with all my demons, I can't function in the morning because I day dream about happiness. Crying does not make it better, alcohol numbs it long enough, but you, you Nik heal it. I want out of this but I want you to come with me and you will never. I'm stuck here because I selfishly can't let go of you, I can't hurt you, and I can't get better without you." She concludes and waits for his answer.

"I promised to save you and all you have to do is ask when you're ready." He kisses her forehead; she shifted until she can circle his waist

"We will do it once it's all over. Once he pays for what he did." She says confidently.

* * *

 **3 months after the kidnapping**

It is her first public appearance since the unfortunate event. She carefully analyses her appearance. Her hair is silky straight, her cocktail dress is body tight with lace ornament over velvet at specific place, and her back is open. She carefully wears her shoes and he is nursing a bourbon whilst he patiently looks at her. He still has to close his shirt and he is reluctant to go. He has seen her cry yesterday and he does not want anything to set her progress ablaze.

"A last one, our last one." She whispers because she doesn't want to curse her luck. Chicago is theirs now, after multiple trials and a never-ending scandal nothing can really stop the takeover, so there is no reason left to stay.

Bonnie is doing quite better, she is less depressed, but she is not happy yet. She will be once they leave Chicago; she will be once she can put the loss of her child behind. She will start to be at the end of this night. Just another formal night to get through. She looks at him and walks toward him to steal a sip from his glass, which he moves out of the way. She pouts and walks back in front of her mirror and she can see him mockingly grinning behind her.

She is not fully over everything; there are still those nights when a hug is enough to open the water gate. However, he is always there to remind her that it will get better. There are those nights when she let something slip when her drunk self can't keep a secret. She has talk about the burning pain inside her abdomen, she talks about seeing that blood coating her leg, and how she died inside that day. There are those night when Rebekah make sure that she smiles and empties her mind. She can cry for hour but the blonde woman always holds her hands.

However they are those night when she is happy, those night when she is genuinely in love and alive. The nights when Klaus professes that he loves her, the night when he makes sure that she is aware that she is the love of his life. There are date nights and the memory she collects from each. There is the road trip that she wishes never ended. There is the night when he drove her to lakes and rivers so she can let them wash away the pain like reddish dead leaves. There are nights in, when she falls asleep in front of a bad reality show and he sound so comical commenting over any stupid action happening.

There are nights when she get frustrated by the little comment he makes during gangster movie. He is the worse person to watch TV with; she hates it but cherishes his presence. However if he could stop the bachelor slander she would be great. They both like sports, soccer but he always corrects her football it is. They have a normal life; they had a normal life the past two months. At least as normal as his world permit and he has the best gangster tales. When they retires away after tonight she might become a writer or he should because of his artistry.

There are night when he is old Niklaus out of frustration, it is not always pink and sunnier, he has not change in the perfect one magically, he still hold the same venomous tongue that he sometimes uses against her because some of her secrets frustrate him.

However, it is not dark, it is merely grey, and keeping the miscarriage from him, the secret is heavy. It is hard to explain the tears outburst every time that he indulges her and draw a vivid picture of a life far from the crime world. Therefore, she throws plates, glasses and he loses his mind. However it is rare and hardly last, they have better control. They found themselves laughing and apologizing for days.

* * *

It is never a fantasy with white Picket fences; it is Bonnie and Niklaus not the cliché couple. He wants a house on an island, a vacation house in a virgin forest untouched by men. She knows he bought the tickets, one way and he is serious about going away with her. She has seen them resting on the table near his glass of bourbon, she drains the tumbler but fights her curiosity but finally she ignores the location on them. Nothing really matters; the place does not matter as long they are together.

"You don't have to go if you don't feel well. Another boring speech from Elijah won't change your life." He walks up to her to grab his cuffs and he kisses the side of her head. She likes that he cares that much but she can't hide forever. She grabs his hands and silently helps him with his cuffs. She cleans the imaginary dust from his deep dark royal blue button up shirt and helps him in his jacket from similar color. She gives him a tie but he chastises her.

"If it is my last night as a full time mobster, I better look the part and the ladies like it." He seems unaffected by the life changing decision he took for her. She rolls her eyes to the statement and makes sure to show that disapprove of the ladies comment. She is not over some of his revelations. Those about his toys have hard time being erased from her mind, but a clean start and she asked for the truth after all.

She returns to her own business but he pulls her back to him and holds her close to him by a tight grip on her waist. He kisses her naked back and tries to distract her for a moment. He has a feeling they should not go. The crowd invited does not sit well with him.

"If anything is cause of malaise..." She interrupts him with a kiss, he does not resist, and quickly his tongue invades her mouth. His hands have their own will; they slowly slide from her waist to her ass that he gropes. She moans and he raises his hand to check the time. They can definitely be late; she seems to think like him and pushes him against the bed.

He has that mischief in the eyes that she reciprocated. Their sex life has been explosive, since they found a communicating ground; it seems to feed in their harmony. Niklaus has come clean on his previous indiscretion but still has not spoken of Camille. She has come clean of some of her secret but she still has not spoken of her miscarriage.

She rushes to undress him and he does the same. He is quick at it but still her orgasm twice before he does too. They stay in bed and exchange sloppy kisses. He checks his watch again but says nothing until she grabs his arm to do so herself.

"We should stay in bed," He pouts and she laughs until she is tearing, still she stands and restarts getting ready. She is feeling great to night and wants a last thrill in the crime world. They won and she deserves to celebrate.

"Keeping me in this bed will not protect me from the world out there. We tried it last week and sex with you is great, amazing, mind blowing, divine okay enough deserved praises." She says after he cock an eyebrows at every compliment she gives "So back on track, keeping me in this bed does not really work. I need this." She finishes and adds her lipstick. She pulls her dress from her waist to her upper body. "Zip me up love and dress up." She calls for him in mocking manners.

He pulls his pants up and starts buttoning his shirt. He is standing behind her and kisses her neck and back until Bonnie pushes him away. He can't push away the apprehension. It is instinctive something is bound to destroy his peace. He looks at the plane tickets on the table. She will love the isolated island around Aruba.

"I'm not trying to keep you in this bed but we are merely working on future project." She swallows the pool of bitter saliva in her mouth, her heart constricts, and generally, it is at that moment she randomly starts crying just after he mentioned their future children.

She prays that he does not say one more word; she won't make it through another conversation about children. She quickly turns and silences him with a kiss. Last night she cried like a baby when he mentioned that they should consider having children since their relationship was stronger. Second, later she was a sobbing mess and he was comforting her. He suspects that something is wrong because every time she is breaking down, she apologizes profusely. He returns her kiss with passion and still trying to pull her back in their bed but she stops him, then she offers him his suit jacket.

"One last night, I deserve to be the queen of Chicago at least a night. Don't worry I'm okay." She starts leading the way and he is forced to follow. She is pulling his entire body out of there room.

"Okay like okay or that a code." He insists, she looks back at him and he knows that he is annoying her.

That is how most of their argument starts and through some of those arguments they both revert back to their old self. He draws some air until he is standing right next to her. "Okay, if it changes tell me. If anyone looks at you to long then tell me that is for personal reasons. If my hand stays to long on your back, literally there is enough room in that mansion to finish what we started. Other than that I love you." He smiles through the kiss he gives her to gain her forgiveness.

"I love you and no one stares at me you scare them." She peck his lips between words and he stupidly grins.

"Good." He says satisfied and they leave for the grand ball organizes by Elijah to celebrate the fall of the Gilbert and the vacant political seat he is filling with their men.

The venue picked by Elijah is exquisite, and the crowd is composed of every single influential in the city. He scans through the crowd trying to find his family. Klaus surfs through politician congratulating him on behalf of Elijah new senator seat, the one a Gilbert could not conserve after the scandal. They ask Bonnie how she feels right and left. She is gracious and always answers politely.

Klaus has a bad feeling about this the second his eyes land on Camille. She has been cautiously looking at him and for a moment, she mouths that she wants to talk to him. Just one night and they will leave. His heart has few palpitations and he looks at Bonnie who still acts socially and gracefully by his side. He has a bad feeling about the night but he still walk over Camille to have that conversation when Bonnie is taken from his arm by Rebekah.


	17. Word as sharp as a knife

**_thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to their favorite and followed. here is a new chapter._**

 ** _i disclaim everything._**

 ** _thanks to my beta caryl4eve._**

* * *

 ** _Word as sharp as a knife_**

* * *

Klaus has a bad feeling about this the second his eyes land on Camille, the hair on his spine arise and he can't stop that rampant fear, which whispers to him that he is about to lose everything. He should have come clean on time, he should have told Bonnie the truth when she promised that all of his prior mistakes would be forgiven in favor of a new beginning. During that conversation, he was as truthful as he could, he did his mea culpa, but he knew better than to tell her about the night with Camille.

He cheated earlier in there relationship when he had no emotional attachment and he told her about those time. With Camille that night, he was aware that he loved Bonnie, it was an act of rebellion, and she will never forgive such insult. He swallows hard and he can feel his pulse rising when they make eye contact. He will make sure to keep an extra eye on Bonnie. One last night until they start a banal life.

Rebekah takes Bonnie away from his arm and it feels like losing a shield. The catastrophe becomes almost unavoidable, he draws as much air as he can, his slightly panicked mind can't allow him to process his thoughts efficiently, and the impending doom terrifies him. it is so tragic that it is about to happen just when he could have reached his happy ending.

He drains the glass that he is holding, there is a need for decision, and there is a need to make sure that nothing comes out. Damnation is a step to close and he can only blame his own stupidity. He keeps his eyes on Bonnie but his beating heart is another proof that he can't take his mind away from the pressuring presence of Camille.

He knows that it is the wrong choice but he still follows her, but Klaus tries to avoid a scandal. Camille is a reasonable person but he is not, and he has no idea what type of conversation might happen between them. He looks past her, his eyes catch Bonnie, and she is distracted enough to miss the exchange or the moment he disappears.

"This better be worth the trouble." He grumbles between his closed lips, he grabs Camille by her upper arm ,and he starts strolling away from the celebrating crowd. He throws a last look behind and he walks deeper inside the mansion, he is trying to avoid preying ears.

He does his best to keep his temper at bay but he can't seem to understand why she would seek him after their previous conversation. He finds a boudoir and quickly pushes her in. he is still controlling his anger , but knowing that this woman is a treat to his happiness makes him agitated.

* * *

He looks at her for a second and he really wants to abbreviate anything coming through her mouth as form of conversation. He takes another deep breath and he signals that anything she has to say, she should say it fast. Camille looks at him and she takes on her to be the mature person around.

She uncrosses her arm and comes closer to him but at the first step she takes toward him Klaus moves across the room. the blonde woman is a bit vexed but she makes nothing of it . it is Klaus and he is known for his unexpected reaction . she swallows her pride and she hopes that it will help the situation if she keeps her emotions in check.

"Okay" she softly says and he is still staring at her as she draws in some air. it is hard to miss his anger, so she makes an extra effort to be neutral emotionally.

"This conversation should clearly not happen in such setting," she continues and Klaus has that distrustful look.

He pulls out a cigarette and there is that little rise in the rhythm of his heart. Some of the blood drains quickly from his face, he definitely dreads a sentence following anything that dictates the need of privacy. this is another step toward a catastrophe.

"if you're trying to tell me that you're pregnant, don't even attempt to use it as leverage on me or my family. you can gain nothing from this." He cuts the chase and his voice might sound confident but he does not imagine the cataclysm if his infidelity is discovered in such manners.

He comes a bit close to camille and his words are mere whispers.

"I have no care to know what you wish to do with it, your body and obviously your choice but I will need time before any of this becomes public." He succeeds to calm himself before the end of the sentence.

He needs time, which is all he needs to get through Bonnie. Time to explain everything to Bonnie, time to convince her that it was entirely a mistake, and he did not wish to hurt her. He is not losing her, they are leaving tonight, and no one on his way trying to stop them won't survive his wrath. therefore Camille will not stop him.

Camille can't hold the chuckle and it becomes a full-blown laugh. she suddenly understands his reaction. if there is a fact that Klaus made clear with her it was that he did not want any children.

"One you might have forgotten but I'm on IUD because you were extremely cautious about the chance to have children, two the last time we did have sex was several months ago and I will be showing." She gets closer to him and attempt to touch him but he moves away again.

"So what is that you want? If there is no consequence to what we previously did. why are we having this conversation when I asked you to stay away from me and Bonnie?" he asks exasperated but he is definitely calmer now that the possibility of being caught is gone.

"My uncle wants to share a business proposal with you and I hope you can listen." She says very calmly and he finally stops running away from her.

What hurt can happen from listening to her another minute. She continues talking and surprisingly they are both unaware of the third person listening to their conversation or of the simple fact that the door is not closed. What she says later is worse than everything Bonnie wanted to hear. the Bennett girl can barely breath and she can't stop shaking.

* * *

Bonnie quickly gets distracted in the middle of the exchange that she has with Stefan and Kol. Her eyes stops on Camille and Klaus, now that she is aware of his past infidelities, her insecurities are stronger. her eyes never leave Klaus even as she does her best to follow her actual conversation.

she knows all about the toys, he claims that he has not been with any of them since he fell in love with her, and she trust him enough to believe in that truth. however, she has never been one to shine by her stupidity, Camille's face is something she is familiar with, her face hangs on the wall of his boudoir.

She tenses as she carefully observes the pair and when they move, she excuses herself and instinctively feels the need to follow them. she feels stupid because she is not use to be so insecure but still she continues to look for the pair. call it instinct or something similar but she has a strong sentiment that it is in her best interest to follow them.

They are not hard to find, Klaus frustrated voice echoes everywhere, and she catches their conversation. She catches just enough to destroy all they built in the past three months. She hesitates between a scandal and a silent exit. she is frozen in place for few minutes and she even hears more, she finally decides on what to do.

Her heels click on the parquet and she is on her way out. She passes Rebekah with her calm mask on and she quietly leaves the party. She is leaving him and his crazy world. she can't think about anything else, she can no longer stay around him and his life.

It is not much the conversation but there is different parts of it. her mind can't ignore what she just heard. There is the idea that his first thought was that Camille was pregnant and the hurt of her own loss is still present. She did not care about most of the words that came out of Camille's mouth.

However, the few more minutes she spent listening to them was enough to remind her of everything she hates in their world. She wished the first part of the conversation were all she heard, she wishes that she was unaware of how people thinks that she is a hot commodity.

* * *

That news is a last blow to her defective soul. He has taken it all; he has burned it. She is whom she can't remember wanting to be. She is so much whom she never thought she would become. He had to take it out on her, he warned her not to get lost whilst looking for him.

He has inflicted blows on all the places that no one could notice and now she is depressed, left alone to fix everything wrong. She is the last remaining of a long lost war. She is internally bleeding and her mind is a furnace that burns her soul.

 _It can't be true; he will never do this to me._

Her mind is trying to rearrange her thoughts. She tries to preserve a sort of hope but it is like attempting to hold sand flying a way with the wind.

 _You heard_ _him with your own two ear. what else do you need?_

She is lost, she has always been, but today how lost she is finally happens to scare her . She runs into their room, she wants to scream maybe destroy something. Why did she leave when she could have taken it all on him but she could not ruin the family special day.

 _your life is falling apart and you want to think about family and honor._

She has no strength for a scandal; right now, she can barely handle breathing. However, what is it left to scream about? how does one feel rage that is so consuming? It consumes her so much that she can't feel anything else. She puts the paper on the table, she throws her bag away, and she falls on the bed. She waits for the torrents of tears but the heat of her anger must have dried them.

 _Three, two, one breathe, breathe, BREATHE…_

Her chest rises in attempt to cry but she is just heavily panting. What can't she cry about it when she has cried her fair share of tears during this entire relationship? Just a week ago, she was mourning the lost of a child and now she has to mourn her reason for holding tight on hope.

He promised her changes and he made them so she could suffer more when the time to be disappointed come. She is a barely functioning human and now the damages are irreparable. she is really trying to cry but there is nothing. she is scared by how empty she feels at the moment .

 _Cry, cry please cry fucking CRY._

She closes her eyes, waits for the tears to fall but nothing comes. She is dry, she numbs, and she is dead inside. She can't even find the anger inside her; she doesn't know where the feeling hides. However, the pain is all over her body, it suffocates her. she is slowly drifting into a certain emotional instability.

He took that away; he took her anger away from her and he replaced it with control. She looks at Chicago, their empire. The light of the city shed light on her broken fairy tale. The bright lights kissing the city deepen the dark colors of her vivid nightmare. She stands to leave the room, she follows the path on which her weak legs place her.

* * *

 _There were supposed to go, a new life right._ There is that absent feeling of sadness, tears are absent too, she wipes tears that have never fallen. _Why do I always believe him?_

Now she stands in front of his boudoir's door, she pushes it with shaky hands, she looks frenetically for the light. She lights the room and the brightness forces her cornea to constrict. She enters the room and her eyes fall on the portraits, the one that are proudly on the wall, whilst her are hidden in cupboard.

She picks up a chair and throws it into the closest wall. The wood crumbles as it is exposed to the granite. Nothing seems to pacify her controlled rage. she breaks more object but the rages only expends inside her.

She takes a canvas and it follows the chair, but much like the broken chair, nothing can ease the pain. She can't feel; she is in shock. It is all gone, the remnant of a living, loving soul, it is gone. She looks at the other woman, smiling portrait, she is smiling on all of them.

He must have made her happy. She thinks about her portrait, she only smiles on one. She wants to destroy Camille's portraits, she comes close to the wall, let her hand falls on them, and her red painted nails linger on them. Her ring finger as usual is heavier because of her ruby ring. the sight of the ring is enough to push her further toward the edges of insanity.

 _He made her happy, he tried with her when I had to beg._

She looks at it; still she can't find the rage she is expecting. She is numb; she is so much in pain that her emotions are turned off for her survival. She can't survive his betrayal. He is her everything, how does one survive the end of his entire world. How does one manage to have his pillar and foundation crumble all at once?

Another look at her ring and she feels her heart dying, the beats are less consistence. It is as fast as an atrial flutter, disarticulated heartbeats just announcing the death of her being. she thinks that she is hyperventilating but right now she can't trust her perception of things.

It has no rhythm, her heart has lost his rhythm. She walks toward the cupboard and pull out the carnet with her portraits. She meticulously destroys each of them, she has torn each page, and she looks at the piece of papers unsatisfied. It does not help and she can't understand the extent of her own rage. It swallows her entire being.

She is roaming purposeless in their home. She wants to leave but not until she has the chance to help him join her in hell. He has to suffer with her. maybe that is why she has not cry yet, she is not use to suffer alone even though she is used to being one of his victim.

… _Fuck him…_ She can no longer think, it is a painfully empty mind, and the rage is her last thought, her anger toward him is the last thing on which she holds on before everything becomes blank.

* * *

She leaves that room emptier than when she stepped in it. She grabs a wine bottle on her way to their room; it will soften the blow and calm her mind, even if she wants her mind alive. She goes straight to the bathroom; she needs to wash him away and have her soul cleanse for a second.

She is avidly taking gulps of the wine, now on top of the numbness of her mind, there is a loss of reason and inhibition, but the pain is still there above the numbness and everything else. nothing seems able to dull that burning ache in her heart, it just expends all over her body. She lets the hot water fill the bathtub and she looks into her bathroom cabinet. She discards the tricyclic antidepressant because it does nothing for her depressed mental state.

She grabs her bottle of sleeping pills; the benzodiazepine is potent enough to induce bliss. If she can't think, she can't function then how will she feel the pain. She needs to numb it all. She wants to sleep; she is tired. That is all she can think about, she is exhausted.

Tired is the closest she comes to any type of emotion, it is as if the pain hold her emotions hostage. She pops three pills; she washes it with wine. She is being lenient and careless. She removes her make up with her trembling hands, she meticulous clean the mascara, the eyeliner and the few dark line, are not left behind by her tears. she is just exhausted.

There are no tears, nothing to let the pain out, it is stuck deep inside her, and it clogs her veins as they return with the blood to her heart. She removes her lipstick, now her hands are slower but still they are not precise. She unzips her dress and she undoes her chignon. She throws away her underwear. She climbs in her bathtub and lays in the hot water. she just wants to wash him away like a dirty sin.

The light blurs out and she is slowly losing her vision. She yawns and she falls asleep in her bath. She is almost lethargic, close to comatose from the interaction of alcohol and great amount of benzodiazepine. Her body falls asleep and it slightly swerve into the tab. it was not her intent but she slowly sink under the water.

* * *

"where is Bonnie? " Klaus' voice carries a sense of urgency. he has been looking for her for the past ten minutes.

" she walked out on us looking for you. " kol answers and Klaus does not really like that answer.

"she left the party, and I thought she did it with you. " Rebekah supplies to the conversation.

Klaus is worried. why did she leave the party early, and he noticed her absence after he shut Camille down. he has a bad feeling about the entire situation. he has been worried about Bonnie's mental health. he knows how fragile she has been recently and he hopes nothing has triggered her.

He rushes to their home; he finds the living room in the dark. He calls out her name but he receives no answer. He pulls his phone to call her and there is no dial. She is off line. In matter of second, the fear he has not had for months comes in full force; she can't run, she would never do that.

He is able to shut it down but he can't stop the next fear. What if they have taken her, he knows now that she is a though girl but she is not him. He places a call to Stefan as he walks to their room. His feet collide with her red high heels, and her handbag is thrown on the floor with the light of the city reflecting on it. he stops his call and he carefully looks around the room.

The entirety of the room is bathing in the dark; a singular reflection catches his attention. The lights of Chicago, their newly gained empire reflect on a pool of water on the floor. He walks toward it and he stops at the slight opening of their bathroom's door. Water is still running and it is spreading to the room.

"Bonnie" he calls out and silence is the only answer that he receives.

"Bonnie, babe, are you in there." The response is not different, the only sounds coming out are the ones made by the drops of water hitting the bigger pool of water on the floor.

He pushes the door, the water soaks his tailored pants, and it takes time to find something in that deep penumbra. He grips the sink, a bottle falls and breaks at his feet. He walks toward the bathtub to stop the water and his hand hits her limp arm.

Dread travels through his body. He can't be who he thinks it is. He can't be what he thinks it is. He hastens his movement, he smoothly pulls her out of the water, and her limp arm hits him again. He feels the first tears fall, he needs to get his shit together, panic is just getting in his way.

* * *

He brings her inside the room and carefully puts her on their bed. He rushes to light the room. Her little frame is lifeless on the bed and naked. He calls her name in reverence, his voice is broken, he does not understand. She has been less depressed and this does not make sense.

He tried to access her pulse, it is weak but existent, he watches her chest movement and they are present but weak. He let out the breath he was holding, she hasn't drown. He frees her airways and helps the water slips out of her lungs. She coughs and he thanks god. He hadn't noticed that he was praying until the word left his mouth. She rolls a bit and slowly opens her eyes. He is picking a blanket to roll her in and he pulls her closer to him.

"I love you" it is not the first time he says it but he feels as if it never mattered more than right now. She is asleep when he says it but stupidly he hopes that she can hear him. The night when he plans to leave everything behind; she has to scare him one more time. He was trying to ease her back into the relationship and he did not want to scare her, he was so careful, and still he missed the most important details.

"I love you so much, you can't just do that. You can't just leave me or attempt to leave me." He scolds her sleeping frame. She is shivering in his arms, he takes his phone out of his pocket, and he calls his family doctor. He can't take any risk after a near drowning experience; she could be in shock the next minute. She coughs and winces before going back to her deep sleep.

He looks at her and all his fears are brought to life; he knows that she hasn't tried to take her own life , and he is right in his beliefs. It is a common accident when sleeping pills are involved and alcohol too. He Knows deep down that it was an accident, but he is also convinced that she needs assistance, she needs helps that he can't provide.

 _She wouldn't, not tonight, not after they won that bloody mess, and their island is waiting for them. Not with a head full of a dreamy future, not when they really are going to have a family, she was not attempting to kill herself. It is her stupid addiction, those damn pills; you would think a med student would know the difference._

The doctor has left and she is in the green, he made it on time, just early enough to save her life and to avoid submersion. She has no dyspnea and apart for the heavy sleepiness, she is responsive and able to follow small command. He does not need to intern her or even keep her in a for hours of observation. Klaus slides on the bed next to her and he sleeps because the night has exhausted him.

* * *

He wakes up and she is staring at him from the corner of the room. She has a bag at her feet and her expression screams anger. If looks could kill, Klaus would be dead and buried. He is so happy that she is awake and that is why he misses the sign of rage plastered on her features.

He rushes out of bed and his arms are circling her, his lips are up on hers but she is frozen. However, she pushes him away, she is tired, and she is disgusted that he is daring to touch her. She pushes herself further into the corner and she looks away for a second. She takes a deep breath and finally she looks at him.

"I need you to tell me. I want to hear it all from you. I want the truth to come from your mouth and I want it to sound as pretty as your lies and promises." She says and she seems exhausted.

She is unwilling to hear his part, she unwilling to hear that part of the truth, but she still asks him to tell her. She misses the lies before he even confesses his sins. She misses whom she thought they were becoming, that happy functioning couple. She misses the future he promised to her. There are still the plane tickets on the table but they already missed their flight.

"Babe, are you okay?" worry fills his voice, he steps closer to her but she has now moved deeper in the corner of their room.

Her back is touching the wall and she is guarded. She is almost fusing with the wall and he is taken back by her actions. He tilts his head, what is this all about he wants to ask. They are past the animosity; right now they are in this good place in their relationship. They are far from perfect but it is Bonnie and Klaus.

"Just fucking say it, I am tired of the masquerade. You got your town now say it." She is switching between whispers and shouts. She tightens her grip on the wall. She wants this to end and it will. She does not know what to do and her posture shows it. She is furious and that is the only sure thing.

"Love, what am I supposed to say? I don't get it. If someone has to be mad at anyone in this house, it should be me. Do you have any idea of how I felt last night." he loses patience, he is closer to her and she can't run away. He is blocking her possible exist; hiding close to that wall was a mistake. She breathes him all in and it infuriates her because her body still reacts the same way to him.

He takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he lifts her face up, and he has the saddest expression than he ever wore. she still care enough to notice that.

"I don't get it, why would you do that? You can't be so irresponsible. you need help and you should take it. You were irresponsive love. I carried your limp body and all I could think about was she can't leave me. Tell me you didn't try to kill yourself." He awaits for a reason, an excuse but she is silent.

Deeply in search of answer, he stares into the green of her eyes but all he sees his anger and hatred. He hasn't seen that in her eyes, he has never seen that in her eyes, even when they viciously fought each other he has never seen such amount of hatred.

It is scary to stare into a dark void of emotion. She pushes his hand away and she steals her way out of the prison he created with one of his arm. She walks toward the bed and she refuses to face him for a second. She does not know what to make of his concern but she knows that she needs the professional help he is talking about.

* * *

She sits on their bed and she grabs a pair of shoes, and then she starts putting them on. She looks around for her earring and she is finally ready. It seems that she will have to force her exit but she says nothing for a second. There is a dark chuckle leaving her lips, there is that moment when she can't help but feel stupid.

She really trusted him, she really loves him, and she can no longer survive him. He won, whatever he was out there trying to win, he definitely successfully destroyed her. she looks at him and her heart shatters with the violence of her pain.

'I did not try to commit suicide and it was stupid of me to take a bath in that state. But I needed to wash it away; I needed to wash you away as if you were old dirty sins." She says sounding so sinister and the chuckles are long dead. She neatly pulls her hair in a tight high bun and when she is done; she stands up and she walks back to him.

"do you really care if anything happen to me?" it is asked so softly that even as close as she is to him right now, it sounds like a whisper.

"You might pretend to care or you believe it too, you lie so beautifully." Her hand caresses his cheek until she feels as if his skin can burn her finger tips.

She takes some times to observe him, she looks at him as if she has never met more enigmatic puzzle. He sold her dream whilst he was busy building a world full of nightmares around her. She was so eager to believe him. She was definitely a fool.

He must have laughed at her and her stupid devoted love. Those are painful thoughts but nothing is as painful as seeing the reflection of what she thought for so long was love in his eyes. it means nothing.

 _The bastard is a good liar indeed. Who would not wish that their lover could look at them with those worshipping blue eyes._

"I am tired of pretense; I am tired of the farce. Say it, man up and say it. You fucking piece of shit." She is pushing on his chest until he gets a hold of her swinging arms. Her restraint evaporates in matter of second. He is so surprise that for a moment he can't bring himself to think or even formulate anything other than a surprised sound.

She takes a deep breath and she tries to calm herself. She does not want it to happen like this but the hold she has on her temper is slippery.

"Now that all of it is done, now that you have made it on top of your little empire. You can let her go. Klaus you can stop pretending that you love her so much, I have talked to Kol, and I know what she meant, an escort. Kieran can form an alliance but he has few conditions…" She says quietly and the words Camille said are still engraved in her mind.

"Then why did you slept with me that night. If she satisfies you so much why did you slept with me, she was already in your life. She was a mean to an end…" She stops to stare at him angrily. She fights to regain her freedom. He lets her go because of the shock. He should have never listen to that stupid business proposition.

"Do you want me to continue?" she asked cockily but she will never be able to do so because she had left before hearing the point he made to Camille.

She is grabbing her clothes and throwing them inside a suitcase whilst the first one still resting in the room corner. He grabs her and pulls her away from her suitcase. She frees herself with a harsh motion of her arm and she walks to their closet. He is so focused and she knows it will not be pretty. She tries to bypass him but his arms are maintaining her away from her suitcase.

"Let me go Niklaus, go fuck the woman that matters. It all can end beautifully." She lowers her voice. She is trying to avoid the ugliness.

"You know that will never happened. I made a mistake but nothing she said was true." He says as calmly as he can master whilst she is pushing and attacking every inch of skin he has. He sighs and easily stops her movement. He should have known talking to Camille would only lead to more drama.

"Did you slept with her or did you not? And when did you do it?" She asks when she stops trying to find a way out of his grip. He looks so guilty that she decides to ignore whatever he has to say. She knows he did it. She has so many questions but now it does not matter anymore.

She cannot go through the process of discovering that everything was a lie. Not after everything, she lost on her way to him. she decides to walk away before he burns to ashes what small is left of her affection for him.

* * *

"I did, yes I slept with her on that night with the Alaric's business. I came to the conclusion that it did not matter so i chose to forget about him." He says quite annoyed that it comes to bite him in the ass.

Every of his words fuels her anger. He should reconsider his approach of this situation. However, he knows that she is not leaving the house, he is not letting it happen. He throws her luggage away and she is almost a statue, she is frozen. She looks at him and she forgets how she wanted everything to go differently.

She hears the sound before she even notices that she has slapped him. She stands there helpless and swallows all the words that she wants to say. She needs to find her eloquence.

"Could you make things worse? The night where you apparently discovered your love for me. That same night." She becomes light headed. She lets go of her shirt that she is supposed to fold and she walks to grab the luggage he threw.

"I asked you to come clean, you told me about every single women before that night. You kept that last one secret because it mattered." She whispers and she has to sit.

Anger and other emotions are disturbing her balance. She becomes aware of the fact that she is not immune to feeling stronger pain. she thought herself numb yesterday but she was wrong. This is painful, leave it to Klaus to find harsher manners to break her.

"You did it whilst you we're in love with me, you did it because you did not care about me." She is now shouting and she has to breathe because her vocal cords can't follow the ranges her emotions are leading her to display.

"That night, that exact same night after the dinner." She whispers in a raw broken voice. There is a tear for a second and she quickly cleans it away. She won't cry, she can't give him that satisfaction, and she will not let him slide this time. it is really over

"Klaus let me go; I made you a promise that day. Everything you hide I will make sure you pay for it." She shouts and she is tired. She is tired of fighting with him.

"Where will you go broken as you are? Who will you love the way I love you? I made a mistake but I never betrayed you once I promised to do right by you. The way we are, there is no you without me. I already told you the way to leave me. You take me out or I take you out." His tone is so stoic; there is no threat.

She knows that he means every words but he failed her as soon as he concealed the truth from her. He will not say it but he was already in love with her when he did it therefore it matters. She will take him out then.

* * *

"You won't let me go because you think that I love you the way you are. I don't, now I see you, the real you. I loved the illusion of you so much, everything you could be, but deep down I knew." She says and grabs the paper on the cupboard. "Take this and read It." she shoves it against his chest.

He doesn't open it; she knew he wouldn't. She can't backtrack now that everything is set in motion. He can't go back on what happened, she can't forgive this one, even her with her so forgiving nature has her limits. He dug his tomb and she will make sure to bury him in proper manners.

He made her this person and Bonnie Bennett can be as ruthless as any Mikaelson. She has never been vindictive with him but there is no need for gloves this time, he wants her to come for the carotid and she will do just that.

He needs to see what he has created. He puts the paper away. She wants to be free of him and this world. She does not need to be a mean to an end. She has lost her baby to this words and she has lost herself to him so he could step on her love.

He told another woman that she was only worth an empire. He can keep his city. She will not be a weight that he will discard somewhere once he is tired. She has given him too much and she is not willing to take anything that is not rightfully hers. She just wants better for herself and that means this relationship has to end.

"You want to know how much I despite you, I was incapable to live with the idea that I created a life with a monster." She looks at him and he has his eyes staring back at her, he looks at her in confusion.

"I found out that I was pregnant few months ago but don't worry about it. I took care of it. One of you roaming the earth is enough." She almost gags on the lie. She has never been a good liar and this a situation where she would have never gone so low. The loss of her child still pains her.

That loss was the first incentive to her need to go away from this crime universe. It was her breaking point and she held tight on Niklaus but he failed her. She should have left before everything, she could have protected her pregnancy, but her stubborn-self let her body suffer the stress of this word. It is ridiculous that she blames herself for the miscarriage because it is never truly anyone fault very few women conduct their first pregnancy successfully.

"You still think I love you. Do you need me to explain how I used you too but at least I didn't pretend and I won't pretend now? Let me go, do what the fuck you want with your life, and let me go." She grabs her suitcase and heads for the exit. He steadies her for a second as she passes near him.

He opens the paper to confirm her words and the first statement is enough. Her panic stops her right on the stop but he does not read long enough to see _involuntary abortion._ The pregnancy was not advanced enough to even be considered a miscarriage. In medical term, it is an aborted pregnancy or natural abortion.

Reading the words abortion is the blow that she needed. He is so fast that she has no way of protecting herself when his hand wraps around her. She panics and tries to push him away. She beats against his chest. She is scared of what she sees in his eyes. It is pure anger. The entire atmosphere of the room freezes.

"When?" he asks so calm that if she was not staring at his eyes, she will not be aware of his volcanic anger.

His hands are pressing around her and she is in pain because he is holding her too tightly. However, she let nothing transpire and she defiantly smiles. She stares back at him with so much disgust that it burns her cornea. She pushes against his hands but his grip is iron tight. She never needed any weapon to tear him apart; she already had the advantages of preying on his humanity. With Bonnie, Klaus possesses a sensitive fragility.

"Does not matter, just like your words. You want to take me out. Go ahead. Do it. What is really left to take out? This is an empty shell. You can keep me here but there is no one left behind your monstrous work. This was the last blow. Who do you want to keep by your side? I would not let a child go through what you did to me and I am unable to love you." her words drip of venom. She pushes him away and he offers no resistance.

She knows that there is no coming back from this. She grabs her two suitcases and takes a last breath. She did not want to do it this way but Klaus only understands violence and today she has shown him real emotional violence.

It seems like her touch burns more than her words. All Klaus knows now is that she faked it better than Aurora. The blow is more powerful, he did believe in her love. for him it was real, and he loved her to the best of his ability.

Her fingers still linger in his hand because it takes time to admit that she did murderous damage on his soul. Only Bonnie Bennett could kill his mind and soul because as far as it went she was the personification of those things.

He releases her hand and walks up to the door. He opens it wide and she steps out of it without casting a last look around. He is left to his loneliness with her words echoing in the depth of his heart and that is when he can't hold the tears. Indeed, she could tear him apart with an ease that the worst criminal would only dream of. For a second it is painful because still he can't forget that he loves her and he never loved anyone as much as he loved her.


	18. her parting words a soft thank you

_**Thank you for the reviews, for following and adding to your favorite.**_

 _ **Thanks to my amazing beta caryl4eve**_

* * *

 _ **Her parting words a soft thank you**_

* * *

She never understood the meaning of being lost until she crosses that door. All her words filled with venom she could no longer take them back and she barely wanted to take them back. The anger suffocates all her body pores. She feels too much and not enough at the same time. She can't look at him without be a vivid memory of Camille echoes in her mind. She can't detach him from betrayal and the need to hurt him has never been a stronger. Did she become the monster or she only an angry victim?

"Thank you." She tells him once she steps outside of the door. She has no idea from where the words came from, inside her world is in jumble. He can no longer hold his temper and he grabs her hand to pull her back. She is defiant and she wears a dreadful smirk trying to hide her fear. She just made herself the target of his rage but she needs to see this side so she scares herself once time acts as a pain reliever and she feels the stupid need to comeback.

"You might think it's done but you will pay for this." His words are low and filled with anger. She blesses him with one of her calm smiles and she pushes away the hand holding her. She basks in the fact that she is no longer the only one in pain. He is no longer in control of her emotion but he is as fragile as she is. There is comfort in knowing that she will leave chaos with her departure.

"It is done baby." She lets her nails trail against his skin, he grabs her hand, and he steadies it whilst looking at her half amazed and half frustrated. "The faster you get it, the best for the both of us." She walks further and she hopes that finally he will close the door on her. Her features suddenly decompose and she can no longer stop the tears flow when he softly looks at her and he can no longer be angry.

"Remember you chose this. You could have kept it a secret, but you wanted a reaction so when you get it don't act surprise. When I become the shell of the man you love and closer to the one you hate, remember you chose this over everything and us." She has never seen someone emotion draws blank so fast. He seems decided and he bends to kiss her cheek. Her skin crawls away with her senses and his lack of emotion freezes her.

"You're the one who cheated." She no longer knows if it is an attempt to warm him off, a complaint, or she is plainly angry. Her claim already drowned by the absurdity she spurted only a minute ago. She wanted him angry, she wanted him hurt, but now he is simply numb. He looks at her the same he looks at anyone who wronged him but she is the only one whom has been wronged. Her tears dries quick enough and her eyes shine with fury, revolt. "Everything is on you, you cheated." She shouts at him

"And you kill our love figuratively and literally." His eyes go down to her belly for a second all emotion drained from his face and voice. He finally closes the door on her. She is left at the mercy of her pain and she already had the feeling that the loss of their baby was on her but his words even if rooted on the hatred base on a lie are still heartbreaking.

* * *

The entire situation is a heartache. She looks at the close door of her apartment, it takes all of her not to go, and she wants to correct the fact. She never wanted it to end in a lie, they never deserve such vile ending, but he deflowered their relationship with his lies. However, he committed the first offense and she followed his path. Such amount of guilt should not weight on her it should be on him, with all that putrid anger oozing from her pores, and she slams her fist against the door.

There is the moment when she tries to be brave. There is her pride that requires that she hold her tears but they are freely falling. Her grip on the suitcases is loose, she lets go of the heavy bags and she tries to have a good grip of the situation. Her legs are trembling and she can no longer fight it, the weakness, and the pain all too strong for her. she whispers confession against that close door and apologies that she will never emit in front of him.

The numbness no longer exists but the pain attacks her soul. There is no cover for her emotions, even her anger stripped of its power by an overwhelming guilt. The weight of reality strongly aggressive on her mind. It beats her mentally and deracinates any deep beliefs. She finds herself falling on the ground in front of their apartment door because the exhaustion is more than mental and she can no longer hold her sob.

He takes an eternity for Klaus to move away from the door. He is still holding the handler and he almost breaks it after she hits the door. He can't cry, he has no strength to shout and he is doing his best not to storm out of that apartment. He wants to believe that anger guided her words but his Bonnie… Why is he still calling her his Bonnie? Familiarity, he has no answer. He deeply believes that all cruel words from her mouth can only be the truth. What has he turn her into? She is as rotten as he is and damnation is his gift because he still loves her.

He cheated and he understands her anger but his own anger grounds him away from compassionate feeling. He can be peaceful when she spits on the love he has for her and she tears apart what he thought was reality. Bonnie will never betray him and eventually she did. Bonnie loves him and he just learned that she never did out of her own mouth. She hated him so much that the thought of having children with him brought her to tears. He is spinning everything under a false light.

* * *

Her sobs are too loud, he can't ignore them, and they silence his anger for a moment. Is it normal that her heartbreak fuels his own? He is angry but he wants to believe that she is unstable and in similar amount of pain. He can't control his anger but his love for her has not suddenly disappear despite his lack of emotion in front of her. He opens the door and he bends by her side, he tries to console her but she does her best to push him away.

"I don't need you, I don't need you, and please I don't need you." She breaks out and she does her best to push him away but she holds on his shirt and she pulls some button on it because of the strength of her grip. He is finally able to stop her frantic movement. He draws her head against her shoulder.

"It is all a lie right." He begs so she can correct herself and clear the confusion. She looks at him with her eyes bloodshot red and she is too exhausted to offer an answer. She is too exhausted to deny anything and she is too angry to be forgiving.

"I don't need you, from all people you're the last one I need." She speaks through her sob and she finally break apart from him. "Do you want the day or the hour? How long did it last? What are you still doing here? I don't need you." She never directly answers his question because she can't hurt him more than she has already done but she refuses to give him peace.

He can no longer be by her side, he is incapable of controlling himself when she is pushing him away, and he can't forget what she did. He hates and loves her, he can't forgive her, and she won't forgive him. He walks away and he leaves her alone with her pain. No feeling above the other, the monster, and the aggressor is still his Bonnie. He wants to hurt her as much as she gutted him with that last revelation. However, her tears always bring the same sentiment, it always seems to ground and weaken him.

Was he a fool all those months, all those talk of babies? Now he could clearly remember the tears with the help of the truth. She never could continue any of those conversations, still too pure to live with a guilty conscious or the idea simply repulsed her.

Her tears resonates through the close door, he wants to shout that she stops because he can't still live through her tears. He kicks at the door with an insane anger. He kicks as long as she continues crying. He no longer feels the physical pain or maybe he just enjoys the fact of feeling something. She left him numb, she walked out with his heart, and he knows he caused this mess.

She walked out and she left a trouble man behind, and he no longer knows what to do with his anger and guilt. She is not even fully gone; he really should stop kicking that door because he might break the only barrier between them. The thin layer of wood protects her from him or is it the contrary because at the moment it is hard to establish the most cruel between them.

* * *

Bonnie needs to stop crying and he should stop before the neighbor call the police. The closest neighbor is two floor upper so it might take time before the noise get notice. She should stop crying for her sake but a step out of that apart and she crumbled like an ill rooted building unable to survive a simple wind. She has hard time breathing but the worse feeling is the numbness of her brain. Her thought scattered, her mind imprisoned in a cycle of happy memories slowly eaten by hard reality.

The step she made out of his life become too much for her. She is devastated, the wound is profound, and she feels soulless. No lie he told her would erase the ultimate fact that Klaus is the love of her life, no rage she tells herself could deny that fact, and that is why she stops trying. Hurting him in such way is painful, it is a self-inflicted wound, and it is nasty and putrid whilst the pain is devouring her ipseity. It does not matter that she hates him for the deceit and the lie, she still loves, and her selfhood is fading with that concept.

She never intended it to end that was, she was never so vicious, but her individual identity forever remodel by his acts. She had never foreseen the end of their love, and the monster that is their love is well alive whilst they are both causality of the chaos. The need to feed the flame of it never ending passion and the overbid in how dramatic they can get. A love with no modesty has consequences; the pain is as excruciating as flaying can be, and they carried around their lover like a second skin. Now getting rid of Klaus for Bonnie, it is skinning and whatever what she tries scaring is inevitable.

He kicks against that door in response to her tears but every kick makes her cry. Even when they attempt to leave a vicious cycle, they fall in one or create another. After ten minute, she ceases crying for her own wounds also worries for whatever happening behind that door has taken over. She looks for her keys and now she is the one about to become chivalrous. She looks and she remembers how and why she angrily threw them away. She grabs her phone and she does the only thing her eroding brain allows her.

Now guilt is the reason why her lungs are burning and saline torrents siege her eyes. The instinct is strong, she raises her hand to knock, and she needs him to stop physically hurting himself. The door or the leg one will break. She will hate him the next hour, now she hurts for him. She stops her motion before her knuckles can fully hit the door, she drew some air in, and she tries to find the energy behind her frustration.

However if she did that he would never let her go. She is in pain, she has been in gradient pain the past months, and the vindictive woman that emerged last night only thinks it is fair that he suffers as much as she has been suffering. Bonnie grabs her suitcases and she makes her way out of the buildings. If she stays longer, she might change her mind and she will gives in to the weakest side begging to find an understanding. That side who pleads that she needs to listen and not only react.

* * *

He heard the clicking of her heels and he knows that she is dying inside as much as he does. He is angry with her but he is worried for her too. He knows her fragility; he has seen her at her worse but never as she appeared so broken. However if he runs after her no good can come of it, he has never been as unstable as he is at this instant, then he will pull her back and make sure that she suffers alongside with him.

All he wants is to hurt her badly but he will only had to his own turmoil. He wants retribution for what she took and he has no idea how to get it without turning her life into a tragic tale. He wants someone to pay for his child, he wants her to pay, but he wants himself to feel the pain because he forced her to confess her hatred. He wants someone to pay for breaking them apart, and he wants someone to pay for hurting his Bonnie. From that last wish, he is guilty so maybe that is why he let her go.

He has a taste for tragedy but her tears just confirm something he knew already. The biggest way to hurt her is to let her go and he hopes that would also hurt her. Their love is too demanding, it is controlling, and they hardly function without the other. Maybe is the anger that keeps him sane at the instant and the building hate around her easily calms him.

Thank you she said as she crossed the door. Her parting word a soft thank you. Even the anger can't last because the floods of pain are overwhelming. She turns out to be the biggest mistake he made and still he wants it to continue. However, the thought of how she feels about him and the aching wound of the betrayal is just enough to spin his emotion toward darker corner. His thoughts are darker and darker with every second and the reminiscence of what just went down between them, however, there is that thought he can single out, he can't hurt her.

Genuine hurt, uncontrollable pain and still there is that little part that wish she will walk back and Bonnie's safety rest on that little voice. Nothing can heal his wound as his Bonnie does, nothing can hurt him as she does, but nothing is worth more than his love for her at the exception of his growing rage. He wishes to stop calling her his but she is the love of his life, and she is forever his.

However she stepped on his love, she reaped to pieces his soul. Does he cares if she terminates a pregnancy? It is her body she makes the choice, but he cares that she used it to prove a point that he deeply know is a lie. What hurt is the reason why she claimed doing it. Is it so despicable to carry a part of him? The truth seems to drag him out of the illusion that circled the cocoon that was their love. He knows his wrong but the hurtful part is that flaws are expect from him, she is purity. She is too high on a pedestal and now he has to lapidate her altar with stone she meant for him.

* * *

Something in him rebels against the possibility of such cruelty from her but Klaus biggest flaw is his insecurities. He knows himself undeserving of Bonnie Bennett, so he can easily admit that she does not love him. He was her owner so she faked it and now she does not have to because she is powerful enough. He has been use before and the scars are deeply rooted in him.

He hates her as much as he loves her. He is lost and he is too much in pain to turn his anger toward her. However, she took a risk what will happen when the anger wins over the paralyzing pain. It might just be the setting of an unavoidable fatal tragedy. At the instant, he does not care and he stares at the empty wall afraid of a night when he sleeps alone and she is gone with more than a fracas. His self-identity forever changed by her, he is afraid to maneuver inside a life he is no longer use to live. There was life before her but is there life after Bonnie Bennett?

Maybe the solution is to plague her with guilt and takes what or whom she loves the most, it is not arrogance but a truth that she could not hide through her anger, he can hurt her just by hurting himself. The flows of darks thought never leaving him alone, he can't directly hurt her, he trembles at the thought to move a hair on her head in the wrong direction, but him does he really care about a tomorrow. If that leaves her at the edge of pain insanity or simply it drives her close to how he feels then it is an option.

There is a knock at door and his heart lips, he loves her to the point where he wishes her to come back, he worries about her pain but he also hate her. Dark thoughts cleared away by the thought that she can come back. He does not know which of his feeling will prevail when he opens the door hate or love. Is he going to hurt her or kiss her?

Lost and insane or simply subject to a toxic love, Niklaus can't understand himself. Maybe his self has disappeared with her and it is still love even in the most evil, ugliest form of it. He still has the deepest, heart shattering love for her and that is why he is deprived of rationality. Loud rambling memories won't let him survive her departure and guilt in breaking her to that point will swallow him alive.

He opens the door and there is relief because the moment for tragedy pushed away, he had chosen to hurt her from a way or another, but he finds Stefan. There is the moment of surprise and an ultimate amount of questions on his face. To his brother in law he looks like a man second away from death.

"Bonnie said you might need a friend." Stefan says concerned and he is holding a bottle of painkillers that she asked him to buy. Klaus might be a cheater but she still stupidly worries for him. Stefan should help deal with the chaos, the pain. If she can no longer do it. That gesture just confirms to Klaus what his insecurities fought to bury.

Klaus looks at his best friend and he has no energy to speak, he can control his anger. Why does she continues to show him that she was too good for him? She hurts him and he has spent an hour thinking about how to return the favor not caring what he costed him not even his own life. Why does she worry for his pain if she has no love for him? This is the reason why she claims his soul. He hates and he loves her because she can raise above the nastiness he always tries to imprison her.

His anger might blind him, his insecurities often whisper lies to him, but he knows that she feels the same way he does. If through her pain, she wants to make sure that he survives his own pain, then she did more than tolerate him. She loved him until he betrayed her and she is having the hardest time surviving that feeling. He also understands the act because he did the same by asking Rebekah to care for her. He just needs time to forgive her and she needs time to do the same.

* * *

She has a meagre hope than the fall out never happened, she has that consuming need to return by his side, but nothing, no other feeling is as destructive as the hatred she feels. Nothing matters as much as that putrid anger making her acts out of character. She knows that she is lying to herself a kick at the door and her first intention had been to make sure that he survives his pain. She sent Stefan and she gets some relieve from the thought that he is not alone. It is foolish but whatever helps.

She should be gone by now but she is still in the parking lot and she is unable to go. She has tried to start her car a dozen of time but gave up every time. Her anger does not make the separation easy, it no longer taint the memories of their love. Camille for a second a far memory but she is mourning. She finally understand what he explained about the fear of losing a future, no one took it from them but himself as expected. A knock at her window get her attention and she lowers the windows.

"Move over?" Rebekah asks and a look at her friend she can only imagine what had to happen between this two. Niklaus saw the need to call her then it must be cataclysmic. She sits at the driver seat and she turns to face a numb Bonnie. The brunette woman movements are close to those of an automat, the last time she had seen her looking so bad, she had lost a child. She says nothing for long minutes. The blonde woman does know how to approach her but she supposed the truth about the miscarriage came out.

"Really the anger and I didn't know how to hurt him. He lied longer than I did; he went further than I did. I really wanted him to let me go, so I crushed him the best way I know. The same way he crushed me. I lied." She breaks down again and her entire sentences are breathless words.

"To where?" Rebekah asks once she starts the car and gets a clear look on the suitcases. She knows better than to ask much more before Bonnie is able to be Bonnie again. Everything surrounding her friends echoes the pain eating her from inside and she definitely needs to get away from her brother if she believes Bonnie's words.

"I don't know, did not really plan the exit." She softly mumbles and there is a bitter chuckle. She really expected Klaus to kill her or find a horrible way to make her pay, she maybe would have wished for some retribution. She said those words because she wanted him to hurt as bad as she did; the anger is so putrid that it tainted everything in her.

"We will find a place." Rebekah supplies and she starts driving, she looks by her side, and Bonnie has no expression. She is quiet with her eyes on the flashing road. She knows that it is not time to ask her about anything, breaking away from Niklaus must have taken everything from her. She drives and she tries to find all the places that will escape Klaus once he gets over whatever she told him.

* * *

"The island…" Bonnie breaks out of another period of silence. "Children, we had it all figure out but he is who he is…" she speaks for no one but herself putting in perspective her thoughts. Rebekah extends her hand expecting that her friend can hold on that bit of support and she does latch on it because that is all is left of her world. She has lost more than her love but some of the integrity. "he told me I kill our love but he lied before I did."

It is hard to find the right words to console someone even when we are aware of the object of the hurt, in Rebekah's case nothing except brief information. She can only offer physical and objective comfort, so she drives until she finds a house. The right one, the place that will keep her far away of the obvious reason of her turmoil. They both get down of the car and Rebekah slowly opens the door.

There is a moment of languishment that is so similar to the second when he told her what would be her home, Bonnie takes a deep breath, and she walks in that house with an heavy heart. This was how it was always meant to end this way, a catastrophe and broken heart and souls that no one can salvage. She lights the room and she regrets it so she switch them off.

"I can't survive from here." She says with a bitter chuckles. She wants the time alone and she wants to bask in this darkness to match her mood. She wants for only companion darks thought and it is maybe not Rebekah's fault but she is still a reminder of whom she lost, of whom she is angry at and it all hurt too much.

The blonde woman does not take the reject personally but she can't just agree because she somehow fears a tragedy and instinctively Klaus had the same feeling if it thought calling her would help. Therefor she tries to compromise.

"Let me be here for a second just so you know that you're alone and whatever lie you told I know it was a necessity." She softly says and she takes the luggage in the closest room. Bonnie follows her and she takes a place on the bed. She taps so Rebekah can join her, they both lies on their back and face the ceiling on silence. The silence is heavy but it is all they can manage to have now. Bonnie rolls and puts her head on Rebekah's chest after half an hour of silence, and then it all breaks loose.

She cries until her eyes are dry but still she cries, there are some attempt to speak but words can no longer express such pain. She cries out until the sobs become shouts of anger, and then once again the shouts fade into the tears of her soul melting away. Rebekah only holds her tighter until Bonnie's pain borrows tears from her because her own aren't enough.

Until she falls asleep from exhaustion but still few tears streams from the closed lids, Rebekah says the only words that she knows can be of comfort but to all effort, Bonnie is deaf. She mourns everything she can even the arm that usually comforts her, she is pained because the closest she felt from functional today was in his presence.

* * *

There are stages to Klaus anger from agitated to control and the in-between stages are the worse. He is very calm, he says nothing, but it is easy to figure out the path his mind takes. Stefan knows he is long gone, he has that bitter expression, and he is unmistakably thinking about Bonnie. He could ask but he might not like the answer. The entire situation is a mess and the Salvatore is supposed to act like a buffer.

He extends a scotch tumbler and Klaus silently takes it. He offers cigarettes that Stefan grabs that the extent of comfort he will offer and the extent of comfort Klaus will take. They both focus on the empty spot in front of them; this was the last place Stefan expected once again to find himself, babysitting Klaus was something he used to do before Bonnie. He drinks from his cup and praying not to face the worst from his friend again. However, he looks like one of those nights when he has to talk him out of stupid violent idea or join him in it.

"Did you know about it? Is it why she called you?" He asks suddenly and his voice startled Stefan. They have been sitting and drinking in silence for the past hour but the menacing edge of his voice is something the Salvatore expected "If I really want to get to her, you would not be able to stop me, so why did she think it would be useful to call you?" He is trying to sort his thought but Stefan only eyes him. He can think of few part of his friend to break if push comes to shove.

He asked Rebekah to keep her company and maybe he took that extra step to make sure there was someone to protect her from him when he will reach this stage. Drunk, reckless, and resentful, he is at his worse and his love is suspended like belief in time of crisis. He did it because he hurt to hear her tears; he was worried that what happened last night would happen once again but now he is grateful of the people between her and him. If all mask are off then he can admit that the loss is painful and he knows well how he deals with pain.

He feels that she is lying to him or maybe thinking that she is lying that is the only reason he survives and she does too. However, the hospital paper could not be clearer; he only read a word out of it. he once again look lost and out of reality.

"She was worried that you might have hurt yourself and she was right. "He pointed at the leg and the ice on top of it. There were dark chuckles as an answer. "Is it that bad? I am rarely called to console you from heartache." Stefan notices and he refills both their glasses. He steals a glance at Klaus whom has never appeared more lost that at this instant.

"She is in a league of her own. She shatters my soul if you can understand. I am not heart broken; I am to numb to be. I am angry and can't do a thing about it." He says pitifully and he looks at the smoke he blows with fascination. He has never been so angry and he has never restrained the feeling so much. It was why that he let her go because he would not have survive the next hour if he had physically hurt her.

"You're in love, I mastered the idea, and the pitiful appearance gives that much away." Stefan supplies what he can with the lack of information.

* * *

"Still you did not answer my question, you have eyes on her day and night, so why you never told me. Did you know?" Klaus finds focus and he needs a target to his anger. If Stefan knew then he is a perfect target and he can actually give him a good fight. There is that little smirk on his broody friend, he feels the animosity, and he is merely use to this display.

"Know about what?" The Salvatore asks dumbfounded. He knows a lot and some he wished were kept from him. What could he possibly know in relation of Klaus' heartbreak? He knows what Rebekah tells him in regards of the relationship. He knows what his wife knows.

"My child, what she did ..." He has no strength to continue talking. The wound is purulent and fresh, the pain freely oozing from it. He takes a deep breath and empties his drink in the next breath.

"Is this all because she did not tell you? I knew what Rebekah let me know." He said still unaware of the value of his words.

"You did not deem the information worthy of being disclosed. You all agreed I suppose. One monster is enough." His aggression is slowly target toward Stefan. If he can submit Bonnie to his anger, he has less scruple when he comes to Stefan. However, the last sentence coated with sadness. He uses her words as explanation for everyone betrayal. One monster is enough.

"We needed you in control when it happened. What would you have done if you found right there in that ambulance that you lost your child. What would you have done to the Gilbert knowing that he caused Bonnie's miscarriage?" Stefan tries to damp his friend's anger. There is a moment of calm and there are the blatant tears and sobs that echo from his side. He stands and tries to process each words.

"She lied." he stupidly repeats aloud his thoughts. He knew she did and once again, he fought his instinct to believe the contrary.

"To protect you." Stefan adds but he has no idea how much his words add to Klaus' pain. Klaus feels stupid and he has never been angrier against her. She really did came for his throat with her lie.

"I get it you're angry but she had to deal with losing your child the exact day she discovered that she was pregnant. Still she made sure we were getting that damn city. I might sound like my wife for a second but the family doesn't deserve her." He continues but Klaus is done listening to him. He stands and he is leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks a bit worried. He really does not want to fight with Klaus tonight he seems more unstable than ever. He will prefer join him in the fight but it seems the target of his anger is Bonnie.

"The exact thing she attempted to stop when she lied to me." He answers nonchalantly and he grabs his jacket. If people still talk about what he did to the Styx then the Gilbert will haunt Chicago memories as the goriest gangster fall.

"Shouldn't be running after your girl?" Stefan supplies but he has that smile growing wild. The night might end in a better note that a gloomy fight against his best friend.

"I will right after I make sure to have the perfect gift and whilst I work on my apology. She is not a girl that favors flowers and she prefers revenges. Feel free to join the party." He closes the door with Stefan right behind him. He is lucky the Gilbert boy appealed his condemnation and he is not rotting away in a jail where he will be hard to access. He is a free target and Klaus is impatient to release the anger he built this entire day.

* * *

A guttural cry erupts in the sky then Klaus' sadistic laugh follows but it is all too plain for the Mikealson. He looks at his bloody knuckled then his eyes settled on Jeremy's bloody face, he sighed and he wondered why he was still wasting his time around here. Biting the life out of his disheveled body in front of him lost his appeal an hour ago.

Klaus stops for a second, he will rather be with her, and he will rather prefer mourning their lost. He grabs a seat, he places it toward Stefan, and he finally takes a time to process his awful days. He draws out a cigarette in hopes that nicotine can dull some of the raw emotions surfacing. It seems nothing can take him away from the edges; his thoughts keep running to her, and if he dares to admit, the entire situation scares Klaus.

He stares at the man that took something so precious from him; Jeremy is getting the punishment that he deserves but what about him. Klaus is plenty of thing but lacking of self-awareness is not a thing he possesses. As broken as Bonnie was today, he has a part of guilt to claim, so he blows another smoke to push those thoughts away. He looks around the house and his eyes fall on the family picture, Jeremy's happy family.

He grabs it and strolls toward the bloody body curled on the floor. He takes him a time to wonder if he had done half of the stupid thing Jeremy had done if he had a family with Bonnie. He leans toward Jeremy's bloody face and he forces the young man to face the picture.

"You really had it all, pretty wife and cute child. I will kill to have a happy picture like this and you threw it away for what? Bonnie? She was never yours and she will never be anyone else's but mine. You must really feel stupid now, that is a side effect of being in love with her, and there is the stupidity and recklessness." Klaus says with a slight pity for the man.

Are they all stupid running after her? Is he different from a Jeremy or a kai? He only holds the advantages of having her love. Healthy relationship must be overrated, that is all he can think about at the instant.

"You should go to her." Stefan calmly says as he stands from the seat he took earlier. He walks to the bar and pours a scotch for him and his friend. "I doubt the lad is in state to care about your heartbreak." He adds matter of factly. The Salvatore passes the half-filled tumbler to his friend whom gratefully takes it and it only takes a second to be emptied.

* * *

"My heart is not broken, Stefan." Even his attempt to defend himself shows that he is heartbroken. He takes the scotch bottle and takes a gulp; he needs more than a glass. Stefan looks at him with an all-knowing smile and he retakes his seat, he slowly sips from his tumbler whilst he tries to envision the best way to approach the problem.

"We are talking and drinking rather than torturing someone, I still have to rip something away from him. I call this dealing with a heartbreak. We both know that you will rather be begging her for forgiveness rather than being here but you are stubborn." Stefan adds as he takes a final swing to his glass of scotch. Klaus snorts as an answer but that is all he does and trying to prove a point, he stands and grabs Jeremy hand.

"Which fingers do you want or do you want the tongue, ripper? You already cut his genitalia a child against his future children." He cuts Jeremy's middle finger, the scream is muffled because the young man is too weak to scream. "Here something ripped." Klaus throws the finger toward Stefan whom looks at him with a satisfied smirk.

"it's that bad." Stefan whistle and that little gesture only increase Klaus' anger "don't look at me as if I was the one who threw you in Camille's arms. That was yourself being stupid and this is still you being stupid. You should talk to her but here we're wasting our time on fool errand. I have a wife to go back to and you have a girlfriend to beg." Stefan stands and he pulls out his gun that he places inside Klaus' hand "here be quick about it since you want use revenge as a shield to push away the time when you need to deal with your mistakes."

"She needs time and she definitely does not need me around. This is not a way to avoid dealing with my mistake. This is I dealing with part of the problem." Klaus says exasperated but he loads the gun and shoots "happy, are we done with the attempt to marital counselling?" he adds sarcastically, he gives back the gun to Stefan and he starts walking away.

"Make sure that she knows what happen with the pregnancy was not her fault and beg Niklaus. Begging always works, also shower, don't knock on her door covered in another man's blood." Stefan says between chuckles because he is well aware that Niklaus is following his advice. He turned his attention on the bleeding man on the floor. "What do you want me to do with him? He is still breathing" he looks back at Jeremy whom Klaus only shot in the leg.

"Whatever you want until that wound in his leg kills him, it might be the infection, the hemorrhagic shock, but it will be a painful day for him and rip some body part too. I will tell your wife why you need to miss dinner." He says as he lights his cigarettes and he raises the scotch's bottle then walks out after adding. "Maybe next time you will learn to mind your business and not my couple life."


	19. What you want to hear, what I want to sa

**_I disclaim everything_**

 ** _thanks to my amazing beta caryl4eve_**

* * *

 ** _What you want to hear, what I want to say._**

* * *

"If you were trying to run away from me, crashing in one of my houses does not really show your commitment to the task." He says as he walks toward her, he carefully moves the weapon that she so weakly holds up, and he kisses her cheek. He does not seem surprised that she is holding him at gunpoint and Bonnie does not seem surprised that he found his way to where she was hiding.

She is only holding a gun because she is still scared that someone might want to harm her. She heard Klaus unlocked the door from outside and even if she wished it to be Rebekah, she might have hoped that he was the one making so much noise. She still has a heavy heart from all the lies she told him and she wants that part cleared out. She stares at his bloody self, something tell her that she might not have to tell the truth, maybe he knows what happened.

His cockiness, the fact that he acts as if everything is normal stimulate her anger, but she decides against it. She takes a deep breath and prepares herself for whatever is about to unfold between them. She wants to rush to him, she just wants to make sure that none of the blood belongs to him, but her dignity and rage stops her from taking a step toward him. She is still holding him at gunpoint and he cocks an eyebrow.

"Did she show you at least how to use it or did she just put one in your hand? Here hold it tighter, babe tightened your hold." He places himself behind her and he recovers her small hand with his own.

"Here next time when you try to shoot someone, so you don't end up dead. You unlock the safety first then don't squeeze the trigger just let go." He presses on her finger and nothing happens, he looks at her from the corner of his eyes then let escape low chuckles.

"So bluffing is where you get your kick nowadays? The people you are trying to keep out bluff don't scare them. When you hold a weapon then you need to be ready to kill. When you want to hurt me, don't get cold feet and call Stefan to keep an eye on me. It only sends confusing messages." He drops another kiss on her cheek and she shrieks out of his hold.

She says nothing, she doesn't even throw a glance at him, and then she walks away. He looks at her whilst he is trying to control the anxious side of him, this is his first ride with fear, and he does have thousands of fear now that he lost her.

"That is cold of you. Does it not worry you where the blood on me is coming from? I am just to assume all of a sudden you don't care. Bon, love says something." He presses as he follows her steps and he finds himself in the kitchen with her. She almost stops because he never shortens her name, things are definitely different, but she decides that entertaining will only complicate their actual situation.

She is standing in front of a gigantic ice cream container and her fingers are hurting for the strong grip she has on that table. She takes a spoon full, but his arrival has spoiled the taste of it and it is hard to feel any other taste above the bitterness of withheld tears. She regretfully puts the spoon back in and she closes the container. She quickly brushes away the tears that slowly started forming a small pool at the corner of her eyes, she draws a bit of fresh air, and she does her best to act as if he was not in her space.

She opens the fridge, she desperately looks at the contain as if it can help to ignore the elephant in the room, and she starts thinking that she is way too sober to deal with the problem. She picks a bottle of white wine, then she puts her ice cream back in the fridge, and she starts making her way to another room. Through all of it, she is aware of the pair of blue irises following her everywhere, she sighed in exhaustion, and it is all she does to push him to the edges.

* * *

He grabs her by the arm quite roughly, he pulls her toward him, and quickly his big hands recover the side of her face. He looks at her, he looks into her eyes where the dim hue of her green irises reflects her broken heart, and for the first time he faces what he has lost. Whatever he expected to find in her eyes is gone. Was it that soft glimmer of love that light up when she looks at him? It is so dull now.

He pushes few of her curls away as if a better view on her feature might change something. She looks exhausted, he feels drain, and they both are reluctant to prospect of another fight. The previous one left shell behind, the previous one altered their perception of each other, and there is no coming back of it. Klaus wants to rise to a higher ground, he wants an armistice, but Bonnie only wants to move forward without him. It is scary how an exchange of look can hold so much gravity.

"So is it supposed to end this way between you and me? You really believe we deserve such a banal ending. I cheat and you leave." The incredulity that she hears in his voice has a frightening edge.

She might have to plead with him, she might have to beg that he settled with the banality of all it. She does not want an end on the scale of their relationship, she does not want a messy end, and obviously, the fear of a tragic end is anchored in her. She wants this banal end, he cheats, and she leaves. That is her easy exit, her last gift to him, a banal break up. She is too empty to want another taste of passion, he gave her too much of it, and she has decided that she can't survive such voracious passion.

Emptiness echoes in the eyes that he loves so much and it finally frightens him how far he has pushed her. He suddenly let go of her as if she is inflict a frostbite to his finger. However, he is stubborn so he attempts to hold her again and she does no effort to move. He has exhausted her and her combative spirit, they both draw heavy breath in silence until they lock eyes in a combative embrace, so much opposition that it hurts to be on each side of this war of torn hearts.

* * *

"Say something, love say something." He pleads with her when he can no longer take her neglectful silence. He would take her cries, screams, and pure violence. He will endure everything but this apathy. He wants her to care enough so he knows that hope in a peaceful resolution is not lost.

"I trust you to know your way around here enough to find a bathroom." She pushes his hand away, her cheeks are tainted by little stream of blood left behind by his fingers.

Bonnie's first words baffle him, he looks at the glass windows reflecting his image, and she is right he needs a shower. Therefore, he walks toward the closest bathroom and she is still hiding from him since she says those words, the only thing he faces is her back.

She furiously tries to remove that blood from her face but the new flow of her tear is making it a hard task to accomplish. She looks at her clothes and he tainted them too, that is all he knows how to do. He taints her world with his horrid actions, the tears are heavy until she is too exhausted to cry, and she lets go of every emotions at once. She grabs the wine bottle and takes a spot on the sofa.

If he wants her back then he should drag her out of the house. She looks at the gun on the side table and she sighed. She walks to grab it but she hesitates, and the tremor shaking her body won't allow her more than uncontrolled movements. Just a banal end nothing tragic, that is all she wants, he cheats and she leaves.

"Let's hope it doesn't go that far, you don't want your first kill to be the love of your life." He appears to the door, he is clean of Jeremy's blood, his hair is wet, and he only wears the bottom of his pajama.

She looks at him in a lustful way as she always does, that feeling seems never to die, but she does her best to squash it with a memory of the reason why they are broken apart. He looks like every cliché of a fallen angel that he always has been to her; she prefers to focus on the mess the droplet of water falling from his head leaves on the beautiful carpet, the noise is enough to fill her mind.

"Your turn." He throws the upper part of his pajama to her.

She raises her eyes and does no effort to catch the clothing. She takes a gulp of her wine as if she is challenging him but she has no other choice than to take a shower too because of the blood he left on her clothes and her. His voices startled her, she puts the wine bottle down, and she does not know what to say because even alcohol can't help her find the right words to express such anger.

She picks the pajama top from her laps and walks away in silence. He follows her with his eyes then replaces her on the couch spot where she sat, he wants some of the heat she left behind, and yes, he knows that he is pathetic. He does not know what to do of himself, so he just stared at empty spaces, and he smokes his stress away.

She comes back wearing his shirt and she has her hair cascading around her face and shoulders. She is holding a pack of ice that she carelessly throws at him, maybe she hopes it can hurt him a bit but Klaus is good at catching thing.

"For your knuckles." She stares at the cut knuckles and a bit of curiosity invades her brain but she says nothing. She goes and sits the furthest away from him but she still seat on the same couch. He does not like the distance between them, he can fix physical distance but the one in her mind. The distance is oppressive, it always take space of its own in Klaus' mind, so he moves closer to her. He is now bending in front of her, he takes a hold of her and she tries to resist it, but he does not allow her to move.

* * *

"I am sorry, I really am." He whispers for her convenience. He pushes a lock of hair behind her ears and he tries to get a hold of her depressed green orb but she refuses to face him. He lifts her chin to force her to look at him and the situation that she has been trying to avoid all along. "I am sorry that it happened." He caresses her wet cheeks with his callous palms.

For a second the temptation to get lost in familiar sensation lures Bonnie, she recovers his hand with her own and a single tear makes his way to their joint palms. She grabs tightly on his palm and it is maybe the mourning time that she wanted. Does she still know what she is mourning? Are they mourning the child they lost or are they mourning their relationship? She does not want any of this even if she still wants him. She breaks the contact between his hands and her cheeks, she removes her hands, and he futilely tries to hold on her fingertips.

Love always seems to end when one of the lover becomes wiser, he looks into her eyes and there are glimpse of wisdom that terrifies him. He stares at her in silence and fascinated by the changes that scare him so much. Her love always showed up in her eyes but right now staring at those shinning irises, he is involuntarily witnessing the slow erosion of it, and that sent him in deep panic.

He doesn't register his tears until Bonnie's shaking thumbs clean them away, she climbs down of the couch and joins him on the floor. She will never be able to see him suffer; she will never be able to endure his tears even when he deserves to be in great suffering. She is resentful of the pain he causes to both of them but as always, his pain seems to drive her emotion.

"What do you want? Why do you always do this?" it is a plaintive cry released by a dolorous heart. "It always has to be painful. What do you want?" She grabs his arms to find a semblance of equilibrium because the world evades under her feet. It is all too much for her broken heart; she releases him and takes a seat on the ground. "Say something I doubt that you came here to apologize. What did you expect this time?" She says finally exhausted by her attempt to remain stoic.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry that you had to go through this alone. I'm sorry that you had to mourn in secret. I'm sorry for being so instable and making you the gatekeeper of sanity. I'm sorry you felt the need to shield me of the pain. The baby, it was never your fault…" He sits by her side and he grabs her shaking hand as he says those words. She can no longer hold her sobs.

"I'm sorry that you felt the need to apologize to me because of a miscarriage. I'm sorry I did not push until you told me what was wrong. I'm sorry that I could not make him pay, as you wanted earlier. I'm sorry that it is still painful and I'm sorry that all I can be is sorry. Babe it was never your fault and you could not have stopped anything from happening. You would have been the best mother and I am sorry that I can only tell you all of this now." He kisses the crown of her head and he pushes the cascade of curls away from her face.

"I'm sorry but I could have been careful, if I had left when Rebekah wanted me to then it would have never happened. If I had listened to you, I caused this. An entire month and I only noticed the day…" She chocks on a sob, Klaus draws her into him, and she has stopped fighting him just the time to mourn together.

"You want to blame someone blame Jeremy, blame kai and even blame me. I will blame the entire world and still be aware that you are the only victim. I don't want you to apologize and we still can have it all. This time I will make sure that it doesn't happen." He says with conviction. He has hope that they will be pass this hard time but Bonnie abruptly takes her hands away and breaks their embrace. She stands and once again, she finds a spot the furthest away from him.

* * *

"Don't use this as a way to crawl back. Don't use him like a clean path to forgiveness. You're right that it is also your fault. You dragged me in this world. We have been a pair of foolish lovers. We tried Klaus, we hoped, and now it is time to let go. For our sake, this needs to end. I used our dead child to hurt you and you used it as a path to absolution. Does it make sense to you?" She never noticed before tonight how loving him could be exhausting. She is tired of only feeling exhaustion.

"I will give you everything Bonnie, everything if it means that you're happy, but I can't just let you go. I don't care what this love takes away from me, I'm sorry that it takes everything away from you but I can't let go. I'm sorry." He whispers right next to her ear when finally she lets him come close enough to hug her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry …I'm sorry." He pleads and he holds her as tightly as he can. Her nails dig in his bare back and she is as reluctant as he is to let go. She wants him back but she does not need him back, and her sanity hangs on that little difference between want and needs.

Her body does not implement the decisions that her reason conjure. She breathes his scent; she clings on his skin as her mind makes the ultimate effort to let him go. Her arms cling around his body and she does not understand half of what she feels.

"I will never love you more than when I understood that your happiness was not with me. The first thing you did when you understood your feelings was to spit on that love. I'm tired of hurting; I will never stop hurting by your side. Your first act of love was to hurt me. Does it make sense to you? Nik I'm not losing you to this love, I am not waiting for that tragic moment anymore. You need to let go, be kind let me go. We lost control of this monster we call us." She once again breaks out of another hug.

"When I slept with Camille I wasn't wishing to hurt you, I accidentally did hurt you because I forget that my destructive ways always hurt you. I wanted to stop hurting; I wanted to remain the same bitter and in control Klaus. She was familiar, a welcome refuge during an unexpected tempest. I was scared and I acted up. She doesn't mean anything when you mean everything." He pleads to her and the magnetism of his baby blue eyes maintains her in place. He lifts her chin and he softly kisses her. She really tries to fight it but she always gives in and today is not an exception.

"You mean everything love, come home Bonnie." He whispers against her lips.

"Nik, there is no home only a prison we built. We were too afraid of the day when one of us will try to escape, so we built a prison not a home. I love you but I won't survive you. You will destroy me or I will destroy you. Please baby don't force me to do it, let me love you and protect you from us. Nik we tried and we failed. I am not coming back." She finally turns her back to him and she walks out of the room.

* * *

He finds her sitting in the room, she is purposeless, and for a second he is wise enough to think that maybe it is for the best if he let her go. Bonnie is rapidly crumbling under his eyes and she does not lift her head when he enters the room. She expects him to put some resistance but she is no longer giving in, she takes a big gulp of her almost empty bottle of wine. She deliberately ignores him because the last hours have drained her soul of every ounce of its essence.

The noise startles her, she looks at him as if she only starts to understand his madness, and then she looks at the little hole in the wall. She is aghast, she stares at the bullet hole, and then she becomes afraid of whatever is about to happen. He carefully places the weapon in her hands; he kisses her forehead, and then dramatically stands in front of her. She looks at the heavy objects whilst the coldness of the metal burns her fingers. She shivers and her heart is beating erratically.

"Nik I am not following you down another of your dark paths. I'm done doing that. Let me go." She shouts her anger but her heart is beating erratically at the turn the situation is taking. He seems to have no care of what she says. He does not flinch when she shouts and he keeps his composure.

"You and me it ends in blood or it does not end. There is only one way out love. I'm not leaving this house without you and you know it. We're going home, a prison or any other shit hole you want to call it. I am taking you home and that's final." His voice doesn't match his frantic eyes; he recklessly passes his hand in his hair. His words come out as bare whispers but they chill Bonnie's entire being.

"You can't force me. Niklaus I am not the child you use to scare and you can't force me. I won't be a main character in that sordid tragedy that makes your wet dream. Let me go." She has never use his full name until today. She has never been scared of him until today; she has never been scared of him even when all he could do was to hate her. At this instant her words are a mere attempt to control his temper, it is like standing taller to afraid a bear.

"You star in all my wet dreams but that is far from the point." He lets escape those low chuckles that cool her blood and he makes his way closer to her. He is that man that everyone is afraid of, the uncontrollable beast that everyone told her about, and now finally she understands everyone warning.

"You know what that scared child that used to flinch when I blinked and you have in common. Everything that matters. You both need me, you both love me, and we both know that I will drag you home. When you walk in that dark room I fell in love, I saw you and I fell in love. I am yours forever and you're mine, you have no say in that and I don't have one to. If you don't want to come home then do what needs to be done. Go ahead and stop me. It is a fair battle love." He lifts his arms away from his chest and uses two of his finger to point at his heart.

"What do you want? Let me go, Nik you can't force me." She stands from the bed and she faces him. She is almost stepping on his toes, she grabs both side of his face, and she presses her nose against his. She is desperate to reach him wherever the sorrow has pushed him. She wants to find the man whom she loves, the man hidden behind the recklessness and the obsession. She wants to reach the man who loves her enough to let her go.

"It needs to end for our sake, I'm letting go because I love you. I'm forever yours but we're toxic. Let me go." She pleads with him and her fingers imprint against his skin after she holds so tightly onto him. She looks at his eyes, the blue is icy, and it freezes her. She knows that she has sent him in a destructive spiral. She starts sobbing and few tremors shake the fingers that are attached to his skin.

"Shush, shush." He calmly cleans away her tears and he lifts her face so she can look at him in the eyes.

"You just need to come home, babe I won't hurt you if you come home but you just need to come home. If you don't then I have to force you to do so." He wipes few more of her tears but she shakes her head. She is not backing down.

"Then do it, it ends with us or it ends with you. I can give you everything even my life but I can't let you go if it means that you stop being mine. Do it Bon, pick it up, and right here." He smirks after taking some steps back to offer enough space to take the shot.

* * *

"The safety, just like I showed you. You thought about it before, this is your way out of this." He says calmly as she picks up the gun. She looks at him in tears and she can't understand how she ended up in this mess, she just wanted to love him, she just wanted to protect, but now she has to choose between him and her.

"Hold it tighter and don't panic." He is guiding her through that very surrealist moment.

She hopes that he will get scare but he looks at her as if he is expecting her to end his misery. She takes too long to press on the trigger and she is losing the strength in her arm after pointing the gun so long at him. They both know that she is incapable of going that far. She looks at him with so much resentment whilst he is proving a point. He will go at any length to keep her by his side and she might only attempt to leave but she will never have the gut to do what it fully takes.

He stands confidently in front of her and he walks toward her until his skin makes contact with the cold metal. From that moment she turns into a sobbing mess, it is as much as Bonnie can handle, and she feels herself letting go off the weapon. Her heart is still beating at a reckless speed when she forces herself to look at him. She looks at him as he takes every bullet out and throws the gun on the ground.

"I love you." She holds him tightly and she kisses him to free her anger, frustration, and fear to lose him.

All those feeling and adrenaline have morphed into passion that she can hardly handle. It does not take time before the charge tension transforms into sexual appetite, and in their most agitated states, they once again find comfort in each other body. He pushes her down to the bed and he climbs on top of her. She is still breathing heavily and she can't remember when her lust replaced her fear.

There are teeth grazing against skin, hair tangling around exploring fingers. There are hands frivolously caressing skin, leaving being burnt path of passion. Her moans at each thrust more desperate whilst she reaches the freedom that sex always allowed them. She cries when he first penetrates, it is such a raw manner to express love, and it is such a reckless call to her inner self.

She cries when with each thrust she convinces her that he is willing to be extreme when she is unable to take a drastic decision. What he is willing to lose for her and what she is willing to lose to be away from him, it scares her and it bullies her back into the relationship. He baits what is the most precious to her, and she has no way to fight him.

"I love you?" She finds herself questioning herself full of shame that she is lost in such love. The tears are dry, he is still deep in her, and she is lost into a vicious cycle of passion. Even in there darkest hours, the partition played by their body is always a masterpiece, no one touches her the way he does, and no one will ever makes her feel the way she does in his arms. The level of harmony is unmatched, he knows how to take her in the edge, and when she kisses him nothing really matter to them.

For a second during their shared carnal passion, she is blind to the situation. She knows that this is wrong but she does not care. She understands that they're toxic but he touches her, he kissed the center of her legs, and he knows how to silence her reason. If it was only carnal then maybe she will be able to control it. However, when he forces her to look inside his eyes as he thrust in her, he connects their soul and she is trap in the purest form of love, and their symbiosis is spiritual. She is forever his and he is forever hers.

"I love you." It is a confident statement when she finally reaches the orgasm and her thoughts settle on an objective. If she wanted to run away, she would not have chosen his house. She needs to do something more drastic. He continues thrusting until he joins her in the bliss of orgasm.

"Mine forever." He whispers against her heated skin and a lonely tears fall on her cheek as a response to that sad truth.

"I will be tomorrow but tonight I want you out of here. Come drag me home tomorrow. Klaus go away." It is an abrupt reaction but she pushes him toward the door and because he knows that he has win and squashed her rebellion he is okay with leaving. He pulls back on the pants of his pajama and once he is done, he pulls her toward him until she smacks against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I promise this time I will try harder to be better." He looks into her broken soul and kisses her. He seems to have suddenly come back to his sense and the man she loves is back. The psychotic side of him put in leash "I love you, you know it right?" She does not replies and just locks the door before he finishes is declaration.

"that's the problem." she screams her pain and she stares at the door until that little whisper escape her mouth ."I love you too."


	20. and it all ends

_**Hey thank you to everyone who made it till the end of the story. Thank you to everyone who followed, added to their favorite, and constantly reviewed. I hope it is a fitting end. Merci and adieu**_

 _ **Thanks to my amazing beta**_

* * *

 _ **And it all ends**_

* * *

It was a mistake he should not have let her close her door on him. He wants her back and he will drag her if he needs to do so. Erratically, He knocks at her and there is no response. He is losing his patience. He presses his ear to the door and it is complete silence behind. He cannot hear a voice nor steps. He knocks aggressively; his heart is beating too fast and too loud. So loud that it competes with the brouhaha he is making.

"If you are in please open the door. This is ridiculous." He pleads. He tries to sound reasonable and calmer than he is. He does not want to give her a reason to freak out. "Bonnie we did this yesterday and you eventually will open." He acts cockily when his entire demeanor indicates that he feels different. He does not want to convince her that her arguments are valid. Every second she is not answering, He is losing his battle with control and if he does lose it then she will be right about everything.

"Love, it won't change anything and you know it. The same way you crawl back yesterday. You will find your way back to me. Save us the ridicule of this scene." He sounds less in control but he does not want to go the old way and he does believe that she would comeback. What more can he do when he profusely apologized to her and she eventually understood that Camille was a mistake?

He does not want to prove her right but control always been a slippery slope for him and right now he is rather sliding quickly down. He knows she would come crawling back, that was why he left when she asks; he bent when she wanted him to do it. However, it might take too much time; he cannot go another day without her, they have been stupid enough. It has been long enough; he has turned in a shadow of his worse self and he tried but it is not working for him.

"I will drag you out of that house, which is clearly what you want. Bonnie stop being stubborn. I am not leaving without you. It would simply be painful for you so open the door." His fist pounding on the door almost covers His threats. His body presses again the wooden object. His breathing is heavy; his hands are shaking. His mind is less and less in control. He had a plan to woo her; he had a plan to play on her weak spot. He wanted to sell her that dream once again, the life on the island. The children, the big isolated house and him the perfect husband, but turns out he has to be his old self.

He wanted to convince her of the change in him. Now he can do none of it. He stares at that door; he takes the time to wonder what way it should have happened when they had been great before that Camille mess. The harmony is something he regrets but he can do without, she will be mad but eventually she will fall back in line.

* * *

He takes him a second to make a decision. Can he salvage what is left of their relationship? He should not be that hard, she has loved him through everything, she still loves him, and he is sure of that. Therefore, what is the matter? She wants to talk about how bad they are for each other but she is the best thing that happened to him. "Bonnie…" He whispers and he is losing his hope. She can go without him and he can move without her.

It takes him a minute to break through the heavy wooden door; it takes him more than fifteen minutes to comprehend what is going on. He looks at the empty room; it is entirely gone. All signs of life there are gone, there is no sign of her, there is everything else but nothing of hers, and there is no Bonnie. It cannot be happening she was there the day before; he made love to her the day before. Her scent lingers on his skin the same way it lingers in this apartment.

He moves quickly from room to room, it is all gone and she is gone with it. Most of the rooms bath in darkness, at the exception of the living room with its curtains wide open. He must admire her touch of theatrics. He is so stressed that he almost missed it until the light illuminates the immaculate white of the paper. He picks what seems to be her good bye. He is tempted to destroy it but he has learned his lesson about not reading paper she gives him. He sits on the empty ground and with shaky hands; he opens it.

Should have read it, but you never see through things. Always impulsive, the same way you impulsively ran back and came to tear apart every effort I made to get better. It does not matter for you if I am happier, I does not matter if you hurt me. All that matter is that I am by your side. The best thing you did was to let me go. I love you so much but I refuse to be pull back there. He does not finish reading her letter and throws it away. He pulls his phone out and dials Rebekah's number.

He does not intend to respect her wish now more than ever. He swallows hard and he tries to stop his head from spinning. He does not care if he had to threaten Rebekah or torture Stefan to show how serious he is. He knows that she did not use her car because now she is aware that he can track her using it. Her phone is still on the table mocking him and there goes another way of finding her. He kicks against her acacia table and curses his anger whilst Rebekah's phone is still ringing.

"if I lose my love, you lose yours." It is his opening statement and he is in no mood for small talk. "Don't make me lose my time, where is she?" He asks as he looks in the room for scotch. He needs his nerves under control.

* * *

It is a matter of hours until he finds her, Bonnie knows it. She looks at her phone; she has an hour until her flight. She let go of her hand luggage. She looks around quite uncertain of her decision but it is for the better. She cannot erase last night and worse she cannot erase this entire year. His touch is everything she remembers. She pushed her curls away; she looks exhausted. She sighs and pulls her knee closer to her chest.

She receives a message of Rebekah and it is a succession of apology. She draws as much air as her lungs can allow now. She is not scared, she is frustrated, and she can do nothing about it. She looks at her watch and she can only hope that he will be late. She can't go back to him but if she faces him then she will do exactly what he wants. She drinks the cup of coffee she has been holding for the past hour and she really wishes it could be something stronger.

Just an hour, just one more hour and this would be the past. She cannot stop staring at the door, she has that little hope that he will cross the door and come take her back to their home. However, is it what she really wants? If last night has uncover some truth, it is that she will never survive him, what he does will never matter. She has no control over her love, she craves him, and she is reckless around him.

There is a woman that takes a seat next to her and she already starts speaking. The noise is welcome; it takes her out of her mind and thoughts. She turns to face her interlocutor; she plasters a smile on her face and politely listens.

"You don't look so happy, young woman mostly for someone leaving for a bright city like Paris." The peace the company brought was short. Bonnie does not know how to react, a sad smile settles on her beautiful features. She takes a second to find the polite answer because now she is tempted to tell the woman to mind her own business but she does nothing of it. It will carry too many similarities with something Klaus will do.

"Chicago holds everything and everyone precious to me, so it is not easy to leave." Through the admission, she cannot stop the small tears finding their way through her pain. She quickly wipes them; she bites on her tongue to stop the upcoming flow. She has cried the entire night, a bit more on her way to the airport and technically, she should be drained but it seems she still has some reserves.

"You sound like you have a long lost lover, heartache always find their way to heal." The woman says with confidence. She passes a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder. The young woman quickly looks at her ruby ring. She has not lost her lover, she just ran away from the love of her life. She twists the ring and keeps quiet. She just needs to find a seat near someone who minds his or her business. She did not come here to be reminded that she is leaving everything that matters behind.

"I just lost the love of my life and maybe myself in the process, I don't want to be rude but I doubt that classifies in the category of heartache you are referring to." She sounds more abrasive that she wishes to be but the anger and sadness that she is battling against does not allow her to sound different. The other woman let escape a "oh." It only serves to make Bonnie angrier that she is.

* * *

The Bennett girl looks at the door a last time, all hope is lost. It seems she has made it; she has broken free of him. However, it does not feel like it, it feels more like death than freedom. She looks at her watch and there is no minute left to spare. They call for her flight and she starts sobbing as she grabs her handbag. A last look at their empire, a last look at Chicago, which has offered her so much and taken its pound of flesh too.

She cannot erase his scent of her skin; she cannot erase his touch from her mind. The way his lips make love to her, she cannot forget about it but more she cannot forget the words he said last night. She cannot forget how staring at the innocent blue of his eyes, she heard him gave life back to her dead soul. I love you, all the different you. She cannot get rid of the baritone of his voice saying those words and more.

Whom does he love? She does not know anymore and around him, she will never know. They both deserves better than a love that feeds on the worst side of each of them. Her steps are heavy and deliberately slow. She does not want to miss his grand entrance, which she knows would never happen. It is hard to let go, she will never do it if she stays in their empire. That city now belongs to their family. She will miss her family.

From the sassy Rebekah, the perfect Elijah, and even the messy Kol she will miss them all. She will die without him, she knows it, but she will also die with him. She has hope to grow and become better without him, by his side there is no such hope. She gives her passport to the airhostess and she can stop looking at this door. He crossing that door means she does not have to go through the process of doing the right thing.

However, she would not have the heavy regrets, she would have the illusion that she tried to do the best and he stopped her. She looks at her watch and there is no time left. She makes her way in and every steps feels like a knife in the chest. Her heart constrict, every time she thinks that she understand what pain is, this relationship find a way to hurt worse. She looks back and she is scared as the door start closing behind her. She is hesitant in what to do and she freezes in the middle of that long corridor.

It comes all in flashes, happy nights where they banter over her alcohol preference. Memories coming in waves just to make her fall and lose her resolve, stupid moment where they were just happy lovers. The long deep conversation, the feeling of safety and appurtenance, everything he brought with him and everything she has now left behind. His face, his voices, his stupid tattoos, the sadistic joke, his violence, and his tenderness neatly crafted in her mind. All of him that she knows that will always haunt him, he whom she will love all her life. too much thoughts to move but she needs to go.

* * *

He throws his phone from rage. He does not know what to do of himself. He stupidly stands there facing nothing. He has lost her; he has lost the love of his life. She is gone and he cannot erase her presence. He cannot survive the night when she will be haunting him, the night her loves will haunt him. If only Rebekah had talked faster. If only he had found her an hour ago. The tears are cold on his warm skin. His thoughts are incomprehensible rambling. There is a mix of reason and illogicalness.

You can't stop me from growing; it will only push me away. I don't want to run but you'll force me to do it one day. The day had come it seemed. He has finally pushed her out. His love has not sufficed; her love was not enough to hold her in place. He should have listened when she was teaching him how to love her and he tried but he was always a pitiful student. He should have put a stop to his need to control her, and he did but still it failed; he should have only rested on her love for him.

He understands it now. The shock was clearing his mind. Pain made him wiser; reason was speaking and finally he was listening. However, it does not last long. He can only rationalize that her departure followed the moment when he became weak and decided to do it the way she wanted. When she belongs to him never the thought would have cross her.

Open the cage and the bird will fly away. Maybe he should have restrained her more; he should have scared her into staying. Why did he walk out that door when she asked? He cannot live without her and deep inside of his heart, he knows she cannot live without him. She knows it better than anyone does, together he and she are destructive, but alone they are far worse. He is far worse alone. He should have built a better prison. She should have never left; he should have been more vicious with his love. He knows that he is not making sense but he does not know how to cope with his loss.

He knows that he did push her out; he pushed her further from his reach every time. He pushed her so far, than love did not matter in the end. She suffered in his world; she has gone through the worse of it all. He did have to do with him only and he promised himself that he would protect her even of him and his vicious manipulative ways. He was already failing her the next day. He forced her forgiveness on the Camille matters just by using her weakness.

He would have become better if that was all she wanted; he would have learned or faked it better than he did previously. He stumbles backward into the first row of seats. Her voice echoes all around him, his tears are dry and his heart has stopped beating. An hour that was all he needed, an hour to get a grab on her mind. He looked at the screen with the departed word near her flight. How long until he self-destroys without her, he was already on that path anyway.

Their short period of separation had helped her but not him; it would not take time until numbness invades him. He does not always want her to struggle but he is selfish, he needs her but she does not need him. He is not blind to the hurt that he creates and he knows that he often asks too much of her. However, he loves her and it used to be enough to justify everything and to be forgiven, now it sound like an excuse. The thoughts he had when she left are too dark to even been mentioned, he is the biggest danger to her.

He feels someone sit by his side, he is tempted to push them away, but he is exhausted. A bunch of curls tingles his skin. He opens his eyes to stares into a curtain of black curls; she lets her head finds it way on his shoulder. He is silent from a minute, he does not know what to say or which god he needs to thank. He takes more time from his blue eyes to find their way toward her green ones. However when finally he stares at the green of her eyes he recovers his senses. She is here not across the sea where he cannot find her.

* * *

"You're late." He sees her beautiful lips open, he has never been happier to hear her reproach him anything. The words escape her mouth and she sounds so calm but he feels agitated. Her eyes never leave his. His palms are never contempt of the warms of her skin but he needs to hold her so he is aware that she is real. She pulls her luggage to the side and finally his hands leave her face.

"You are still here, are you not love?" He replies with cockiness that he does not feel. His question disguises other fears. She nods to answer and he is thankful that she is still here. He kisses her, silencing his commanding heart and his fear. He takes away her air, she melt under his touch and a little tear forms in the corner of her eyes. When it wet his skin, Klaus knows something is wrong.

"I knew you will be late…" She pursues once his lips free hers. She cleans any trace of her previous tears. She needs to be brave and calm. She takes his hands and let the warmth of his skin help her through this. She needs to know and she needs to understand. "You're always late; remember I know everything when it comes to you, so I waited."

"It must be exhausting to always wait for me?" He asks with a lot of concern. This sentence means more that the word he chooses to use. He knows and she knows what he intends to ask. It is exhausting to wait for a better version on me; it is exhausting to hope that the monster become human. It is exhausting to wait for this love to be only love and not a one-way ticket into the worse of us. It must be exhausting to love me. However, he cannot formulate those words but his question is clear. She is wearing a bittersweet smile, her hand is still pressing on his.

"It must be exhausting to always run after me?" She answers by a question of her own. She knows that somehow he has arrived at the end of the race. She wants to say more, so much more but he understands. It must be exhausting to be always scared of losing me. It must be so exhausting to sleep with your hand so tight around my waist because you are afraid I will be gone in the morning. It must be exhausting to hear me professing my love every second and still find a way to doubt it. It must be exhausting to love me.

"I guess it is a good thing that it is all ending here." He answered their silent questions and his hand finally clasps her. Her fingers intertwine with his and she let a worried breath out. Her head nests on his shoulder and she has an iron grip on his arm. She is silent longer than needed; she is trying to think about something to say. She is trying to find a way not to have her heart broken.

"Is it, is it really ending? How do we end us? How does it all end? Tell me Nik where do we start. I was so set to leave but you were late." She cries in his shoulder, she cannot bring herself to the end of their love. She cannot still imagine a minute without him, without her tormentor but still the only man, she has known and loved. Her everything. He always had been her everything. So how can she imagine an end?

"I am sorry … I am sorry for being late, for coming here and I am sorry for failing at loving you. Now that you have heard it all, you can go love." He is doing what he was supposed to do so long ago. He cannot breathe through his own words. He is fighting himself to say this but he has to do it because she will never break the circle. "You need to go because if you stay nothing will change, I will be me, but I don't know who you will be at the end of this. I will love all version of you but you won't be able to love yourself."

"I knew you will be late for the first flight, so I booked another one. The last one of the day, just so I could see you, talk to you and tell you that it never mattered, nothing mattered for the moment I loved you…" She cannot speak through her tears, the sobs modify her speech ability. Awkward sounds swallow her words. "Then I lost our baby, I did not even know he was there. From there I understood what the cost of a life with you was; it was more than just losing myself. Everything started to matter, I mattered, but there is no me alongside you." she takes his face in her palm and she stared into the blue of his eyes. She wants him to understand.

* * *

"Tell me to stay, make the decision for us, for me as you always do. Tell me to stay and keep me with you. Lie to me. Promise you will change, tell me you will bend the world for me. So I will suffocate my regrets for missing the first flight." Tears and a different fire brighten the greens of her eyes. Through each of her words, her plea is heavy. She cannot bring herself to leave, she cannot let go of him. Once again, it has stopped mattering; her unselfish love has taken control of her reason. She was doing so well but here she is.

"I will love to lie, my dove. What do you want to hear? We have plenty of time until I push you myself into that plane. Do you want to talk about our pretty children? Curly dirty blond hair and mischievous green eyes. Do you want to hear about a beautiful white gown and my eyes watering as you make it down the aisle?" She shakes her head. All she wants to hear is that he is keeping her with him; all she wants is not to break apart. "Do you want to hear about our passionate love making inside those awfully dirty toilets?" He winks at her because that is going to happen.

"No all I want is you, it does not matter. I can't do it babe. That was not why I waited, you can't just decide to switch role and be chivalrous. Tell me to stay because you need me to stay." She has her forehead pressing against his forehead; she is stealing his air. Her eyes are tightly shut; she refused to look at him while he is casting her away.

"All you want is me; all you need is not me. All you need is to go out there and be yourself. Do you want the truth? I am bending the world like you asked; I am letting you go because keeping you will only hurt in the long run. I have learn my lesson, I have learn to love, and I trust you to do right by it." He kisses her to silence her protest. He wants her and will love her until his life ends, he is sure it will end with her by his side. Sharing his twisted life and universe but she needs the growth, he understands now. He understood when he stepped in this airport and she was gone, it was unavoidable.

"Find yourself, break my heart, and carry it with you. When you are ready, when I cannot alter that version of yourself. You will comeback; you will crawl back to me. I am sure of it. The race stops here. You are free." He kisses her forehead and pushes her curls away. She refuses to look at him but she can hear the reason behind it. She has made it. If it was the unique human act that he has accomplished. For a second the monster found his humanity.

She removes her ruby ring and places it in his hand. "For safe keeping, I don't know when but I know once I find myself that Bonnie Bennett will run back to you. Niklaus Mikaelson you better keep it in your pants, as you already know I don't take kindly infidelity." He puts the ring in his pocket and

He removes the neckless he always wears and places the ruby ring on it. He looks at her with a smile. "This should act as a repellant for my multiple groupies." He tucked it back in but then he has a mischievous smile and he pursue in a more mocking tone. "But again the story of how you abandoned me in the airport after I professed my love and asked you to marry me should be my greatest weapon."

She taps on his shoulder not amused by the joke and he feigns the hurt but pulls her closer. He muffles an apology and still she is pouting. He pulls her away from the sitting row just to make right by his promise and she offers no resistance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her fingers on her skin carry a different meaning, in the cabin's narrowness, there is not much space between their naked skins, but they seem to find themselves not close enough. His lips are voraciously on her, his tongue strokes are demanding, they are famished and ask for her skin. She matches his passion, her languishment is pouring into her caress. She pulls on his shirt, eager to free his skin, she hits the wall, but she cannot feel the pain.

His hand travels from her breast through the opening of her skirt. It snakes its way around the hot flesh of her tights. His fingers linger on her milky skin; they are reverently praising every inch of her skin. She moans in his mouth as her hand claws on his bare back. She has an iron grip on his nape. He presses his salient muscle against her body; she melts into his embrace. Her body begs for air but she refuses to relinquish his embrace. Her lips devour his with the thought of the future loss.

She only breathes when Klaus breaks apart from her, so he can observes her beauty, feed his brain of it. He wants her expression to mark his skin and his thoughts. He wants to remember her through their years apart like this. He wants the memory of her skin shivering under his touch and her eyes darken by needs. She stops his contemplation when her mouth collides with the softness of his neck. Her tongue darts out to lick his skin. He groans and lifts her so her legs can wrap around his hips.

His fingers are quick to encounter the heat between her legs; he carefully opens her slips and slides a finger inside her. Her core welcomes the invasion and her wetness drenches his fingers. She moans against his skin. His lips move from her erect nipple to her mouth to silence her moans. She is too loud for a public place. She kisses him with sensuality; her tongue lazily plays with his. She is nibbling at his bottom lip and he slides another finger in her. She loses herself in his touch and bites on his lips. Through his pain, his pleasure is heightened.

She feverishly unbuckles his pants and starts grinding against his hard shaft. He quickly obliges, removing his finger and placing his hard member at the entrance of her labia. With a lazy stroke, he enters her. She bites on his shoulder and her core grip on his flesh. She is wetter than the sea; she is ready for him. He thrusts harder and her cries grow louder, the idea of being caught fuel their passion. Her nails are drawing patterns on her back and her hot breath is warming his skin. He thrusts multiple times and she reaches her climax with each of his ferocious stroke. Her grip around him is tighter than it has ever been.

He drives her to unknown edges and the separation to come set ablaze their coupling. Her mouth is all over his skin while his lips and tongue are pleasuring the burning skin around her hard nipple. She breathes in his scent and she can let go of his skin. Soon tears form in the corner of her eyes. The cold tears fall on his shoulder Dissipating as they touch his warm skin. She refuses to climax, if it means breaking apart. He is more aggressive in his stroke; she cannot take it longer. She loses to passion. She comes all over his member. Then she lets go of her tears, he does not pull out of her and kisses her until the first wave of tears ends.

"I love you." She finally succeeds to say, she finally replies to the declaration he made last night. It takes time for the both of them to dress up. They leave the bathroom and take their seat back. It takes an entire hour until she can find her words through her tears. She asks to hear about those children. She wants him to distract her. He is more collected than she is.

"I will be their favorite parent, they will pay you dust. Two boys and a girl, my princess and the empire princess also the reason why I have to shoot a boy every week and your two little cocky boys that I secretly jealous but eagerly love because they make you so happy." He says to her and she has that dreamy look trying to portray such family.

He jokes that she could be carrying one since they have been very active in the last two days. She caresses her belly absentmindedly. He laughs at the seriousness on her face until his laugh become contagious.

It is a fluttering moment of happiness, so abnormal when they are both aware about the epilogue of their days. He kisses her after looking at her and entire minute. He wants to preserve everything he sees and knows of her. For a second he prays his weakness away and really, he is less brave than she is because he can't afford to show the sadness eating him from inside as the time moves closer to the end.

They call for her flight and this time she has no choice. He pulls her out of the seat. It must be the hardest thing he has ever done in his life. He refuses to look inside her green eyes worried that it will lose his resolve but she takes his face between her palms.

"If it takes too much time, please come and pull me by my hair." She halfheartedly jokes

"I love you," He answers and he kisses her. She grabs his shirt so tightly that he has to apply light strength to remove her fingers. He steps back so she can enter the boarding area. She can unglue her feet from the ground. She takes a deep breath and she mouths "I love you my monster." She has no strength to say the words loud. It takes all of her to cross the door and she cannot stop looking back even when she knows he is not in her visual field anymore.

 _ **the end**_

 _ **there is a one shot who stand as epilogue to the story, but i refuse to add as part of the fic, there is mental abuse in this fic and this should be the closest to the happy ending , at least on this fic. the one shot is called a resolution feel free to read if this chapter has broken your heart**_


End file.
